Death Zone
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Digimon, Bleach and Naruto Crossover. Tired of their champion, the owner of the deadliest survival show known to countless galaxies, Death Zone, has decided it's time for a new champion to emerge. Place your bets as many heroes of the anime worlds are pitted against each other for a chance of freedom and to be the 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone'. LEMONS page 7
1. New contestants

-Age of characters-

Yuma Tsukumo: Age 16

Tori Meadows: Age 16

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

Kari Kamiya: Age 16

Tai Kamiya: Age 19

Sora Takenouchi: Age 19

Jaden Yuki: Age 18

Alexis Rhodes: Age 18

Marcus Damon: Age 19

Yoshi Fujieda: Age 23

Ichigo Kurosaki: Age 17

Orihime Inoue: Age: 17

Yusei Fudo: Age 20

Akiza Izinski: Age 18

Ash Ketchum: Age 17

Dawn: Age 16

Takuya Kanbara: Age 16

Zoe Orimoto: Age 17

Yugi Muto: Age 18

Tea Gardner: Age 18

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 16

Hinata Hyuga: Age 16

Takato Matsuki: Age 16

Rika Nonaka: Age 16

Within an office-like room there were two people, with one sitting behind a desk as the other stood before them and were having a discussion, but even though neither could properly be seen the one standing clearly wasn't happy.

"You can't do this to me!" A male voice stated, as they slammed their fists on the desk, before they stated furiously. "I'm the greatest champion you've ever had!"

"Not any longer. You're yesterday's news." The character in the chair replied in a dark male voice, before his chair revolved 180 degrees and he was now facing a large television screen, before he then pulled out a small remote, pressed a button on, which turned on the TV, in which a typical metallic gold coloured robotic henchman, with a red visor for eyes appeared on the screen and asked in a loyal and robotic tone. "Yes, sir?"

"Find me some new blood, the freshest you can. I want warriors of unbelievable might and power." The man in chair ordered, in which the robot replied, as it saluted. "Right away, sir."

Hearing that they were being replaced and being ignored pushed the guy too far, in which they pulled out a gun and told the man in the chair aggressively. "Alright, no more games, it's time to end this!"

However, the man in the chair seemed unfazed by the fact that behind him was a bullet with their name on it, in which he replied in a sly tone. "I couldn't agree more."

The man in the chair then pressed another button on his remote, in which the gun wielder fell to the ground in pain, and asked in a confused tone, as he clutched his chest. "What... Ugh, what's going on...?"

"Did you really think I would let my champion do as they pleased?" The man in the chair asked in a cunning tone, which caused the other person to question. "What are you... Saying...?"

"What I'm saying is that hidden within your uniform were thousands of nanobots, which I just activated to dig into your skin and inject a toxin throughout your entire body." The man in the chair replied, before he stated cruelly. "Consider this your 'retirement'.

"You won't get away with this forever... Someone... Will stop you..." The man on the floor said, before he closed his eyes, as the toxin ended his life, but it was then the man in the chair let out an amused laugh, before he stated. "I'd like to see them try. I am the owner of 'Death Zone' and I make the rules here. No one can stop me!"

It was then the screen on the TV turned back on and the robot said. "We have found suitable candidates for you, sir." "Excellent work SK-5." The man complimented, before he commanded. "Now bring me the new 'entertainment'."

-Sometime later in Heartland City-

It had been three years since Yuma Tsukumo had defeated Vector and the shapeless monsters, the Barians, ever since then he had been continuing his mission to obtain the Numeron Code, alongside his Dueling Spirit friend, Astral.

Currently in an alleyway, Tori and Bronk were congratulating Yuma as he had just won another Duel against another person, unfortunate enough to be manipulated by the Barians, but his celebration was cut short when a dark red portal appeared beneath Yuma and Tori's feet, which they fell into.

However, Bronk managed to grab Yuma's right hand with his right hand and Tori's right hand with his left, as he began to try and pull them out of the red hole of unknown darkness.

"Bronk let me go and save Tori." Yuma called out, in which Bronk shook his head and replied. "No way, Yuma. It's both of you I'm saving, you got it?"

It was then Astral appeared beside Bronk and thought out loud. "Observation number one: When a friend has a decision to either risk themselves and save two friends or decrease their own risk and increase the chances to save only one friend they choose to the first option."

"Hey, either help me or stop yapping!" Yuma yelled out in an annoyed tone, in which Bronk snapped back. "Hey, I'm trying my best."

"Not you, Bronk." Yuma said, before he called out, as he, Tori and Bronk were pulled within the portal. "I meant Astrallll!"

It was then Bronk was thrown out of the portal and landed painfully on his stomach, but there was no time to whine, as he quickly turned around and was shocked to see the portal had gone, leaving him all alone, a part from the Dueling Spirit he couldn't see, which then commented. "Observation number two: I no longer sense Yuma's life-force within this world, but that doesn't mean he or Tori are truly gone."

-Meanwhile, in Odaiba-

It had been four years since the Digidestined were able to take down one of the greatest evils ever known, MaloMyotismon, and there had been big changes that had affected all the Digidestined's lives, most notable was the fact that Jun had become a Digidestined.

Some months after Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had plunged the Omni Sword into Armageddemon's head, releasing all the Kuramon inside, only to be sealed within the blade itself, defeating the wicked Diaboromon once and for all, Jun received her own Digivice, just like the older Digidestined's, and her own Digimon partner, a unique silver fox Digimon, with four tails, with white tips, better known as Silvermon, and knowing the seriousness and responsibility of being a Digidestined, the cute boy chasing teen changed her ways.

And through bonding with her own Digimon and the other's, befriending the Odaiba Digidestined and various battles against troublesome Digimon that the Digidestined accepted Jun into their group, in which none of them saw Jun as an annoying fan girl anymore, but a good friend and a valuable member of the Digidestined, including Matt, who now saw her as a smart and beautiful young woman.

And it was after Jun told Matt that she still loved him, Matt told Jun that he had fallen for her too, in which they realized the love they had for each other and made love that night.

The next week Jun and Silvermon moved out of their old home so she could be closer with her new boyfriend, and in turn, Gabumon and Silvermon's feelings for one another increased and the pair eventually mated.

Meanwhile, Sora was happy that Matt and Jun had fallen in love, as the Digidestined of Friendship and Love broke up prior to Jun becoming a Digidestined, but remained friends.

And shortly after their break up, Tai admitted his true feelings to Sora, in which she admitted that she loved Tai back, and after a passionate night, the Digidestined of Courage and Love became boyfriend and girlfriend, and just like Gabumon and Silvermon, Agumon and Biyomon realized that they loved each other, regardless that they were different Digimon species, and mated too.

While the lives of the Digidestined of Knowledge, Reliability and Sincerity remained relatively the same; the younger Digidestined had changes in their lives, practically the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

Kari had fallen in love with Davis several months ago, over the time she spent as Digidestined, working beside her friends, brother and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to protect the Real World and the Digital World from the forces of evil, she had seen just how wonderful a person Davis truly was, to her, Davis was brave, strong and was the kind of guy to never give up, even when things looked their darkest.

And just as Davis had managed to summon up the courage to take on whatever stood in his way, Kari did the same and told Davis she had fallen for him and wanted to be his girl, which made the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship very happy to hear that, as his love for Kari would never perish, which was the same for Gatomon and Veemon.

While the feline Digimon knew that Veemon wasn't the smartest Digimon in the Digital World, she looked past his faults and knew, that just like Davis, could see the blue lizard Digimon was brave, kind, selfless, strong and determined to make sure those he cared about were safe and it was those qualities that made Gatomon see that he was an ideal mate for her, while the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued to see the Digimon of Light as a smart, beautiful, graceful and flawless Digimon whatsoever, in which the pair eventually gave in to their feelings and mated.

Meanwhile, the leader of the younger Digidestined, Davis, who over the years had really matured, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and most surprisingly called TK by his proper name.

Not only had Davis matured mentally, but physically, thanks to the hours he would spend playing soccer with Ken, Tai, Veemon, alone or anyone he could find who was willing, he was in terrific shape and his body was well developed, which Kari found very attractive.

And Davis' dream of opening his own noodle cart was slowly becoming a reality, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had been employed by Digitamamon to work at his restaurant.

At first, Davis had to do minor jobs, such as cleaning tables and washing dishes, but soon Digitamamon allowed him to actually do some actual cooking, a decision the mysterious creature within his egg armour that was Digitamamon felt was wise, as the teen showed true potential to become an excellent chef, so he took the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship under his wing, so to speak.

And after teaching Davis all he could about cooking, it wasn't long until the student surpassed the master, when the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship presented Digitamamon with a bowl of noodles, which the walking Digi-Egg found unbelievably delicious and wanted to serve Davis' noodles to the Digimon public, in which the ambitious young chef agreed.

And it wasn't long until Digitamamon's restaurant was serving Davis' noodles, which he named the 'hero's special', which was a huge success, and with all the Digi-Dollars Davis had earned, he would always treat his friends to meals whenever they were in the Digital World together, and soon, not only did the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship become Digitamamon's best chef, but he and Veemon became his best customers.

Currently within Digitamamon's restaurant all the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, except for the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, who were in the kitchen washing the dishes, were happily talking to each other, mostly commenting how good Davis' skills at cooking were, but were interrupted when the sound of dishes smashing onto the floor perked up their ears, in which they quickly kitchen and were shocked and confused to see Veemon holding onto Davis' hands, as was being pulled into what looked like a dark red wormhole.

"Davis!" Kari called out in a horrified tone, as her beloved was sucked within the void alongside Veemon, who could've let go to save himself but wasn't the kind to abandon his best friend, before Gatomon asked in a concerned tone. "Where did they go?"

But before anyone could respond, similar portals of dark red energy appeared beneath the feet of the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage, Love and Light, and disappeared into the same darkness Davis and Veemon had fallen into.

-Around the same time, in Duel Academy-

It had been two years since Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Chazz had graduated from Duel Academy, and though they had perused different pathways they continued to remain great friends, particularly Jaden and Alexis.

-Flashback-

Shortly after the Graduation Ceremony to see the third year students off and while everyone is attending the Graduation Ceremony, Meanwhile Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh to the room where, a replica of Yugi Muto's Deck was being stored and inside Jaden finds non-other then 'The King of Games' waiting for him and sends Jaden back in time to face him in a Duel to test his skills.

During the Duel Yugi and Yami agreed that Jaden was indeed a worthy Duelist, however Jaden was in trouble when Yami used Dark Renewal in combination with the effect of his Mystical Refpanel to take control of Jaden's Code Change and used that to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon from his Graveyard and Destroyed Elemental HERO Neos, leaving Jaden on 1000 Life Points. However, Jaden refused to give up and played his own Card of Sancity, Drawing six new cards, three of which were three traps, which he sent to the Graveyard to Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, which received 1000 Attack Points for every Trap Card in Jaden's Graveyard, and since Jaden had six, Uria's Attack rose from 0 to 6000, and when Yami asked how Jaden got such a powerful beast and was able to control it's power, Jaden replied 'It's a long story.'

After Jaden had fused his soul with Yubel's, Yubel gave Jaden the Sacred Beast Cards, telling him with the power of the Supreme King, he was the only human who could control them, without any negative consequences and when Jaden returned from the Duel Monsters Spirit World he tried to give the Cards back to Chancellor Sheppard, however he told Jaden to keep them, because he believed it would be safer to give them to the only Duelist, who was able defeat the Sacred Beasts, twice, instead of locking them away underground.

Jaden then revived Elemental HERO Bladedge with Monster reborn and used Gift of the Martyr to Sacrifice and transfer Bladedge's Attack Points to Uria, boosting Uria's attack to 8600. Jaden then Attacked Slifer the Sky Dragon, thinking he had won; however Yami Discarded Kuriboh from his hand to stop any Battle Damage he would've received from Uria's Hyper Blaze Attack. Jaden then ended his Turn and the effect of Gift Martyr wore off, returning Uria's Attack Points back to 6000.

Yami then drew the exact Card he need to complete his hand and win the Duel, in which he first played his own Monster Reborn to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon, next he used the Spell Card: Spider web, to take Jaden's Monster Reborn from the Graveyard and used it to resurrect Elemental HERO Bladedge to his side of the Field Summons and to end the Duel, Yami Sacrificed all three Monsters to Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, which gained the Attack of the Sacrifices used to Summon it, Dark Magician 2500 Elemental, HERO Bladedge 2600 and Slifer the Sky Dragon 3000, giving The Winged Dragon of Ra 8100 Attack Points. Yami won the Duel when Ra Destroyed Uria with its Blaze Cannon Attack, the force of the Attack was so strong, it knocked Jaden back several feet.

When the holograms faded Yami went up to Jaden and as he helped him up, asked him if he was all right in a concerned tone, in which Jaden began to laugh in response, saying that Duel was one of the most fun ones he had ever had and was proud that he was able to take down an Egyptian God and that 'The King of Games' needed two Egyptian Gods to defeat him.

Yami shook Jaden's hand, before they parted ways.

After Jaden left, Yugi asked Yami what he thought of Jaden, in which Yami replied 'That Jaden was a strong, confident and a noble Duelist, who had the spirit and potential to one day could become 'The Second King of Games.'

Meanwhile with Jaden, he was walking down the street, trying to figure a way to return to his timeline, it was then Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him and began to glow brightly, but before Jaden could say anything the brightness intensified and Jaden blacked out.

"Jaden? Jaden, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked in a concerned tone. Jaden let out a small groan and when he opened his eyes, he saw Chancellor Sheppard was kneeling beside him and he was back in the room where Yugi's Deck was stored.

"Jaden, what were you doing here and what happened?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, as he got up and then helped Jaden up.

"Trust me. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Jaden replied in a humourous tone, before he asked seriously. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"Call it a hunch." Chancellor Sheppard replied with a smile, before he told Jaden in a serious tone. "But I have something important I wish to discuss with you Please, follow me" Jaden did as he was asked and began to follow Chancellor Sheppard back to the main building of Duel Academy.

Inside Duel Academy, we see Jaden and Chancellor Sheppard walking down the hallway, past his office, until they come across a locked door, which Jaden had been curious about, not knowing what was inside or knowing anyone who did. "So, what's the deal with the locked door." Jaden asked curiously.

"Jaden, you are by far the best Duelist I've seen in years. I want you to become the head of the Slifer Red dorm and this is your office." Chancellor Sheppard replied, as he held out a gold key, with a Slifer Red coloured key fob, that had 'Property of Jaden Yuki' written on it.

"Wait? Are you asking me to become a teacher?" Jaden asked in a surprised tone, before he said. "In case you haven't seen my grades. I don't think I'm the right man for the job."

"Nonsense. You have something that can't be taught in a classroom and that is spirit! And with that spirit, along with your determination to never lose, I know that you can and will encourage your students to do the same. Besides, you don't have to teach the students facts or give them written tests, just look out for them and teach them about the experiences which made you the Duelist you are today." Chancellor Sheppard replied, before he asked. "So, Jaden. Will you take up my offer?"

"You bet." Jaden replied cheerfully, before he shook Chancellor Sheppard's hand and said seriously "I won't let you down, sir."

"I knew I could count on you, Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said, before he began to walk off, leaving Jaden alone, but not for long, in which Jaden quickly called out. "Chancellor Sheppard wait!"

"What is it, Jaden?" Chancellor Sheppard asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could get Alexis to come here, as there's something important I want to tell her." Jaden replied.

"Of course, Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said, in which a smile appeared on his face, as he knew what Jaden wanted to say.

Moments later Alexis had turned up, curious as to why Jaden wanted to see her, in which Alexis told Jaden that Chancellor Sheppard had already told her that he had made Jaden a teacher, which she was very proud of, before Jaden explained that the reason he wanted to see the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' was because he wanted to employee her as a teacher too, which she gladly accepted, before Jaden decided to tell her something he had kept secret to her for ages.

"I love you, Alexis." Jaden said.

Yes, it was true; Jaden had fallen in love with Alexis, he wasn't too sure when he started to develop these feelings towards Alexis, but when Alexis was brainwashed by the Society of Light he fought his hardest to get her back to make sure she was safe and when Mr. Stein forced Jaden into a Duel where Alexis' life was on the line, that was when he realized how much she really meant to him and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Jaden wanted to tell Alexis how he truly felt about her, but was afraid that if he did, it could ruin their friendship, which is why he didn't tell her, until now, and he was glad he did as Alexis' response was a loving kiss, before she told him. "From the first moment I first met you, you're been a great Duelist and an excellent friend. You've always been there for everyone, including me. It was thanks to you that I found my brother and you were able to free him from the darkness of Nightshroud. It was you who saved me from being entombed by the Gravekeeper's Chief and I learnt from our friends that it was you who saved me from Titan, Sartorius' control when I was a member of the Society of Light and I know that it was you who was able to stop Mr. Stein's trap from drowning me. You've done so much for me and I can't help but get warm feelings when I think about you. I love you too, Jaden Yuki."

-End Flashback-

Within the Duel Arena, the students were cheering as two of the greatest Duelist ever known to attend Duel Academy were facing against one another, one of the best teachers, Alexis Rhodes and the 'The Second King of Games' and the new Chancellor of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki.

Currently, Jaden had 1100 Life Points, two Cards face down and Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode, while Alexis had 2900 Life Points, Cyber Blader (2100/800) and Cyber Tutu (1000/800), both in Attack Mode.

"My turn." Alexis announced, as she drew the top Card from her Deck, before she went on, as she placed a Spell Card in her first Spell/Trap Card slots and said. "I Equip Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader, which raises her Attack to 1500, bringing her up to a total of 3600."

"Now, Cyber Blader attack with Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis ordered, in which Cyber Blader leapt forward and was about to strike, but Jaden called out. "Sorry, Lex, but I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which allows me to get Winged Kuriboh from my Deck and put him on the Field."

"Sorry, Jaden." Alexis said slyly, before she announced, as she activated a Trap Card. "But I activate a Trap Card. Spell Shield Type-8."

"Oh no. That means my Spell Card is negated!" Jaden stated.

"Precisely." Alexis said, before she commented. "And that means you can no longer play your other face down, Transcendent Wings."

"Who ever said I had Transcendent Wings set?" Jaden asked slyly, which confused Alexis, until she realized that she was the one who had fallen into a trap, in which Jaden announced. "I play De-Fusion! And I use it on Elemental HERO Flame Wingman."

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman then split back into Elemental HERO Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800), which canceled out Cyber Blader's attack, but she still had another Monster to attack with, in which she commanded. "Cyber Tutu, attack him directly with Pounding Pirouette!"

Thanks to Cyber Tutu's ability, she bypassed both of Jaden's Monsters and kicked him in the chest, leaving him with only 100 Life Points left, however it wasn't over till the last Card was played, as Jaden would often say.

And he was right when he drew the perfect Card to win the Duel.

"I Sacrifice Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to Summon Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)." Jaden said, as he placed his favourite Monster on his Duel Disc, before he held the Card he had just drawn into the air and exclaimed, as he was about to use a Card he only used against the best of the best. "Now, by Discarding one Card from my hand I play Super Polymerization!"

It was then Elemental Hero Neos and Cyber Blader began to swirl into one another, before they both began to glow brightly, which forced everyone, including Alexis to shield her eyes, until the light died down and now, Cyber Blader was gone and standing in Elemental Hero Neos' place was Elemental Hero Neos Knight (2500/1000).

"And now it's time to end this, Alexis." Jaden said, before he commanded. "Neos Knight activate your special ability then attack Cyber Tutu with Neos Slash!"

Elemental Hero Neos Knight's Attack was then increased by half of Cyber Blader's, raising him to 4300, which gave him more than enough power to wipe out Cyber Tutu and the rest of Alexis' Life Points.

Ending Scores: Jaden Yuki: 100

Alexis Rhodes: 0

After the Duel was over, the students began to cheer, in which Alexis smiled, as to how great a Duelist she and Jaden had become and deactivated her Duel Disc, while Jaden was just about to deactivate his, but before he did Yubel appeared on his left side and warned him. "Hold on, Jaden. I sense a dark force coming along."

And Yubel wasn't kidding, as a dark red vortex opened up beneath Alexis' feet, which she fell into, but was saved by Jaden's quick reflexes.

"How 'bout a little help, Neos?" Jaden asked, his Duel Monster, in which Neos nodded his head, dropped his sword and helped Jaden save his girlfriend from the dark void.

However, as Jaden and Neos pulled Alexis out of the dark portal, it expanded, in which both Jaden and Alexis fell into the unknown void, leaving all the students confused and concerned at what they just witnessed.

-Meanwhile, in the Data Squad dimension -

It had been five years since Marcus Damon and his Digimon partner, Agumon, had left the real world, to bring peace to the Digital World, a goal that had taken them five years to do, but through their strength, fighting spirit and determination to never give up, they had successfully completed their objective. Now that all conflicts had ended in the Digital World, thanks to Marcus and Agumon, the Royal Knights, who used to serve King Drasil, but now served Marcus, or Lord Damon as they referred to him, used their energy to open up a gateway to send the pair, as well as Biyomon, Falcomon, Gaomon, Kamemon, Kudamon, Lalamon and the black and white Pawnchessmon back to the real world, in groups of three, to the teleporter located at the DATS headquarters, now turned police station.

Standing around the teleporter included Chief Sampson, Homer Yushima, the friends Marcus had made while working for DATS and his family, as they waited for their Digimon and Marcus to return.

The first group featured Falcomon, who was surprised at how much Keenan had grown and changed, but that's to be expected being separated for five years and both were filled with joy to see each other again and embraced each other in a hug.

Gaomon, who held his right hand out to Thomas, expecting Thomas to shake hands with him, however Gaomon was surprised when Thomas, bent down and hugged him. Gaomon was surprised at first, but after a moment Gaomon returned the embrace, but was more surprised to see Nanami was with him, in which Thomas explained that she was no longer an enemy, in fact, sometime after Thomas had successfully cured his sister, Relena, Nanami and Thomas teamed up, to cure other diseases, and soon had developed feelings for each other and were now boyfriend and girlfriend, however, Gaomon could tell they were more than that, as his nose was more sensitive than a human's and he could tell that they had mated, because he could smell their scents on each other's bodies, but decided not to be rude or intrusive on their relationship.

Just like the others, Kamemon and Homer gave each other a hug, before they separated and made their way to the exit, explaining 'they had a lot of catching up to do.'

And lastly with Kudamon, he made his way up Chief Sampson's body, until he was resting around his shoulders, and said that 'it felt good to be home', which made Chief Sampson chuckle.

Minutes later, the second group had arrived, which consisted of Biyomon, Lalamon and the black and the white PawnChessmon, who made their way over to their respective human partner and embraced them in a comforting hug.

And at long last, the two heroes, Agumon and Marcus had returned to the real world and were greeted with applause, as everyone, particularly Marcus' parents were very proud at what he and Agumon had achieved.

And when Yoshi got a good look at Marcus she noticed the changes in Marcus' body, as she noticed Marcus was now taller, muscular and she had to admit he was quite handsome, and Without thinking, Yoshi ran up to Marcus and wrapped her arms around his neck, while snuggling her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

But, shortly after Yoshi regained her senses, realized what she was doing and quickly backed away from Marcus, with a small blush on her face.

Everyone was surprised at what Yoshi had done, but that wasn't as surprising as what Marcus did, when Marcus wrapped his arms around Yoshi's waist and then kissed her deeply on the lips, in which she was confused and surprised at first, but couldn't resist kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Marcus told her that every day in the Digital World, when he and Agumon weren't using their brute force to stop fights, he thought about her and realized that he had fallen in love with her, in which she took his heart and gave him hers when she said she loved him back.

It was then everyone noticed that Marcus and Agumon had brought a young girl, who looked to be around the age of eighteen, with shoulder length pink hair, bright red eyes and wearing a light blue dress, back with them.

Everyone, minus Marcus and the Digimon were curious as to who the mystery girl was, in which she introduced herself as Rhythm and Agumon's mate, which was a big surprise to those who didn't know that.

Rhythm then told everyone the story of how Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and their Digimon were after Kurata before he could get to the Digital World, but before they could get their hands on him, a Digimon known as Argomon had entered the real world and put every human on earth to sleep, as he believed it was a way to prevent further destruction by the hands of humans on the real world and especially the Digital World, but due to the faith Agumon had in Marcus' strength, he overcame Argomon's power and awoke, before he and Agumon, in the form of ShineGreymon, took Argomon down and reverted him back to a Digi-Egg.

After that, Rhythm took his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World, but before she did, Rhythm kissed Agumon and told him she would meet him again, and she wasn't lying.

Around one year after Marcus and Agumon had gone to the Digital World, to stop all the chaos and conflicts, they ran into Rhythm again, only she looked older then they last remembered, and she said thanks to the duo, Argomon was now back to his original form, only now he no longer saw all humans as evil and then she told Agumon that she still loved him and Agumon told her he loved her too, and being a Digimon, Rhythm had changed her appearance to that of an eighteen year old human, in the hopes Agumon would think she was beautiful, however Agumon told her she was always beautiful, and he loved her not just for her outer beauty, but for her inner beauty, such as her kind heart and gentle nature, which made her heart melt from his words, and after Marcus gave the two Digimon some privacy, they sealed their relationship by going into a cave, where they mated throughout the night, and the next morning, Rhythm was marked as Agumon's mate, indicated by the small bite mark on the left side of her neck.

That had been six months ago and during those six months Marcus and Agumon had moved out of his parent's house into Yoshi's, so he could spend more time with his girlfriend, and lucky for Agumon and Rhythm, Yoshi's apartment had a spare room for them to sleep in.

Chief Sampson had offered Marcus and Agumon jobs in law enforcement, explaining how if he and Agumon were able to bring peace back to the Digital World, then they would make an excellent addition to the police force and made Marcus a Squad Captain, which entitled him to a generous amount of payment, a Squad Captain's uniform, consisting of a police officer's hat, a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and a dark blue jacket, with an officer's badge pinned on the left side, his own squad car, which Yoshi taught him how to drive, in which Marcus was a natural, however, he believed his ability to drive so well was because he had an amazing teacher, and lastly, as a Squad Captain, Marcus had command over Yoshi, Megumi and Miki, in which they thought his rank over them would go to his head, but surprisingly the five years he had spent in the Digital World not only matured him physically, but mentally too, as he took his position seriously and didn't abuse his power, and not wanting Agumon to feel left out, Chief Sampson awarded Agumon a badge too, which he pinned to his right training brace, before he saluted Marcus and Agumon and they saluted back.

Currently, Megumi, Miki, their PawnChessmon, Marcus, Agumon, Rhythm, Yoshi and Lalamon were standing before Chief Sampson as they awaited their instructions and which routes of the city they would patrol that day, but it was then without warning a dark red vortex suddenly opened up beneath Agumon's feet, which he fell into.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out in a concerned tone, as he managed to grab Agumon's right hand with his own and tried to pull Agumon out of the red hole of seemingly endless darkness.

But it was then the portal grew in size, in which Marcus and Agumon fell into the darkness, before the portal closed up, which caused Yoshi to cry out in a concerned tone. "Marcus!"

However, it looked as though Yoshi was going to join her boyfriend and Agumon as another vortex of dark red opened up, only this time beneath Yoshi, who fell in.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon called out in concern, before she felt the gravity around her intensify and was too sucked in, leaving Chief Sampson, Rhythm, Miki, Megumi and their PawnChessmon baffled at what had just happened to their friends and in Rhythm's term, her mate.

-Meanwhile, in Karakura Town-

One week had passed since Sōsuke Aizen had been sentenced to 20,000 years in 'Muken', the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison, due to his betrayal to the Soul Society all in the name of power.

Currently Ichigo Kurosaki, who was covered in scratches and his own blood as he had taken on a horde of Hollows which provided more of a challenge then Ichigo had anticipated, was being assisted back to his home by Kon, who was inhabiting Ichigo's human body, to get the medial attention he needed.

But it seemed they were in luck when a familiar female voice called out to Ichigo and Kon, in which they both turned to see Orihime Inoue make her way over to them, before she asked in a concerned tone. "Ichigo, Kon, what happened?"

"Ichigo was ambushed by a bunch of Hollows who weren't to be taken lightly." Kon replied, before he went on and told Orihime. "Now we're heading back to Ichigo's place to get his wounds checked."

"Here, let me help." Orihime offered, in which Kon nodded his head, carefully rested Ichigo against a wall, while Orihime prepared to heal Ichigo with her Shun Shun Rikka.

But before they knew what happened, a portal made of dark red energy opened up beneath Ichigo and Orihime, in which all Kon could do was watch as his friends were pulled within the unknown void, leaving him all alone.

-In New Domino City, around the same time-

It had been around six months since Yusei Fudo, otherwise known as the 'King of Turbo Duels' had defeated Z-one and was now seen as a hero by all of New Domino City, and was currently riding his Duel Runner, Yusei Go, enjoying the scene and knowing that the future of New Domino City was a bright one, while Akiza was sitting behind him, as she had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his left shoulder, thinking how thanks to Yusei things had changed.

Akiza thought back to how Yusei had defeated Z-one and prevented the Divine Temple from destroying New Domino City, and as Director/Mayor of New Domino City, Lazar, awarded the apartment Yusei was born in at Tops as a way of saying thanks, and not only that, Yusei was given a job as head researcher for New Domino City, leading a team of operators working on the Planetary Particle, in which Yusei's crew had worked on the Ener-D and the energy gearing system, and thanks to Yusei was functioning perfectly, in which he was confident that the decaying future of Z-one would never happen, but Akiza then remembered how she had been given the chance the study medicine at Dian-Keto Medical College in Germany and if she studied hard enough, she could become a doctor in seven to eight years.

However, one week before she would depart, she had worked up the courage to express her true feelings to Yusei, in which Akiza went over to Tops, made her way to Yusei's apartment and once she was inside, he confessed to him that the night after Yusei and Jack had their final Turbo Duel, when she said 'I've always loved that I met you', what she was actually going to say was that 'I've always loved you'.

In response, Yusei told Akiza that he had always loved her too, it was then realizing their feelings for one another, both closed their eyes, moved their heads forward and met in a passionate kiss.

It was after the pair broke from their kiss for air, that Akiza told Yusei that she had decided to renounce the opportunity to study at Dian-Keto Medical College, so they could be together, but Yusei didn't want Akiza to relinquish her dream just so she could be with him, so he arranged a meeting with Lazar, where Yusei asked if Lazar could find any way to give Akiza an education in medicine, in which thanks to Yusei linking New Domino City to other cities and Lazar's position as Director and Mayor, they were able to hire one of the teachers from Dian-Keto Medical College who would personally tutor her at New Domino City hospital every weekday, so she wouldn't have to leave, something she was eternally grateful for.

And it was sometime later that Yusei and Akiza learnt that the first time they made love, Akiza had unknowingly transferred her psychic powers to Yusei, making him a psychic Duelist, just like her, with the ability to make Duel Monster Cards real, in which, Yusei learnt to control these new powers rather quickly, which Akiza believed was because Yusei had such a strong bond with the Cards in his Deck.

But Akiza was brought out of her thoughts when Yusei quickly deployed the breaks, pulled the steering wheel to the right, causing Yusei Go to sharply turn right as it began to skid sideways, in which Akiza saw the reason as to why Yusei had performed that maneuver, as they were approaching what looked like a dark red vortex, but fortunately and thanks to Yusei's Duel Runner riding skills, he was able to stop just inches before the void.

However, the dark red vortex expanded and pulled Yusei, Akiza and his Duel Runner within the darkness, before it closed up, leaving no traces of the 'King of Turbo Duels', his girlfriend or his Duel Runner.

-At the exact same time in Pallet Town-

Just outside the home of Ash Ketchum were the aforementioned Pokémon Trainer, Pikachu and Dawn and her Buneary, who had decided to take a break from their adventures, relax and train at the town where the journey of Ash and Pikachu had began.

Currently Ash and Dawn were having a friendly Pokémon battle, in which Dawn then called out. "Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!"

Doing as instructed, Buneary jumped into the air and struck down at her opponent, as the rabbit Pokémon's ears began to glow and she prepared to strike, but it was then Ash commanded. "Pikachu, counter with Volt Tail"

"Pika." Pikachu replied, as he nodded his head, before Pikachu's body was then surrounded by golden electricity, before he jumped up at Buneary and tackled her, breaking through her Dizzy Punch attack and knocking her to the floor.

It was after Buneary took a few minutes to recover from the attack that she looked up to see Pikachu standing before her, with his left 'hand' out, as he smiled at her, which caused her heart to skip a beat from Pikachu being such a caring Pokémon.

"Alright, guys. I think that's enough Training for now." Ash said, before the black haired teen turned toward Dawn and Buneary and complimented. "You two were great."

"Thanks Ash." Dawn replied happily as she smiled from Ash's words, in which Buneary smiled too.

But it was then Ash could see an unusual looking aura of dark red energy appear beneath Dawn's feet, in which he quickly ran over and pushed her out of the way, which shocked Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary as the dark red energy opened up and sucked Ash inside, which caused the female Pokémon Trainer and the two Pokémon to rush over to the void, in which Dawn called out in a highly concerned tone. "Ash!"

However, it seemed that Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary were going to join him when the dark red portal expanded, causing the trio to fall within the void and head into the darkness.

-Meanwhile in Shinbuya-

It had been over three years since Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy and Zoe had each received a mysterious message from a mysterious female caller, who lead them to Shinbuya's subway station where they each traveled to the Digital World, where they worked together and faced many hardships, including facing against the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who was actually Koji's twin brother, Koichi, who had his memories erased and was given the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness by the corrupted Celestial Digimon, but after a heated battle between the brothers and Takuya, Koichi was freed from the darkness and after proving the darkness that remained within him could be used for good, joined Koji and his friends on their adventure to save the Digital World and to defeat Koichi's puppet master, Cherubimon, who it turns out was merely being used as a puppet too, by the twisted fallen angel, Lucemon, who was sealed within the core of the Digital World, and was reawakened from his underground prison after his two strongest Digimon, the Royal Knights, had collected enough data for him and in return he betrayed them and consumed their data, Digivolving him to his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Even with this newfound power, Lucemon Chaos Mode met his end when Takuya and Koji fused together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack, however, Takuya and the others were soon to find out their fight wasn't over yet.

When Susanoomon scanned Lucemon, only the good data was scanned, leaving the evil data to reform itself into a dark Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

This new evil Digimon tried to make his way into the Real World, however the Legendary Warriors united together as one and became Susanoomon in one last fight to determine the fate of both the Real World and the Digital World.

Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cut Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of data that he and his minions took and restored the entire Digital World, however, Lucemon Larva emerged from his destroyed puppet and stung Susanoomon.

Susanoomon then split into the Legendary Warriors in their Human Spirit forms, each wielding a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon and using the sword, each of the Legendary Warriors slashed Lucemon, at last defeating him and at long last restoring peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe.

Though some of them they all didn't get along at first and their adventure through the Digital World was no picnic, they were glad they had met each other and became friends and were proud at what they had achieved during their time in the Digital World, as it made them all better people for the experience, they learnt about friendship, trust and self-dependence.

Currently within one of Shinbuya's parks, we find the Legendary Warriors and Takuya's Shinya Kanbara, playing a game of soccer, with JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy on one team and Takuya, Zoe and Shinya on the other team.

Currently Shinya had the ball and was running toward the goal, which JP was guarding, as Koichi and Koji were chasing after him, while Tommy was coming at him from the front.

"Shinya, I'm open!" Takuya then called out, in which Shinya kicked the ball over to his older brother, who began to charge at the goal, but it was then the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame kicked the ball into the air, in which he kneeled down, revealing Zoe was hiding behind him, before she shot up onto Takuya's back and kicked the ball, which JP tried to defend, however, the Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder wasn't prepared for the surprise attack and missed the ball, assuring victory for Takuya's team.

"Great work, Zoe. You did it." Takuya said happily, in which Zoe wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck and told him in a loving tone. "No, Takuya. We did it."

It was then the pair engaged in a loving Kiss, as one week after the Digidestined had returned from the Digital World, JP had asked Zoe if she would ever go on a date with him, however Zoe turned him down, saying she only saw him as a friend and there was someone else she had feelings for, but that a secret she wasn't planning on sharing, until one August during a game of 'Truth or Dare' at Takuya's place.

Takuya was given two turns in a row, because it was his birthday and he had just turned thirteen, Takuya wasn't too sure who he should dare or make one of them release whatever secrets they had, until JP whispered a dare, in which Takuya smirked and dared Zoe to tell everyone her biggest secret, which seriously embarrassed her, but a dare was a dare.

Zoe then told everyone that she 'like liked' Takuya, which was a big surprise to everyone, but was even more surprising was when Takuya sat next to Zoe, wrapped his arms around her, sat her in his lap, and without warning, kissed her right on the lips.

When Takuya stopped kissing Zoe, Zoe asked as a blush appeared across her face as to why Takuya kissed her, in response Takuya said that he dared himself to kiss the girl he had fallen in love with while in the Digital World.

Hearing that caused a warm and pleasant feeling to spread through her heart, in which Zoe grabbed the sides of Takuya's head and passionately kissed him, that he gladly returned, neither caring that the others were watching.

This was a big surprise to Koichi, Koji, Tommy and especially JP, seeing as how the girl he had the hots for was kissing another boy, however JP did care about Zoe and only wanted what made her happy, and if being with Takuya made her happy then he was happy for her, and ever since then Takuya and Zoe had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

But their loving embracement was interrupted when a dark red vortex suddenly opened up beneath Takuya and Zoe and sucked them within the void.

"Takuya! Zoe!" Shinya and the remaining Legendary Warriors called out in concerned tone, as the unidentified portal closed up, in which Shinya nor the other Legendary Warriors had no idea what had just happened to their friends.

-In Domino City, at the exact same time-

It had been around three years since Yugi was able to win against Atem in the Ceremonial Battle, sending the Pharaoh to the afterlife, which was hard for all of the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle's friends, especially Yugi, to say 'goodbye', but they knew forcing him to stay in their time for the next five thousand years would be selfish and not what true friends would do, and over time they accepted Atem was better in the afterlife and returned to their lives.

Currently, Yugi, who had gotten taller and more muscular over the past three years, making him look almost like Atem, Joey, Tristan and Tea had just left Yugi's grandfather's game shop, as Tristan had gotten some new Cards to improve his Deck, as after watching the 'King of Games' and the self proclaimed 'Godfather of Games' Dueling countless times, he had gotten into Duel Monsters Cards to improve their Decks.

"So what Cards did you get, Tristan." Yugi asked curiously.

"Giant Orc, Armour Exe, Sengenjin, Zombyra the Dark and Goblin Attack Force." Tristan replied, before he stated proudly. "With these powerhouses in my Deck nothing will stand in my way."

"Care to put that to a test?" Joey questioned, as he activated his Duel Disc, in which Tristan nodded his head and said. "You're on Joey."

It was then Joey and Tristan moved back to give each other some room, before Tristan activated his Duel Disc, but before either of them could so much as draw a single Card, they both heard Tea call out Yugi's name in concern, in which they turned and were confused and shocked to see their friend being sucked into a strange dark red portal.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan called out, before they quickly ran over to the void and managed to each grab one of Yugi's hands before the pair managed to pull their friend out of the unknown portal of darkness.

Unfortunately they were so distracted by the fact that they managed to save Yugi they all failed to notice until it was too late.

Tea then screamed as she fell into the dark red portal, which opened up beneath her feet, which shocked the trio. Though Joey and Tristan's shock was heightened when Yugi ran forward, jumped into the portal, as he called out. "Hold on, Tea. I'm coming."

Deciding not to let their friend go alone, Joey and Tristan jumped into the air and were planning on entering the unknown to save Tea and Yugi, however, the portal closed, which caused them both to fall face first on the ground.

"Did you get the number of that thing, Tristan?" Joey asked sarcastically, as his face was still lodged on the ground.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

Things in the Leaf Village were picking up after Naruto Uzumaki had managed to defeat all Six Paths of Pain and had stopped Nagato from getting a hold of the Kyuubi, however, the hero of the Leaf Village was in for a big change that day.

Currently, Naruto was at Ramen Ichiraku enjoying his sixth bowl, but he wasn't alone, as Hinata Hyuga was sitting next to him, as after Naruto had returned home, he took some time to think about what Hinata said and came to a realization that he loved her too.

While there would always be a part of him that cared for Sakura, he could tell she cared about him, but not as much as Hinata did, and now saw Sakura like the sister he never had.

So, after Naruto managed to find Hinata, he asked her on a date, which caused her to faint, but fortunately for the Hyuga heiress, Naruto caught her and then waited for her to wake up, in which she did several minutes later to see Naruto staring down at her gently and realized that this was no dream and agreed, and ever since then they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

After Naruto finished eating, he payed for their meals and both headed off to train together, as they both wished to get stronger, so they could protect the other, but it was then Naruto yelled to Hinata in a warning tone. "Hinata-chan look out!"

But it was too late as a dark red vortex opened up beneath Hinata and pulled her in, however, Naruto refused to let anything happen to her, in which he exclaimed "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As Hinata continued to fall into the darkness, she was relieved when she felt someone grab her right wrist, in which she looked up to see a chain of four Shadow Clones holding onto the other's legs.

"Climb up, Hinata." The Shadow Clone told her, before Hinata nodded her head and carefully climbed up the Shadow Clones, until she was free from the void and was safely back on the ground.

But it seemed that Naruto's rescue was in vain when the vortex expanded and pulled them both into the darkness.

-Around the same time in Shinjuku-

It had been over three years since Takato and his friends were able to defeat the D-Reaper, and six months after the renegade program had been neutralized Takato and his friends had saved Shinjuku again, that time from an army of Parasimon, and currently, in Shinjuku Park, was Takato, his Digimon partner, the kind hearted and always friendly virus-type Digimon, Guilmon, and all their friends, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Impmon, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Calumon, who were all glad that after all the Parasimon were destroyed, Digimon Biomerging into the Real World to cause chaos had decreased, but Takato and Guilmon both had another problem they needed to conquer, which involved a particular red haired girl and her Digimon partner.

It was after Takato had released Rika from Parasimon's control and saved her from losing her life on Locomon that he had started to fall in love with her, however, he was unsure of his feelings, because there was another girl that he had felt he loved just as much as Rika, Jeri Kato.

Takato had known Jeri longer then he did Rika and he had always had a crush on her in school, and his crush had grown stronger when he saved her from the D-Reaper.

He loved Jeri because she was sweet, gentle and just as beautiful as Rika, however, when he thought about which girl he loved more, the answer came clear to him that it was Rika, because in his mind Rika was beautiful, courageous, smart, strong, and even though she could be bitter and antisocial at times, he knew she was a good person, and the more he thought about the love he had for the Digimon Queen, the more he realized that his crush on Jeri was just that, a crush, nothing more, and it was after Henry asked Jeri on a date, in which they became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after, that any feelings towards her, other than friendship were gone.

Takato was happy that the pair had fallen in love, and in turn Henry and Jeri wished Takato the best of luck when he would tell Rika that he loved her, however, because of her distant nature, it was hard for Takato to tell if Rika felt the same way about him, not only that, but he was afraid if he told Rika how he truly felt about her she would reject him, and in turn could ruin the friendship that took so long to create between them.

Meanwhile, during the events leading up to the D-Reaper invading Shinjuku, Guilmon had begun to fall in love with Renamon and to him Renamon was a strong and beautiful female Digimon and he desired her as his mate, however he was just like Takato and didn't know if Renamon felt the same way about him, so Guilmon asked Takato how to get a girl to like him in which his Tamer told him that most girls like things such as chocolate and flowers, however, when he ran into Ai, Mako and Impmon, who had moved several streets away from Takato's house some time after the events of the Parasimon attack, the bandana wearing Digimon explained to Guilmon that as a Digimon he didn't need to do all the things Takato had told him to do because he was a Digimon, and the way a real Digimon would win Renamon's heart was by showing her how caring, protective and strong he could be when it came to her, and to make Renamon officially his, he should mate with her the second the opportunity arose, however, as much as Guilmon wanted to mate with Renamon the red dragon was just like his Tamer and was afraid if he did try and express his feelings towards the fox Digimon there was a chance that she wouldn't feel the same way about him as he did her.

But it was then Guilmon stopped, as he could sense something was wrong and confused everyone, particularly Rika and Renamon, when he lunged at the fox Digimon and shoved her several steps away.

Takato was then about to ask why Guilmon did that, but before he could, a dark red vortex opened up beneath Guilmon and pulled him in, which caused the leader of the Digimon Tamers to run up to the void, look down and call out in a concerned tone. "Guilmon!"

But it was then the dark red vortex expanded, in which everyone watched as Takato fell within the portal, before it closed and vanished, leaving the remaining Tamers and their Digimon shocked.

And their shocked was heightened when two more portals of dark red energy appeared and sucked up Rika and Renamon, leaving the remaining Tamers and Digimon confused and worried as to who could be next and what had happened to Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, unaware of the fate that had fallen upon not only their friends but many others before them.


	2. Bonds Beyond Time Uniting and Fighting 1

-Back Domino City-

After Joey and Tristan had pulled themselves off of the ground, they both turned around when they heard the front door of Yugi's grandfather's game shop and could see none other than Solomon Muto.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling and..." Solomon began to say in a worried tone, before he noticed that Yugi and Tea were gone, and then instead asked. "Where have Yugi and Tea gone to?"

"Well, it's like this..." Joey began to explain, thinking of the best way to break the news that Solomon's grandson and Tea had been sucked up into a dark red hole.

However, Joey was interrupted when a ringing sound could be heard, in which they all turned to see Tea's new phone, complete with a Kuriboh key ring attached to it, in which the blond picked up the phone and answered it. "Joey Wheeler speaking. Who is this?"

It was then a dark laugh emitted from the other end of the call, before a dark voice replied. "You don't know me, but I know all about you. Particularly that noble, but stupid act you and Tristan performed to rescue your friends."

"You creep!" Joey snapped back in an aggressive tone, before he demanded. "What have you done with Yugi and Tea?"

"Just go back into the game shop, turn on the TV and see for yourself." The voice replied, before the phone went dead, in which Joey quickly ran back inside, before Tristan and Solomon followed him, and switched the television on and were astonished at what was on the screen.

-Around the same time at Duel Academy-

Everyone within the Duel Arena was stunned at what they had just witnessed, but the most concerned was one of Jaden's best students and best friends, Tyranno Hassleberry, who was wearing the same old bandanna he wore the first time he met and befriended Jaden, but was now wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, as he was promoted, not because the Dino Duelist was friends with the Chancellor, but because Jaden knew Hassleberry had potential to become a great Duelist.

It was then the monitor within the Duel Arena turned on, which left everyone stunned at what appeared on the screen.

"Sarge! Private 'Lexi!" Hassleberry called out in a concerned tone, as on the screen was an unconscious Jaden and Alexis, but the screen then changed to an image of a dark figure sitting in a chair, which told everyone within the Duel Arena in a dark tone. "It's pointless. They can't hear you."

"Who are you?" Dr. Crowler questioned, before he asked. "And what have you done with Jaden and Alexis?"

"No need to worry, doctor. They are safely aboard my 'Death Zone Arena' and have been selected to be some of my new candidates to see if they have what it takes to become my new champions." "So you all better hope that your heroes have what it takes to survive against the competition." The figure in the chair told all the students and teachers of Duel Academy.

-Meanwhile in New Domino City-

Just on the outskirts of New Domino City were Yusei and Akiza's closest friends, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Leo and Luna, who had come back to New Domino City to surprise them and catch up after all the time they had spent a part.

However, when they arrived at Tops and found that Yusei and Akiza had gone out and after they had split up and searched every known location they could think of where they would be and ended up with nothing, they all could feel that something was wrong.

And they were right when a dark voice asked in a conniving tone, which came from Jack's Duel Runner, Phoenix Whirlwind. "Looking for someone?"

Whilst Jack remained on his Duel Runner, Crow, Leo and Luna ran over to Phoenix Whirlwind and could see a dark humanoid silhouette sitting in a chair on the screen on Jack's Duel Runner, in which Jack told the figure. "Alright, start talking!"

"About what?" The unknown entity replied in a dark and mocking one, which angered Jack and caused him to snap back. "Don't play games with me! You know exactly what I mean."

"Keep your helmet on, Jacky-boy. I was just teasing." The dark figure told Jack in a teasing tone, before he said darkly. "But if you really want to see your friends I'd be more than happy to oblige."

-Simultaneously within Heartland City-

Back at the Tsukumo residence, Yuma's older sister, Kari Tsukumo was typing on her computer screen, searching for a good scoop, something that would grab the reader's the second they read the headline, but was interrupted when Bronk stormed into her room.

"Bronk? What are you doing here?" Kari questioned, a little annoyed that she was being bothered, before she commented. "I thought you were with Yuma and Tori defeating Barians or something."

"I was but Yuma and Tori are gone." Bronk replied in a serious tone, which caused Kari to ask in concern for her little brother. "What do you mean gone?"

"I don't know what happened. First Yuma managed to win another Duel for the good guys, before he, Tori and I were pulled into a dark red hole. Then I don't remember anything after that."

"So you're saying you fell into a dark pit, managed to escape it, but you don't know how or why it took Yuma?" Kari questioned in bewilderment, before she asked in a serious tone. "This isn't some kind of joke you, Tori and Yuma are planning to pull on me?"

But before Bronk could reply to defend himself, Kari's computer screen went blank, before it turned back on, only now a mysterious dark figure sitting in a chair appeared on the screen and told them in dark tone. "Believe him, Kari. It's no joke. See for yourself."

"Yuma!" Both and called out in a concerned tone, as the scene on the monitor changed to Tori desperately shaking an unconscious Yuma.

"Alright tall, dark and creepy what's going on?" Bronk demanded, before Kari questioned in an aggressive tone, as her protective side for Yuma kicked in. "What have you done with Tori and my brother?"

"Just watch and see." The dark figure replied simply.

-In an unknown location-

"Jaden? Jaden, can you hear me?" A familiar female voice called out to the 'The Second King of Games', before he slowly opened his eyes to see the Duel Monster sealed within his soul standing before him.

"Yubel?" Jaden asked in a confused tone, before he questioned. "What happened?"

However, before Yubel could answer, a more serious thought came to his mind, Alexis.

But his worry faded when he heard his love let out a small moan, before Jaden turned his head to see Alexis slowly waking up, in which Jaden helped Alexis up and asked. "You ok, 'Lex?"

"I'm fine." Alexis replied, before she asked. "But do you have any idea where we are?"

"I'm afraid not." Jaden sadly replied, before he looked around and commented. "Though it looks like we're not alone."

Alexis then looked around to see other male and females roughly around her age, as well as a small yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail, a white feline who was standing on two feet and was wearing a pair of gloves and a red dragon with wing-like ears and a hazard symbol on his chest, but what surprised her most was that she and Jaden weren't the only Duelists there.

"Yugi, Yusei, great to see you guys again." Jaden then said happily.

"You too, Jay." Yugi replied back cheerfully, before Yusei commented. "It is good to see you both. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

After the trio that took down Paradox reunited, introduced their female companion to the others, as Tea, Alexis and Akiza had heard nothing but positive comments about the others after Paradox's end, that they noticed a green haired girl trying to wake her friend up, and could see they were wearing Duel Discs too.

It was then Tea asked, referring to the unknown Duelists. "Either of you know who they are?"

But before either could reply, they heard the young male state in a star struck tone. "Either I hit my head or I'm actually seeing Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo before my very eyes. I wish I had an autograph book or something."

"Oh, wow! Yuma is actually talking with the three kings of Dueling. He's so lucky." Bronk commented back in Heartland City, before Kari pointed out. "Yeah, other than the fact he' been abducted."

"Oh, right." Bronk replied, as he was caught up in the moment, but not as much as Yuma was.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo and this is my friend Tori Meadows." Yuma said, before he bowed and told his idols. "It's an honour to meet you all face to face."

Jaden then held out his right arm, in which Yuma did the same and shook hands with 'The Second king of Games', before Jaden asked in a friendly and curious tone. "It's nice to meet you too Yuma. But how do you know about us?"

"Who doesn't know about the three greatest Duelists to have ever live?" Yuma questioned back, before he replied, as he put his hands behind the back of his head and smiled. "I learnt all about the three greatest Duelists known though out the Dueling world in school."

"Which was the only subject in school he would stay awake for." Tori commented, which embarrassed Yuma, before Jaden told him reassuringly." Don't worry, Yuma. I did the same and look at me now."

Hearing Jaden encourage Yuma made the Number Hunter smile, but it was then a voice that dripped with malevolence told them. "I'd watch what you'd say. Because you never know when your new friends become your enemies."

It was then all the Duelists, the other humans and the strange looking creatures turned towards the source of the voice to see a large monitor, as a dark figure sat in a chair.

"Who are you?" One of the creatures, which had blue skin and a 'V' shaped mark on his forehead asked.

"My name is of no importance to you. But you can call me the Champion Hunter." The Champion Hunter replied.

"So what do you want with us?" A girl with orange hair, which had been tied up into a spiky ponytail, who was standing beside a humanoid fox, questioned.

"What I want is the greatest male and female champions the countless universes hold to become my new champions. Seeing as how my last champion popularity decreased after my audience grew tired of watching the same fight play over and over, and so they 'retired'." The Champion Hunter replied.

"And what if we refuse?" A teenager, who had black hair and 'Z' shaped marks on each of his cheeks questioned, in which the Champion Hunter let out a wicked laugh and then replied. "You cannot. While you were all unconscious I had my robotic drones, SK-5, SRE-4, TR-4 and SF-30 each place a device known as a 'Discipline Collar' on your necks, which will automatically shock you whenever you refuse to listen to my commands. And there are two more qualities that make my Discipline Collars so effective."

"And what are they?" The white furred feline asked.

"I'll show you. I dare any of you to try and remove your collar." The Champion Hunter replied, in which Yuma then placed his hands on the collar and started to tug at it, but the second he did, he then let out a small cry of pain as a small current of electricity surged painfully though out his body.

"Yuma!" Tori called out in concern, before the Champion Hunter laughed and stated. "Oh, how I love it when my latest contestants are foolish enough to try and remove the collar. You see my Discipline Collars have an anti-removal feature, so no matter what; you will remain under my control. And the more you disobey the more lethal the voltage will be dealt to you."

"And the second feature is that whenever the Discipline Collar activates, it sends a direct jolt to your amygdala and will cause the level of your aggression to increase. Now that you know you have no chance of escaping my clutches, let us begin the survival rounds." The Champion Hunter declared, in which a girl with blond hair asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Survival rounds?"

"That's right. Each of you will face against two random opponents and the team who wins moves on one step closer to the grand prize." The Champion Hunter replied, in which a young man with spiky orange hair and a black robe asked. "And what's this prize?"

"Freedom. And the title as the universe's Supreme Champion of Death Zone!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed proudly, before he snapped his fingers, in which four blank screens appeared on the monitor and started to spin, cycling through the various heroes, before the owner of Death Zone said. "Now then, let's see who's up against who."

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image of Jaden and Alexis and a boy with blond hair and whisker marks and a girl with violet coloured hair and pupiless lavender eyes.

"Well isn't this interesting?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said. "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes shall take on Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

After the Champion Hunter's declaration, dark red energy engulfed Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata, and seconds later; the darkness was gone, as were the two Duelists and the other two individuals.

-With Jaden and Alexis-

Both Duelists were confused as to what had just happened, as they were now in a large stadium, while Naruto and Hinata were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he said. "And to make things more fair, Jaden and Alexis, both of you can Summon any Monster, ignoring any requirements. And play any Traps you draw right from your Hand."

Knowing they had no choice but to fight, Jaden and Alexis each drew six Cards, before Jaden told Naruto and Hinata. "Don't take this personally you guys. But it's time to get your game on!"

"I Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in Attack Mode!" Jaden announced, as he placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc, which appeared before him, before he inserted a Spell Card in his first Spell/Trap Card zone and said. "Next, I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster."

As the Spark Blaster materialized in Sparkman's right hand, Naruto and Hinata began to charge at the blue suited Warrior of lightning, but it was then he fired two blasts of electricity at the pair, which forced them both on their knees, leaving them vulnerable to attack, in which Alexis announced. "I Summon Cyber Tutu!"

And not wasting any time, she then commanded. "Now, Tutu attack with Pounding Pirouette!"

Obeying Alexis, Cyber Tutu jumped at Hinata and kicked her in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain as she was kicked back.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out in a concerned tone, before he slowly began to get up, as it seemed Naruto was regaining control over his body, in which Elemental HERO Sparkman aimed his blaster at Naruto and was just about to shock him into submission once again, but before he could, Naruto managed to pull out a Kunai from the holster fastened on his right leg and just as Sparkman was about to blast him again, threw the Kunai into the barrel of the blaster, causing it to explode and destroying Sparkman, which freed Hinata from the paralysis, who then countered against Cyber Tutu and shattered her into pieces, as she slammed her palm into Alexis' Monster's chest.

It was Jaden and Alexis let out a small cry of pain, as their Discipline Collars shocked them, in which they both fell onto all fours, giving Naruto and Hinata their turn to strike back, or so they thought, when they ran head first against Jaden and Alexis, but it was then Jaden called out. "I play the Trap Card: Zero Gravity!"

In which the effect of Jaden's Trap activated and caused Naruto and Hinata to stop in their tracks, as they were trapped in midair, which gave Jaden and Alexis another shot to take down their opponents.

"I now use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my Hand to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden announced, as the Elemental HERO pair appeared before him, combined as one and became the green skinned behemoth.

"Infernal Rage!" Jaden then called out, in which Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, which went directly for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out in a concerned tone, as Naruto was consumed by the torrent of flames, but when the inferno subsided, Jaden and Alexis were confused as three Narutos appeared where the one originally was, only the middle Naruto had a ball of blue coloured energy within his right hand.

It was then the Naruto on the right vanished in a puff of smoke, while the left one grabbed the middle Naruto's left arm, spun him around and then threw him at Elemental HERO Flame Wingman Rasengan and tore through and destroyed him, before he headed straight for Jaden.

It looked like Jaden was in for a world of hurt, but it was then Alexis called out. "I Discard Doble Passé from my Hand to my Graveyard, so I can play my Trap: Hallowed Life Barrier!"

It was then a light blue shield of energy circled around Jaden, protecting him from Naruto's Rasengan, in which Jaden called out. "Thanks, 'Lex."

"No problem, Jaden." Alexis happily replied, though they could see that they had little time to talk, as Zero Gravity's effect had just worn off, but from the look in Jaden's eyes, he had a secret weapon ready and waiting.

Knowing what Jaden wanted Alexis to do, Alexis placed a Spell Card in her first Spell/Trap card slot and exclaimed. "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental HERO Flame wingman and Elemental HERO Neos in Jaden's Hand in order to Summon Elemental HERO Neos Knight!"

It was then Elemental Hero Neos appeared beside Elemental HERO Flame wingman, before the pair began to swirl into one another, in which they both began to glow brightly, before the light died down and standing before Alexis was Elemental Hero Neos Knight.

"Now, Neos Knight attack!" Alexis commanded, in which the sword wielding Neo-Spacian lunged at Hinata and tried to strike her down, but with every strike she would block, dodge or counter.

Meanwhile, as Jaden was watching the fight between Neos and ninja, he then heard the familiar voice of Naruto exclaim. "Rasengan!"

But as Naruto was approaching Jaden with his Rasengan ready, Yubel appeared beside her host body and told him. "You know what to do Jaden."

"You bet" Jaden replied, before he placed a Monster Card on his Duel Disc and called out. "Go, Yubel!"

It was then Yubel transformed from a transparent state to a solid state in front of Jaden, in which Naruto then slammed the Rasengan into Yubel's chest, but then paid the price as he was repelled by her Nightmare Pain ability.

As Naruto got up, Yubel's eyes turned bright orange, in which Naruto's did the same for a moment, and before he knew what was happening, he had created another Rasengan, before he charged at Yubel, only to be struck and knocked back by her Nightmare Pain Effect.

Naruto then got up again, only this time he had his eyes closed, which frustrated Yubel, as she couldn't control Naruto's attacks if she couldn't make eye contact with him.

And her frustration was only heightened when Naruto reached into his holster and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, concealing him.

But after a few seconds he jumped out, only this time the Rasengan in his hand was larger in comparison to the previous ones he had created, before he yelled out "Big Ball Rasengan!"

As Naruto's Rasengan clashed with Yubel, she could feel something was wrong, as normally any attack would've been repelled by now, but this attack was too strong, even for her, in which she was destroyed, as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and returned to her transparent form beside Jaden, but before it was then the real Naruto shot out from the smoke with a fully charged Rasengan in his right hand, which he then yelled out. "Rasengan!"

Unable to defend himself, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Jaden's chest, which caused 'The Second King of Games' to cry out in pain, as the Rasengan tore through his jacket, hit his body and slammed him against the wall.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled out in concern for his best friend back at Duel Academy, before Alexis called out to Jaden in a tone with the same amount of concern, as she deactivated her Duel Disc, not caring about what happened to her, before she made her way over to her beloved, took off his jacket and placed her right ear against his chest, in which she was relieved when she could hear his heartbeat and could feel his chest rise up and down.

"And it looks like the winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." The Champion Hunter's voice commented, before he ordered in a dark tone. "Now then, finish them off."

"What are you talking about? I thought you said 'who wins moves on one step closer to freedom'." Hinata questioned, in which the Champion Hunter laughed in an amused tone, before he told them. "That's right. But in order to advance you MUST end the lives of your opponents. Why do you think these are called Survival rounds?"

Alexis closed her eyes, as she felt that this would be their end, however, she opened her eyes and was surprised when Naruto stated. "I won't do it! I may want to get back to Konoha, but not if it means killing people like me and Hinata."

"I think you will." The Champion Hunter replied in a sinister tone, before Naruto's Discipline Collar violently shocked him, which caused him to fall on all fours, as Hinata called out in a concerned tone. "Naruto-kun!"

Alexis then watched in confusion and fear as Naruto was surrounded by an ominous red energy, his whisker marks grew thicker; his eyes changed dark red and became slits, while two tails, formed out of the same energy that engulfed him, grew out of his tailbone.

"It's only a matter of time. When the forth tail is complete, the bloodshed shall begin!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, as a third tail appeared alongside the other two.

"**N...No... I won't let the... Kyuubi... Take me over... Again...!**" Naruto groaned out, before he let out a mixture of a loud yell and a roar, before all the darkness faded away, returning Naruto back to normal, as he began to breathe heavily, which made Alexis happy to see that Naruto and Hinata were not going to end their lives.

But it was then all, but Jaden, who was still unconscious, cried out in pain as the Champion Hunter turned up the Discipline Collars, and shocked Alexis, Naruto and Hinata, with more pain then before.

"That's what you get when you don't follow the Champion Hunter's rules." The Champion Hunter told them in a bitter tone, before the four of them were enveloped by dark red energy, as he could tell neither side would continue to fight regardless of what he did.

-Back to the other heroes, after Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata vanished-

Everyone was left speechless as to what just happened, one second Jaden and Alexis were selected to fight against Naruto and Hinata, but then vanished in a swirl of dark red energy.

"Hey, what did you do with them!?" A boy demanded, in which the yellow mouse agreed with him, with a 'Pika Pika', which Yugi, Tea, Yusei, Akiza, Yuma and Tori guessed that the creature was owned by the black haired boy and couldn't speak English.

"Relax, Ash. They are fine, for now. All I've done is sent them to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. But let's not waste anymore of my audience's time, there are still so many potential champions and so little time." The Champion Hunter replied, before the four screens with the images of Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata began to spin again, as they cycled through the remaining heroes.

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image of the boy known as Ash and a girl with dark blue hair deep blue eyes and a white coloured beanie, were to take on a boy around the same age, with spiky maroon coloured hair and a pair of goggles and a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"Ash Ketchum and Dawn against Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya. Pokémon against Digimon?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said in a sinister tone. "This should be entertaining."

It was then the same dark red energy engulfed Ash, the yellow mouse, the girl known as Dawn and a small brown rabbit, along with the goggle wearing teen, the blue dragon, the other girl, Kari, and the white furred feline, before they all vanished.

The four screens started to spin once again, until they all came to an immediate halt, showing it was going to be the old school Duelists take on the newcomers, in which the Champion Hunter stated. "Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner, you shall Duel against Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows."

And just like the other four groups before them, so too were Yugi, Tea, Yuma and Tori were taken to one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums to fight in one of the most important Duels of their lives.

-With the Yugi, Tea, Yuma and Tori -

Just as the previous Duelists and ninjas were taken to a large stadium, Yugi and Tea were on one side of the stadium, while Yuma and Tori were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he said. "And now for the rules of this Duel. Rule one: You are forbidden from sharing your strategies or Cards with your partner. Rule two: You can Control, Defend and Sacrifice your partner's Monsters as if they were your own. And rule three: Which only applies to Yuma and Tori, Duel Gazers are not required within this Duel."

"But without our Duel Gazers how will we see our Monsters?" Tori questioned, in which the Champion Hunter let out a small chuckle, before he told her. "Not to worry, you'll see them. But that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Yuma questioned in confusion.

"What I mean is every time a Monster is Destroyed by your Opponent's Monsters, Spells or Trap Cards, the owner of that Monster will be electrocuted by their Discipline Collars and will only increase in frequency the more Monsters they lose." The Champion Hunter replied in an amused tone, in which Yuma looked over to Tori and thought to himself in a serious tone, as he remembered the pain he experienced when he was shocked the first time by his Discipline Collar. 'No matter what, I've got to make sure I don't cost us any Life Points. I can't put Tori in the same situation.'

It was then all four Duelists activated their Duel Discs and Drew five Cards, before Yugi called out in a strong voice. "It's time to Duel!

Starting Scores:

Yugi and Tea: 4000

Yuma and Tori: 4000

"Get set to get Decked! I Summon Achacha Archer in Attack Mode!" (1200/600) Yuma announced, before he stated. "And when is Summoned you take 500 Points of Damage." It was then Achacha Archer pulled out two arrows from his quiver, in which he placed on the string of his bow, before both arrowheads were set a light and were fired, hitting Yugi and Tea in their chests, causing them to groan out from the pain, but Yuma wasn't finished.

"Now, since I dealt damage to your Life Points, I can Special Summon Achacha Chanbara straight from my Hand." (1400/400) Yuma said, before he told Yugi and Tea. "And when Achacha Chanbara is brought to the Field, his ability takes effect. Meaning you lose another 400 Life Points."

Achacha Chanbara 's swords were then encircled by fire, before Yuma's Warrior pulled his arms back and then shot them forward, launching two fireballs from his blades, which struck Yugi and Tea, before Yuma then said. "And to end my Turn, I play one Card face-down."

"I play one Monster in Defence Mode." Tea said, before she stated. "And to end my Turn I place Set one Card face-down."

"Looks like it's my turn." Tori said, as she Drew the sixth Card on the top of her Deck, before she placed a Spell Card in her first Spell/Trap Card slot and declared. "I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon. So now I can Summon two Monsters this Turn instead of just one. And I Summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) and Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) both in Attack Mode." "Then I use the Spell: Red Medicine, to increase our Life Points by 500. (4000→4500) And with that my Turn ends."

"Then it's my Turn." Yugi stated confidently, as he Drew the sixth Card on the top of his Deck, then told Yuma and Tori. "First, I Active Pot of Greed, which allow me to Draw two more Cards from my Deck."

"Next, I set two Cards and shall Flip Tea's face-down Monster." Yugi said, before Tea's Monster was switched from face-down Defence Mode to Attack Mode, revealing it to be Fire Sorcerer. (1000/1500)

"Now, I activate Fire Sorcerer's ability. By removing two Cards from my Hand from play I can inflict 800 Points of Damage to your Life Points!" Yugi declared, in which Fire Sorcerer threw two fireballs at Yuma and Tori, inflicting not only Life Point damage but also physical damage, due to their Discipline Collars, however, Yugi's Turn was far from over.

"Next I active the Spell: Card Destruction, which forces us all to Discard every Card in our Hand and Draw until we have the same amount." Yugi said, as he placed Card Destruction and the other two Cards in his hand in his Graveyard before he Drew two new Cards.

"And now the Watapon I just Drew is Special Summoned because I Drew it from the Effect of Card Destruction." Yugi announced, as Watapon (200/300) appeared on the Field, but not for long, as Yugi exclaimed. "Now I Sacrifice Watapon and Fire Sorcerer to Summon Dark Magician! (2500/2100) And to end my Turn, I play the Spell: Card of Sanctity, which allows us all to Draw until we have six Cards in our Hand."

Yugi and Tea: 3100

Yuma and Tori: 3700

"My Draw. And I Summon Darklon in Defence Mode!" Yuma said, as the aforementioned Monster appeared beside Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara.

"Now, because of Darklon's Special ability all my Monsters each gain one Level." Yuma then stated, as Darklon then grew to Level two, while Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara both turned to Level four Monsters.

It was then Yuma exclaimed. "Next, I Overlay Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara to build the network and XZ Summon Number 39: Utopia!" as twin lights of red energy engulfed both Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara, before the trails of red light twisted around one another, crating a helix-like pattern, before the Number Hunter placed his favourite Number Card on his Duel Disc and exclaimed. "Rise on up, Number 39: Utopia!"

As a portal materialized on the floor where Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara were combined, out of two became one, Yuma's favourite Monster, Utopia, which astounded Yugi and Tea to how Yuma Summoned such a powerful Monster, but it looked as though they would have to worry about that later as Yuma exclaimed. "Go, Utopia and attack Tea directly!"

"Not so fast! I use Dark Magician to protect Tea!" Yugi called out, in which Dark magician appeared in front of Tea and was about to take down Yuma's Monster at the cost of sending himself to the Graveyard, but it was then Yuma exclaimed. "I play Utopia's ability! By removing one overlay unit from Utopia, I can stop Utopia's attack!"

"That means Dark Magician is safe." Tea said happily, in which Yuma then replied. "I'm afraid not, Tea. I activate the Spell Card: Double or Nothing! Now not only does this Spell allow Utopia Attack again, but it doubles Utopia's Attack!" (2500→5000)

"5000 Attack Points!" Tea called out in panic, before Yuma replied. "That's right. Now, go Utopia and attack Dark magician with Rising Sun Slash!"

As Utopia drew his blades and charged at Dark Magician, Yugi called out. "Sorry, Yuma, but you're going to have to find him first, go Magical Hats!"

It was then Yugi activated one of his face-down Cards, the Magical hats, in which a black top hat emerged from the Card, went over Dark Magician, before the hat split into four identical hats, causing Utopia to cease his attack, as he was confused and unsure as to which hat Dark Magician was hiding in, and he wasn't the only one Uh, Utopia attack the hat on the far right. No wait. Attack the hat next to it. No wait. Hold on a sec..."

However, it was then Yuma cried out in pain and fell to his knees as the Champion Hunter had activated his Discipline Collar.

"Yuma!" Tori called out in a concerned tone, before the Champion Hunter's voice. "Unless you don't make a decision, your Discipline Collar will continue to shock you until every nerve in your body is fried. Now choose!"

"I choose... The... Ugh... Far left... Go, Rising Sun Slash...!" Yuma groaned out, in which his Discipline Collar stopped shocking him, which allowed him to get back onto his feet and watch Utopia sliced the hat in half, before it exploded in a blast of light energy, along with the other three hats, indicating he had picked the correct hat and Destroyed Dark Magician, dealing 2500 Points of Damage to Yugi and Tea's Life Points. (3100→600)

"Whoa! Yuma took down Yugi's favourite Monster and has a major lead in Life Points!" Bronk said in an amazed tone.

It was then Yugi and Tea both fell to the ground and felt an intense electrical surge from the devastating amount of Life Points they had just lost, in which back at Domino City Joey and Tristan called out their names in concern, but were relieved when their friends got back up and continued to Duel.

"I activate the Spell Card: Cost Down." Tea said, as she placed the Spell Card in her second Spell/Trap slot and then told Yuma and Tori. "By Discarding one Card from my Hand to the Graveyard, Every Monster in my Hand loses two Stars So now I can Summon a six Star Monster without Sacrificing first and I choose Dark Magician Girl!" (2000/1700)

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble. But Utopia is still the strongest Monster on the Field." Yuma pointed out, but it was then Tea replied.

"Not for long, Yuma. I use the Spell Card: Magical Formula, along with Dark Magician Girl's Effect. Now she gains Attack since Dark Magician is in the Graveyard bring her up to a total of 3300".

"No! Now Dark Magician Girl is stronger than Utopia!" Tori pointed out in a worried tone, in which Tea replied. "That's right. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Utopia with Dark Burning Attack!"

It was then Dark Magician Girl's scepter began to charge with dark pink energy, before she unleashed that power in the form of an energy sphere, which headed straight for Utopia, but before Dark Magician Girl's Attack could make contact with her target, Yuma exclaimed. "Not so fast! I remove my second overlay unit to protect Utopia from Dark Magician Girl's magic! Go, Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia then brought his left wing forward in front of his body, in which the Dark Burning Attack was nullified the second it stuck Utopia's wing.

"Good move, Yuma." Tori commented happily.

"But not good enough. I reveal my face-down: Mischief of the Time Goddess." Tea replied, as her face-down Card Flipped face-up, which caused Yuma to question. "Mischief of the what?"

"Mischief of the Time Goddess, Yuma." Tori replied, before she explained in a nervous tone. "Basically it allows Dark Magician Girl to Attack again."

"That's right. Only this time she will target Kaiser Sea Horse." Tea told Yuma and Tori, before she ordered. "Dark Magician Girl, Attack!"

But just as Dark Magician Girl was about to fire another sphere of dark pink energy, Yuma called out. "I play my face-down, the Trap: Guts Guard! Now, by I can change the Target of Dark Magician Girl's Attack. And I choose Utopia!"

It was then Dark Magician Girl fired her dark energy blast at Kaiser Sea Horse, but before it could strike Tori's Monster Utopia got in the way and was struck by the dark energy, but remained on the Field, in which Yuma told Tea. "And thanks to Guts Guard, Utopia can't be destroyed."

"Thanks, Yuma. But we still lose Life Points equal to the difference in Dark Magician Girl and Utopia's Attack Points." (3300-2500=800) Tori pointed out, in which Tori then groaned out, as she felt a fair amount of pain as her Discipline Collar gave her a mild shock, while Yuma's shock was more intense as he was the one who took the Damage. (3700→2900)

"My Turn." Tori groaned out, before she took Kaiser Sea Horse off her Duel Disc and placed the Card in her Graveyard, as she informed Yugi and Tea. "I Sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse for a Tribute Summon, and since it's for a Light Monster Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two Sacrifices, so come onto the Field Wingweaver!"

"Next I play the Spell Card: Gift of the Martyr." Tori stated, as she placed the aforementioned Spell Card in one of her Spell/Trap slots, in which Dunames Dark Witch shattered into pieces, however, the pieces of the Destroyed Fairy Monster were absorbed into Wingweaver, in which her Attack rose from 2750 to 4550.

"Thanks to Gift of the Martyr I get to send one Monster to the Graveyard and in exchange its Attack is transferred to another Monster. In this case thanks to Dunames Dark Witch's Sacrifice Wingweaver has more than enough Attack Points to Destroy Dark Magician Girl and the remainder of your Life Points." Tori told Yugi and Tea, before she commanded. "Wingweaver, Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"Oh, man this is not good. Now Yug' and Tea are going to lose the Duel." Joey stated in a worried tone, while in Heartland City Bronk stated happily. Oh, man this is so good. Now Yuma and Tori are going to win the Duel."

But it seemed as though Joey and Bronk were wrong when Yugi declared. "I Activate Kuriboh's special ability from my Hand, which let's Kuriboh take the Damage instead of us."

It was then Wingweaver Destroyed Dark Magician Girl, but neither Yugi nor Tea took any Damage from the strike; in fact they gained 1000 Life Points since Tea's Magical Formula Spell Card was sent to the Graveyard. (600+1000=1600)

"So it looks like we're still in this Duel." Yugi commented, as he Drew the top Card from his Deck, smiled and told Yuma and Tori. "But I'm afraid I can't say the same for you."

"I use the Spell Card: Brain Control, which allows me to take Control of any Monster on your side of the Field for 800 Life Points." Yugi said, as a large brain with slate gray claws appeared in front of Yugi before Yugi declared. "And the Monster I choose is Utopia!"

It was then the claws shot forward and dragged Utopia over to Yugi's side of the Field, which caused Yuma to call out in concern. "No, Utopia!"

"Next, I Summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior. (1400/1700)" Yugi said, before he played a second Spell Card and announced. "I play the Black Magic Ritual!"

It was then two golden torches appeared beneath Utopia and Alpha the Magnet Warrior, as an alter appeared in the centre, before Yuma and Yugi's Monsters were Sacrificed and from the alter emerged a dark fog which shot into the sky and slowly descending from the darkness was on of the most powerful Spellcasters, the Magician of Black Chaos. (2800/2600)

"Now to complete the end of this Duel, I play my last Spell Card in my Hand: Monster Reborn." Yugi said, before he stated. "And the Monster I choose to bring back from the Graveyard is Dark magician!"

"And since Dark Magician is back on my Field, I can play my Trap Card: Dark Spiral Force, now I can double Magician of Black Chaos' Attack Points, bringing him up to a total of 5600!" Yugi stated, which shocked Yuma and Tori.

"Go, my magician and Attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yugi commanded, in which Magician of Black Chaos fired a dark blue sphere of electrical energy right at Tori's Wingweaver, Destroying it, in which the blast broke through and was going to hit Tori, but not wanting to see Tori harmed any further, Yuma shot forward as fast as he could, before he leapt into the air in front of Tori and shocked everyone when Magician of Black Chaos' blast struck Yuma down.

Ending Scores:

Yugi and Tea: 800

Yuma and Tori: 0

"Yuma!" Tori called out in a seriously concerned tone, as she watched him fall to the floor, before she quickly took a hold of her fallen friend, turned him over, so his back was resting on her knees, before she began to shake Yuma, as she began to say, while tears started trailing down her cheeks. "Wake up, Yuma. Please wake up."

It was then Tori's tears fell down from her face and landed on Yuma's cheeks, in which the Number Hunter began to stir, before he slowly opened his eyes, which made Tori smile, before she asked, as she continued to cry. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore." Yuma replied, before he told her. "I didn't want to see you pain again because you mean so much to me."

After hearing the last of Yuma's statement, small blush appeared on Tori's face, before she asked curiously. "What... What do you mean, Yuma?"

"I... I love you, Tori..." Yuma managed to reply, before he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness once again, only Tori could see he was in no pain this time and then whispered to the unconscious Number Hunter. "I love you too, Yuma."

"Oh, what a spectacular performance and such a crowd pleaser. The noble but stupid Yuma Tsukumo protecting the love of his life." The Champion Hunter's voice suddenly announced, before he stated darkly. "Only for them to meet their end at the hands of Yugi Muto."

"What are you on about? Yugi won the Duel." Tea pointed out in a confused tone.

"That he did, but he has yet to finish off his opponents." The Champion Hunter replied, before he told Yugi. "Now have Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos destroy them."

"Never!" Yugi stated.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Champion Hunter replied, before Yugi's Discipline Collar violently shocked him, as well as Tea, which caused them to fall on all fours and cry out in pain.

Yugi then groaned out, as he could see his two Spellcasters looking at him in concern. "Dark Magician... Magician of Black Chaos... Don't Attack Yuma or Tori... No matter what..."

Obeying Yugi's command, both Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos each dropped their sceptres onto the floor, in which Yugi and Tea's Discipline Collars ceased and the Champion Hunter told them. "Fine. I can see you have too much honour or respect or some kind of other friendship crud to give you the strength to kill. Return to the waiting area with the others and await further instructions."

However, they had no say in the matter, before the four of them were enveloped by dark red energy and sent back.


	3. Bonds Beyond Time Uniting and Fighting 2

-After the four Duelists had been taken to fight-

The four images on the screen had began to spin again, cycling through the few who had yet been chosen, until all four screens came to a stop, in which the first two screens showed a young man and woman with orange coloured hair and the second screens showed a boy with brown hair and eyes, a light brown cap and a pair of goggles and a girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a pink cap.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, you shall take down, err... I mean take on Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto." The Champion Hunter said, before he told Takuya and Zoe. "Better bring out the big guns, kids. As Ichigo has killed countless monsters and I don't think he'll go any easier on the Legendary Warriors."

Dark red energy then engulfed the four heroes and took them away, before the screens circled though the final two groups, until it landed on the young man with the amber reptile-like creature beside him, a young woman with shoulder length orange hair and a small pink feathered bird, the other male with a similar reptile-like creature, only he was wearing red training braces and another young woman, only she had burgundy coloured hair and a strange looking plant, with stubby arms and legs floating beside her.

"Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi verse Marcus Damon and Yoshi Fujieda." The Champion Hunter said, in which, just like the four heroes before them, they too were engulfed by dark red energy, leaving Yusei and Akiza as the only Duelists left, as well as a boy with spiky brown hair and a pair of goggles around his head, the hazard marked red dragon, the girl with orange hair, which had been tied up into a spiky ponytail and the yellow furred vixen in the purple gloves, before the Champion Hunter then announced, before they were sent to the same fate as those before them. "And Lucky last, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka will fight against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!"

-After Yusei and Akiza were engulfed by dark red energy-

The wielder of Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon were now within an unknown area, as the boy, girl and the two unusual creatures stood on the other side of what looked like an arena of sorts.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he stated. "And unless you want your Discipline Collars to give you a 'small warning', I suggest you begin the 'entertainment'."

Seeing they had no option but to do what they had been ordered, Yusei and Akiza each Drew six Cards from the top of their Decks, before the pair looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"I activate the Spell Card: Black Garden!" Akiza announced, as she placed her Field Spell into the Field Spell zone on her Duel Disc, in which thick vines and dark violet flowers spread out and covered the entire stadium, before she placed a Monster Card on her Duel Disc and said. "Next, I Summon Copy Plant in Attack Mode."

"I now activate Copy Plant's Effect." Akiza announced, before she pointed at the dragon creature and ordered. "Go, Copy Plant and copy the power of the red one!"

It was then Copy Plant transformed into a raw umber coloured version of the yellow-eyed dragon, before Akiza then commanded. "Copy Plant Attack!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Copy Plant exclaimed, as it unleashed a ball of fire from its maw, in which the boy known as Takato quickly called out. "Guilmon, counter attack!"

"Right, Takato." Guilmon replied in a loyal tone, before his maw filled up with fire, in which he then exclaimed. "Pyro Sphere!"

As both fireballs headed straight for one another, but when both spheres of conflagration hit each other's, it seemed as though the original would always beat a copy, as Guilmon's fireball broke a part Copy Plant's, before it hit Akiza's Monster, which let out a loud screech of pain as it went up in flames, before it exploded into charred pieces, which shocked Akiza, but not as much as when her Discipline Collar activated and sent a painful current through her body, as he Monster was Destroyed.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out in concern, as he felt he needed to bring out a Monster with some serious Attack power, but he guessed any Monster he would Summon would be instantly Destroyed by Takato and Rika's Digimon, until the Champion Hunter's voice told them. "Oh, I almost forgot, Yusei and Akiza, both of you can Summon any Monster, ignoring any requirements. And can play any Traps you draw right from your Hand. Just to make things a little more interesting against Guilmon and Renamon."

"In that case..." Yusei began to say, before he placed a Monster Card on his Duel Disc and exclaimed. "...I Summon Junk Warrior in Attack Mode!"

"Junk Warrior, Attack Guilmon with Scrap Fist!" Yusei then commanded, in which the electric indigo armoured Warrior's eyes glowed red, before he lunged at Guilmon and struck the wing-eared dragon in the chest, which sent Guilmon backward, right into Takato, who both were then painfully slammed into the wall behind them, before they both each cried out in pain, as their Discipline Collars shocked them for taking damage.

"Guilmon! Takato!" Renamon called out in a concerned tone, as she and Rika watched as their friends weakly got back onto their feet, before Rika pulled out a small electronic device and exclaimed in loud and determined tones. "Biomerge Activate!"

It was then Yusei and Akiza watched in awe, as Renamon and Rika became one, in which the foxy Digimon exclaimed. "Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

And now, standing in Rika and Renamon's place was a creature with the appearance of a human, the head of a fox and a Kongou Shakujou spear, better known as Sakuyamon.

"Takato, Guilmon, are you alright?" Sakuyamon asked.

"We've been better." Takato groaned out, before Sakuyamon told Takato and Guilmon in a serious tone. "Well, you'd better focus and Biomerge to Gallantmon, cause things just got serious."

"Right." Takato and Guilmon replied in unison, before Takato pulled out a similar device Yusei and Akiza had seen Rika use to fuse herself with Renamon, in which Takato exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

Out of two became one, and now standing where two weakened figures stood now proudly stood a yellow-eyed, white armoured knight, with a red coloured cape and a powerful shield and lance, better known as Gallantmon, and it was after his fusion was complete that Sakuyamon asked. "I'll take down the oversized scrapheap and whatever else comes my way. Think you can handle plant girl?"

Gallantmon then nodded his head, before he charged at Akiza, but came to a salt as a column of Amethyst coloured light then appeared behind Akiza, as she held up a familiar Duel Monsters Card.

"Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted out in a strong voice, and out of the light, emerging through a swirl of rose petals was the Black Rose Dragon.

It was then Black Rose Dragon let out a loud roar, before two vines shot out from its rose shaped body, wrapped around Gallantmon's arms, while its thorn covered tail wrapped around Gallantmon's legs, constricting, restraining and preventing Gallantmon from attacking or defending.

"Black Rose Dragon, Attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza then commanded, in which Black Rose Dragon obeyed Akiza and released a wave dark violet flames from its maw, which struck Gallantmon and caused a tremendous explosion.

However, as the smoke cleared Akiza was stunned to see that Gallantmon had managed to free his left arm and protected himself with his shield, and survived the attack, not without so much as a scratch on his shield.

But the same couldn't be said for Black Rose Dragon when Gallantmon's shield began to charge up with energy, in which Black Rose Dragon couldn't escape or defend as when the vines wrapped around Gallantmon they acted as double-edged sword, meaning Akiza and Black Rose Dragon were in for a world of hurt.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, as his shield launched a powerful beam of energy right at Black Rose Dragon, which let out a roar of pain, before the blast struck through the Dragon's body and exploded, in which Akiza then fell to her knees and cried out, as her Discipline Collar gave her a powerful volt of pain for losing such a strong Monster.

-With Yusei and Sakuyamon, sometime ago-

After Yusei had heard that the vixen sorceresses was to be his opponent, he decided it would be smart if he had more Monsters to fight beside Junk Warrior, in which he exclaimed, as he placed his favourite Monster on his Duel Disc. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Go, Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon Attack!" Yusei then commanded, in which Stardust Dragon then fired a blast of cosmic energy, as Junk Warrior charged straight at Sakuyamon with his Scrap Fist Attack, but it was then Sakuyamon exclaimed. "Crystal Sphere!"

It was then Sakuyamon encircled herself in a sphere of magical energy around herself, which not only protected her from Stardust Dragon's cosmic energy shot, but also repulsed Junk Warrior the second the Warrior struck the sphere, knocking Yusei's Monster away, however, the spell casting fox wasn't done with Junk Warrior.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the magical vixen fired a sphere made of mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at Junk Warrior, who was instantly destroyed and shattered into blue coloured pieces, in which Yusei then groaned out, as his Discipline Collar shocked him.

But it was then Yusei turned his head when he heard Akiza cry out in pain, in which he called out in concern, as Gallantmon had taken down her most powerful Monster. "Akiza!"

Not wanting to see Akiza harmed any further, Yusei closed his eyes, held up his Stardust Dragon Card in the air, as he focused with his mind and heart for Akiza and was able to achieve Clear Mind, in which Stardust Dragon shone brightly and evolved into Shooting Star Dragon.

Now that Stardust Dragon's power had been greatly heightened, Yusei commanded. "Shooting Star Dragon, Attack!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly exclaimed, as the foxy enchantress casted another sphere of protective energy around herself, but her protection seemed in vain as Shooting Star Dragon smashed though her shield, before striking her down, causing Sakuyamon to cry out in pain from the strike and the Discipline Collar relentlessly shocking her, before she split back into Rika and Renamon.

Shooting Star Dragon then circled around the arena and was about to strike the fallen Rika and Renamon, but before Shooting Star Dragon could Gallantmon appeared before them, in which the Dragon's power seemed to equal the defensive capabilities of Gallantmon's shield and was unable to break through, or at least not yet.

Yusei then announced. "I Activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability. Now I can look at the top five Cards in my Deck to see how many Tuner Monsters there are and then let's me Attack that many times."

Yusei then placed his right hand on the top Card of his Deck, Drew until he was holding five new Cards.

"And the Cards I Drew are all tuner Monsters, which means Shooting Star Dragon can Attack five times!" Yusei told Gallantmon, as he showed the white armoured knight he was holding Debris Dragon, Hyper Synchron, Quickdraw Synchron, Turbo Synchron and Junk Synchron.

It was then Shooting Star Dragon split into five separate coloured Dragons, red yellow green orange and blue, in which Yusei then commanded in a strong tone. "Go, Shooting Star Dragon and Attack with Falling Star Slam!"

It was then the Red coloured Shooting Star Dragon shot forward and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, which erupted in a massive red explosion.

The orange coloured Shooting Star Dragon then shot forward and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, which erupted in a massive orange explosion.

Third was the green coloured Shooting Star Dragon, which shot forward and erupted in a massive green explosion as it made contact with Gallantmon's weakening shield.

The yellow coloured Shooting Star Dragon shot forward next and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, which erupted in a massive yellow explosion, in which Yusei could see cracks forming all across the shield, in which he declared. "And now the final strike!"

The blue coloured Shooting Star Dragon then let out a loud roar, before it shot forward and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, breaking the shield to pieces and exploding, in which Takato and Guilmon's screams of pain could be heard coming from the blue explosion.

"And it looks like the winners are..." The Champion Hunter began to say, but was interrupted when Guilmon's voice stated. "Hold on... We're not done yet..."

It was then the devastation that Shooting Star Dragon had created cleared, revealing Takato and Guilmon, covered in scratches and wounds, looking as though they were having great difficulty standing, but continued as they stood before Rika and Renamon, only now Takato was wielding a gold coloured scythe, while Guilmon's arms had turned from organic to mechanical, as the left one was aimed at Shooting Star Dragon and was charging with yellow energy.

"As long as we have the strength to protect those we love we won't stop fighting..." Takato managed to say in a weak, but determined tone, in which Yusei could see in their eyes that Takato and Guilmon cared for Rika and Renamon just as he cared for Akiza, who had recovered from losing Black Rose Dragon and made her way beside her love.

"Very well. We forfeit." Yusei then said, in which Akiza nodded her head in agreement, but upon their inability to comply with the Champion Hunter's rules, both Duelists began to groan out in pain, fell on all fours as the Champion Hunter had turned up the electrical power of their Discipline Collars.

"Yusei! Akiza!" Crow, Leo and Luna all called out in concern, as all they could do was watch helplessly.

"No! You will continue to fight." The Champion Hunter ordered, before he said. "Or do you wish for Takato and Guilmon to finish you off?"

However, it was then Takato dropped the scythe, while Guilmon's hands returned to normal, before Takato told the Champion Hunter in a weak voice. "That's not going to happen... We refuse to be your little puppets...!"

Hearing that not only Yusei and Akiza were not obeying him, but Takato and Guilmon too, made the Champion Hunter furious, in which Takato and Guilmon then fell to the floor as well, only they began screaming out in pain, as the Champion Hunter had set the shock levels of their collars to a dangerously high level.

Though he enjoyed watching those who refused to listen to him suffer, he could see they wouldn't comply, in which all the Discipline Collars stopped shocking their wearer, before Yusei, Akiza, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon were enveloped by the same dark red energy that sent them to the 'Death Zone Stadium' and were taken away.


	4. Name is too long 1

Chapter 4: Digital life takes on Poké life and supernatural life. Part 1.

.

.

.

-Back in Digitamamon's restaurant-

The remaining Digidestined and Digimon were shocked and confused that both the older and younger leaders of the Digidestined, their girlfriends and Digimon partners had been taken from them by an unknown force and had no idea what had happened to them.

But it was then Ken's D-Terminal went off, indicating he had just got a message, but when he read it his eyes widened, in which Wormon asked. "What is it, Ken?"

"Listen to this." Ken replied, before he read the message out loud. "'If you all wish to see your friends then you'd better find a TV and soon, so you can see what I have in store for them'."

-Around the same time with the Tamers-

After witnessing their friends get sucked into a void of dark red energy, the Tamers and their Digimon friends headed over to the Hypnos headquarters in the hopes Yamaki and his technology would be able to locate their leader, the girl with the broken heart T-Shirt and their Digimon partners.

As Riley Ootori and Tally Onodera continued to monitor for any signs of Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, it was without warning that all the power to the building died, in which Yamaki asked in a confused tone. "What just happened?"

"Someone managed to hack into our systems and are now controlling them." Riley replied.

"Who?" Yamaki questioned, in which Riley was about to reply, but before she could, all the power returned, except on the screen was a dark figure sitting in a chair, which told them in a dark and cunning tone. "That would be me."

"And who are you?" Kazu asked in a curious, confused and worried tone, in which the shadowed figure replied in an amused tone. "Just the one who now has your friends and can do with as I please."

It was then everyone was shocked when part of Hypnos' monitor changed from the image of the unknown individual to an unknown area where they could see Rika and Renamon lying unconscious on the ground, as two metallic gold coloured robots were holding Takato, by the back of his shirt and Guilmon, by the end of his tail, before the robots placed an unusual looking collar around Takato's neck and Guilmon's neck, in which the robots then let them go, dropping them onto the floor, in which Impmon snapped, as he hated seeing those so close to him mistreated, and yelled. "Alright, you listen to me. Give back our friends or I'll..."

However, Impmon was interrupted when the man in the chair replied. "Or you'll what, Impmon? Ai, Mako, you better put a leash on that little pest you call a Digimon as his actions could cost the lives of your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Impmon questioned, as anger still coursed though his body.

"Those collars they are now wearing are not just for show. They are known as Discipline Collars and will shock the wearer every time they disobey me." The dark figure explained, before he told them. "But their safety is also based on your compliance. So, if you don't want to see your friends electri-fried, I suggest you zip your lip, little imp."

Knowing that if he did do anything stupid, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon would be the ones to pay for it, in which Impmon lowered his head in submission, which made the dark figure chuckle darkly, before he said. "That's what I thought. Enjoy the show for this may be the last chance you get to see your friends."

-Meanwhile, in Shinbuya-

After witnessing his brother and his brother's girlfriend fall into a dark abyss of emptiness, Shinya asked in a concerned tone. "Guys, what happened to Takuya and Zoe?"

"To be honest, Shinya, I have no idea." Koji sadly replied, as he could empathize with Shinya losing his brother, before he told the younger Kanbara in an honest and trustworthy tone. "But don't worry, I have faith we'll find Zoe and your brother."

Hearing the honesty in Koji's voice made Shinya smile, as he knew the Wielder of the Spirits of Light was telling the truth and knew Takuya and Zoe's friends looked after and cared for each other, but it was then a pure bright light shot out from Koji's pants pocket, followed by a bright blue light from JP's, a gentle black light from Koichi's and an icy white light from Tommy's, in which they all reached into their glowing pocket and were astonished at what they pulled out.

"Our D-Tectors?" Tommy exclaimed in an amazed tone, as he or the other remaining Legendary Warriors, never expected to see those things again.

"Chosen children." A familiar angelic female voice said.

"Ophanimon?" JP questioned, before he asked the Celestial Digimon. "What's going on? Is the Digital World in danger again?"

"No. After your noble heroics, the Digital World has been at peace." Ophanimon happily replied, before she told them. "I actually called because I sense you need my help."

But it was then all four D-Tectors began to emit a scrambling frequency, making it hard for the Legendary Warriors and Shinya to hear what Ophanimon was saying.

"Ophanimon? Ophanimon, can you hear us?" Koichi asked, before Ophanimon finally managed to reply, as the scrambling then stopped. "I can, but I can tell we are no longer alone."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned, in which a dark voice replied. "What she means is I've joined your little conversation. Hope you don't mind?"

"Who are you?" Koji asked, in which the unknown individual replied in a dark tone. "If you really want to know, as well as the whereabouts of Takuya and Zoe then find the closest TV set, so you can watch the show of a lifetime and one which may end several."

-Back in the Data Squad Dimension-

After Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon had left without a trace, Chief Sampson had wasted no time and had Megumi and Miki search for any clues that would lead them to their colleagues, but more importantly their friends and Rhythm's mate.

However, Megumi and Miki's searches were interrupted when their PawnChessmon each began to gently nudge their human partner's right leg with their left hand, in which the pair looked at their Digimon, to see the black and white PawnChessmon pointing outside the room.

"I believe they wish us to follow them." Kudamon, who was resting around Chief Sampson's shoulders, stated, which caused both PawnChessmon nodded their heads, in which Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki and Rhythm followed the PawnChessmon duo to the break room.

Once in the break room, the black PawnChessmon pointed at the television set, in which everyone could see an unidentifiable individual sitting in a chair.

"Thank you for bringing the others to see me, my living pawns." The dark figure in the chair said, which stunned everyone, as the unknown man was actually communicating with them through a simple television set.

"Who are you? And how are you able to talk with us?" Chief Sampson questioned.

"With my unlimited knowledge of technology you'll find I am a man capable of many extraordinary feats." The dark figure replied. "And you will see what I mean as I can tear through time and space itself."

"Which means you're the one who abducted Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon!" Miki said in a disgusted tone, in which the shadowed figure nodded his head, before he told them in a sinister tone. "But rest assured, Marcus, Yoshi and their Digimon shall serve as excellent entertainment."

-Pallet Town-

Within the Ketchum residence was Delia and her Pokémon, Mimey, preparing lunch for Ash, their guest and their Pokémon.

Delia then smiled, as she was glad Dawn had come to see them as after Ash's latest journey he talked about her a lot, in which she knew her son liked Dawn more than a friend.

But it was then she heard Dawn call out Ash's name in a very concerned tone, which caused her to worry, in which she quickly ran outside to see if Dawn, their Pokémon and her son were alright, but she was confused when nobody was outside, however, that caused her to worry.

And her worry was heightened when she saw Ash's backpack and a bunch of Poké Balls just lying on the ground, in which she knew that something had happened.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" Mimey then called out, as the Psychic Pokémon was pointing inside, telling Delia that there was not only something wrong outside, but there was also something wrong inside too.

After Delia picked up the Poké Balls and placed the in Ash's backpack, she made her way back inside to see what had gotten Mimey so jumpy, in which she was shocked to see what was on the television.

"Ash!" Delia called out in a concerned tone, as on the screen was Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Buneary in an unknown area as they all were unconscious, lying on the ground.

But it was then the screen changed to a dark figure, which told Dalia in a dark and amused tone, before he laughed in a wicked way. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Ashy-boy can't hear you. Not only because he's out like a light but also because I'm in charge. So just sit back and watch what fate and I have in store for your son, Dawn and their Pokémon."

-In an unknown location-

"Pikachu Pika Pika." Pikachu called in concern for Ash, as the Electric Pokémon nudged his head against Ash's head in an attempt to wake him up.

And it seemed to work as Ash opened his eyes and got to his feet, before the black haired teen looked around for any clues as to where he was, but when he turned around he saw Buneary had just woke Dawn up, in which Ash held his hand out and helped her up.

Meanwhile, Agumon and Biyomon each let out a small groan as they both slowly woke up, before they each looked to see Tai and Sora lying next to them, in which they both began to gently shake their human partners, who both began to stir before the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love woke up and got up.

"Agumon?" Tai groaned out, before he questioned. "What happened?"

However, before Agumon could reply, Tai couldn't see Kari, in which his over protective side took over and caused him to question in a worried tone. "Wait, where's Kari?"

"Don't worry, Tai. I'm right here." Kari's voice replied, in which Tai turned around and was relieved to see Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and his little sister, but it still didn't change the fact the Digidestined and Digimon of Odaiba had no idea where they were, all they knew was they weren't alone.

Around the same time, Takuya and Zoe had gotten up, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind asked. "Where are we, Takuya?"

"I dunno." Takuya replied, before he looked around and stated. "But it looks like we aren't the only people here."

"Or Digimon." Zoe pointed out, as they could see the Digidestined and Digimon of Odaiba as well as Marcus and Yoshi and their Digimon were helping Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon get up, in which Marcus' Agumon asked. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Just a little shaken." Renamon replied, before the Digital vixen happily said. "But thank you for your concern and assistance."

But it was then a voice that dripped with malevolence told them. "I'd watch what you'd say. Because you never know when your new friends become your enemies."

It was then the Pokémon and their Pokémon Trainers, Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Marcus, Yoshi and all the Digimon turned towards the source of the voice to see a large monitor, as a dark figure sat in a chair.

"Who are you?" Veemon asked.

"My name is of no importance to you. But you can call me the Champion Hunter." The Champion Hunter replied.

"So what do you want with us?" Rika questioned.

"What I want is the greatest male and female champions the countless universes hold to become my new champions. Seeing as how my last champion popularity decreased after my audience grew tired of watching the same fight play over and over, and so they 'retired'." The Champion Hunter replied.

"And what if we refuse?" Ash questioned, in which the Champion Hunter let out a wicked laugh and then replied. "You cannot. While you were all unconscious I had my robotic drones, SK-5, SRE-4, TR-4 and SF-30 each place a device known as a 'Discipline Collar' on your necks, which will automatically shock you whenever you refuse to listen to my commands. And there are two more qualities that make my Discipline Collars so effective."

"And what are they?" Gatomon asked.

"I'll show you. I dare any of you to try and remove your collar." The Champion Hunter replied, in which a young male with black and red spiked hair then placed his hands on the collar and started to tug at it, but the second he did, he then let out a small cry of pain as a small current of electricity surged painfully though out his body.

"Yuma!" A girl with green hair and hazel eyes called out in concern, before the Champion Hunter laughed and stated. "Oh, how I love it when my latest contestants are foolish enough to try and remove the collar. You see my Discipline Collars have an anti-removal feature, so no matter what; you will remain under my control. And the more you disobey the more lethal the voltage will be dealt to you."

"And the second feature is that whenever the Discipline Collar activates, it sends a direct jolt to your amygdala and will cause the level of your aggression to increase. Now that you know you have no chance of escaping my clutches, let us begin the survival rounds." The Champion Hunter declared, in which Zoe asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Survival rounds?"

"That's right. Each of you will face against two random opponents and the team who wins moves on one step closer to the grand prize." The Champion Hunter replied, in which a young man with spiky orange hair and a black robe asked. "And what's this prize?"

"Freedom. And the title as the universe's Supreme Champion of Death Zone!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed proudly, before he snapped his fingers, in which four blank screens appeared on the monitor and started to spin, cycling through the various heroes, before the owner of Death Zone said. "Now then, let's see who's up against who."

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image of a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and a young woman with dark blond hair and a boy with blond hair and whisker marks and a girl with violet coloured hair and pupiless lavender eyes.

"Well isn't this interesting?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said. "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes shall take on Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

After the Champion Hunter's declaration, dark red energy engulfed Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata, and seconds later; the darkness was gone, as were the four individuals.

"Hey, what did you do with them!?" Ash demanded, in which Pikachu agreed with him, with a 'Pika Pika'.

"Relax, Ash. They are fine, for now. All I've done is sent them to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. But let's not waste anymore of my audience's time, there are still so many potential champions and so little time." The Champion Hunter replied, before the four screens with the images of Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata began to spin again, as they cycled through the remaining heroes.

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image Ash and Dawn were to take on Davis and Kari.

"Ash Ketchum and Dawn against Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya. Pokémon against Digimon?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said in a sinister tone. "This should be entertaining."

It was then the same dark red energy engulfed Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Buneary, along with Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, before they all vanished.

-With the Pokémon Trainers and Digidestined-

Just as the previous heroes had been taken to fight, as to were Ash, Dawn, Davis and Kari, in which the Pokémon and their Pokémon Trainers were on one side of the stadium, while the younger Digidestined and Digimon were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he commanded. "Now fight!"

It was then Ash and Dawn's Discipline Collars activated, heightening their aggression.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash then commanded, while Dawn told Buneary. "Buneary use Ice Beam!"

It was then Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks, as a light blue ball formed in front of Buneary's mouth, before she then released a light blue beam out of her mouth at the opposing Digimon, in which Gatomon was able to jump away and avoid the strikes, while Veemon was unfortunate to be struck by Buneary's beam, transforming him into a Vee-cicle.

"Veemon!" Davis called out in a concerned tone, as did the Digidestined back in Odaiba, who were watching the fight from the Motomiya residence.

While it seemed that Veemon was out of commission for the moment, Gatomon on the other hand could still fight, and it was evident she could when the feline Digimon came shooting down at Buneary, with her right arm pulled back.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed, as she slammed her paw into Buneary's stomach and knocked the rabbit Pokémon down.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon called out again, in which she struck Pikachu down with another power packed punch, but her attacks, though effective, knocked the two Pokémon down but not out, as Pikachu and Buneary both got up and were planning to strike Gatomon back.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash called out.

"Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called out.

It was then Pikachu and Buneary both charged at Gatomon, but before either could harm Kari's Digimon partner, a male voice exclaimed. "Flaming Fist!"

Pikachu and Buneary's attacks were then ceased as they were each stuck by a fireball, in which Gatomon was happy, while Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon were shocked to see that Davis was holding up his D-3, as Veemon had been freed from his frozen prison and had Armour Digivolved into a red and yellow armoured dragon, better known as the Digimon of Courage, Flamedramon.

"Gatomon, you ok?" Flamedramon asked.

"I am now that you're back in action." Gatomon happily replied, before she turned to Kari and asked her. "Hey Kari, what do you think of giving me a power boost?"

"Right, Gatomon." Kari replied, before the Digidestined of Light pulled out her D-3, which began to glow and fill Gatomon with its energy.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" Angewomon announced as she changed from her Champion form to her Ultimate form, before she took to the air and exclaimed. "Celestial Arrow!"

Angewomon then created a pink arrow of energy and fired it straight at Ash and Dawn's Pokémon.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly called out, in which Dawn then called out to Buneary. "You too Buneary and use Ice Beam!"

Doing as commanded, Pikachu and Buneary narrowly managed to avoid Angewomon's energy arrow before Buneary released another light blue beam out of her mouth, which Angewomon dodged, freezing a portion of the roof, but it was then she cried out in pain as Pikachu's thunder based strike hit her, causing caught her to fall from the air, only for Flamedramon to catch bridal style.

"Hey, Vee." Angewomon said happily, calling her mate by his nickname, before she asked in a joking tone. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in?"

"Not at all." Flamedramon replied, as a gentle smile appeared on his face, as Angewomon got back onto her feet, before the Digimon of Courage in a serious tone. "For what he did to you, I'll take down Pikachu."

"And I'll handle Buneary." Angewomon replied, before she took to the air again, before the angel Digimon exclaimed, as she created another pink arrow of energy and aimed it right at Buneary. "Celestial Arrow!"

Buneary then used Bounce to dodge the arrow attack, before she fired another light blue beam out of her mouth, in the hopes to freeze Angewomon, but the Ultimate level Digimon was too fast and avoided the attack.

Meanwhile, Pikachu could see Angewomon was distracted and was about to use Thunderbolt on her again, as yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's cheeks, but Flamedramon then called out. "Hey, Volt-head!"

Pikachu then stopped and turned toward Flamedramon who then told him. "Why don't you leave my mate alone and fight me?"

"You got it." Ash answered for Pikachu, who nodded his head in agreement with Ash, before the black haired teen commanded. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Doing as commanded, Pikachu then charged at Flamedramon as his body was then surrounded by golden electricity.

"Time to turn up the heat!" Flamedramon stated, before the Digimon of Courage was encircled by an aura of fire, before he shot forward and exclaimed. "Fire Rocket!"

It was then Flamedramon's fiery body clashed against Pikachu's electrically charged one, as the pair tried to overpower the other.

But after several moments of trying to hold the other off, Flamedramon couldn't withstand anymore and was struck back, despite Pikachu's small size, his attacks were not to be underestimated.

"Flamedramon!" Davis called out in concern for his Digimon partner, but was relieved when his friend got into a sitting position and began to catch his breath.

It was then Flamedramon looked to see Buneary try to freeze Angewomon with her Ice Beam attack, only to miss again, but it was then he noticed that most of the roof was now encased in ice due to every attack Angewomon had dodged, which gave him an idea of how to win.

Flamedramon then stood up, before his body was surrounded by another aura of fire, in which Ash anticipated that Davis' Digimon partner hadn't learnt form their previous clash, but was confused when Flamedramon shot upward and struck the ice encased roof, which resulted in a massive fiery explosion, in which all the ice melted and transformed from a solid state to a liquid state, as it started to rain down.

It was then everyone watched as Flamedramon had De-Digivolved back to Veemon, as he fell down ward, but it was then the 'V' marked dragon called out. "Davis, activate my other Armour form!"

Getting Veemon's idea, Davis pulled out his D-3, before he exclaimed, as he filled Veemon with another form of power. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Digivolve to... Raidramon: the storm of Friendship!" Veemon called out, as he Digivolved to black armoured dragon/wolf Digimon.

After Raidramon landed on his feet, the Digimon of Friendship roared out. "Lightning Blade!"

It was then Raidramon Fired a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead right at the ground, which confused Dawn, Buneary and Pikachu, as they wondered why he just didn't target one of them, but Ash realized that the Digimon of Friendship was targeting them all, as most of Ash and Dawn's side of the stadium had been covered in water from Flamedramon melting Buneary's ice roof, and Dawn was unaware she was standing in a large puddle.

However, as the lightning course through the water puddles, Ash acted as fast as he could and pushed Dawn onto a section of the stadium that was dry, in which she turned around to question what Ash was doing, but instead was horrified as she watched as Pikachu, Buneary and the black haired teen were all blasted by a tremendous bolt of lightning and realized if Ash hadn't of pushed her then she would be the one being electrocuted.

"Ash!" Dawn called out in a concerned tone, before she watched as Raidramon's lightning stopped, in which Ash fell to his knees, and then landed on his stomach, while Buneary couldn't take anymore, fainted and collapsed into Pikachu's arms, in which the yellow furred Pokémon had taken a great deal of damage from Raidramon despite being an Electric type Pokémon.

It was then Angewomon landed beside Raidramon, as Pikachu got in front of Buneary, as Dawn got in front of Ash, each determined to protect those they cared so much for, but it was then seven slow claps could be heard, before the Champion Hunter's voice told them. "Bravo, brilliant, truly a masterful battle. Now finish it."

"How do you mean, knock out Dawn and Pikachu?" Davis asked in a confused tone.

"Knock out?" The Champion Hunter questioned back, before he let out a wicked laugh and then replied in a dark tone. "No, I want you to kill them!"

Davis, Raidramon, Kari and Angewomon were shocked upon hearing that the only way to gain their freedom was to end the lives of their enemies, sure they had defeated and destroyed the most evil of Digimon, but none of them had taken a human or animal's life, and they weren't about to start, in which Davis and Kari looked at each other, while Raidramon and Angewomon looked at each other, before all four of them nodded their heads, in which Raidramon De-Digivolved back to Veemon, while Angewomon De-Digivolved back to Gatomon, which angered the Champion Hunter.

And his anger was shown when Kari and Gatomon's Discipline Collars began to painfully shock them, before they collapsed onto all fours, in which the Champion Hunter told Davis and Veemon. Now, listen you two. Either you finish off what you started or the ones you love will suffer."

"Don't... Don't do what this... Freak says..." Gatomon groaned out, before she cried out in pain, as her Discipline Collar's shock frequency heightened, which caused Veemon pain to see his mate suffer, and Davis felt the same for Kari.

But it was then they both got the same idea, in which Davis managed to pull Kari up, while Veemon pulled Gatomon up, in which they both embraced the one they loved, in which they felt a painful sting of electricity, as the Digidestined and Digimon shared the pain the Digidestined and Digimon of Light were being subjected to, which actually comforted them and annoyed the Champion Hunter, who then decided to send them back and live for another day.

-Back to the other heroes, after Ash, Dawn, Davis, Kari and their Pokémon and Digimon's disappearance-

The four images on the screen had began to spin again, cycling through the various heroes, until all four screens came to a stop, showing an image of a young man with extravagant hair featuring multiple layers, including long blond crooked, pointy locks for a fringe, the rest featured a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, the boy known as Yuma and his female partner with the green hair, in which the Champion Hunter stated. "Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner, you shall Duel against Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows."

And just like the other four groups before them, so too were Yugi, Tea, Yuma and Tori were taken to one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums.

It was after the four newly selected heroes were enveloped by dark red energy, the four images on the screen had began to spin again, cycling through the few who had yet been chosen, until all four screens came to a stop, in which the first two screens showed a young man and woman with orange coloured hair and the second screens showed Takuya and Zoe.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, you shall take down, err... I mean take on Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto." The Champion Hunter said, before he told Takuya and Zoe. "Better bring out the big guns, kids. As Ichigo has killed countless monsters and I don't think he'll go any easier on the Legendary Warriors."

It was then the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame and the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind were both consumed by dark red energy, as were the ones known as Ichigo and Orihime, before the four were taken by the dark red energy to fight in a match that would provide a challenge for both sides.

-With the four heroes-

Takuya and Zoe and the orange haired pair were taken to a large stadium, with the Legendary Warriors were on one side of the stadium, Ichigo and Orihime were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he stated. "And unless you want your Discipline Collars to give you a 'small warning', I suggest you begin the 'entertainment'."

"But what can we do?" Takuya questioned.

"Takuya has a point." Zoe replied, before she stated in a worried tone as she looked at Ichigo's weapon "He has a sword and we have nothing."

"Not any longer." The Champion Hunter replied, before he ceased his conversation with Takuya and Zoe for the moment to tell a familiar ally of the Legendary Warriors. "Ophanimon, if you wish to see your Chosen children unharmed, I suggest you give them the 'spirit' to fight."

Frustrated she was being manipulated, but knew she had no choice, Ophanimon let out a sigh, before she replied. "Very well."

It was then a bright red light shot out from his pocket, while a bright pink light came from Zoe's, in which they both reached into their pocket, before the pair were surprised at what they now held.

"My D-Tector?" Takuya exclaimed in an amazed tone, as Zoe was just as amazed as her boyfriend, in which the pair then looked at each other, nodded their heads and held out their D-Tectors, as rings of data then formed around their left hands.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed, as she fused with the Beast Spirit of Wind. "Zephyrmon!"

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, as he used the power of the Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become. "EmperorGreymon!"

With the power of Flame and Wind under their control once again, Takuya and Zoe were ready to fight, and it seemed the same for the opposing side as Ichigo charged at EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon with his sword drawn back, in which Zephyrmon took to the skies, while EmperorGreymon withdrew the sword on his back and sliced forward, causing his Ryuugonken to clash with Ichigo's weapon.

As the EmperorGreymon and Ichigo continued to hold the other's blade back, while trying to dominate their enemy with their own weapon and all the strength they could summon, Zephyrmon then exclaimed. "Hurricane Gale!"

It was then Zephyrmon launched countless barrage of Throws blades of pink energy at her foes which took the form of a pink tornado, as she planned to strike Ichigo while he was in his stalemate with EmperorGreymon, but it was then Orihime quickly ran in front of Ichigo and exclaimed. "Santen Kesshun!"

Zephyrmon was stunned when Orihime then created a barrier of orange energy in front of her, which negated her attack and protected Ichigo.

"Thanks for watching my back, Orihime." Ichigo happily told Orihime, before he jumped back, turned back to EmperorGreymon and exclaimed. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

It was then Ichigo launched a dark crescent moon shaped slash of straight at EmperorGreymon, who could sense the destructive power of the darkness coming at him, in which his Ryuugonken transformed from its sword form to its crossbow form, before EmperorGreymon roared out. "Dragonfire Crossbow!"

EmperorGreymon then fired a massive burst of fire from his newly formed crossbow, which collided with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack, in which a massive atomic-like explosion of darkness erupted from the combination of such power and created a massive cloud of smoke.

But it was without warning that Ichigo emerged from the smoke, with his sword drawn back, in which EmperorGreymon was too slow to react and let out a cry of pain as Ichigo slashed down his body in a 130 degrees motion, in which EmperorGreymon fell onto his stomach, before Zephyrmon called out in a highly concerned tone. "Takuya!"

However, Zoe had nothing to worry about as Ichigo approached EmperorGreymon to see if he had defeated, but hopefully didn't kill the kid, but it was without warning that EmperorGreymon suddenly shot up and punched Ichigo in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of his chest and forced him to collapse onto his knees, as Ichigo had fallen right into EmperorGreymon's trap.

Even though Ichigo's blade had struck EmperorGreymon, and fairly painfully too, his armour was made of Red Digizoid, which absorbed a ton of the damage, before EmperorGreymon decide to play possum in order to counter with a move of utter devastation.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon roared out, as he then Plunged his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground, in which nine dragons made of fire burst from the ground, surrounded Ichigo, before they all shot down at him and engulfed him in a fiery explosion.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out in concern, just like Zoe had for Takuya, but was then distracted when she heard Zephyrmon call out. "Hurricane Gale!"

It was then Zephyrmon launched another pink tornado, in which Orihime exclaimed. "Santen Kesshun!"

However, as the razor wind continued to slice at Orihime's shield, it was beginning to crack, and seconds later the shield was destroyed, knocking Orihime to the floor and allowing Zephyrmon the chance to strike down Orihime.

"Plasma Paws!" Zoe called out, in which red energy orbs formed around her hands and feet, as she headed straight for Orihime, but she stopped when she heard Takuya call out her name in great concern, in which she deactivated her attack, looked behind her to see Ichigo, whose clothing had been badly burnt, but was shocked to see that before him was EmperorGreymon, who had been impaled by Ichigo's sword.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried out in horror, as she reverted back to her human form and watched EmperorGreymon fall to his knees, before he revered back to Takuya and could see blood pouring down her love's chest where he had been stabbed.

After Ichigo removed his blade from Takuya's body, the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame fell forward, in which Zoe managed to catch him, not caring that her shirt and vest were now covered in Takuya' blood, before she slowly lowered herself and Takuya, until she was sitting on her knees as Takuya's head was resting on her legs, before she pleaded as tears trailed down her face. "C'mon Takuya. You'll get through this; you always find a way to overcome and survive things like this."

Takuya then couched up a lot of blood before he replied in a weak, but loving tone. "I'm sorry, Zoe... But it looks like my Flame has been extinguished... But no matter what... I'm glad we met and will never forget you... I love you... Zoe Orimoto..."

It was after Takuya finished his last words, the Wielder of the Spirit of Flame slowly closed his eyes, in which Zoe began to gently shake him, as she called to him. "Takuya? Takuya, please wake up! Takuya!"

Back in Shibuya, JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Shinya had done as the Champion Hunter had instructed and were shocked at what they just saw, in which Shinya wrapped his arms around Koji and began to cry, as he couldn't bare the sight or thought of becoming an only child.

But it was then Ophanimon told them through Koji's D-Terminal. "There is no need to despair, Shinya, as I can sense that your brother's spirit, though weak, is still with us."

Hearing Ophanimon's information caused Shinya to break away from Koji and ask, as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm. "You mean Takuya is still alive?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid if his injury isn't treated in time his life will end." Ophanimon replied in an honest tone, before she said. "And I can sense something wrong stirring within Zoe."

The Legendary Warriors and Shinya were glad to hear Takuya was still alive, but were worried that their leader needed urgent medical attention and were confused about what Ophanimon meant by 'something wrong stirring within Zoe', in which all they could do was watch the Champion Hunter's sick form of entetainment and see what would happen.

"Zoe I..." Ichigo began to say, but was interrupted when Zoe snapped back in a tone filled with aggression and hatred. "Shut it! You took Takuya away from me and for that I will make you pay!"

It was then Zoe held out her D-Tector, as rings of black coloured data then formed around her left hand.

"Unity Execute! Unified Dark Spirit Evolution!" Zoe yelled out, as transformed to a figure, which looked similar to Zephyrmon, except her light-blue hair had turned dark violet.

Her wings had changed from brown feathered to a creepy bat-like shape and were now onyx coloured, while her clothing had changed from its regular pink to jet black, as her fingers and toes transformed into claws, dripping in dark crimson at the tips.

The mask that covered her nose and mouth had turned dark crimson too and now had a radiation symbol on it, just like Puppetmon's, only it was coloured dark violet.

And to complete her transformation, Zephyrmon's gentle light blue eyes had turned to a dark crimson, however, she was no longer Zephyrmon, but a Digimon of darkness known only as... "ShadowZephyrmon!"

"Hurricane Pain!" ShadowZephyrmon violently exclaimed, as she crossed her arms and wings, before unleashing an intense wind of darkness, in which Ichigo went into a defensive stance, but groaned out, as he could feel the wind slice deeply through his skin.

And it seemed as though that one attack was just a fraction of ShadowZephyrmon's power, as shown when the corrupted Zephyrmon shot forward as her claw began to glow an ominous shade of crimson.

"Nightmare Nails!" ShadowZephyrmon yelled out, before she managed to slash away Ichigo's sword, breaking his defense, before she plunged her right nails into his chest, which caused him to groan out in pain.

"Why is Zoe acting that way?" Shinya asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. She's acting like you did when Cherubimon corrupted you." JP told Koichi, referring to Duskmon.

"It's because of losing Takuya she has lost control of her Spirits." Koichi replied, before the Legendary Warrior of Darkness stated. "And if Ichigo or Orihime don't find a way to calm her down, then Zoe will lose herself to the darkness."

"And will become a perfect champion. Ruthless, merciless and unrelenting." The Champion Hunter's voice told them, before he asked in an amused tone. "Oh, did I interrupt?"

Back with ShadowZephyrmon and Ichigo, who was groaning out in pain, as ShadowZephyrmon's claws were digging deeper into his body, as she planned to stab Ichigo's heart so he could feel the pain she felt in her heart before she would end his life.

"Zoe... Ugh... Please stop... Takuya is... Ugh... Still alive..." Ichigo managed to groan out.

"No! I saw Takuya die before me." ShadowZephyrmon snapped back, before she stated in an enraged tone. "You're nothing but a lying murderer!"

"He's telling the truth." A familiar female voice then told her, in which ShadowZephyrmon asked in a confused tone. "Ophanimon?"

"Legendary Warrior, you must fight the darkness that is attacking your heart. Not only for yourself, but for your friends, family and for Takuya."

Upon hearing the Legendary Warrior of Flame's name, ShadowZephyrmon's eyes widened, before she said as her eye colour turned from their hate filled red back to blue, "T...Takuya?"

It was then the darkness dispersed from the corrupted Digimon's body, returning the Beast Spirit of Wind back to her original form, in which Zephyrmon slowly removed her claws from Ichigo's chest, before she turned back to her human form and then said to Ichigo in an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Ichigo replied, as he placed his hand over the bloodied area ShadowZephyrmon's claws had struck, before Zoe heard Orihime call out her name, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind turned around to see that Orihime was kneeling beside Takuya and was amazed to see that somehow she had managed to heal where he had been stabbed, but she didn't care, Takuya was back.

Takuya then let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes to see Zoe's smiling face staring down at him, as tears of happiness trailed down her face.

But before Takuya could say a single word, Zoe said happily, before she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Takuya."

It was then Takuya couldn't help but to smile back, before he wrapped his arms around Zoe's back and closed his eyes, before he began to happily cry too, however, their affection was interrupted when the Champion Hunter's voice told them all. "Ichigo, Orihime, I can see you're not following my rules anymore, but I am willing to spare you a painful 'lesson' from your Discipline Collars and look the other way if you do what you did to Takuya before, only this time to the both of them, more painful and permanent."

"You expect me to kill them after Orihime just saved Takuya's life!?" Ichigo questioned, before he told the Champion Hunter. "Go to hell!"

"I'm already there, seeing as how none of you seem to obey me!" The Champion Hunter snapped back, before he said. "And I can tell that any levels of voltage from your Discipline Collars won't make you submit to me, so I'll send you back to the other contestants. Count yourself lucky for now, but rest assured, Ichigo Kurosaki. You, Orihime and everyone who has refused my words will suffer, one way or another."


	5. Name is too long 2

First off: A thanks to D-Nasty for all his help.

Second: The next chapter will just be previous fights from Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo and Orihime's points of view, so you may want to wait two chapters until new events start to happen

Chapter 5: Digital life takes on Poké life and supernatural life. Part 2.

.

.

.

-Moments afterwards Takuya and Zoe were taken alongside Ichigo and Orihime-

The four screens had just circled through the remaining heroes, before they stopped, in which the Champion Hunter said. "Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi verse Marcus Damon and Yoshi Fujieda."

It was then Tai, Sora, Marcus, Yoshi, Biyomon, Lalamon and the Agumon pair were engulfed by dark red energy, leaving Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon as the only Digimon wielders left, as well as a young man with black hair and a strange gold mark running down his left cheek and a young woman with brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair, before the Champion Hunter then announced. "And Lucky last, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka will fight against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!"

-With the older Digidestined and Digimon of Odaiba and Marcus, Yoshi and their Digimon-

Tai, Sora and their Digimon partners were now within an unknown area, as Marcus, Yoshi and their Digimon partners stood on the other side of what looked like an arena of sorts.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he stated. And any pain your Digimon feels, you will too. Also, unless you want your Discipline Collars to give you a 'small warning', I suggest you begin the 'entertainment'."

Not wanting their human partner's harmed, both Agumon complied, in with they both exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!"

It was then they each shot an orange fireball from their mouths, which when collided created a moderate sized fiery explosion, but it was then Tai's Agumon was caught off guard as Marcus' Agumon jumped out from the blast and slammed his fist into the right side of Agumon's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Agumon!" Tai called out in a concerned tone, before Tai groaned out, as his Discipline Collar moderately shocked him.

Meanwhile Tai's Agumon was a little dazed from the strike, but came to his sense when he heard Tai in pain, in which he looked to see Marcus' Agumon in mid air with his right arm pulled back, preparing to strike him again, but not wanting his actions to cause harm to Tai, Agumon quickly rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding Marcus' Agumon's punch, before he exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!"

It was then Tai's Agumon fired another orange fireball, which hit Marcus' Agumon, which knocked him back a little, allowing Tai's Agumon to quickly get up, before he surprised Marcus' Agumon when he pulled his head back and then headbutted him, which caused Marcus' Agumon to groan from the pain, Marcus to groan in pain as his Discipline Collar shocked him and Tai's Agumon to groan, as he thought to himself as he rubbed his head. 'Never headbutt again, they seriously hurt. How Veemon can do that repetitively and not show any pain, I don't know.'

Meanwhile, Biyomon and Lalamon had taken to protect their human partners and had engaged each other in battle.

"Lala Spiral!" Lalamon announced, as she charged at Biyomon as her leaf span with all her might, however, Biyomon had her own spiral-based attack to counter Lalamon's.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called out, as she created a green flame, which shot out in a spiraling inferno formation right at Lalamon, who was unable to withstand the flames and fell to the floor, in which Yoshi then groaned from the pain of her Discipline Collar shocking her for Lalamon's pain.

But it was then The Champion Hunter interrupted the four Digimon fighting and said. "As much as I'm enjoying your compliance, my audience grows tired of seeing mere Rookies and wish to see your true power."

Knowing if they refused Tai pulled out her Digivice, which began to glow and fill Agumon with its energy.

"Agumon warp Digivolve to..." Agumon began to say, before his body began to grow, the super-metal 'Chrome Digizoid' protected his body, while the Brave Shield adorned his back, as Agumon Digivolved to his Mega form. "WarGreymon!"

After Tai Agumon's had successfully Digivolved, Marcus, Yoshi and the humans back at the DATS police station were astounded as they had no idea that the Agumon species could Digivolve into more than one Mega form, while at the same time with Sora, the Digidestined of Love pulled out her Digivice, which began to glow and fill Biyomon with its energy.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon announced, but she wasn't done yet. "Birdramon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi pulled out her Digivice from her pants pocket, as she was ready to Digivolve Lalamon to her Mega level.

"DNA Charge..." Yoshi called out, as she surrounded herself in an aura of pink coloured energy. "...Overdrive!''

Yoshi then slammed her hand on the top of her Digivice, causing a large amount of energy to shoot from her Digivice and hit Lalamon.

"Lalamon double warp Digivolve to...Rosemon!" The newly formed Rosemon called out, as the rose Digimon appeared before Yoshi, which surprised Tai, Sora, WarGreymon and Garudamon at Lalamon's new form, while they wondered if Agumon would too Digivolve to a WarGreymon, however, Marcus' Agumon remained as an Agumon.

"Ivy Hug!" Rosemon called out, before she used the whip like vines around her arms to wrap around Garudamon's arms, restraining the Digimon of Love partner, which caused Sora to feel concern for her Digimon partner, as well as pain from her Discipline Collar, as thorns from Rosemon's whip started to dig within Garudamon's arms.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed, as she then used her wings and fired a bird-shaped flame at Rosemon, who was struck down by the attack and fell to the ground, breaking her bindings from Garudamon, but not her will to fight.

After Rosemon had recovered, she got up; the Mega level Digimon covered the ground around her in thorns with her 'Rose Velvet' attack, which confused Garudamon, as she was in midair, so there was no chance of Rosemon's attack harming her, or so she thought.

"Rosy Cradle!" Rosemon then announced, as she unleashed a storm of rose petals, which caused Garudamon's ability to stay awake weaken, as the petals were covered in a sleep-inducing powder, in which Garudamon fell to the ground, in which the Digimon of Love landed on the thorns, which caused her to wake up and cry out in pain, as countless thorns pierced her body, which caused Sora to cry out as her Discipline Collar shocked her.

It was then Garudamon managed to stand up, before her entire being was encircled by a powerful wave of fire, which burnt every thorn lodged within Garudamon's body, freeing her from the pain, before Sora's Digimon partner exclaimed. "Fire Hurricane!"

Garudamon then unleashed a huge tornado of fire, which headed straight for Rosemon; however, Yoshi's Digimon partner was quick to react and exclaimed. "Forbidden Temptation!"

It was the Rosemon released an innumerable shower of beautiful rose petals, which made contact with Garudamon's hurricane of blaze, in which both attacks were canceled out in an explosion of fiery rose petals, which made Yoshi and Rosemon realize that Sora's Garudamon, though an Ultimate level Digimon, had some real power and wasn't to be underestimated, while Sora and the Digimon of Love could tell Rosemon's power was one of the strongest they had faced in ages.

But Garudamon and Rosemon were interrupted when a powerful and no doubt, deadly, explosion erupted in their proximity.

-Meanwhile, with the owners of Agumon-

"It's fighting time!" Marcus suddenly yelled out, before he ran towards WarGreymon, which confused him, Garudamon and their human partners, but it was then Marcus slammed his right fist into WarGreymon's stomach, inflicting a fair amount of pain to both WarGreymon and Tai, due to his Discipline Collar.

Marcus then held up his right hand, showing it was now charged up with D.N.A., before he used the D.N.A. in combination with his Digivice and called out. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Agumon double warp Digivolve to ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, as his Digivolution form left Tai, Sora and the Digidestined back in Odaiba in awe, as none of them were aware Agumon could have an altered Mega form.

But it seemed as though they didn't have time to ask questions as ShineGreymon charged at WarGreymon, as he pulled his right arm back, which began to shine with light energy.

"Shine Hammer!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, as he planned to pummel Tai's Digimon partner, but WarGreymon was quick to act, in which the Digimon of Courage took his Brave Shield off of his back and used it to defend himself, but it was then WarGreymon decided to go on the offensive, in which surprised ShineGreymon when he charged forward and was crushed between the wall behind him and WarGreymon's weight, which caused him to groan out from the pain, as did Marcus.

ShineGreymon then brought his tail around and slammed it in the left side of WarGreymon's head, which knocked him to the ground and allowed ShineGreymon to escape and get some distance, as he jumped back before each wingtip began charging up with energy, adding up to a total of twelve blasts.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon then yelled out, as each wingtip fired a blast of energy, straight at WarGreymon, who managed to defend himself from the attack from his Brave Shield, though it didn't absorb all of the damage and caused a fair amount of pain to surge through his body.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon then yelled out again, in which he fired another twelve blasts of energy at WarGreymon, however, the Digimon of Courage dropped his Brave Shield, Gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated the energy ball above his head, before Tai's Digimon partner roared out as he then fired the energy ball. "Terra Force!"

But both Mega level Digimon were to regret their actions as the force and power of their attacks were too powerful and created an explosion of pure devastation.

While WarGreymon was able to withstand the force of their combined power, Tai, Sora and Garudamon were thrown back and slammed into the wall, which caused Garudamon to De-Digivolve back to Biyomon.

At the same time, ShineGreymon too withstand the force of their combined power, Marcus, Yoshi and Rosemon were thrown back and slammed into the wall, which caused Rosemon to De-Digivolve back to Lalamon, in which all three cried out in pain, getting ShineGreymon's attention.

ShineGreymon was then shocked him at the sight of his best friend, his girlfriend and her Digimon partner all lying on the floor unconscious, which caused him to turn his head back at WarGreymon, with hate filled eyes, as he believed the damage done to those he loved was WarGreymon's fault, in which ShineGreymon then let out a loud roar as dark gray energy encircled around him, which shocked Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki, their PawnChessmon, but most of all, Rhythm, as they watched the darkness take the form of ShineGreymon's Ruin Mode.

Meanwhile, WarGreymon had gone through the same process of emotions, as he believed ShineGreymon was to blame for the state of his loved ones, in which Tai's Digivice fell out of his hand, before it shot a dark yellow wave of negative energy above WarGreymon's head, in which a large cloud of red coloured darkness then formed above him, before dark black rings of energy slowly poured from the cloud into his chest, in which his entire being was then set a blaze, which shocked the Digidestined and Digimon of Odaiba and were further shocked when the flames died down revealing WarGreymon had Dark Digivolved into the dark, the dangerous and deadly, BlackWarGreymon.

ShineGreymon then let out a loud roar of fury, as his clouded mind could think about was destroying the Digimon that opposed him, while BlackWarGreymon got ready to fight, as he wished to get revenge for those who had suffered.

It was then ShineGreymon began to launch a barrage of dark blasts from his fists, however, BlackWarGreymon brought out a dark version of WarGreymon's Brave Shield, which protected him from every blast ShineGreymon had fired.

"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon exclaimed violently, as he placed the dark version of the Brave Shield on his back before he launched himself right at ShineGreymon, who roared out in pain, as BlackWarGreymon began to drill into his chest with his twisted tornado strike.

But it was then ShineGreymon was able to regain his composure, in which he managed to cease WarGreymon's tornado attack when he grabbed his claws, threw him to the ground, before he slammed his left foot onto BlackWarGreymon's head, causing a great deal of pain to his armoured head.

However, BlackWarGreymon countered by slashing at ShineGreymon's legs, which weakened ShineGreymon's strength and concentration, and in turn gave the corrupted Digimon of Courage the strength to escape.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon roared out, in which he fired two tremendous blasts of energy from his dark gray wings at BlackWarGreymon, who, in turn, gathered all of the negative emotions stored within his body and concentrated the energy ball above his head, before Tai's Digimon partner roared out as he then fired the energy ball of darkness. "Terra Destroyer!"

But when both Mega level Digimon's attacks struck, they created a highly dangerous explosion which neither Digimon could endure, as the darkness had intensified and un-stabilized their power, in which they both roared out in pain and fell to their knees, as the darkness inflicted a great amount of pain to the both of them.

"I... I will make you pay... For harming those I love...!" BlackWarGreymon managed to state in a tone of blinded fury, but it was then a familiar voice pleaded in a weak tone. "Agumon... Please... Please stop..."

Though darkness and hate had infected him, BlackWarGreymon immediately recognized the voice, in which he turned around to see Tai weakly resting against the wall he had been slammed into, covered in wounds and had one eye open, before BlackWarGreymon questioned, as his eyes changed from dark yellow to WarGreymon's original green "T...Tai...?"

"That's right, Agumon..." Tai replied; as a small smile appeared on the Digidestined of Courage's face, before he pleaded, as he didn't want to see Agumon further corrupt himself as it had as SkullGreymon in the past. "Please... Don't let the darkness corrupt you again... Please, Agumon... Fight it..."

Around the same time, ShineGreymon could see his enemy was distracted and was going to slice him in half with the GeoGrey Sword, which lay dormant within the ground, but it was then he heard a male voice yell out to him. "Agumon!"

ShineGreymon then turned to see Marcus slowly getting to his feat, as he had taken a lot of damage from the attack, which triggered the battle between dark Greymon and his Discipline Collar constantly shocking him, before Marcus stated in a serious tone. "I won't lose you to the darkness of the Burst Mode again! Even if I have to fight you... I won't lose you again...!"

ShineGreymon was then about to attack Marcus, but no matter how much he wanted to, something within him was forcing ShineGreymon to cease his actions, in which he then let out a loud roar as it seemed ShineGreymon was trying to regain control of the Burst Mode and free himself from his dark side, and he wasn't the only one.

BlackWarGreymon clutched his head in pain, as he roared out. "Tai... my friends... Biyomon... Raaaaggghhhh...!"

It was then the arena was engulfed by a blinding light, which caused Tai and Marcus to shield their eyes, as it seemed the dark that consumed them both had dispersed and had vanished, as shown when the light died down, revealing BlackWarGreymon and ShineGreymon's Ruin Mode had De-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms and were both lying on their stomachs after using so much energy.

But it was then both Agumon managed to pull themselves up, before they looked at each other and realized that the other Agumon wasn't fighting for himself, but for his human partner, in which they didn't want to cause anymore pain, held out their right arms and prepared to shake hands, as they decided to call the match a draw.

But the second they shook hands, Tai and Marcus cried out in agony, as their Discipline Collars were shocking them at a level of intense proportions.

"Tai!" Agumon called out in concern, as Marcus' Agumon called out, with the same amount of concern to Marcus. "Boss!"

"Sorry, but at Death Zone there can be no matches that end in a draw. Unless both sides meet their end." The Champion Hunter's voice stated, before he told the Agumon duo. "So if you don't want that to happen to your human partners, I suggest you either Dark Digivolve and start fighting again or say farewell to your best friend."

However, Tai and Marcus both managed to summon the strength to tell their Agumon at the same time. "Don't do it... Your friendship means more to me... And we'd rather suffer then see you suffer..."

"Really?" The Champion Hunter question, before he said in an amused and wicked tone. "Well, in that case."

Tai and Marcus then felt relief when their Discipline Collars stopped shocking them, but it was then both Agumon fell on all fours as their Discipline Collars shocked them painfully, until neither could take anymore pain and fell unconscious.

"Agumon!" Tai and Marcus both called out in concern, before Marcus stated in a hot-tempered tone. "You better watch yourself, cause one way or another I'm coming for ya!"

After Marcus threat, everyone within the stadium were enveloped by the same dark red energy that had taken them there and transported them back to the area where they first realized they were the Champion Hunter's puppets, but as the Champion Hunter had seen, he couldn't fully pull their stings.

-After the Tamers were engulfed by dark red energy-

Takato, Rika and their Digimon partners were now within an unknown area, as Yusei and Akiza stood on the other side of what looked like an arena of sorts.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he stated. "And unless you want your Discipline Collars to give you a 'small warning', I suggest you begin the 'entertainment'."

Unsure of what powers Yusei and Akiza had got the Tamers and their Digimon partners a little worried, but knew the only way out was to take their opponents down.

"I activate the Spell Card: Black Garden!" Akiza suddenly announced, as she placed a blue coloured Card into the unusual looking device on her left arm, in which thick vines and dark violet flowers spread out and covered the entire stadium, leaving Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon in awe.

But their troubles and confusion heightened when Akiza then said. "Next, I Summon Copy Plant in Attack Mode."

It was then the four were stunned to see a mass of vines, roughly the same height as Akiza, forming a humanoid-like shape, with two emerald coloured eyes appear before Akiza, but things were only going to get more confusing for them as Akiza then announced, as she pointed at Guilmon.

"I now activate Copy Plant's Effect. Go, Copy Plant and copy the power of the red one!"

It was then the Tamers, Renamon, but most particularly, Guilmon, when the creature known as Copy Plant transformed into a raw umber coloured version of Guilmon with emerald coloured eyes, before Akiza then commanded. "Copy Plant Attack!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Copy Plant exclaimed, as it unleashed a ball of fire from its maw, in Takato quickly snapped out of his confused state and called out. "Guilmon, counter attack!"

"Right, Takato." Guilmon replied in a loyal tone, before his maw filled up with fire, in which he then exclaimed. "Pyro Sphere!"

As both fireballs headed straight for one another, but when both spheres of conflagration hit each other's, it seemed as though the original would always beat a copy, as Guilmon's fireball broke a part Copy Plant's, before it hit the Copy Plant, which let out a loud screech of pain as it went up in flames, before it exploded into charred pieces.

It was then Akiza's Discipline Collar activated and sent a painful current through her body, as her Monster was Destroyed.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out in concern, before the Champion Hunter's voice told Yusei and Akiza. "Oh, I almost forgot, Yusei and Akiza, both of you can Summon any Monster, ignoring any requirements. And can play any Traps you draw right from your Hand. Just to make things a little more interesting against Guilmon and Renamon."

"In that case..." Yusei began to say, before he placed a Monster Card on the device fastened on his left arm and exclaimed. "...I Summon Junk Warrior in Attack Mode!"

"Junk Warrior, Attack Guilmon with Scrap Fist!" Yusei then commanded, in which the electric indigo armoured Warrior's eyes glowed red, before he lunged at Guilmon and struck the wing-eared dragon in the chest, which sent Guilmon backward, right into Takato, who both were then painfully slammed into the wall behind them, before they both each cried out in pain, as their Discipline Collars shocked them for taking damage.

"Guilmon! Takato!" Renamon called out in a concerned tone, as she and Rika watched as their friends weakly got back onto their feet, before Rika pulled out her D-Power and exclaimed in loud and determined tone. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon announced, before she asked. "Takato, Guilmon, are you alright?"

"We've been better." Takato groaned out, before Sakuyamon told Takato and Guilmon in a serious tone. "Well, you'd better focus and Biomerge to Gallantmon, cause things just got serious."

"Right." Takato and Guilmon replied in unison, before Takato pulled out his D-Power to fuse herself with Guilmon, in which Takato exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

Out of two became one, and now standing where two weakened figures stood now proudly stood the Mega level Digimon, Gallantmon, and it was after his fusion was complete that Sakuyamon asked. "I'll take down the oversized scrapheap and whatever else comes my way. Think you can handle plant girl?"

Gallantmon then nodded his head, before he charged at Akiza, but came to a halt as a column of Amethyst coloured light then appeared behind Akiza, as she held up a familiar Duel Monsters Card.

"Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted out in a strong voice, and out of the light, emerging through a swirl of rose petals was a dragon that was blooming out of a large rose, which then let out a loud roar, before two vines shot out from its rose shaped body, wrapped around Gallantmon's arms, while its thorn covered tail wrapped around Gallantmon's legs, constricting, restraining and preventing Gallantmon from attacking or defending.

"Black Rose Dragon, Attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza then commanded, in which Black Rose Dragon obeyed Akiza and released a wave dark violet flames from its maw, but using all the strength he could summon from within, Gallantmon was able to pull his left arm forward, breaking a part the vine that held it in the process, before he held out his shield which was then struck by Black Rose Dragon's flame attack, creating a tremendous explosion.

However, as the smoke cleared, Gallantmon was just fine and his shield received not so much as a scratch on from the Black Rose Dragon.

But the same couldn't be said for Black Rose Dragon when Gallantmon's shield began to charge up with energy, in which Black Rose Dragon couldn't escape or defend as when the vines wrapped around Gallantmon they acted as double-edged sword, meaning Akiza and Black Rose Dragon were in for a world of hurt.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, as his shield launched a powerful beam of energy right at Black Rose Dragon, which let out a roar of pain, before the blast struck through the Dragon's body and exploded, in which Akiza then fell to her knees and cried out, as her Discipline Collar gave her a powerful volt of pain for losing such a strong Monster.

-With Sakuyamon and Yusei, sometime ago-

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed, as silver coloured dragon appeared beside Junk Warrior, before he then commanded. "Go, Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon Attack!"

Stardust Dragon then fired a blast of cosmic energy, as Junk Warrior charged straight at Sakuyamon with his Scrap Fist Attack, but it Sakuyamon was prepared for the attack and exclaimed. "Crystal Sphere!"

It was then Sakuyamon encircled herself in a sphere of magical energy around herself, which not only protected her from Stardust Dragon's cosmic energy shot, but also repulsed Junk Warrior the second the Warrior struck the sphere, knocking Yusei's Monster away, however, the spell casting fox wasn't done with Junk Warrior.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the magical vixen fired a sphere made of mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at Junk Warrior, who was instantly destroyed and shattered into blue coloured pieces, in which Yusei then groaned out, as his Discipline Collar shocked him.

But it was then Yusei turned his head when he heard Akiza cry out in pain, in which he called out in concern, as Gallantmon had taken down her most powerful Monster. "Akiza!"

Yusei then closed his eyes, held up his Stardust Dragon Card in the air, in which Stardust Dragon shone brightly and left Sakuyamon speechless as Stardust Dragon evolved, before Yusei commanded. "Shooting Star Dragon, Attack!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly exclaimed, as the foxy enchantress casted another sphere of protective energy around herself, but her protection seemed in vain as Shooting Star Dragon smashed though her shield, before striking her down, causing Sakuyamon to cry out in pain from the strike and the Discipline Collar relentlessly shocking her, before she split back into Rika and Renamon.

Shooting Star Dragon then circled around the arena and was about to strike the fallen Rika and Renamon, but before Shooting Star Dragon could Gallantmon appeared before them, as Takato and Guilmon were determined to keep Rika and Renamon free from anymore harm, in which the Dragon's power seemed to equal the defensive capabilities of Gallantmon's shield and was unable to break through, or at least not yet.

"I Activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability. Now I can look at the top five Cards in my Deck to see how many Tuner Monsters there are and then let's me Attack that many times." Yusei then announced, which confused Gallantmon as to what Yusei was talking about or what a Tuner was, but was going to soon find out as Yusei then placed his right hand on the top Card of his Deck, Drew until he was holding five new Cards.

"And the Cards I Drew are all tuner Monsters, which means Shooting Star Dragon can Attack five times!" Yusei told Gallantmon, as he showed the white armoured knight he was holding a Card with an image of a blue armoured machine, a creature which looked like a pre-evolved form of Stardust Dragon, a red caped cowboy robot, a living green coloured car and an orange armoured individual.

It was then Gallantmon watched in awe as Shooting Star Dragon split into five separate coloured Dragons, red yellow green orange and blue, in which Yusei then commanded in a strong tone. "Go, Shooting Star Dragon and Attack with Falling Star Slam!"

It was then the Red coloured Shooting Star Dragon shot forward, in which Gallantmon quickly brought up his shield, which the red dragon slammed into, which erupted in a massive red explosion.

The orange coloured Shooting Star Dragon then shot forward and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, which erupted in a massive orange explosion and caused Gallantmon to groan out a little, as he could feel the power of Shooting Star Dragon had heightened.

Third was the green coloured Shooting Star Dragon, which shot forward and erupted in a massive green explosion as it made contact with Gallantmon's weakening shield.

The yellow coloured Shooting Star Dragon shot forward next and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, which erupted in a massive yellow explosion, in which Gallantmon could feel his shield was unable to take anymore.

But before he could think of a way out of his trouble, Yusei declared. "And now the final strike!"

The blue coloured Shooting Star Dragon then let out a loud roar, before it shot forward and slammed into Gallantmon's shield, breaking the shield to pieces and exploding, in which Takato and Guilmon's screams of pain could be heard coming from the blue explosion.

After Takato and Guilmon endured the intense pain of Shooting Star Dragon and their Discipline Collars, they both managed to get to their feet, as they refused to let Shooting Star Dragon, Yusei or Akiza harm Rika or Renamon.

It was then Takato pulled out two random Cards from his Digimon deck, at the hopes they would be enough to keep Rika and Renamon safe.

"Digi-Modify! Centarumon's Mecha-hands Activate!" Takato exclaimed, as he slid the card through his D-Power, before he slid the second card and exclaimed. "Digi-Modify! Phantomon's Sickle Activate!"

"And it looks like the winners are..." The Champion Hunter began to say, but was interrupted when Guilmon's voice stated. "Hold on... We're not done yet..."

It was then the devastation that Shooting Star Dragon had created cleared, revealing Takato and Guilmon, covered in scratches and wounds, looking as though they were having great difficulty standing, but continued as they stood before Rika and Renamon, only now Takato was wielding Phantomon's scythe, while Guilmon's arms had turned to Centaurmon's mechanical ones, as the left one was aimed at Shooting Star Dragon and was charging for a Solar Ray attack.

"As long as we have the strength to protect those we love we won't stop fighting..." Takato managed to say in a weak, but determined tone, in which caused Rika to think to herself. 'Why does Takato keep fighting? Is he fighting for me?'

"Very well. We forfeit." Yusei then said, in which Akiza nodded her head in agreement, but upon their inability to comply with the Champion Hunter's rules, both Duelists began to groan out in pain, fell on all fours as the Champion Hunter had turned up the electrical power of their Discipline Collars.

"No! You will continue to fight." The Champion Hunter ordered, before he said. "Or do you wish for Takato and Guilmon to finish you off?"

However, it was then Takato dropped his scythe, while Guilmon's hands returned to normal, before Takato told the Champion Hunter in a weak voice. "That's not going to happen... We refuse to be your little puppets...!"

Hearing that they all refused to obey made the Champion Hunter furious, in which Takato and Guilmon then fell to the floor as well, only they began screaming out in pain, as the Champion Hunter had set the shock levels of their collars to a dangerously high level.

Though he enjoyed watching those who refused to listen to him suffer, he could see they wouldn't comply, in which all the Discipline Collars stopped shocking their wearer, before Yusei, Akiza, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon were enveloped by the same dark red energy that sent them to the 'Death Zone Stadium' and were taken away.


	6. From the side of the ninja and Shinigami

-Back in Konoha-

Within the office of the Hokage, Tsunade was with Sakura, waiting for Naruto, as the Fifth Hokage had decided to send them on a low rank mission, as after the events of Nagato, Naruto and Sakura had spent very little time together and Tsunade knew they would both like to be by the other's side, but only as friends.

However, Sakura was getting impatient and thought to herself aggressively. 'Naruto better have a good reason for being late, or he's going to get it!'

But it was then the pair were interrupted when Ayame quickly stormed into the room and said in a panicky tone. "Lady Hokage, Naruto and Hinata have been taken."

"Taken?" Tsunade questioned in bewilderment, before she asked. "By who?"

"By me." A dark voice called out, which confused Sakura and Ayame as to where the voice came from, while Tsunade knew and pulled out the crystal ball, which the Third Hokage had used to maintain public order in the village and to watch Naruto's growth into a true ninja, before his end at the vile hands of Orochimaru, and was confused to see a figure hiding in darkness, as they sat in a chair, before he stated in an amused tone. "Let's skip the pleasantries, Tsunade. I have the brat and his little Hyuga girlfriend. And if you want to see them again, I suggest you sit back and get ready for the show of a lifetime."

It was then the scene on the crystal ball changed to show Naruto and Hinata, who were both unconscious, but then stirred and slowly got up, looking around as they were confused as to where they were, who all the other people with them were and what kind of Summoning Jutsus were used to get creatures such as an amber coloured lizard and a small blue coloured dragon with carmine coloured eyes and a 'V' shaped mark on his forehead.

-Around the same time in Karakura Town-

"Rukia!" Kon called out, as he opened up the closet in Ichigo's room to tell the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki about what happened to Ichigo and Orihime, but was confused to see she wasn't in there.

'What's going on?' Kon questioned himself in a worried tone, before he asked out loud. "Is everyone close to me disappearing?

But it was then a familiar female voice said from behind him. "Keep it down, Kon."

Recognizing the voice as Rukia's, Kon quickly turned around and exclaimed happily, as he prepared to hug her. "Rukia!"

But it was then Rukia ceased Kon's actions when she slammed him in the face by the hilt of her Zanpakutō, before she then asked in an annoyed tone. "Alright, Kon, what's with all the noise? I was in the middle of work."

"Ichigo and Orihime have been taken." Kon replied, which caused Rukia to question the Mod soul that was borrowing Ichigo's body. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not too sure. One second Orihime was healing Ichigo's injuries, the next they were both pulled into a dark red hole." Kon replied.

"Like that one?" Rukia asked, as she pointed behind Kon, which astounded him, but not as much as when a mysterious figure, which was wearing a long trench coat and hat, emerged from the dark red vortex.

"If you wish to see subjects: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, then turn on your television set and watch the latest episode of 'Death Zone'." The unknown character told them, in which Rukia brought the tip of Sode no Shirayuki up to the shrouded figure's throat and demanded. "What have you done with Ichigo and Rukia!?"

However, the unidentified individual simply repeated. "If you wish to see subjects: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, then turn on your television set and watch the latest episode of 'Death Zone'."

Kon then slowly made his way over to the figure in the hat and cloak, in which he then waved his hand in front of them, and was confused when the individual didn't respond.

It was then Kon removed the unknown person's hat, which left him and Rukia speechless, as the mysterious individual wasn't a man, but a machine, which then lowered its head and weakly said, as its body went limp, before the same dark red vortex opened up beneath the robot and pulled it in. "Systems going offline. Returning to Death Zone headquarters as mission has been completed..."

After the dark red vortex closed up, Kon and Rukia knew their only lead to knowing if Ichigo and Orihime were unharmed was to watch the show known as 'Death Zone', in which they both went into the lounge room, turned on the TV and awaited to see what was to happen with their friends.

-In an unknown location-

Ichigo let out a groan as he opened his eyes to see Orihime using her Shun Shun Rikka to heal the wounds on his body, in which he then smiled and thanked Orihime for her help, before he got up and looked around to see he and Orihime were in an unknown area, alongside a group of eight individuals, who each had a unusual high-tech device full of cards attached to their left arms, other humans and unknown creatures, which included a yellow mouse, a rabbit with fluff at the end of her ears and a red coloured dragon, which had wing-like ears and black markings across his face and body.

"I'd watch what you'd say. Because you never know when your new friends become your enemies." A dark voice then said, in which Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, Orihime the other humans and the strange looking creatures turned towards the source of the voice to see a large monitor, as a dark figure sat in a chair.

"Who are you?" The 'V' marked dragon asked.

"My name is of no importance to you. But you can call me the Champion Hunter." The Champion Hunter replied.

"So what do you want with us?" A girl with orange hair, which had been tied up into a spiky ponytail, who was standing beside a humanoid fox, questioned.

"What I want is the greatest male and female champions the countless universes hold to become my new champions. Seeing as how my last champion popularity decreased after my audience grew tired of watching the same fight play over and over, and so they 'retired'." The Champion Hunter replied.

"And what if we refuse?" A teenager, who had black hair and 'Z' shaped marks on each of his cheeks questioned, in which the Champion Hunter let out a wicked laugh and then replied. "You cannot. While you were all unconscious I had my robotic drones, SK-5, SRE-4, TR-4 and SF-30 each place a device known as a 'Discipline Collar' on your necks, which will automatically shock you whenever you refuse to listen to my commands. And there are two more qualities that make my Discipline Collars so effective."

"And what are they?" The white furred feline asked.

"I'll show you. I dare any of you to try and remove your collar." The Champion Hunter replied, in which a young male with black and red spiked hair then placed his hands on the collar and started to tug at it, but the second he did, he then let out a small cry of pain as a small current of electricity surged painfully though out his body.

"Yuma!" A girl with green hair and hazel eyes called out in concern, before the Champion Hunter laughed and stated. "Oh, how I love it when my latest contestants are foolish enough to try and remove the collar. You see my Discipline Collars have an anti-removal feature, so no matter what; you will remain under my control. And the more you disobey the more lethal the voltage will be dealt to you."

"And the second feature is that whenever the Discipline Collar activates, it sends a direct jolt to your amygdala and will cause the level of your aggression to increase. Now that you know you have no chance of escaping my clutches, let us begin the survival rounds." The Champion Hunter declared, in which a girl with blond hair asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Survival rounds?"

"That's right. Each of you will face against two random opponents and the team who wins moves on one step closer to the grand prize." The Champion Hunter replied, in which Ichigo asked. "And what's this prize?"

"Freedom. And the title as the universe's Supreme Champion of Death Zone!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed proudly, before he snapped his fingers, in which four blank screens appeared on the monitor and started to spin, cycling through the various heroes, before the owner of Death Zone said. "Now then, let's see who's up against who."

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image of a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and a young woman with dark blond hair and Naruto and Hinata.

"Well isn't this interesting?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said. "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes shall take on Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

After the Champion Hunter's declaration, dark red energy engulfed Naruto, Hinata, Jaden and Alexis and seconds later; the darkness was gone, as were the four aforementioned heroes.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Both Naruto and Hinata were confused as to what had just happened, as they were now in a large stadium, while the ones known as Jaden and Alexis were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he said, which made no sense to Naruto or Hinata. "And to make things more fair, Jaden and Alexis, both of you can Summon any Monster, ignoring any requirements. And play any Traps you draw right from your Hand."

It was then Jaden told Naruto and Hinata. "Don't take this personally you guys. But it's time to get your game on!"

"I Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in Attack Mode!" Jaden announced, as he placed an unusual looking Card on the strange looking device fastened on his right arm, which then stunned Naruto and Hinata, as a blue suited humanoid appeared before him.

Naruto and Hinata then charged at the unknown entity of electricity, however, Jaden then called out. "Next, I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster."

It was then Naruto and Hinata were stopped in their tracks when the device known as the 'Spark Blaster' appeared in the blue suited Warrior of lightning's right hand and fired two blasts of electricity at the pair, which forced them both on their knees.

'What's going on? I can't move!' Naruto questioned.

"I Summon Cyber Tutu!" Alexis then announced, in which a female in a carmine and honeydew coloured suit with coral pink hair appeared just like Jaden had done with Elemental HERO Sparkman, before she then commanded. "Now, Tutu attack with Pounding Pirouette!"

The girl known as Cyber Tutu then jumped at Hinata and kicked her in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain as she was kicked back, which caused Naruto to call out in a concerned tone. "Hinata-chan!"

Not wanting to see Hinata harmed again, Naruto summoned all the strength he could, in which he slowly regained control over his body as he slowly began to get up.

It was then Naruto could see Jaden's unusual Summoning Jutsu creature was going to shock him into submission once again, but acting as quick as he could, Naruto managed to pull out a Kunai from the holster fastened on his right leg and just as the lightning wielder was about to blast him again, threw the Kunai into the barrel of the 'Spark Blaster', causing it to explode and destroying Jaden's creature, which freed Hinata from the paralysis, who then countered against Alexis' creature and shattered her into pieces, as she slammed her palm into Cyber Tutu's chest.

It was Jaden and Alexis let out a small cry of pain, as their Discipline Collars shocked them, in which they both fell onto all fours, giving Naruto and Hinata their turn to strike back, or so they thought, when they ran head first against Jaden and Alexis, but it was then Jaden called out. "I play the Trap Card: Zero Gravity!"

Naruto and Hinata were stunned as they were then trapped in midair, which gave Jaden and Alexis another shot to take down the trapped ninja and kunoichi.

"I now use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my Hand to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden announced, as a man in a dark green suit with wings and a woman in a red suit, black hair and a gold coloured helmet appeared in front of Jaden, before Naruto and Hinata watched in awe as the two fused together and created a green skinned behemoth, with a large white wing on the left side of its back, a long red tail and what looked like a dragon's head for a right arm.

"Infernal Rage!" Jaden then called out, in which the dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, which went directly for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out in a concerned tone, as Naruto was consumed by the torrent of flames, but acting as quick as he could, Naruto put his fingers together and called out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

It was then a wall of Shadow Clones appeared in front of the original Naruto, protecting him from the blaze, while a Shadow Clone also appeared on each side of the original, in which the one on Naruto's right began to form another Jutsu Naruto was well known for, the Rasengan.

It was then the inferno subsided, that Hinata was relieved to see Naruto wasn't hurt, before the Shadow Clone on Naruto's right vanished in a puff of smoke, while the left one grabbed Naruto's left arm, spun him around and then threw him at Jaden's dragon man.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out, as he tore through and destroyed Jaden's Monster, before he headed straight for Jaden, but it was then Alexis called out. "I Discard Doble Passé from my Hand to my Graveyard, so I can play my Trap: Hallowed Life Barrier!"

It was then a light blue shield of energy circled around Jaden, protecting him from Naruto's Rasengan, in which Jaden called out. "Thanks, 'Lex."

"No problem, Jaden." Alexis happily replied, while Naruto and Hinata were freed from Zero Gravity's effect and planned to attack, as they could see Alexis' shield had worn off too, but could tell they had more creatures, tricks and traps in their arm mounted devices, the question was what though.

"I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental HERO Flame wingman and Elemental HERO Neos in Jaden's Hand in order to Summon Elemental HERO Neos Knight!" Alexis called out, in which Naruto and Hinata were astounded when a muscular being appeared beside Elemental HERO Flame wingman, before the pair began to swirl into one another, in which they both began to glow brightly, before the light died down and standing before Alexis was the white skinned humanoid who was now wielding an impressive shield and sword.

"Now, Neos Knight attack!" Alexis commanded, in which the sword-wielding creature lunged at Hinata and tried to strike her down, but with every strike she would block, dodge or counter.

Meanwhile, as Hinata fought against the being known as 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight', Naruto had prepared another Rasengan, in which he charged at Jaden and exclaimed. "Rasengan!"

But as Naruto was approaching Jaden with his Rasengan ready, Jaden said to himself 'You bet.', before he called out. "Go, Yubel!"

It was then a demonic female creature, dressed in black with sickly-pink skin, large black wings, wild hair, which was purple on the left side of her head and white on the right, heterochromic eyes and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead appeared in front of Jaden, which astounded Naruto, but not as much when he slammed his Rasengan into the demon's chest, but was then repelled, as it felt like he just hit himself.

As Naruto got up, Jaden's creature known as Yubel's eyes turned bright orange, in which Naruto's did the same for a moment, and before he knew what was happening, he had created another Rasengan, before he charged at Yubel, only to be struck and knocked back by whatever dark power the demon woman possessed.

Naruto then got up again, only this time he had his eyes closed, as he guessed Yubel couldn't control him from attacking if she couldn't make eye contact with him, and he was right.

It was then Naruto reached into his holster and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, concealing him, which gave him time to come up with a plan that would hopefully defeat both Yubel and knock down Jaden.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out, in which three Shadow Clones appeared beside the original, before one of the Shadow Clones held out his right hand, while the other two began to form another Rasengan with his hand, only its size was greater then that of the previous Rasengan attacks Naruto had used.

It was after the Rasengan was complete that the Shadow Clone jumped out of the smoke screen, before he yelled out "Big Ball Rasengan!"

As the Big Ball Rasengan clashed with Yubel, she could feel something was wrong, as normally any attack would've been repelled by now, but this attack was too strong, even for her, in which she was destroyed, as the Shadow Clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, before the real Naruto shot out from the smoke with a fully charged Rasengan in his right hand, which he then yelled out. "Rasengan!"

Unable to defend himself, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Jaden's chest, which caused him to cry out in pain, as the Rasengan tore through his jacket, hit his body and slammed him against the wall.

"Jaden!" Naruto heard Alexis call out in a tone of utter concern, in which he and Hinata watched as she called back the sword-wielding white knight, before she made her way over to Jaden, took off his jacket and placed her right ear against his chest, in which they could see her smile as she could hear his heartbeat and could feel his chest rise up and down, however, the same couldn't be said for Naruto, as he felt like a jerk for harming someone precious to another one who considered them precious.

"And it looks like the winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." The Champion Hunter's voice commented, before he ordered in a dark tone. "Now then, finish them off."

"What are you talking about? I thought you said 'who wins moves on one step closer to freedom'." Hinata questioned, in which the Champion Hunter laughed in an amused tone, before he told them. "That's right. But in order to advance you MUST end the lives of your opponents. Why do you think these are called Survival rounds?"

Naruto then stated, as he didn't want to cause Jaden or Alexis anymore harm by his hands. "I won't do it! I may want to get back to Konoha, but not if it means killing people like me and Hinata."

"I think you will." The Champion Hunter replied in a sinister tone, before Naruto's Discipline Collar violently shocked him, which caused him to fall on all fours, as Hinata called out in a concerned tone. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was then surrounded by a familiar ominous red energy, which took form of a fox, while his whisker marks grew thicker; his eyes changed dark red and became slits and two tails, formed out of the Kyuubi's Chakra grew out of his tailbone.

"It's only a matter of time. When the forth tail is complete, the bloodshed shall begin!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, as a third tail appeared alongside the other two.

" **N...No... I won't let the... Kyuubi... Take me over... Again...!**" Naruto groaned out, before he let out a mixture of a loud yell and a roar, before all the darkness faded away, returning Naruto back to normal, as he began to breathe heavily.

But it was then all, but Jaden, who was still unconscious, cried out in pain as the Champion Hunter turned up the Discipline Collars, and shocked Alexis, Naruto and Hinata, with more pain then before.

"That's what you get when you don't follow the Champion Hunter's rules." The Champion Hunter told them in a bitter tone, before the four of them were enveloped by dark red energy, as he could tell neither side would continue to fight regardless of what he did.

-Back to the other heroes, after Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata vanished-

Everyone was left speechless as to what just happened, one second Jaden and Alexis were selected to fight against Naruto and Hinata, but then vanished in a swirl of dark red energy.

"Hey, what did you do with them!?" A boy demanded, in which the yellow mouse agreed with him, with a 'Pika Pika', which Ichigo and Orihime guessed that the creature was owned by the black haired boy and couldn't speak English.

"Relax, Ash. They are fine, for now. All I've done is sent them to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. But let's not waste anymore of my audience's time, there are still so many potential champions and so little time." The Champion Hunter replied, before the four screens with the images of Jaden, Alexis, Naruto and Hinata began to spin again, as they cycled through the remaining heroes.

It was then the four screens stopped spinning showing an image of the boy known as Ash and a girl with dark blue hair deep blue eyes and a white coloured beanie, were to take on a boy around the same age, with spiky maroon coloured hair and a pair of goggles and a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"Ash Ketchum and Dawn against Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya. Pokémon against Digimon?" The Champion Hunter commented, before he said in a sinister tone. "This should be entertaining."

It was then the same dark red energy engulfed Ash, the yellow mouse, the girl known as Dawn and a small brown rabbit, along with the goggle wearing teen, the blue dragon, the other girl, Kari, and the white furred feline, before they all vanished.

The four screens started to spin once again, until they all came to an immediate halt, showing an image of a young man with extravagant hair featuring multiple layers, including long blond crooked, pointy locks for a fringe, the rest featured a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, the boy known as Yuma and his female partner with the green hair, in which the Champion Hunter stated. "Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner, you shall Duel against Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows."

And just like the other four groups before them, so too were Yugi, Tea, Yuma and Tori were taken.

It was after the four newly selected heroes were enveloped by dark red energy, the four images on the screen had began to spin again, cycling through the few who had yet been chosen, until all four screens came to a stop, in which the first two screens showed Ichigo and Orihime and the second screens showed a boy with brown hair and eyes, a light brown cap and a pair of goggles and a girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a pink cap.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, you shall take down, err... I mean take on Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto." The Champion Hunter said, before he told the boy and girl. "Better bring out the big guns, kids. As Ichigo has killed countless monsters and I don't think he'll go any easier on the Legendary Warriors."

It was then the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame and the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind were both consumed by dark red energy, as were the ones known as Ichigo and Orihime, before the four were taken by the dark red energy to fight in a match that would provide a challenge for both sides.

-With the four heroes-

Ichigo, Orihime, Takuya and Zoe were taken to a large stadium, with the brown haired boy and blonde haired girl were on one side of the stadium, Ichigo and Orihime were on the other side.

"Welcome to one of my many 'Death Zone Stadiums'. Here you will fight in order to get one step closer to winning the title as 'Supreme Champion of Death Zone' as well as your freedom." The Champion Hunter's voice announced, before he stated. "And unless you want your Discipline Collars to give you a 'small warning', I suggest you begin the 'entertainment'."

"But what can we do?" Takuya questioned.

"Takuya has a point." Zoe replied, before she stated in a worried tone as she looked at Ichigo's Zanpakutō. "He has a sword and we have nothing."

"Not any longer." The Champion Hunter replied, before Ichigo and Orihime watched as a bright red light shot out from his pocket, while a bright pink light came from Zoe's, in which they both reached into their pocket, before the pair each pulled out a small electronic device.

"My D-Tector?" Takuya exclaimed in an amazed tone, before the pair then looked at each other, nodded their heads and held out the devices, as rings of data then formed around their left hands.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed, as Ichigo and Orihime watched in awe as Zoe transformed into a winged creature, which had short light-blue hair with bird wings on it, lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, two black stripes on her face, while a long black scarf that resembled a strap, and a pink mask covered her nose and mouth.

A pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads covered her chest, while long metallic gloves adorned her arms and a pair of brown wings grew out of her back.

A pair of pink coloured panties covered Zoe's lower region, as boots with metallic kneepads adorned her legs, in which her boots were connected to her top by pink straps that passed through the inside of her panties, before Zoe exclaimed. "Zephyrmon!"

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, as he used transformed to a dragon knight adorned in dark red and gold coloured armour, before he announced. "EmperorGreymon!"

Seeing the two new forms Takuya and Zoe had taken, caused Ichigo to charge at EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon with his sword drawn back, in which Zephyrmon took to the skies, while EmperorGreymon withdrew the sword on his back and sliced forward, causing his Ryuugonken to clash with Ichigo's Zanpakutō.

As Ichigo and EmperorGreymon continued to hold the other's blade back, while trying to dominate their enemy with their own weapon and all the strength they could summon, Zephyrmon then exclaimed. "Hurricane Gale!"

It was then Zephyrmon launched countless barrage of Throws blades of pink energy at her foes which took the form of a pink tornado, as she planned to strike Ichigo while he was in his stalemate with EmperorGreymon, but it was then Orihime quickly ran in front of Ichigo and exclaimed. "Santen Kesshun!"

Orihime then used her Shun Shun Rikka to create a barrier of orange energy in front of her, which negated Zephyrmon's attack and protected Ichigo.

"Thanks for watching my back, Orihime." Ichigo happily told Orihime, before he jumped back, turned back to EmperorGreymon and exclaimed. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

It was then Ichigo launched a dark crescent moon shaped slash of straight at EmperorGreymon, who, in turn, astounded Ichigo when his Ryuugonken transformed from its sword form to a crossbow form, before EmperorGreymon roared out. "Dragonfire Crossbow!"

EmperorGreymon then fired a massive burst of fire from his newly formed crossbow, which collided with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack, in which a massive atomic-like explosion of darkness erupted from the combination of such power and created a massive cloud of smoke.

But it was without warning that Ichigo emerged from the smoke, with his sword drawn back, in which Ichigo slashed down EmperorGreymon's body in a 130 degrees motion, in which EmperorGreymon fell onto his stomach, before Zephyrmon called out in a highly concerned tone. "Takuya!"

However, when Ichigo approached EmperorGreymon to see if he had defeated, but hopefully didn't kill the kid, but it was without warning that EmperorGreymon suddenly shot up and punched Ichigo in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of his chest and forced him to collapse onto his knees, as Ichigo had fallen right into EmperorGreymon's trap.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon roared out, as he then Plunged his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground, in which Ichigo was stunned to see nine dragons made of fire burst from the ground, surround him, before they all shot down at the Substitute Shinigami and engulfed him in a fiery explosion.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out in concern, just like Zoe had for Takuya, but was then distracted when she heard Zephyrmon call out. "Hurricane Gale!"

It was then Zephyrmon launched another pink tornado, in which Orihime exclaimed. "Santen Kesshun!"

However, as the razor wind continued to slice at Orihime's shield, it was beginning to crack, and seconds later the shield was destroyed, knocking Orihime to the floor and allowing Zephyrmon the chance to strike down Orihime.

"Plasma Paws!" Zoe called out, in which red energy orbs formed around her hands and feet, as she headed straight for Orihime, but it was then Ichigo shot out from the flames, in which clothing had been badly burnt, as he drew his Zanpakutō back and planned to wound one of Zephymon's wings to stop her from harming Orihime, but what happened next was not what anyone would see coming.

"Zoe!" EmperorGreymon called out, in which he got in between Zephyrmon and Ichigo's attack, which caught the Substitute Shinigami off guard and accidently pierced his Zanpakutō through EmperorGreymon's chest.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried out in horror, as she reverted back to her human form and watched EmperorGreymon fall to his knees, before he revered back to Takuya and could see blood pouring down his chest where he had been stabbed.

After Ichigo removed his Zanpakutō from Takuya's body, Takuya fell forward, in which Zoe managed to catch him, not caring that her shirt and vest were now covered in Takuya' blood, before she slowly lowered herself and Takuya, until she was sitting on her knees as Takuya's head was resting on her legs, before she pleaded as tears trailed down her face. "C'mon Takuya. You'll get through this; you always find a way to overcome and survive things like this."

Takuya then couched up a lot of blood before he replied in a weak, but loving tone. "I'm sorry, Zoe... But it looks like my Flame has been extinguished... But no matter what... I'm glad we met and will never forget you... I love you... Zoe Orimoto..."

It was after Takuya finished his last words, that Takuya slowly closed his eyes, in which Zoe began to gently shake him, as she called to him. "Takuya? Takuya, please wake up! Takuya!"

"Zoe I..." Ichigo began to say, as he wished to apologize and inform her with Orihime's assistance, Takuya could be saved, but was interrupted when Zoe snapped back in a tone filled with aggression and hatred. "Shut it! You took Takuya away from me and for that I will make you pay!"

It was then Zoe held out the device, known as a 'D-Tector', as rings of black coloured data then formed around her left hand.

"Unity Execute! Unified Dark Spirit Evolution!" Zoe yelled out, as transformed to a figure, which looked similar to Zephyrmon, except her light-blue hair had turned dark violet.

Her wings had changed from brown feathered to a creepy bat-like shape and were now onyx coloured, while her clothing had changed from its regular pink to jet black, as her fingers and toes transformed into claws, dripping in dark crimson at the tips.

The mask that covered her nose and mouth had turned dark crimson too and now had a radiation symbol on it, only it was coloured dark violet.

And to complete her transformation, Zephyrmon's gentle light blue eyes had turned to a dark crimson, however, she was no longer Zephyrmon, but a Digimon of darkness known only as... "ShadowZephyrmon!"

"Hurricane Pain!" ShadowZephyrmon violently exclaimed, as she crossed her arms and wings, before unleashing an intense wind of darkness, in which Ichigo went into a defensive stance, but groaned out, as he could feel the wind slice deeply through his skin.

And it seemed as though that one attack was just a fraction of ShadowZephyrmon's power, as shown when the corrupted Zephyrmon shot forward as her claw began to glow an ominous shade of crimson.

"Nightmare Nails!" ShadowZephyrmon yelled out, before she managed to slash away Ichigo's sword, breaking his defense, before she plunged her right nails into his chest, which caused him to groan out in pain.

Meanwhile, Orihime was kneeling beside Takuya, in which she then called out. "Sōten Kisshun!"

In which she smiled, as she could see Takuya's wound begin to close up and him to start breathing again.

Back with ShadowZephyrmon and Ichigo, who was groaning out in pain, as ShadowZephyrmon's claws were digging deeper into his body.

"Zoe... Ugh... Please stop... Takuya is... Ugh... Still alive..." Ichigo managed to groan out.

"No! I saw Takuya die before me." ShadowZephyrmon snapped back, before she stated in an enraged tone. "You're nothing but a lying murderer!"

"He's telling the truth." A familiar female voice then told her, in which ShadowZephyrmon asked in a confused tone. "Ophanimon?"

"Legendary Warrior, you must fight the darkness that is attacking your heart. Not only for yourself, but for your friends, family and for Takuya." The woman known as Ophanimon said.

Upon hearing the Legendary Warrior of Flame's name, ShadowZephyrmon's eyes widened, before she said as her eye colour turned from their hate filled red back to blue, "T...Takuya?"

It was then the darkness dispersed from the corrupted Digimon's body, returning the Beast Spirit of Wind back to her original form, in which Zephyrmon slowly removed her claws from Ichigo's chest, before she turned back to her human form and then said to Ichigo in an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Ichigo replied, as he placed his hand over the bloodied area ShadowZephyrmon's claws had struck, before Orihime called out to Zoe, as she had finished treating the damage done to Takuya's body, in which Zoe turned around to see that Orihime was kneeling beside Takuya and was amazed to see that Takuya was back.

Takuya then let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes to see Zoe's smiling face staring down at him, as tears of happiness trailed down her face.

But before Takuya could say a single word, Zoe said happily, before she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Takuya."

It was then Takuya couldn't help but to smile back, before he wrapped his arms around Zoe's back and closed his eyes, before he began to happily cry too, which made Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia and Kon back in the Kurosaki household happy to see Takuya's life had been saved and thanks to their efforts, managed to help Zoe resist giving into her darkness, however, the heroes were all interrupted when the Champion Hunter's voice told them. "Ichigo, Orihime, I can see you're not following my rules anymore, but I am willing to spare you a painful 'lesson' from your Discipline Collars and look the other way if you do what you did to Takuya before, only this time to the both of them, more painful and permanent."

"You expect me to kill them after Orihime just saved Takuya's life!?" Ichigo questioned, before he told the Champion Hunter. "Go to hell!"

"I'm already there, seeing as how none of you seem to obey me!" The Champion Hunter snapped back, before he said. "And I can tell that any levels of voltage from your Discipline Collars won't make you submit to me, so I'll send you back to the other contestants. Count yourself lucky for now, but rest assured, Ichigo Kurosaki. You, Orihime and everyone who has refused my words will suffer, one way or another."


	7. New challengers competing

Everyone from the various worlds watched as their friends, family and loved ones were all sent back to the room where they first arrived, while some of them had a few injuries, others had taken more serious attacks, but were still alive.

It was then all the heroes turned to the large monitor to see the Champion Hunter's shadowed form, in which he then told the Duelists, Digimon, Digidestined, Tamers, Legendry Warriors, DATS members, Pokémon Trainers, Pokémon, ninjas and humans from Karakura Town. "Bravo to all of you. You have indeed proven to be worthy competitors of Death Zone, except for one small thing. Now what was it?" Oh, that right, none of you killed your enemies!"

"And we're not going to start!" Zoe stated in an aggressive tone, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind stated. "So you may as well let us go!"

"I don't think so. You will fight and you will take down your enemy, only then will I let you go. But I know you won't take down a fellow hero, so you'll each take on some of the greatest evils of each of your worlds." The Champion Hunter replied, before he stated. "So, I suggest you find out all you can about the enemies you may face, as tomorrow not only will your lives be on the line, but the lives of those from everybody's world, as the 'new competition' has no reluctance in destroying you for a chance at revenge and taking over every reality they can."

UPCOMING LEMONS

-With Naruto and Hinata-

After all the heroes had discussed the forms of evil they had encountered and defeated, the Champion Hunter's robotic henchman escorted each group to their own quarters, which consisted of two separate bedrooms, and currently Naruto and Hinata were sitting on top of the bed, locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's mouths and saliva.

When they released from the kiss, Naruto asked in a slightly concerned tone. "Are you okay about this, Hinata?"

Hinata tells Naruto, with a kind tone, "Yes, I am, Naruto-kun. I love you so much and I want this night to be special for us." Hinata replied in a warm tone, in which Naruto couldn't help but to smile perversely, before he gently and slowly removed Hinata's clothes, throwing them to the floor, and leaving her only in her black bra and a pair of black panties, in which Naruto then started to kiss Hinata's neck and collarbone, causing the Hyuga heiress to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata gasped out in pleasure.

It was then Naruto stopped kissing Hinata, he prepared to take off his clothing, however, Hinata stopped him and told him lovingly. "Allow me, Naruto-kun."

Soon after, Hinata slowly and carefully removed Naruto's clothes, gently putting down on the floor near the bed, leaving Naruto only in his boxers, which caused Hinata to heavily blush at the sight of her boyfriend's well-developed body.

Hinata then looked around his navel area to see the seal that contained the Nine-Tailed Fox, however, Hinata wasn't afraid, in fact, it made Hinata admire Naruto even more because of the burden and duty that Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, gave him and he did that duty very well without losing the qualities that made Hinata love Naruto so much.

Hinata then began to kiss Naruto's chest, particularly around the area that showed the seal of the Nine-Tailed Fox causing Naruto to gasp of pleasure.

"Wow, Hinata..." Naruto said, in which Hinata asked curiously. "Did you like that?"

Naruto tells Hinata, with a smile, "You bet, Hinata-chan!" Naruto happily replied, in which Hinata replied, as a gentle smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad, Naruto-kun."

Soon after, Naruto then gently removed Hinata's bra and he blushed as he gazed upon the beautiful young teenage Kunoichi in front of him, before the container of the Nine Tailed Fox gently laid Hinata down on the bed, in which he then placed his hands on her breasts, which caused Hinata to blush when Naruto did it, but it started to feel good.

But it was then Naruto moved his head to Hinata's right breast, in which the blond then lashed out with his tongue on Hinata's nipple while he started to greatly fondle Hinata's left nipple with his right hand, in which Hinata called out erotically. "Oh... Naruto-kun... That feels so good..."

For the next several minutes, Naruto continued to switch back and forth between sucking Hinata's nipples and fondling Hinata's breasts causing the Hyuga heiress to loudly cry out in pure pleasure.

Soon after, Naruto started to gently kiss down Hinata's slender and sexy waist, licked around her navel, and when he found himself at her panties, Naruto finds that it had a large wet spot on it, in which Naruto removed her panties, revealing Hinata's pussy, which was very wet with her sexual fluids, but it was then Hinata blushed, covered her pussy and she said in a nervous tone. "N... Naruto, Please... Please don't l... Look at me there... I'm so embarrassed...!"

Naruto then placed his hands on hers, gently removed them, and told her lovingly. "Don't be, Hinata-chan. You are beautiful."

Hearing the sincerity in Naruto's voice soothed Hinata's fears and she allowed Naruto to her `treasured area', in which Naruto gently placed his right hand on Hinata's vagina and gently massaged it, causing Hinata to moan out in pleasure as she felt herself get wetter and wetter.

Within several minutes, Naruto moved his head to Hinata's pussy, spreads her legs out a bit more, and gently lashed his tongue at Hinata's pussy, in which a surge of pleasure went through Hinata's body and she gave a loud cry of pure erotic pleasure.

"Oh my... Ah... Oh, Naruto-kun... That... Ah... That feels so good... Please... Ah... Please don't stop...!" Hinata cried out, erotically as Naruto continued to gently lick Hinata's clit, loving the moans and groans of pure pleasure and excitement coming out of Hinata's mouth, in which the Hyuga heiress struggled to contain herself from the immense feelings of pleasure surging through her body.

Hinata gasped as a huge surge of pleasure rushed through her body just before she experience her first orgasm ever, in which the lavender-eyed girl cried out erotically. "Naruto-kun... I... I'm coming...!"

When Hinata experienced her first orgasm, she arched her back as she released her sexual fluids into Naruto's mouth, which he licked up and savoured the taste.

Hinata then began to breath heavily as she tried to regain her breath, before Naruto looks up at her and smiles at the look of his beloved girlfriend before he then asked. "How did that feel, Hinata?"

"Wonderful, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied in a loving tone, before she brought herself and Naruto into a sitting position and Hinata passionately kissed Naruto on the lips, in which the Jinchuuriki returned the kiss with the same passion, before the violet haired Kunoichi gently turned Naruto around and gently laid him down on the bed, before Hinata gently removed Naruto's boxers, causing Hinata to blush at the sight of Naruto's erect nine-inch penis.

'Oh, Naruto-kun is so big!' Hinata thought to herself, before she gently placed her hands on his manhood and gently massages it causing Naruto to moan out in pleasure, in which Hinata then asked Naruto in a shy tone. "Does... Does this feel good, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah... Hinata-chan... Just keep going..." Naruto replied, in which Hinata nodded her head as she continued to gently massage Naruto's manhood, before the Jinchuuriki said in erotic pleasure. "Ah... Oh, yeah... That's it, Hinata-chan... You are doing great...!"

As Hinata continued to massage Naruto's member, an idea came into her mind, in which the Hyuga heiress then kissed the tip of Naruto's manhood, before she gently licked the head of his cock and then up and down the shaft of his manhood causing Naruto to groan out in pure pleasure and excitement.

Soon after, Hinata placed the head of Naruto's manhood into her mouth and gently start to bob her head up and down as she sucked Naruto's manhood, which caused the blond to yell out erotically. "Whoa... Hinata-chan... Ah... That feels... Ah... Incredible... Ah... Believe it...!"

Hinata couldn't help to blush knowing she was making her love feel good, but since they were both virgins, Hinata knew that both of them aren't experienced in this and Naruto might come real soon, so Hinata tried her best to make the container of the Nine Tailed Fox feel good for as long as possible.

Hinata then started to uses her hands to gently massage Naruto's balls, gently sucking them at one point, which went on for the next several minutes, however, Naruto reached his limit and then yells out erotically. "Hinata-chan... Ah... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

Hinata could feel Naruto's manhood quiver in her mouth, in which she sucks him off gently, causing Naruto to give a loud groan of pleasure as he released his load into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata managed the best that she could to swallow her beloved's cum, but when she pulled her head back, the remainder of Naruto's cum landed on her face.

'Naruto's cum... It tastes sweet... It tastes so good...' Hinata thought to herself, as she began to wipe off her love's cum from her face and licked her fingers.

When Hinata was done, she looks at him lovingly with her eyes full of love, and when Hinata looked at Naruto's manhood, she noticed it was still fully erect, in which Hinata then used her tongue to clean off Naruto's erect manhood, and when she was done, Hinata gently flipped the two of them over so Naruto was on top of her.

Naruto then placed the head of his manhood at the entrance of Hinata's pussy and gently rubbed it, causing Hinata to moan in pleasure, as she got wetter and wetter, before Hinata moaned out. "Oh, Naruto-kun please don't tease me anymore, I want you. Please make me yours."

Naruto gently nodded his head and gently inserted his hard member into Hinata's vagina, which caused the lavender-eyed Kunoichi to gasp, as she felt Naruto's large manhood stretch her vagina walls out as Hinata's life as through her training as a Kunoichi caused her to break her hymen and she felt only amazing pleasure the second the Jinchuuriki entered her.

"N... Naruto-kun... You are... You're so big... Ah... It feels so good...!" Hinata moaned out, in which Naruto groaned out in reply. "Hinata-chan... You are so wet... So tight... So incredible...!"

Naruto then gently pulled his member out of Hinata's vagina and gently thrust it back in again and continues to do so at a slow and steady pace until Hinata got used to him being inside her.

Quickly, Hinata gets used to Naruto's dick being in her vagina and she starts to moan in erotic pleasure and excitement as the sensations of Naruto's cock touched the deepest parts of her.

"Naruto-kun... Ah... I'm feeling your cock... So deep inside me... feels so good...!" Hinata moaned out, in which Naruto groaned out in reply. "You, too, Hinata-chan... Ah... I never felt this good before... Ah... Oh, yes...!"

"Oh... Ah... Naruto... Ah... Harder... Please go harder... Please me more...!" Hinata moaned out, in which the blond responded by increasing the pace of his thrusts until he got to a pace that both of them liked and during the time, Hinata could feel the sensations of pleasure surging throughout her body from every single nerve in her body ranging from her head down to the tips of her toes.

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders and her legs around his strong waist, as he continued thrusting his manhood deeper into her, wanting all of it inside of her vagina.

For the next two hours, Naruto and Hinata continued their first lovemaking experience, before the pair passionately kissed each other, tasting the other's mouths and saliva, which made them moan and groan in pure erotic pleasure and excitement which started to fill the room.

"Hinata-chan... Ah... You are so... Ah... Tight... Ah... I love you so much...!" Naruto groaned out, in which Hinata erotically moaned out in reply. "I love you too, Naruto-kun... Ah... Yes... Yes... I've always wanted to do this with you... Oh, you are so deep inside me...!"

The two of them, their bodies surging with pleasure, never wanted the moment to end, but eventually they could feel their bodies moving frantically as their orgasms drew ever so closer. Hinata moans out, "Oh, Naruto-kun... Ah... I can't hold it in anymore... Ah... I'm cumming...!" Hinata moaned out, which caused Naruto to groan out in reply. "Me too, Hinata-chan... I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

It was then Naruto and Hinata both cried out in ecstasy as they experienced their orgasms, in which Naruto then removed his manhood from Hinata's pussy, before the violet haired Kunoichi gently crawls onto her Naruto's chest, in which Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender and sexy body, before Hinata told Naruto lovingly. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, too, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with the same amount of love, before they both fall asleep, while Inside of Naruto's body, the Nine-Tailed Fox chuckled in a dark amused tone, as being connected to Naruto, felt all that happened, and said to itself, in a dark and amused tone. "**It is about time. Feels good to feel some `action' after being trapped her for so long and I've got to admit, this kid really knows how to have a good time with his mate.**"

-With Tai and Sora-

Within Tai and Sora's room, the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love were both naked and locked in a passionate kiss.

Soon after, they released from the kiss and Tai then started to kiss down Sora's neck and collarbone, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure as Tai then gently pushed Sora onto the bed, as the Digidestined of Courage continued to kiss her until he reached her breasts, in which Tai then started to lick around Sora's right nipple, while he began to use his right hand to gently massage and fondle the Digidestined of Love's left breast.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Oh, Tai...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, as Tai placed Sora's right nipple into his mouth and continued to fondle her left breast.

A short time soon after, Tai stopped pleasing Sora's breasts and started to lick down the Digidestined of Love's slender, sexy, and smooth body, around her navel, causing Sora to moan, gasp, and even giggle in pleasure.

When Tai was done, he positioned his body, which was well-developed, but not overly muscular, over Sora's slender and sexy form, and asked her, with a sly smile on his lips, "How did you like that Sora?"

"That felt amazing, Tai." Sora replied lovingly, before she told Tai in a seductive and enticing tone. "Now it's my turn."

Just then Sora gently flipped them over so that the Digidestined of Courage was lying down on the bed and the Digidestined of Love was hovering over him, before Sora started kissing down Tai's well-developed chest and waist causing the Digidestined of Courage to sigh in pleasure as she continued.

Soon after, Sora had reached Tai's eight-inch manhood, which was very hard from all the `excitement' that was going on, in which Sora then gently flipped them over again, so Tai was hovering over her.

It was then Sora spread her legs out, exposing her wet pussy, in which Tai smiles, before the Digidestined of Courage positioned himself over Sora, so his fully erect penis was pointing at the entrance to Sora's vagina.

Knowing exactly what to do, as they had done it plenty of times in the past, Tai inserted his member into Sora's vagina, which caused the Digidestined of Love to moan out in pleasure, before Sora wrapped her legs around Tai's waist, and started to moan out loudly. "Oh, Tai... Ah... Faster... Ah... Please... Go harder...!"

Tai responded to Sora's plea for further pleasure by increasing the speed of his thrusting until he reached a pace that he and Sora both liked and soon after, the room was starting to fill with the moans and groans of pleasure and excitement from the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love.

"Ah, yes, Tai... Yes... That feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop... Oh, Yes...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, in which Tai groaned out in reply. "Any... Ah... Anything for you... Ah... Sora..."

For the next two hours, the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love continued to make love, but it was after the two hours passed, Sora went into a sitting position, as her arms wrapped around Tai's shoulders and her legs around his waist, while Tai moved his hands onto her hips and continues to pound his manhood into Sora's vagina.

The two of them then locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and when they broke the kiss, Sora placed her head on Tai's right shoulder and they continue to loudly moan out in pleasure and excitement.

Soon after, Tai and Sora returned to their original positions, in which the Digidestined of Love was lying on the bed as Tai was hovering over her, while Sora's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as the Digidestined of Courage continued to enter and exit Sora's vagina.

But eventually, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Sora then moaned out in erotic excitement, "Ah... Oh, Tai... Ah... I can't hold it in any longer... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... Come...!"

Sora continued on as long as she could, however, the Digidestined of Love couldn't take anymore, in which she then arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto Tai's cock, while the Digidestined of Courage was pushed over the edge by Sora's climax and experienced his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed into Sora's womb.

After they were done with their climaxes, Tai had enough energy left over to gently take his member out of Sora pussy and roll over to the Digidestined of Love's left side, in which, after catching their breaths for a few minutes, Sora snuggled up to Tai, so she was resting on his chest, in which Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's slender and sexy nude form, before he told her in a loving tone. "Good night, my beautiful Digidestined of Love."

"Good night, my handsome Digidestined of Courage." Sora replied with the same amount of love, before the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Biyomon was on top of Agumon kissing around his neck, but she could tell something was bothering him.

It was then Biyomon stopped and told Agumon lovingly. "Agumon, please stop beating yourself up." "I just can't believe I Dark Digivolved again and put you all in danger." Agumon replied sadly.

"Oh, Agumon, we all forgave you. Besides, I'm not upset you lost control to your Dark Digivolution. I'm proud you were able to fight it." Biyomon told Agumon, before the Digimon of Love brought herself and Agumon in a deep and loving kiss.

It was after the pair broke form the kiss that Agumon smiled, which made Biyomon smile, before he said. "Thank you, Biyomon. I actually feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome." Biyomon replied, happy to see her words had an effect on her mate, before she was a little confused when Agumon smiled slyly, before he told her. "But now I think I made you feel something."

It was then Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was lying on the bed, while he was on top of her, in which he lowered his head to her right breast and started to lick it, while the Digimon of Courage moved his right hand to her left breast and gently pinched her nipple, which caused Biyomon to moan out in pleasure.

Oh, Agumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Biyomon moaned in pleasure.

But it was after several minutes that Agumon decided it was time for a change of position, in which the amber coloured reptile Digimon ceased his actions on Biyomon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, before the Digimon of Courage placed his clawed hands on the sides of Biyomon's breasts and then placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between her breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure, which made the Digimon of Love happy, not only that Agumon was getting pleasure, but she enjoyed it too.

It was then Biyomon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Agumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval, in which it wasn't long until Agumon groaned out. "Biyo... Ah... Biyomon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Agumon then let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Biyomon in his cum, which made her happy to see that she had satisfied Agumon, but before she could say a single word, the Digimon of Courage quickly grabbed onto Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as the amber coloured reptile Digimon's cock entered her vagina.

Agumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Biyomon's threshold and moaned out. "Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Agumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Biyomon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Biyomon moaned loudly, as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Agumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, Agumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Biyomon moaned as Agumon continued to thrust inside of his mate.

After several more minutes of Agumon's member entering and leaving her, Biyomon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while the Digimon of Courage was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Biyomon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Agumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Biyomon released her sexual fluids, which covered Agumon's member, while Agumon released his seed into Biyomon, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

After several minutes of getting their energy back, Agumon removed his dick from Biyomon's vagina, before he rolled over and rested on his back, before he smiled as Biyomon snuggled up onto his chest, closed her eyes and went to sleep, with a pleased smile on her face.

'No matter what, Biyomon, I won't ever let darkness take a hold of me again, I promise.' Agumon thought to himself, before he gently kissed Biyomon on her forehead, before he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-With Marcus and Yoshi-

While Agumon and Lalamon were sharing one room, Marcus and Yoshi were in the other and were currently making love, as both of them were naked, on their bed, with Marcus lying his back, as Yoshi was on top of him, facing his fully erect ten-inch manhood, which she was happily sucking as much as she could get in her mouth, while Marcus was positioned, so he was able to get a clear view of Yoshi's pussy, which he began to lick and suck, which her to remove Marcus' dick from her mouth and moan out. "Oh, Marcus...!"

For several minutes, Marcus and Yoshi remained in their positions until Yoshi moaned out loudly with Marcus' cock still in her mouth as she experienced her first orgasm of the night, filling Marcus' mouth with her sexual fluids.

It was then Marcus experiences his own orgasm, filling Yoshi's mouth with his cum, which she swallowed, before Marcus then told Yoshi in an enticing tone, "Wow, you taste so sweet tonight, Yoshi."

Yoshi then turned around so she was face to face with Marcus, with a seductive smile on her face and said in an enticing tone. "Don't sell yourself, Marcus. You taste pretty sweet yourself. Now, allow me to start off."

Yoshi and Marcus then engaged in a passionate kiss for several minutes, before Yoshi gently pushed Marcus down onto the bed, before she guided herself down on Marcus' manhood, allowing Marcus' penis to go deep inside of her vagina, which caused Yoshi to moan out. "Oh, Marcus... I can feel you deep inside me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, yes...!"

"Ah... Yeah, Yoshi... This feels great... Ah... You are so nice and tight... Ah...!" Marcus groaned out in reply, before he groaned out. "I... I love you, Yoshi... And... Ah... I will always love you...!"

"I love you, too... Ah... Marcus..." Yoshi moaned out in a loving tone.

After an hour passed, Yoshi then went into a sitting position, wrapped her legs around Marcus' waist and her arms around his upper chest, in which Marcus thrust his hips as hard as he could, allowing his dick to go deep into Yoshi, which made her scream out in erotic bliss.

During the next hour, the only sounds in the room were erotic moans, groans, and screams of pleasure from both lovers, wishing the moment were never end.

However, both of them soon felt their climaxes coming, which caused Yoshi to moan out. "M... Ah... Marcus... I can't hold it in... Ah... Anymore... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Yoshi... I'm about to come, too... Ah... I'm so close...!" Marcus groaned out in reply, but it was then he was unable to tale anymore and groaned out in ecstasy. "Yoshi, I can't... Oh, Yoshi, I love you so much Aaaahhhhhhhhhh...!"

Marcus then released his seed into Yoshi's womb, which sent her over the edge and caused Yoshi to cry out in ecstasy. "I love you too Marcus... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh...!"

It was then Yoshi had a tremendous orgasm, covering Marcus' hard member in her sexual fluids, before both of them collapsed onto the bed, in which Marcus then rolled to Yoshi's right side, before Yoshi crawled onto his muscular chest, before they closed their eyes and went to sleep, with content smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, in the second bedroom, as Lalamon was sound asleep in her Digivice, Agumon was lying on the bed, as he had his arms behind his head, before he let out a sad sigh, not just because he had harmed Tai, his mate, Biyomon and the other Agumon, but also from hearing Marcus and Yoshi 'expressing their love' made him greatly miss his mate, Rhythm, in which he placed his right claw on his chest and thought to himself, before he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. 'I miss you so much, Rhythm. But I know we'll be together soon.'

-With Jaden and Alexis-

Jaden and Alexis were both sitting on the same bed, completely naked, as they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, in which Jaden stared lovingly into Alexis' eyes and told her in a heartfelt tone. "You are so beautiful, Alexis."

Alexis smiled from Jaden's comment, before Jaden then kissed from her neck and collarbone, before he reached Alexis' breasts.

Jaden then placed Alexis' left nipple into his mouth and started to suck it, while he placed his left hand on Alexis' right breast and started to massage and fondle it, which caused Alexis to moan in erotic pleasure.

"Oh, Jaden... That... Ah... That feels so good...!" Alexis moaned out, as she placed her hands on Jaden's scalp and mussed up his hair as he continued to pleasure her breasts.

It was then Jaden stopped sucking on Alexis' nipple, he also stopped fondling her breast and started to kiss down Alexis' body, until 'The Second King of Games' then positions his head over Alexis' pussy, which was starting to get wet with her sexual fluids.

Jaden says, lowly and lovingly, "Wow, `Lex, you are starting to get wet. You must really want me." Jaden told Alexis in a sly, but loving tone, in which Alexis replied, which sounded a little more like she was begging. "Oh, Jaden, I want you so badly."

Hearing her desire, Jaden then lashed out with his tongue on Alexis' pussy, which caused Alexis to loudly moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes, Jaden... Oh, that feels... Ah... Really good... Ah... Don't stop, Jaden... Don't you dare stop...!"

After a few minutes, Alexis couldn't take anymore and with erotic cry of pleasure, Alexis experienced her first orgasm of the night as she released her sexual fluids into Jaden's mouth.

After Alexis was done with her orgasm, Jaden licked his lips and asked. "How did that feel, 'Lex?"

Alexis was breathless for a few minutes, but then told Jaden in a loving tone. "Oh, wow, Jaden. That felt incredible."

"Glad that you liked it, Alexis." Jaden happily replied, as he closed his eyes and gave a big grin, before Alexis surprised him by flipping them over, so she was on top of Jaden.

Alexis then started kissing Jaden's neck, collarbone, down his chest, until she reached his eight-inch manhood, licked the tip of Jaden's cock, before she then placed Jaden's dick in her mouth and started to suck it like an erotic lollypop, which caused Jaden to groan in pleasure. "A... Ah... Alexis, that feels so good... Oh, yeah, that feels so sweet...!"

For a few minutes, Alexis continued her blowjob, as she then began to gently massage his balls, which caused Jaden to groan out. "Alexis, I'm so close... Ah...I'm going to... Ah come soon...!"

Alexis then increased her pace until she felt Jaden's manhood quiver in her mouth, and with one loud groan, 'The Second King of Games' released his load into Alexis' mouth.

After Jaden was done, Alexis then moved her face to meet his and asked him in a seductive tone, "How did that feel, my love?"

"Like I said before 'Lex... So sweet..." Jaden replied breathlessly, in which Alexis smiled, before she kissed him lovingly on the lips, before she told him, with the same amount of love. "I'm glad that you liked it. It makes me happy when you are, Jaden."

It was after a few minutes; Alexis aimed her entrance at Jaden's cock, in which Jaden then placed his hands on her hips as Alexis lowered herself onto manhood into her vagina and began to moan out as his large penis stretched her vagina walls out, before Alexis then started moving up and down, impaling herself on Jaden's dick.

As Alexis continued to go up and down on Jaden's member, she then began to go faster and faster until she reached a pace that she wanted, which caused her to moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, Jaden... Ah... It feels good... Ah... It feels really good, Jaden... Oh, yes...!"

For the next half-hour, the two of them continued to make love, in which Alexis then placed her hands on Jaden's chest for support as she continued to impale herself on Jaden's manhood, while Jaden placed his hands on Alexis' hips to guide her down on his cock.

After another half-hour, Jaden went into a sitting position as Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's shoulders and her legs around Jaden's waist as 'The Second King of Games' continued to thrust his hips forward and continued to push his penis into Alexis' vagina.

"Wow, `Lex... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... This really feels seriously... Ah... Sweet...!" Jaden groaned out, from the tight feeling that he was getting from Alexis' vagina walls clamping down on his dick, in which Alexis moans out in an erotic reply. "Same here, Jaden... Ah... You are so deep inside me... Oh, this feels incredible Jaden... Ah... Don't you... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

Soon after, the two of them locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling and mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva as they continued to make love for the next two hours, each loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to the other's.

Soon, Jaden then switched positions with Alexis, with her lying down on the bed and Jaden hovering over her, while Alexis had her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, as he continued to pound his manhood into her vagina.

Jaden groaned out from the tight feeling that Alexis' vagina was giving his cock with her vagina easily allowing his member inside of her and then tightening up when he pulled out, in which the two of them didn't want the pleasurable moment to end, but after the time passed, the two of them started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever so closer.

"Whoa... Alexis... I can't hold it in... Ah... For long... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Jaden groaned out, in which Alexis moaned out in an erotic excited reply. "Me too, Jaden... Oh, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm so close... I'm going to come...!"

Alexis then experienced another huge orgasm as she releases her sexual fluids all over Jaden's manhood, causing her to arch her and in turn, caused Jaden to give one loud groan of ecstasy as he released his seed into Alexis' womb.

When they were done, both of them collapsed onto the bed, with Jaden collapsing onto Alexis, before 'The Second King of Games' removed his cock from Alexis' vagina, rolls to her right side, in which Alexis crawls over to snuggle on Jaden's chest, nuzzling her hair on his neck.

"That was so..." Jaden began to say, but was interrupted when Alexis asked slyly. "Sweet?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, 'Lex." Jaden happily replied, before he kissed her lovingly and then told her, after they broke from the kiss. "I love you, Alexis."

"I love you too, Jaden." Alexis lovingly replied, before she closed her eyes and smiled, as she felt her love's arms wrap around her, which made her feel so safe and warm, before she and Jaden fell asleep.

-With Takuya and Zoe-

The Wielder of the Spirits of Flame and The Wielder of the Spirits of Wind were both completely on the bed with Zoe lying on her back as Takuya was on top of her and were currently engaged in a loving kiss.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Zoe told Takuya in a heartfelt tone. "Oh, Takuya, I was so afraid I had lost you."

Well, it look's like it's going to take more than a Shinigami's Zanpakutō to get rid of me." Takuya replied in a joking tone, which made Zoe smile that Takuya was back to his old self, before he told her in a loving tone, "And no matter what, I will always be there beside you, my love."

Takuya and Zoe then engaged in another passionate kiss, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame then placed his left hand on Zoe's clit and began to massage it, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind to yell out in excitement. "Oh, my... Takuya, that's feels incredible... Oh, yes...!"

Zoe's breathing becomes rapid as she could feel herself get wetter and wetter, while Takuya placed his right hand on Zoe's left breast and massaged it gently, in which after a few more minutes of massaging.

Takuya then whispered into Zoe's left ear. "Zoe, I want you to come on my hand, okay?"

Then, with one erotic scream that Zoe experiences her orgasm and released her sexual fluids onto Takuya's hand and onto the bed, staining it somewhat.

It was the Takuya and Zoe then moved their heads forward and met in another passionate kiss.

"How did that feel?" Takuya then asked lovingly after they broke from the kiss, in which Zoe replied in the same loving tone. "That feel great, Takuya. Now, let me do something good for you, my love."

It was then Zoe repositioned herself and her love, so Takuya was lying on his back and was about to give him a loving blowjob, but Takuya then said. "Zoe, wait."

Doing as she was told, Zoe stopped before she asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, seeing as how this might be our last night together, I was wondering if we could try something different." Takuya replied, which intrigued Zoe and caused her to ask in a curious tone. "What did you have in mind?"

"Now that we have our D-Tectors back, I was kinda hoping Agunimon and Zephyrmon could have some 'fun' together." Takuya replied, before the Wielder of the Spirit of Flame thought to himself. 'Man, Zoe probably thinks I'm a real perv.'

But it was then Zoe smiled seductively, before she reached over the bed, pulled out their D-Tectors from their pockets and handed Takuya's D-Tector to him, which caught Takuya off guard.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zoe asked in a sly tone, before she exclaimed. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Zephyrmon!"

Takuya then smiled back, before he exclaimed. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

Now in the bed was Agunimon, who was completely naked, revealing his muscular body and his helmetless face, which Zephyrmon was highly attracted to.

Zephyrmon too was naked, showing her finger and toenails were painted a shimmering light blue, her mask had been removed, revealing a beautiful light blue hue on her lips, which made Agunimon marvel at her beauty, before the pair wordlessly kissed each other.

It was then Zephyrmon broke from the kiss, before she began to kiss down Agunimon's chest, before she reached his manhood, in which Zephyrmon then took Agunimon's cock into her mouth and began sucking it like a lollipop, which caused Agunimon to groan out. "Oh, wow... Ah... Zoe... Ah... Oh, yeah... That feels great...!"

Zephyrmon continued to put more and more of Agunimon's member until she was deep-throating his entire dick in her mouth.

After a few minutes, Zephyrmon could feel Agunimon's manhood quiver in her mouth, which caused him to then groan out. "Oh, Zoe... Ah... I... I... Ah... Can't hold it in... I'm going to come...!"

It was then Agunimon let out a loud groan, as he released his load into Zephyrmon's mouth, who swallowed it without question.

After Zephyrmon swallowed Agunimon's load, she removed his cock from her mouth and asked, in a loving and seductive tone. "Oh, Takuya, did you like that?"

"Yeah." Agunimon replied, as he nodded his head, before he surprised Zephyrmon when he grabbed her hips, flipped them over and repositioned her, so Zephyrmon was on all fours.

It was then Agunimon began to thrust his cock in and out of Zephyrmon's vagina, which caused Zephyrmon to moan out as she felt the amazing sensation of Agunimon's dick stretching her vagina walls out.

Zephyrmon moaned out in pleasure. "T... Ah... Takuya, give it to me, nice and hard... Oh, my Beast side wants you to ravage me...Ah... Oh, Takuya, ravage me...!"

Not wanting to disappoint his love, Agunimon started to thrust his manhood, harder and faster, into Zephyrmon's pussy, going very deep, causing Zephyrmon to scream out erotically in pure sexual pleasure. "Yes... Oh, yes... That's it, Takuya... Ravage like an animal... I want you all the way inside of me...!"

Agunimon then groaned out in ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Zephyrmon's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down hard on his cock, giving Agunimon huge amounts of pleasure, causing him to groan out, "Oh, Zoe... You are... Ah... So tight... It's so wonderful... This is great... Ah... You're doing great...!"

Zephyrmon then moaned out. "Oh, Takuya... My body... Ah... It's getting so hot in here... I'm burning up... Oh, yes...!"

As the pair continued to 'mate', the whole world disappeared around them, to these two, the whole world and all their problems were no more, only they were what mattered to the other.

However, within one hour, both of their movements were becoming frantic as they could feel their climaxes coming.

"I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... Takuya... I'm going to come real soon... Ah...!" Agunimon groaned out, in which Zephyrmon moaned out in sexual reply. "Y... Yes, Takuya... Ah... I want to feel you in my pussy... Ah... Oh, yes... Give to me, Takuya...!"

Soon enough, Zephyrmon couldn't take anymore and she screamed out. "Oh, Takuya Aaaahhhhhhhhhh...!"

It was then Zephyrmon then released her cum all over Agunimon's penis, in which when Agunimon was then sent over the edge and groaned out. "Oh, Zoe, I love you...!"

Agunimon then filled Zephyrmon with all of his seed, but it was then both Legendary Warriors were then encircled by data, in which after the data dispersed, Takuya was lying on his back, as Zoe was resting on his chest, with a loving smile on her face, before she kissed Takuya lovingly, before they both closed their eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of each other and the love they had just made.

-With Ash and Dawn-

After examining their room and discovering there were two separate bedrooms, Ash decided he would sleep in the spare one, as Pikachu would sleep at the end of his bed, while Dawn and Buneary would share the room they were currently in.

But after Ash and Pikachu had said 'goodnight' to the pair, Dawn quickly asked. "Ash?"

"What is it, Dawn?" Ash asked, as he and Pikachu turned around, curious as to what Dawn wanted.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private." Dawn replied, before she asked their Pokémon. "Buneary, Pikachu, do you mind?"

Pikachu and Buneary then nodded their heads, before they left the room, leaving Ash and Dawn alone, in which Dawn then asked in a curious tone. "Ash, when you pushed me out of the way of Raidramon's attack, why did you do it?"

"Because I care for you and didn't want to see you get hurt." Ash replied, before he told Dawn jokingly. "Besides it's not the first time and probably not the last time I've been hit by an electrical attack."

Dawn couldn't help but let out a small giggle from Ash's joking around, before she said. "Thank you, Ash. I'm glad we met. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." Ash replied.

Then, before either Pokémon Trainer knew what happened they were locking lips in a deep kiss, neither wanting the experience to end, but in they had to break for air, however, when they did, they stared into each other's eyes.

As Ash stared into Dawn's beautiful blue eyes, Dawn stared into Ash's deep brown eyes, in which they could both see the desire they held for each other, in which they gave into it and kissed again, only this kiss had more passion then the previous one, and as they continued, Ash took off his hat, while Dawn took off her beanie, before they both dropped their headwear onto the floor.

It then Ash's hands roamed down Dawn's body, until they were rubbing her thighs, before they slowly moved up under her skirt and squeezed her butt checks, which caused her to break from the kiss and moan out, in which they both stared into each other's eyes again and could tell that they both wanted to take their relationship from close friends to lovers.

Ash then removed his jacket and undershirt, revealing his well-developed body, before he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, while Dawn took off all her clothing, leaving her in just a white coloured bra and a pair of white panties.

It was then Dawn got onto the bed, before Ash got on top of her and removed the bra, revealing her well-shaped and well-curved breasts to Ash, which caused a bulge in his boxers to form, in which Dawn asked in a sly tone. "Like what you see, Ash?"

"Do I ever?" Ash questioned back, before he then placed his right hand on the front of Dawn's panties and slowly removed them, revealing her pussy, which further aroused Ash, before the black haired teen started to kiss around Dawn's neck's neck, which caused Dawn to moan out, before her arousal was heightened when Ash stopped kissing her neck and began to lick around her left nipple, while his left hand began to gently pinch her right nipple.

"Oh, Ash... That feels so good... Ah, yes... You are incredible... Please keep it up..." Dawn moaned out in pleasure, as Ash continued to pleasurably pinch her right nipple while licking he licked her left nipple.

But after several minutes, Ash then started to kiss down her chest, licked around her navel, before he then started to gently lick her pussy, which caused Dawn's cheeks to flush with excitement as she moaned out loudly in pleasure.

Dawn then screamed out in pure erotic pleasure as a surge of pleasure surged through her body, but after a few minutes, she was unable to take anymore and cried out. "Oh, Ash...!"

Dawn then arched her back, as she had her first orgasm ever, and it felt amazing, as she released her sexual fluids into Ash's waiting mouth, which he licked up as much as he could, before the black haired teen then asked. "How did that feel, Dawn?"

Dawn was speechless for a few moments, but after she had recovered from her orgasm, she replied in a loving tone. "That was... Amazing, Ash"

It was then Ash took off his boxers, revealing his eight-inch penis to Dawn, which caused her to blush, as this was the first time she had actually seen one.

'Oh, wow. Ash is so big!' Dawn thought to herself, in which Ash asked in a sly tone. "Like what you see, Dawn?"

After gearing Ash's question, all Dawn could do was nod her head and continue to blush, but it was then Ash gently kissed her on the lips, before he broke from the kiss and told her in a reassuring tone, as the black haired teen aimed his manhood at Dawn's pussy. "Since this is our first time, I know it's going to hurt. But I promise, I'm going to try to make it as easy as possible for you and get you use it first."

Hearing the honesty and care for her in his voice caused Dawn to smile, before she replied. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, Ash. I know that you will take good care of me and make me one happy women."

Ash nodded his head as he gently inserted his cock into Dawn's vagina, causing her to moan as she could feel Ash's dick stretch the walls of her vagina, however, Ash then felt he had reached Dawn's hymen, in which he then looked at Dawn in concern for her, but she just closed her eyes and nodded.

Ash then thrust his manhood forward, breaking Dawn's hymen, taking her virginity, as well as his; however, Ash became more concerned as tears trailed down her face, showing her discomfort, in which the black haired teen asked in a highly, concerned tone. "Dawn, are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Dawn shook her head in response, before she managed to tell him, as she began to smile, "I'm okay, Ash. I just have to get used to you being inside me. Please... keep going."

Doing as he was told, Ash gently pulled his penis out of Dawn's vagina until only the head of his manhood is inside her pussy and then started to gently thrust inside of her again.

Soon, Dawn could feel the pain of losing her virginity quickly fade away and overwhelming pleasure surge through her body, which caused her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, as she moaned out. "Oh, Ash... Ah... Ash, please more... That feels so... Ah... Amazing...!"

Meanwhile, Ash groans and moans in sexual excitement as he couldn't believe how tight Dawn was, her pussy allowed easy access, but then clamped down hard when he left, which only increased his desire for her, driving him closer and closer to the edge, but soon, both of them felt their climax about to hit them.

"Oh, Dawn... I... Ah... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum soon...!" Ash then groaned out., in which Dawn replied in the same tone as Ash's. "Y... Yes, Ash... Ah... Come at me...!"

The two Pokémon Trainers tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Dawn felt her peak, and with one huge erotic scream, had her orgasm and released her cum all over Ash's cock, which triggered Ash's orgasm.

And with loud groan of ecstasy, Ash filled Dawn's womb with his seed.

It was then Ash's body collapsed over Dawn's for a few minutes, as they laid together, as their bodies demanded energy and oxygen.

Eventually, Ash removed his manhood from Dawn's pussy and then repositioned them, so Ash was lying on his back and Dawn was lying on his chest.

It was then they both looked into each other's eyes, and could tell that no words needed to be said for the amazing experience they shared, instead they engaged in another loving kiss, before the black haired teen wrapped his arms around Dawn, before they both went to sleep, both with a loving and content smile on their face.

Meanwhile, in the second bedroom, Pikachu and Buneary were sitting at the end of the bed, as Buneary was slowly moving closer and closer to Pikachu, which caused her to blush and blush heavier as she moved closer and to the yellow mouse Pokémon she admired and loved so much.

Pikachu then turned his head to stare into Buneary's eyes, which not only caused her to blush from being so close to Pikachu, but as Pikachu stared into Buneary's eyes, his heart began to beat faster, as he had never been so close to the Rabbit Pokémon and could not only see how beautiful she truly was, but also that Buneary truly loved him.

It was then Pikachu and Buneary moved their heads forward and met in a loving kiss, as the pair loved the feel of the other's lips on each other.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Pikachu and Buneary stared lovingly into each other's eyes, but it was then Pikachu could see lust within the Rabbit Pokémon's eyes, and before the yellow mouse could react, Buneary gently pushed him down onto the bed, before he began to moan in pleasure, as Buneary started to kiss Pikachu's neck.

It was then Pikachu continued to moan out, as Buneary stopped kissing Pikachu's neck and started to kiss down his chest, but stopped and blushed heavily, as all the 'excitement' Buneary had caused had caused Pikachu's cock to emerge from its protective sheath, revealing it to be around seven-inches, which 'excited' the Rabbit Pokémon at the sight of it.

Buneary then started to gently lick the head of Pikachu's dick, before she then placed his member in her mouth and began to suck him off, which caused Pikachu to began to moan out in pleasure.

As Buneary continued to suck on Pikachu's dick, the yellow mouse continued to moan out before he started to let out small giggles too, as Buneary's ears were tickling his chest, but after time had passed, Pikachu was unable to contain himself and let out a loud groan as he came, filling Buneary's mouth with his seed, which she happily swallowed.

After Buneary licked her lips clean of Pikachu's cum, Pikachu could see Buneary's breasts, her hardened nipples and her pussy, which was usually covered by the fur around her hips, in which Pikachu gently lowered the Rabbit Pokémon onto her back, as his manhood rubbed against her pussy, before he gave her a look asking if she wanted this to happen, in which she smiled back at and nodded her head, before Buneary moaned out loudly in pure pleasure as Pikachu then inserted his cock inside her.

As Pikachu continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Buneary, all she could do was moan out in pure pleasure, as just like Digimon, female Pokémon were hatched without a hymen, so the Rabbit Pokémon felt nothing but pleasure the second Pikachu entered her.

The Poké-pair continued mating, before Pikachu let out a large groan of sexual pleasure, as he couldn't believe how tight Buneary was, as Buneary's threshold allowed easy access when Pikachu thrust into her, but then clamps down, in a hard, but pleasurable manner, on his member, when his dick slid out of Buneary, as if Buneary's body was begging him to stay inside of her.

But it was then Pikachu and Buneary could feel their climaxes, and it was then they both came at the same time.

"Buneary!" Buneary cried out in pure ecstasy, in which even though she could only say her own mane, she was actually calling out Pikachu's as she came all over his cock, while Pikachu let out a loud 'Pikachuuu!', groaning out Buneary's name as he filled her with his seed.

After Pikachu removed his member from Buneary's threshold, he then rolled over to Buneary's left side, wrapped his arms her body, as Buneary snuggled up to her love and new mate, in which they both smiled, not only from their wonderful experience of pleasure, but they could sense that they weren't the only ones who had just mated and were happy to know their Pokémon Trainers had found love.

-With Davis and Kari-

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Light were sharing a room and were both completely naked, locked in a passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues and tasting each other's saliva.

When they released from the kiss, Kari placed her hands onto the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's member and started to stimulate it, causing Davis' cock to grow, until it was fully erect, in which the Digidestined of Light then said in sexy and seductive tone, as she stared at Davis' manhood. "Oh my, your cock is getting so big. I know how to make it feel good."

Kari then lowered her head to Davis' cock, licked the head, before she then placed Davis' manhood into her mouth and begins to suck it, in which Kari's ears were then filled with the sounds of Davis' moans and groans of sexual pleasure.

"Oh, Kari... Ah... That's perfect... Ah... If you keep going... I'm going to cum... Don't stop... Ah... Oh, yeah...!" Davis groaned out in pleasure, in which Kari grinned, knowing that Davis was really liking her pleasurable blowjob.

Kari then sucked Davis' member as hard as she could, which soon caused Davis to calls out loudly. "Oh, Kari, I'm cumming... I'm... Ah... Cumming...!"

True to his word, Davis then released his load into Kari's mouth, in which she swallowed all of Davis' cum without question, before the Digidestined of Light moved her head to meet Davis and asked him in a sweet and seductive tone. "Oh, Davis, did you like that?"

Davis replies, with a wide grin, "Did I ever." Davis replied happily, before he told Kari in a sly and mischievous tone, "But now, I think it's time that I take a taste of you."

Davis then moved his head to Kari's left breast nipple and then started to suck her nipple, which caused Kari to moan in pleasure as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship placed his left hand on Kari's right breast and started to massage and fondle Kari's breast, as well as placing his right index and middle fingers and inserting them into Kari's vagina, before he then started to thrust his fingers in and out of the Digidestined of Light's pussy, making her wetter and wetter.

"Oh, Davis... Ah... That feels incredible... My body is getting so excited... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, please don't stop...!" Kari moaned out in an erotic tone.

It was then Davis stopped pleasuring Kari's breasts, in which Kari then got onto her back and began to fondle her breasts, as Davis continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, Kari. You can't believe what's going on here. You are getting so wet." Davis then told Kari seductively, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to thrust his fingers in and out until Kari let out a loud moan and had her first orgasm of the evening, releasing her sexual fluids over Davis' hand.

Davis then licked Kari's sexual fluids off his fingers, moved his head to the Digidestined of Light's pussy, and started licking her clit, which caused Kari to moan from the pleasure she was getting as her love continued to eat her out.

"Yes... Oh, yes, Davis... Ah... Take all my honey... Ah... Oh, yes... Ah...!" Kari screamed out in erotic pleasure, as she continued to fondle her breasts, as Davis continued licking her pussy, but soon enough, Kari then experienced her second orgasm and released her cum, all over Davis' face and mouth.

"Oh, Kari, you taste like such sweet honey." Davis told Kari in a seductive and loving tone, in which the Digidestined of Light then replied. "Oh, Davis, I can't wait anymore. I just want your big dick inside of me."

Hearing Kari's plea caused Davis to smile, before he then aimed his hard manhood at Kari's entrance and inserted his cock into her vagina, which caused Kari to moan out in pleasure, in which the Digidestined of Light then wrapped her legs around Davis' waist, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship leaned forward to move his face to Kari's, before he held onto the sides of her shoulders, and began to thrust in and out of Kari's pussy at a rapid pace.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Oh, Davis... Your cock is so deep inside of me... Ah... It feels so good...!" Kari moaned out, as Davis continued to thrust his penis in and out of Kari's vagina.

As Davis and Kari continued to make love, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship groaned out in ecstasy as he Kari's vagina walls clamped down tightly on his manhood.

Both of them kept going, not wanting their experience to stop, but after an hour, their movements were becoming rapid, as they reached their climaxes.

"Oh, Kari... I'm so close... Ah... I can't contain myself... Ah... Any longer... I'm going to cum soon...!" Davis groaned out in excitement, in which

Kari moaned out erotically. "Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it... Any longer... I'm going to cum too...!"

It was then Kari wasn't able to take anymore and yells out in pure ecstasy. "Oh, Davis... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh...!"

Kari then released her sexual fluids all over Davis' cock, which caused Davis to groan out, as he had his own orgasm. "I love you too, Kari...!"

Davis then filled Kari's womb with his seed, before he removed his penis from Kari's vagina, rolled to the Digidestined of Light's right side, before Kari crawled onto his muscular chest, in which they closed their eyes and went to sleep, with content smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, Veemon and Gatomon were on the bed, before the Digimon of Courage then laid Gatomon on the couch, in which he then climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck, causing the feline Digimon to moan and purr out in pleasure.

As Veemon continued to kiss and lick her neck, Gatomon used her left paw to massage between Veemon's legs, causing the reptile Digimon to moan in pleasure and coax Veemon's member to emerge from its protective sheath.

Gatomon then grabbed Veemon by the hips and flipped them over, so Veemon was lying on the couch and Gatomon was on top of him, before the feline Digimon brought Veemon in for a passionate kiss.

As the kiss continued, Gatomon wrapped her tail around Veemon's member and began to gently squeeze and stroke it, causing Veemon to moan in pleasure in the feline Digimon's mouth.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Gatomon immediately began kissing down Veemon's chest, until reached his penis, which was around seven-inches, and without hesitation, Gatomon kissed the tip, before she took all of Veemon's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the dragon Digimon to moan in pleasure.

"Gat... Ah...Gatomon... Ah... That feels so good... Ah!" Veemon moaned and groaned out in pure pleasure, as the Rookie level Digimon then placed his hands on Gatomon's scalp and gently massaged it, causing the feline Digimon to mentally smile, knowing that the blue lizard was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

For a few minutes, Gatomon continued to suck Veemon's hard member and as she did, the feline Digimon placed her right paw gently on Veemon's balls and began to gently massaging them, causing Veemon to moan and groan out, louder then before.

Veemon groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Veemon groaned out, and upon hearing him say that caused Gatomon to increase her pace until she felt Veemon's manhood quiver in her mouth, and with one loud groan, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship released his load into Gatomon's mouth, in which Gatomon didn't even gag and effortlessly swallowed Veemon's cum.

When Veemon was done, Gatomon began licking his manhood to clean him off and saw he was still completely hard, but before she could react, Veemon grabbed Gatomon's hips and positioned her until she was on all fours, before he positioned himself behind her as he held onto her hips and Slowly pushed his hardened member into her vagina until he was all the way into her.

Veemon then moaned in pleasure as felt pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Gatomon's threshold, causing the blue reptile to moan out. "Gatomon... Ah... This feels so... Ah... So good...!"

Gatomon replied, in pure erotic pleasure. "I agree... Ah... Veemon... You're... Ah... Incredible...!"

Veemon then began to thrust his dick in and out of Gatomon, as he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Gatomon moaned as her body rocked with wave after wave of excited sexual pleasure, as Veemon's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

As Veemon continued to thrust inside of Gatomon, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's member entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, while the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief, but soon neither dragon nor feline Digimon could last much longer.

"Oh, Gatomon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!" Veemon called out.

"Me too, Vee... Ah... Veemon...I'm Cumming too..." Gatomon moaned out in reply, in which she tried to hold it, but it was no use, in which the Digimon of Light reached her climax, and as she released her cum all over Veemon's member, the feline Digimon cried out loudly. "Veemon, I love you...!"

And when Veemon felt Gatomon's cum flow all over his cock, it caused him to reach his peak, and he yelled out, in pure ecstasy, as he released all of his warm seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you, too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon felt her arms give out and she collapsed on the couch, while Veemon managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Gatomon and pulled his member out of Gatomon's threshold.

After that, Veemon moved and lay beside Gatomon, who had her eyes closed as she snuggled up to him, rested her head on his chest and began purring amorously, in which Veemon closed his eyes too and soon fell asleep, in which both Digimon dreamed of each other, the love they held for one another and their wonderful mating experience.

-With Ichigo and Orihime-

Ichigo and Orihime were both in separate bedrooms, in which the substitute Shinigami had removed his robe, leaving him in just a pair of boxers, seeing as how he had no other clothing, and was just about to go to sleep, when Orihime knocked on the door.

"Ichigo, can I please come in?" Orihime asked in a curious tone, in which Ichigo replied. "Yeah, sure."

It was then Ichigo blushed as Orihime entered the room, dressed in just a coloured raspberry coloured bra and a pair of matching coloured panties, before Ichigo managed to ask. "So, what do you want, Orihime?"

"Well... There's something I need to tell you..." Orihime replied, as she started to blush, before she summoned to courage to say. "I... I love you Ichigo."

As soon as she said that, Orihime turned her head away, afraid of how Ichigo would respond, but was then surprised when the substitute Shinigami turned her head around, so she was staring into his eyes, in which she could see him smiling gently at her, before he said. "I love you too, Orihime."

It was then the pair locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and when they released from the kiss, Orihime surprised Ichigo when she started to take off her clothing, until she was completely naked, revealing her H-cup sized breasts, hardened nipples and wet vagina, which greatly turned Ichigo on, evident by the bulge forming in his boxers, but before Ichigo could say a single word, Orihime then placed her hands on the band of Ichigo's boxers, revealing his fully erect nine-inch manhood, which caused the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka to blush and think to herself. "Oh, my. Ichigo is so big!"

It was then Orihime gently pushed Ichigo onto the bed, before she wrapped her breasts around his member and began to massage it, as she licked the tip, before she began to give Ichigo a loving blowjob, which caused the substitute Shinigami to groan out in pleasure.

But as pleasurable as Orihime's actions were, Ichigo couldn't contain himself forever, in which the substitute Shinigami let out a loud groan and came, filling Orihime's mouth with his cum, while the rest spurted across her face, breasts and hair.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone, in which Orihime replied happily, as she began to wipe all the of cum off her face and chest and swallowed it. "It's ok, Ichigo. I actually liked it."

It was then Orihime got onto her back, spread her legs out and said. "I'm all yours, Ichigo. Please take me."

Ichigo then nodded his head, before he then got on top of Orihime and inserted his cock into Orihime's vagina, which caused her to moan out as the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka could feel her vagina walls being stretched out, until Ichigo reached Orihime's hymen and with one great thrust, the substitute Shinigami gently broke her hymen, which caused Orihime to yelp out in slight pain, before Ichigo then moved his member until all but the head of his dick was out of Orihime's vagina and then he thrust back in her again. Soon after, the pain quickly faded away and Orihime started to moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, Ichigo... Please more... Ah... Give me more...!"

Orihime couldn't believe the great amounts of pleasure that Ichigo was giving her, it was beyond description for her, while the substitute Shinigami groaned and moaned in sexual pleasure, as he couldn't believe how tight Orihime's pussy was.

"Oh, yes... Ah... That's it, Orihime... Ah...You're doing great...!" Ichigo groaned out, while Orihime's moans soon became erotic screams of pure pleasure, as Ichigo continued to thrust back and forth inside her.

For the next hour, Ichigo and Orihime continued to make love, however, both of them could feel that their climaxes were about to hit them, in which Ichigo called out, in excited pleasure. "Oh, Orihime... Ah... oh, god... I'm going to cum... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Oh, yes... Ah... Ichi... Ah... Ichigo... Ah... Me too...!" Orihime replied in the same tone, as they both tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Orihime felt her peak and with one huge erotic scream, the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka had her orgasm and released her cum all over her Ichigo's manhood, which sent the substitute Shinigami over the edge and with loud groan of pleasure, he filled Orihime's womb with his seed.

Afterwards, Ichigo removed his cock from Orihime's pussy, before he rolled over to Orihime's right side and caught his breath from his first time being so amazing, before Orihime snuggled up to him, in which the substitute Shinigami then asked. "So how do you feel, Orihime."

"So good. Thank you for such an amazing time." Orihime happily replied, before she said in a loving tone. "I love you so much, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Orihime." Ichigo replied with the same amount of love for her in his voice, in which the pair then engaged in a loving kiss, before they went to sleep together.

-With Yusei and Akiza-

Yusei and Akiza were both naked and were kissing each other deeply, as they were about to make love for another night.

After they broke from the kiss, Yusei started to kiss Akiza's collarbone and neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Yusei then kissed down to Akiza's breasts and then began to kiss her right breast, while he massaged and fondled Akiza's left breast, which caused Akiza to moan out.

"Ah... Oh, Yusei... You are so good at this... Ah, yes... Don't stop...!"

Yusei then stopped kissing Akiza's breast and then lashed out at her nipple with his tongue, while pinching her left nipple, before he placed Akiza's hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, while he continued to fondle her left breast and pinched her left nipple, in which Akiza moaned out in pleasure. "Yes... Oh, Yusei... You are so good... Oh... Ah, yes... Yes... Yes...!"

After a few minutes, Yusei started to kiss down Akiza's stomach, around her navel, and when he reached her legs, Yusei then gave Akiza's pussy a long lick with his tongue.

Yusei then extended Akiza's legs out to make sure he could access her threshold, he inserted a little of his right index finger into the upper portion of Akiza's pussy, and he licked and sucked the rest with his tongue and mouth, in which Akiza loudly moaned out in pure pleasure and excitement. "Oh, yes... This is so good... Don't stop... Oh, yes, Yusei... Yes...!"

Yusei then used his right index and middle fingers to open up Akiza's lips and he licked Akiza's vagina until she was unable to take anymore and let out a scream of ecstasy and released her sexual fluids into Yusei's mouth.

After Akiza was done with her orgasm, she decided it was time she would pleasure Yusei, in which Akiza positioned Yusei, so his back was on the bed and his erect ten-inch cock was facing upward and moved her head down to it, before she placed all of Yusei's member into her mouth and begins to suck vigorously.

Yusei groaned out from pleasure. "Oh, Akiza... Ah... That's so good... Ah...!"

Akiza then removed Yusei's cock out of her mouth and told him. "If you liked that, Yusei, then you are going to love this."

Akiza then used her breasts to massage Yusei's dick, as she licked the head of his hard member.

"Ah... Akiza... Ah... That's wonderful... Please don't stop... Ah, Yes...!" Yusei groaned out, as he placed his hands on Akiza's scalp and musses up her hair, while he moaned from the pure pleasure that he was receiving.

Akiza then massaged Yusei's cock with her breasts as quickly as possible, while making it as pleasurable as possible to make Yusei climax even faster, in which it worked as Yusei moaned out. "Oh, Akiza... I can't hold it in anymore. . . I'm going to cum... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Yusei let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released his load into Akiza's mouth, while some of his cum spurting on her face and hair.

It was after Akiza was done cleaning all of Yusei's cum off her face and Yusei regained the energy he had lost from Akiza's blowjob that Yusei grabbed Akiza's hips and repositioned them, so Akiza was lying on the bed, as Yusei was hovering over her, while his cock rubbed against her wet pussy lips, before he placed his hands on Akiza's hips then inserted his manhood into Akiza's vagina.

Both lovers continued their form of lovemaking for two hours, but soon, Yusei was reaching his climax and he pinched Akiza's nipples, which made her cry out in pleasure, as he wanted to make her come closer to orgasm too.

"Oh, Akiza... I can't hold in... Any longer... I'm going to cum...!" Yusei groaned out, in which Akiza replied, as she continued to moan in pleasure. "Yes... Yes, Yusei... Do it... Oh, Yusei...!"

After several more thrusts, Yusei was unable to take anymore and yelled out. "Akiza, I'm cumming...!"

Yusei then released his cum into Akiza's waiting womb, causing Akiza to scream in ecstasy and experience her orgasm, covering Yusei's cock in her sexual fluids.

Yusei then removed his cock from Akiza's pussy, laid down on the other side of mattress, in which Akiza moved over to her husband and rested on his chest and body, before Yusei then looked down and smiled to see Akiza smiling back at him, which made Yusei smile, before he wrapped his arms around Akiza and told her.

"Whatever evil we may face tomorrow, I know our might and the strength we hold will help us prevail against any challenge." Yusei said, in which Akiza nodded her head, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, shortly followed by Yusei.

-With Takato and Rika-

"Since there are only two beds, I guess Guilmon and I will share the one in the other room." Takato said to Rika and Renamon, before he and Guilmon began to head to the other room.

"Hold on, you two." Rika then demanded, in which Takato and Guilmon did as they were told, before the dragon of the hazard asked. "What is it?"

"Why did you continue to fight against Shooting Star Dragon even though you had no chance?" Rika asked in her usual serious tone, before she then asked in a curious and surprisingly emotion filled tone. "And when you said 'As long as we have the strength to protect those we love we won't stop fighting'. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, Rika... It's because... I... err... I..." Takato tried to say, but couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted, until Rika told him. "Oh, come on Gogglehead, just spit it out!"

"I love you." Takato then said, which caused his cheeks to flush red, but not as much as Rika's as the Digimon Queen thought to herself 'Takato is in love with me? But, ever since I became friends with Takato all he has done is be nice to me, he's always been there for me and always protects me. But I don't get why! And what is this warm feeling in my heart? Whenever I'm with Takato, I get this warm feeling that I've never felt before. Does that mean I love Takato?'

Meanwhile, Renamon asked, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Guilmon, do you love me?"

In response, all Guilmon could do was nod his head, too shy and embarrassed to say how much the vixen Digimon meant to him, but it was then Guilmon's eyes widened when Renamon wrapped her arms around the bearer of the Digital Hazard's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Back to Rika, Takato was starting to get worried as Rika was just staring at him and was going to ask if she was alright, but it was then Takato's cheeks flushed redder and was silenced when Rika closed her eyes and kissed him right on the lips, in which the leader of the Tamers couldn't help but to close his eyes and kiss her back.

It was after Rika and Renamon broke from kissing Takato and Guilmon that they both said in a loving tone to the goggle wearing teen and the red coloured dragon. "I love you too."

Renamon was then about to kiss Guilmon again, but before the yellow furred fox could, Rika whispered into her right ear, as an idea popped into her head, in which Renamon smiled and nodded her head.

Takato and Guilmon then watched in confusion as Rika pulled out her D-Power and exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon announced, as she appeared before the still confused Takato and Guilmon and then told them. "Now it's your turn."

Doing as he was asked, Takato pulled out his D-Power and exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Gallantmon announced, before he asked Sakuyamon. "But I still don't unde..."

However, Sakuyamon silenced him when the enchanting vixen told him in an alluring tone, as she took off her fox-shaped helmet, revealing a pair of beautiful purple eyes, just like Rika's. "Just take off your helmet and you'll get your answer."

Gallantmon did as Sakuyamon had told him, letting his lance and shield fall to the floor, before revealing that underneath his helmet was a face, which looked like and older version of Takato, with slightly longer brown hair and Guilmon's brave and noble filled yellow eyes, which Sakuyamon felt herself quite attracted to, in which she wrapped her arms around the Mega level knight, who then got the idea and kissed Sakuyamon back.

As the Mega level Digimon continued to taste each other's tongues and swap saliva, Sakuyamon reached behind and pulled off Gallantmon's cape, while the hazard knight slowly slipped off Sakuyamon's gloves.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, that Sakuyamon removed her yellow armour, her purple boots, leaving the foxy shaman in a full body black suit, while Gallantmon had removed all of his armour, showing all of his muscular and well-built body, as well as his 10-inch penis to Sakuyamon, which aroused the spell casting sorceress.

And her arousal was heightened further when Gallantmon kissed Sakuyamon deeply on the lips, as he lowered himself and the mystical fox Digimon onto the bed, before he broke from the kiss and began to kiss around her neck.

Unable to hold back his primal urges, Gallantmon surprised Sakuyamon when he literally tore the black suit off of her body leaving the Mega level magician girl completely naked on the bed, revealing her D-cup sized breasts, hardened nipples and wet pussy.

Gallantmon then began to lick Sakuyamon's left nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure, before the Virus knight then kissed all over Sakuyamon's breasts and chest, from top to her navel and just above her pussy, which caused Sakuyamon to sigh from pure delight.

But it was then Sakuyamon flipped them over, so she was on top and then told Gallantmon in a mischievous tone. "If you think things are hot now, well, you have got another thing coming."

Sakuyamon then placed Gallantmon's dick into her mouth, as her tongue swirled around his manhood, which caused Gallantmon to moan out loudly in pleasure as Sakuyamon continued to suck him off.

Pretty soon, Gallantmon reached his climax, and with a loud yell, he released his load into Sakuyamon's mouth, in which she continues to suck until the white knight Digimon was done with his release.

"I see that you liked that." Sakuyamon commented, as she let out a giggle, in which Gallantmon replied. "Yeah... You got that right. I just never thought that you would ever do that, but I really liked it."

It was then Gallantmon flipped Sakuyamon over, so that he was on top of her again, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard then lowered his head to Sakuyamon's pussy, and then started to lick it and all of her escaping sexual fluids, which sent countless jolts of pleasure to Sakuyamon from Gallantmon's actions.

For several minutes, Gallantmon continued to lick Sakuyamon's pussy, but soon, the Virus knight couldn't help himself and then began licking up and down her opening, licking at all of the sexual fluids that were out or coming out of Sakuyamon, who shivered and writhed from the pure sexual pleasure.

"Oh... Oh, Takato... Oh, Guilmon... Oh, yes... Yes... Oh, it's so good...! " Sakuyamon called out, as the enchanting sorceress couldn't help herself, as the pleasure that Gallantmon was giving was totally incredible.

When Gallantmon was finished licking, he placed the head of his cock at the entrance of Sakuyamon's threshold, before the Mega level Digimon placed the head of his manhood to the entrance of Sakuyamon's pussy, while Sakuyamon wrapped her arms around Gallantmon.

It was then Gallantmon looked into Sakuyamon's eyes, as if asking her if she truly wanted this to happen, in which Sakuyamon nodded her head, and in response, Gallantmon gave one large thrust into the spell casting sorceress, which Takato thought would be painful to Rika, but thanks to being fused with Renamon, her body had temporarily taken a digital form, in which Rika's hymen was painlessly deleted.

"Whoa... he feels... Ah... feels so big... So good...!" Sakuyamon moaned out in pleasure, as Gallantmon then began to slowly thrust back and forth inside of the foxy Mega level Digimon.

Soon enough, Gallantmon began to moan and groan out in pleasure and both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were filling the room with moans, groans, cries, and screams of sexual pleasure.

"Y... Yeah... Oh, wow... Ah... You're so tight... Ah... It feels so good...!" Gallantmon groaned out, as the Virus knight couldn't believe at how tight and wet Sakuyamon was, the sheer silky wetness of Sakuyamon's 'treasured area' made Gallantmon's dick harder as Sakuyamon's threshold allowed Gallantmon's member to easily access her, while tightening on it in a hard, but pleasurable way when he began to leave.

For around an hour, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon continued to mate, in which all the pleasure and delight they were all feeling was so huge, they could barely contain themselves, but soon, Sakuyamon wasn't able to take much any longer, while Gallantmon could too feel he was reaching his climax as well.

"Oh... Ah... I can't... Ah... Can't hold it in... Any longer... Ah... I'm coming... I'm going to cum...!" Gallantmon groaned out, in which Sakuyamon moaned out in reply. "Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it in...! "

And a few minutes, Sakuyamon screamed out in pure ecstasy as Rika and Renamon each had a massive climax, in which Sakuyamon arched her back, as Gallantmon yelled out as he had his orgasm and then unleashed his seed into Sakuyamon's womb.

It was then Gallantmon split back to Takato, who was still fully dressed, minus his shoes and socks, and Guilmon, while Sakuyamon reverted back to Rika and Renamon, in which Takato and Guilmon were lying on their backs as Rika was resting on Takato's chest and Renamon was snuggled up to Guilmon's.

"Rika, how do you feel?" Takato then asked, as he then positioned his head so that he was looking directly into Rika's beautiful eyes, in which Rika smiled and replied happily. "How do you think Gogglehead? Wonderful."

"And what about you, Renamon?" Guilmon asked, in which Renamon smiled lovingly and told the kindhearted Virus Digimon with the same amount of love in her voice. "Amazing, that was perfect, Guilmon."

"I'm glad we did that together. Not only do I feel like I got closer to you physically, but spiritually too." Takato then said, in which Renamon told him, as Guilmon agreed with his new mate. "We know exactly how you feel, Takato."

It was then the four of them decided to get some sleep, in which Takato wrapped his arms round Rika and told her lovingly. "Good night, my Digimon Queen."

"Good night, my Gogglehead." Rika happily replied.

"Good night, my sexy vixen." Guilmon said, as he wrapped his arms around Renamon, who then replied in a heartfelt tone. "Good night, my hunky red dragon."

-With Yugi and Tea-

Within one of the bedrooms Yugi and Tea were sitting on the end of the bed, as Tea had told Yugi she worried about what could happen if they or any of the others should fail to win, but he reassured her that as long as they believed in themselves, each other and had faith in the Heart of the Cards then nothing could stop them.

It was then Tea thanked Yugi for always being supportive and there for her as a true friend, before she asked how he felt about her, in which 'The King of Games' confessed he loved her, in which Tea told Yugi she loved him back, but was just confused of who she truly loved when Atem was still with them, but now knew it was Yugi she loved.

Currently, Yugi and Tea were locked in a passionate kiss, as all of their clothing was scattered across the floor.

When the two of them released from the kiss, Tea told Yugi in a loving tone. "I love you, Yugi. I'm Sorry that it took so long for me realize it."

"It's alright, Tea. We're together now." Yugi replied, before 'The King of Games' looked over Tea's body, seeing her well-developed and voluptuous breasts and her very sexy and seductive body, and told her in a loving tone, "Truly, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." Tea happily replied, before she watched as Yugi then placed her left nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it, while he then used his left hand to massage and fondle her right breast, causing Tea's cheeks to flush and her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Yugi... Ah... Oh, yes, Yugi... That feels incredible...!"

After several minutes of sucking, massaging and fondling Tea's breasts, Yugi then kissed down her waist, licked around her navel and then moved down to her pussy.

Yugi then started to lick Tea's pussy, causing her to moan out in excitement and pleasure as 'The King of Games' continued to eat her out.

However, a minute later, Tea gently pushed Yugi away from her, before she pushes him down on the mattress and asked in an enticing tone. "Now why should you have all of the fun, Yugi?"

Tea then moved her body so she was facing Yugi's manhood, while Yugi had a good view of Tea's pussy, in which she then placed 'The King of game's' partially erect member into her hands and gently and pleasurably massages his dick until it was fully erect.

Soon after, Yugi placed his hands on Tea's lower buttocks and upper legs, moved his face to Zoe's pussy, which is quite wet, and begins to suck with good intensity, which caused her to moan out in pleasure. "Ah... That feels so good, Yugi... Ah... Ah, yes... I can feel myself coming...!"

Tea then placed Yugi's member into her mouth and began to suck it, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Tea...Ah... You are so... Ah... So good... Ah... Oh, yeah, it's great...!" Yugi groaned out, before 'The King of Games' then continued to lick Tea's pussy.

"Oh, Y... Ah... Yugi... I'm cumming... Ah, yes...!" Tea then moaned out in pure ecstasy, before she then released her sexual fluids into Yugi's mouth, while Yugi had his own release, causing him to release his load in Tea's mouth.

When they were done, Tea told Yugi in an enticing tone. "You taste so sweet and that felt great."

"You too, Tea. You are amazing." Yugi replied in a heartfelt tone, before Tea repositioned herself and Yugi, so she was lying down on the bed as Yugi was on top of her.

"Are you ready Tea?" Yugi asked in a slightly concerned tone, in which Tea smiled and told him in a loving tone. "Yes. I am, Yugi. Take me."

Yugi then inserted his manhood into Tea's pussy and goes inside of her vagina until he hits her hymen, in which he looks into Tea's eyes and she smiles and gave Yugi a nod of approval, before 'The King of Games' gave one thrust, broke her hymen and taking their virginities with it.

After the pain came pleasure, in which Tea wrapped her legs around Yugi's waist, before he began to thrust his dick in and out of Tea's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Yugi... Ah... You are so deep... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... Oh, yes... Ah... Yes, it feels so good...!"

After an hour of their lovemaking, Yugi moved into a sitting position with Tea sitting between his legs, wrapping her arms around Yugi's chest, as Yugi continued to thrust his member deep into Tea's pussy, causing her to scream out erotically.

"Yugi, oh... Yugi... Ah... Your cock is so deep inside me... AH... Oh, it feels so good... Ah... Oh, yes...!" Tea yelled out in pure erotic pleasure.

Two more hours passed into their lovemaking, in which the two lovers eventually returned to their original positions, with Tea lying on her back and Yugi hovering over her, thrusting his manhood into Zoe's pussy, however, after the hours passed, both of their movements were becoming frantic as their final climaxes for the night were coming ever so closer.

"Ah... Oh, Tea, I can't hold it any longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Yugi groaned out, in which Tea moaned out in reply. "Me... Ah... Me too... I'm coming too, Yugi...!"

After trying her hardest, Tea couldn't take anymore and screamed out in ecstasy as she then released her sexual fluids all over Yugi's cock, which pushed Yugi over the edge and caused 'The King of Games' to let out a loud groan, as he then released his seed into Tea's womb.

When he was done, Yugi removed his member, in which a satisfied smile appeared on Tea's face, while her cheeks were flushed from excitement, as Yugi then laid on the mattress, in which Tea then crawled over, nuzzled her hair on his chin, before Yugi wrapped his arms around her as she rested on his chest.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night, Yugi." Tea then said in a loving tone, in which Yugi replied. "I'm glad that you like it. Good night, Tea."

"Good night, my King of Games. I love you so much." Tea then said in a heartfelt tone, before Yugi and Tea then closed their eyes and went to sleep together, embraced in the other's arms.

-With Yuma and Tori-

Within one of the bedrooms were Yuma and Tori, completely naked, as they were in the middle of a deep and passionate kiss, tasting each other's tongues, and saliva.

As Yuma laid Tori gently onto the bed, the Number Hunter then broke from the kiss and asked. "Tori, are you sure that you want this?"

"I'm very sure, Yuma. I wanted to give my virginity to the one I truly love and that is you. I know this may be sudden, but I want us to make love tonight." Tori replied in a sweet tone, in which Yuma nodded his head in reply, before he then kissed Tori on the lips again.

It was then Yuma moved his head down to Tori's breasts, before the Number Hunter started to lick her right breast, which caused Tori's face to flush with excitement as she let out small moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Yuma... Oh... That feels... Ah... Feels so good...!" Tori moaned out, as Yuma then moved his left hand to her slit and began to rub it gently and pleasurably, making Tori very wet.

As Yuma continued to rub Tori's slit, making Tori even wetter, she let out slightly louder moans of pleasure, before she was surprised when Yuma lowered his head to her pussy and then began to lick it and all of her escaping sexual fluids, but soon, Tori could feel her orgasm coming, which caused her to moan out. "Oh, Yuma... Ah... I... Ah... I think I'm going to come...!"

And then with a loud moan, Tori experienced her first orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, and when she was done, Yuma moved his head to hers, in which they looked at each other with deep love in their eyes.

It was then Tori got up, moved Yuma, so he was in a sitting position, before she then moved her head until she was looking at Yuma's manhood, which was eight-inches, and before Yuma could say a single word, Tori licked the head with her tongue, and then took all of the Number Hunter's cock into her mouth and begins to suck him off, which caused Yuma to moan and groan in pleasure.

However, after a few minutes, Yuma couldn't handle anymore and with a loud groan, he then released his load into Tori's mouth.

After taking his load into her mouth, Tori licked her lips and then repositioned herself and Yuma, so that the Number Hunter was on top of her, in which Yuma then softly told Tori in a reassuring tone, knowing that it was her first time. "Don't worry, Tori. I will be gentle."

Yuma then gently inserted his cock into Tori's pussy and when he goes all the way, Tori felt her hymen break, in which she closed her eyes and told Yuma in a pain filled tone. "Y... Yuma... It hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Tori. But don't worry. It only hurts the first time. Soon, you will feel nothing, but pleasure." Yuma replied, as he gently kissed her right cheek, before the Number Hunter then began to thrust back and forth into Tori, slowly at first, to let her get use of him being inside of her, which took several minutes, but soon, all of the pain disappeared and Tori started to moan out in pleasure.

Yuma then let out a large groan of sexual pleasure, as he couldn't believe how tight Tori was.

Her threshold allowed easy access to Tori when he thrust into her, but then clamped down, in a hard, but pleasurable manner, on Yuma's member, when he left, as if Tori's body had a mind of its own and was begging the Number Hunter to stay inside of her, added to the fact, that Tori's vagina walls were silky wet with her sexual fluids, thus increasing the pleasure that Yuma was feeling, which caused him to groan out. "Oh, Tori... Ah... You... Ah...You're so tight... Ah... And it feels so good...!"

An hour passed as Yuma and Tori continued to make love, in which Tori then yelled out in sexual excitement. "That's it... Oh, yes, Yuma... That's it... Ah... Keep going... Please don't stop...!"

Two more hours passed by as the two new lovers continued to make love, and soon, Yuma and Tori were oblivious to the world around them, as to them, the rest of world just disappeared, leaving only the two of them, the only thing that mattered.

But soon, both Yuma and Tori could feel that they were reaching their climaxes, which caused the Number Hunter to groan out. "Oh, Tori... I... Ah... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon... I'm feeling the flow...!"

"Me... Ah... Me too, Yuma... Oh, Yuma... I'm cumming...!" Tori moaned out in reply, as she tried to hold it, but it was no use, in which she reached her climax and let out a loud scream of ecstasy as she released her cum all over Yuma's manhood, in which Yuma had his orgasm and groaned out loudly, as the Number Hunter then released his seed into Tori's womb.

Both of them then collapsed onto the bed and for a few minutes, they started to pant and breath heavily, their lungs demanding oxygen.

But eventually Yuma had enough energy back, in which he then rolled to Tori's left side, wrapped his arms her body, in which Tori moved up to her love and rested on his chest.

"I love you, Tori." Yuma told Tori in a heartfelt tone, in which Tori replied, with the same amount of love. "I love you too, Yuma."

It was then the pair shared another loving kiss, before they broke apart and went to sleep.

END LEMONS

-The next day-

After the all the heroes were escorted by the Champion Hunter's robotic henchmen back to the main hall of Death Zone, they watched as the familiar shadowed figure of the Champion Hunter appeared on the monitor and then said. "Good morning to you all. I hope you all slept well."

"Skip the pleasantries and just show us our opponents." Gatomon snapped back, however, she, along with the other heroes were confused when the Champion Hunter laughed at the white furred feline Digimon's demand and then replied in a sinister tone. "I'm afraid to save time, as the audience craves to see your downfall, you will not know who you will be fighting."

It was then before anyone could reply that they were engulfed by the familiar red darkness, in which they were sent to face against unknown evils to earn their freedom, save their world and the world they would be fighting for.


	8. 96 minus 135 equals negative 39

Back in New Domino City, Just on the outskirts of New Domino City were Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna, who were watching Yusei and Akiza from Jack's Duel Runner, in which they wondered what kind of twisted form of evil they would have to face, but knew Yusei and Akiza would prevail, in which they watched as their friends were taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, where they could see a black cloaked figure just standing there as they waited for Yusei and Akiza to arrive, in which the figure then activated a Duel Disc that had been fastened to their right arm, indicating Yusei and Akiza would be Dueling for either Yugi, Jaden or Yuma's world.

"Let's Duel..." The cloaked figure then said in a dark, monotone and somewhat familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Yusei questioned, in which the figure didn't respond, but it was then another voice, filled of evil let out a wicked laugh, before they said. "He is no one. He exists only for the purpose of serving me."

It was then Yusei and Akiza watched in awe as a fiendish creature of darkness appeared beside the cloaked figure, which had a fully black right eye, a citrine coloured left and was covered in dark green markings.

"Dark Mist!" Yusei exclaimed, in which Dark Mist asked in a sinister tone. "So you know my name?"

"That's right." Akiza replied, before she told him. "Yuma told us all about you and how you manipulated him into Dueling for you."

It was then Dark Mist let out a small dark chuckle before he said. "And it looks like history will repeat itself."

However, before Yusei or Akiza could question what Dark Mist meant, the cloaked figure took off his hood, revealing them to be non other than Yuma.

"Yuma!" Yusei called out in concern, however, Yuma didn't respond, in which Yusei then demanded. "What have you done to Yuma!?"

"Nothing. This isn't the real Yuma, only a copy the Champion Hunter and I created out of the darkness the real Yuma tries to hide within his heart. And when I beat you, not only will I have my chance for revenge. But by the end I will have two Yuma pawns under my complete control."

"Not until you defeat us!" Yusei told Dark Mist.

"Very well. But since it's two on one I think it's only fair I start on double the Life Points." Dark Mist stated, before he asked in an amused tone. "Don't you agree Yuma?"

The Yuma copy then nodded his head and said in a distant tone. "I agree..."

"Fine." Yusei replied, before he and Akiza called out as they activated their Duel Discs. "Now, let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Yusei: 4000

Akiza: 4000

Dark Mist: 8000

"I'll go first." Yusei said, as he drew the sixth Card on the top of his Deck.

"I Summon Devotion Gardna in Attack Mode!" (1000/1000) Yusei announced as the Warrior Monster appeared before Yusei, before the ''King of Turbo Duels' then said. "Next, I send the top two Cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon Big Eater." (800/0)

"But I'm not done yet, as I Tune Devotion Gardna and Big Eater." Yusei announced as Big Eater then transformed into two green rings that surrounded Devotion Gardna, transforming Yusei's Monster to a transparent state.

As Yusei got out one of his Synchro Monsters from his Extra Deck, he chanted out in a strong voice. "So, from two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might and combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" (2300/1300)

Yusei then said. "I'll play one Card face-down and end my Turn."

"My Turn now, so Draw my puppet." Dark Mist commanded, in which Dark Mist's Yuma did as he was told, before Dark Mist instructed, as Yuma did as he was told. "I Summon Kagetokage. (1100/1500) Next, I play two Cards face-down and with that, I end my Turn. So make your move Akiza."

"Gladly." Akiza replied, as she drew her sixth Card.

"I Summon Twilight Rose Knight." (1000/1000) Akiza announced, as she placed the Monster Card on her Duel Disc, before she declared. "And since Twilight Rose Knight was successfully Summoned, his special ability activates, which allows me to Summon any Plant Type Monster that is four stars or below from my hand. And the Monster I choose is Lord Poison." (1500/1000)

"I end my Turn by playing two Cards face-down. So it's your turn again Dark Mist." Akiza said, in which Dark Mist's pawn drew the top Card from his Deck, which made Dark Mist smile wickedly.

"I activate the Spell Card: Decrease." Dark Mist said, as puppet Yuma placed the Spell Card in the first Spell/Trap Card slot of his Duel Disc, in which Dark Mist then explained. "Now I can lower Kagetokage's Level by two." "

But I am far from done. Next, I activate the Spell Card: Drop Exchange. Now, by Discarding Achacha Archer and Kurivolt, I can Special Summon any Monster from my Hand which adds up to the combined Levels of the Monsters I Discarded and the Monster I choose is Gagaga Magician." (1500/1000) Dark Mist told Yusei and Akiza, as the chain wielding Spellcaster appeared beside the Level two Kagetokage, before he said. "And now Gagaga Magician's special ability activates, which means I can change his Level and I choose to treat him as a Level two Monster this Turn."

"I don't get it. Why is this Dark Mist guy lowering the Levels of his Monsters?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not sure, Leo. But I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out." Crow replied.

"And since I have yet to actually Summon this Turn, I Summon Gagaga Girl." (1000/800) And when I have Gagaga Magician is on the Field, Gagaga Girl's Level becomes the same, making her a Level two Monster." Dark Mist said, as Yuma placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc.

"And now I Overlay these three level two Monsters in order to build the Overlay network and XZ Summon a copy of myself, Number 96: Dark Mist!"(100/100) Dark Mist exclaimed, as Kagetokage, Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl were each engulfed by a dark purple light, before the trails of darkness twisted around one another before a portal materialized on the floor where the trio of Monsters were combined, in which a dark blob came out of the ground, before it showed its true form, as it grew razor sharp claws, a fiendish tail, a pair of legs, a set of blazing fires for eyes and a mouth, with sharp fangs formed on its chest, which shocked Yusei and Akiza and their friends were just as shocked and confused by the hideous Monster.

It was then Dark Mist commanded. "Now, Dark Mist Attack Yusei's Junk Warrior!"

"That Dark Mist guy must be out of his mind. Junk Warrior has far more Attack power than his Monster." Jack commented back in New Domino City, but it was then Dark Mist announced in a dark tone. "I activate Dark Mist's ability, Shadow Gain! By using one Overlay unit Dark Mist can steal half of Junk Warrior's Attack Points in order to weaken your Monster and power mine up."

It was then Dark Mist's Monster opened it mouth and let out a shadowy fog, which struck Junk Warrior, lowering Yusei's Monster's Attack from 2300 to 1150 and raising Dark Mist's from 100 to 1250.

"Hold on Dark Mist, you just activated my Trap Card: Rose Curse! Now that Dark Mist's Attack has increased, you take damage equal to the difference between that monster's previous Attack and its current Attack." Akiza announced, in which a tornado of flame red roses swirled around Dark Mist, before they exploded, causing the dark creature to groan out as his Life Points decreased.

"You'll pay for that! But for now I'll just continue with my Attack on Yusei!" Dark Mist stated, before he commanded. "Go Dark Mist and strike with Whiplash Whirlwind!"

It was then Dark Mist's Monster's claws shot out and struck Junk Warrior, shattering the electric indigo armoured Warrior and inflicting 100 Points of damage to Yusei's Life Points, however, Yusei didn't seem fazed.

"I play the Trap: Miracle's Wake. Which allows me to bring back a Monster that was destroyed this Turn. So wake up Junk Warrior!" Yusei announced, before Junk Warrior arose from the Graveyard, in which Dark Mist commented in an arrogant tone. "I'm not sure what you're planning Yusei, but whatever it is won't work against me. Your move."

Current Scores:

Yusei: 3900

Akiza: 4000

Dark Mist: 6750

"You'll see." Yusei replied as he drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Junk Synchron." (1300/500) Yusei said as the new Warrior appeared beside Junk Warrior, in which the 'King of Turbo Duels' then announced. "And now Junk Synchron, tune with Junk Warrior!"

Junk Synchron then transformed into three green rings that surrounded Junk Warrior, transforming the electric indigo armoured Warrior to a transparent state, in which Yusei got out his ace Card from his Extra Deck, he chanted out in a strong voice. "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A column of light then appeared where the two Junk Monsters were standing, and out of the light emerged the one and only, Stardust Dragon, which let out a loud roar as it appeared before Yusei.

"Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei then called out, in which Stardust Dragon did as Yusei ordered and fired a blast of cosmic energy right at Dark Mist's Monster, but it was then Dark Mist said in a wicked tone. "Nice try Yusei, but I remove a second Overlay unit to active Shadow Gain!"

"No! That means Stardust Dragon's Attack will be halved and will be sent to the Graveyard just like Junk Warrior." Luna commented in a worried tone, before Leo said. "Luna, wait. Look at Yusei."

Doing as she was told, she could see Yusei had a serious look in his eyes, in which the 'King of Turbo Duels' then called out. "Not so fast Dark Mist. I active Stardust Dragon's ability, so by releasing my Dragon I can negate your Monster's Effect and Destroy it."

"Way to go Yusei!" Crow called out, even though he knew Yusei couldn't hear him, but he just couldn't help himself, however, Dark Mist then chuckled again before he said. "I told you whatever you were planning won't work against me, Yusei, and now I'll show you why. I play the Trap: Xyz Reflect!"

It was then Dark Mist's mindless Yuma activated the aforementioned Trap Card, before Dark Mist then explained. "When My Monster is targeted by an Effect that would Destroy it, I can Negate it, Destroy the Card that tried to Destroy me and inflict 800 Points of damage to you."

Stardust Dragon then let out a roar of pain, before it shattered into pieces, as Yusei let out a groan as the shards of Stardust Dragon fell down and struck him, inflicting him with 800 Points of damage.

"Yusei!" Akiza called out in concern, in which Yusei replied reassuringly. "Don't worry, Akiza, I'm fine."

"But at the rate you're Dueling, you won't be for long." Dark Mist replied in a dark and amused tone, in which Yusei told Dark Mist. "We'll see about that. I play one Card face-down and end my Turn."

Current Scores:

Yusei: 3100

Akiza: 4000

Dark Mist: 6750

"It's my move now and Dark Mist shall Attack Twilight Rose Knight! Let Akiza have it! Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist commanded, in which the Dark Mist copy launched its claws at Akiza and her Monsters, but it was then Yusei stated. "Sorry, but I play my Trap Card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

It was then the aforementioned Trap Card rose up, and emerging from the Card was the Scrap Iron Scarecrow, in which the scarecrow made from old wood, barbered wire, an old football helmet and a pair of damaged goggles appeared in front of Akiza's Monster and took the hit from Dark Mist's Monster's attack.

"In case you didn't know, Scrap Iron Scarecrow can take the damage inflicted by a Monster once per turn, before I can set it face down again and use its ability next turn." Yusei announced, as Scrap Iron Scarecrow retreated back into its Card, before the Card went back to face-down position.

"Thank you, Yusei." Akiza said happily, as she was glad the man she loved was looking out for her and knew that with the faith Yusei had for her she could defeat Dark Mist's Monster, in which she closed her eyes placed her hand on the top Card, in which Akiza then drew the Card, opened her eyes and smiled, as she had just the Cards in her hand she needed to assure victory against Dark Mist's Monster.

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card: Seed of Deception. Now I can Special Summon one Level two Plant Type Monster from my hand. And the Monster I choose is Evil Thorn." (100/300) Akiza said, as the Plant Monster appeared beside Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison.

"Next, I active Evil Thorn's ability. Now by sacrificing this Monster you take 300 points of Damage!" Akiza announced, in which the black bulb on Evil Thorn exploded, in which Dark Mist was bombarded by black coloured thorns.

"As one Evil Thorn is Destroyed, two take its place." Akiza told Dark Mist, in which two Evil Thorns appeared where the original once stood.

"Now I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison!" Akiza called out, in which Twilight Rose Knight then transformed into four green rings that surrounded Lord Poison, transforming the Plant Monster to a transparent states.

As Akiza got out the Card her Deck was famous for from her Extra Deck, she chanted out in a strong voice, just like Yusei. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

A column of Amethyst coloured light then appeared behind Akiza and out of the light, emerging through a swirl of rose petals was the Black Rose Dragon. (2400/1800)

Dark Mist then laughed before he stated arrogantly. "You're attempts to Destroy me is foolish. Whether you use Black Rose Dragon to Attack or not doesn't matter as I will use my final Overlay unit and raise Dark Mist's Attack power to 2450."

"That's where you're wrong." Akiza replied as a sly smile appeared on her face, which confused Dark Mist, before she asked in a sly tone. "Whoever said I was going to have Black Rose Dragon Attack?"

"I Summon Majestic Dragon." (0/0) Akiza said, in which Majestic Dragon appeared above Black Rose Dragon and the two Evil Thorns, in which Akiza then called out. "Now, Majestic Dragon tune with Black Rose Dragon and my two Evil Thorns!"

Majestic Dragon then grew larger as it bathed the two Evil Thorns and Black Rose Dragon in pink light, causing all three of Akiza's Monsters to become transparent, in which Akiza chanted out in a determined tone, as a new Synchro Monster card appeared on her duel disk. "Witness how a rose of beauty and destruction shall bloom and will rid all that dare to stand in my way. Come forth Majestic Rose Dragon!" (3650/2600)

And out of the light appeared a larger version of Black Rose Dragon that had four wings that were covered in dark red rose petals coming out of its sides while its tail had grown longer and was adorned with thorns and rose petals, which let out a loud roar at Dark Mist, before Akiza then exclaimed. "Now I active Majestic Rose Dragon's special ability!"

It was then Dark Mist watched in shock and confusion as four vines shot out from Majestic Rose Dragon's body and wrapped around his Monster's wrists and ankles, causing Dark Mist's copy to collapse to its knees, as its body went limp, in which Dark Mist questioned. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is when Majestic Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned I can select one monster on the Field and switch it to Defense mode. Then I can select any Monster in Defense mode, including the one I just shifted, switch it to Attack mode, reduce its Attack to zero and Negate all its Effects." Akiza replied, which shocked Dark Mist.

"Now, Majestic Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Blast!" Akiza declared in a determined tone, and upon hearing the command, Majestic Rose Dragon fired a wave of dark red flames with black rose petals from its maw right at the Dark Mist copy, which was Destroyed and Dark Mist took a major hit to his Life Points.

Current Scores:

Yusei: 3100

Akiza: 4000

Dark Mist: 2800

Dark Mist let out a small groan of pain after all the Life Points he had just lost, but it was then all Yusei, Akiza, but most of all, Dark Mist were confused when Dark Mist's supposed mindless pawn began to chuckle darkly.

"And what're you laughing at?" Akiza questioned, in which Yuma. "What I'm laughing at is that now that Dark Mist's useless Monster has been Destroyed, I can take over this Duel."

"Hold on, I created you! You should serve me!" Dark Mist told his rebelling pawn.

"Well, we can't always get the things we want." Yuma replied in a dark and amused tone, before he held out his right hand and shocked Dark Mist as his hand was surrounded by dark energy and before he could do anything, his body broke a part and was absorbed into Yuma's hand, in which Yuma began to laugh wickedly as he could feel the dark power of Dark Mist flow through his body, before he unleashed a shockwave of dark energy, forcing Yusei and Akiza to hold their arms up to protect their faces.

And it was after the shockwave of darkness wore off, Yusei and Akiza were shocked to see Yuma now had the dark aura encircling him, as they could feel the evil power of Dark Mist surge through him.

"Now that's what I call power." Yuma stated, before he told Yusei and Akiza. "And from now on, I am no longer Yuma Tsukumo. I am Dark Yuma. And if you thought Dark mist was trouble then you're in for a real surprise."

It was then Dark Yuma held up a Spell Card, which had an image that looked similar to the Spell Cost Down, except two of the four Stars of were coloured black.

"I activate the Spell Card: Negative Stars. Now for one Turn any Monsters I Summon are treated as negative Level Monsters." Dark Yuma said, which confused Yusei, Akiza and their friends back in New Domino City.

"Negative Level Monsters?" Akiza questioned, before she asked. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Dark Yuma replied in a dark and sinister tone, before he placed a Monster Card on his Duel Disc and said. "I Summon Bull Blader in Attack Mode." (1600/1200)

"And since I now have a Warrior Type Monster on my side of the Field my Trap activates. Go, Copy Knight!" Dark Yuma said, as his aforementioned Trap activated, in which a second Bull Blader appeared beside the original.

"Now here's where the fun begins. I Overlay both my Bull Bladers to build the Overlay network and XZ Summon the Monster that will end this Duel and bring forth the end of New Domino City, Heartland City and anyone or anything that stands in my way!" Dark Yuma exclaimed as twin lights of dark purple light engulfed both Bull Bladers, before the trails of darkness twisted around one another as a portal materialized on the floor, in which Utopia arose from, however, Yusei and Akiza could see the Monster wasn't Yuma's Utopia, but an entirely different Monster, as the Monster had the same appearance as Utopia, except his white armour was jet black, the gold trimmings that adorned his body were dark crimson and on each blade had two different numbers, with -3 on the Monster's right blade and -9 on the other.

Dark Yuma then placed the Number Card on his Duel Disc and exclaimed. "Rise on up and show your fury Negative 39: Dystopia!" (2500/2000)

"Next, I use the Spell Card: Monster Reborn to bring back any Monster I choose from the Graveyard." Dark Yuma said, as he placed his Spell Card in his first Spell/Trap Card slot, in which Akiza questioned. "And you choose Dark Mist right?"

"Wrong. I don't need that weak freak to beat you." Dark Yuma replied, before he said. "The Monster I choose is Gagaga Magician."

"Now I Equip Wonder Wand which raises his Attack by 500 Points." (1500→2000) Dark Yuma announced, before he told Yusei and Akiza. "But I'm not done with Gagaga Magician as I use him to activate the Spell Card: Gagagabolt."

"And since I have a Monster with 'Gagaga' in its name, I can Destroy any Card on the Field." Dark Yuma told Yusei and Akiza, before he turned to Yusei and said. "And I choose your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! So long you cheap scrap heap."

It was then a thunderous blast struck Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, sending the Trap to the Graveyard, but Dark Yuma was far from finished. "And now to deal some serious damage. By removing one Overlay unit Dystopia gains 500 Attack for every Level the Monster I removed. And since I removed a Level four Monster, Dystopia gains 2000 Attack Points!" (2500→4500)

"And thanks to Dystopia's ability I can use its second Overlay unit in the same Turn. Giving him another power boost!" Dark Yuma told Yusei and Akiza, which shocked them as Dystopia's Attack power increased again. (4500→6500)"

"Now, Dystopia Attack Majestic Rose Dragon with Shadow Blade Slice!" Dark Yuma commanded, in which Dystopia pulled out both of his blades, before the negative version of the real Yuma's favourite Monster struck the Majestic Rose Dragon, which let out a roar of pain, before it shattered into pieces and was Destroyed, taking a ton of Akiza's Life Points with the Attack. (6000-3650=2350)

"Now it's your turn Gagaga Magician. Attack Akiza directly!" Dark Yuma commanded, in which the Dark Spellcaster charged at Akiza.

However, it was then Akiza revealed her final Trap Card. I activate Wicked Rebirth. Now, by paying 800 Life Points I can select one Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it to the owner's Field. And the Monster I choose is Stardust Dragon!" Akiza announced, as Stardust Dragon rose before Yusei, just as Gagaga Magician struck Akiza down.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out in concern, but was relieved as the woman he loved managed to get to her feet, before he turned back to Dark Yuma, as a burning termination filled his eyes and very soul.

Current Scores:

Yusei: 3100

Akiza: 0

Dark Yuma: 2800

'Akiza, you risked your last Turn to give me a chance to win.' Yusei thought to himself as he stared at the top Card of his Deck and then thought to himself. "And I won't let you down."

"My Turn!" Yusei yelled out, as he drew his Card.

"I Summon Majestic Dragon." Yusei said, as the pink coloured Dragon appeared beside Stardust Dragon, but it was then Yusei announced. "And now the Effect of the Turbo Booster (0/0) in my hand activates, which allows me to Summon it alongside Majestic Dragon. Now, Majestic Dragon tune with Stardust Dragon and Turbo Booster!"

Majestic Dragon then grew larger as it bathed the two Monsters in pink light, causing them both to become transparent, in which Yusei chanted out in a determined tone, as a familiar Synchro Monster card appeared on his duel disk. "I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" (3800/3000)

"Nice try, Yusei. But your Majestic Star Dragon is no match for my Monster and there's no Card in your Deck you can beat me with."

"You're right." Yusei admitted, before he told Dark Yuma in a sly tone, which confused the dark version of the Number Hunter. "But there's one in your Deck."

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn and use it to bring back Dark Mist!" Yusei exclaimed, as Dark Yuma watched, as a horrified expression appeared on his face as Number 96: Dark Mist rose from the Graveyard beside Majestic Star Dragon.

"Now, Dark Mist use Shadow Gain then Destroy Dystopia with Whiplash Whirlwind!" Yusei commanded, in which Dark Mist used its final Overlay unit and unleashed another wave of shadowy fog, which struck Dystopia, lowering Dark Yuma's Monster's Attack from 6000 to 3000 and raising Dark Mist's from 100 to 3100, before Dark Mist's claws tore into and Destroyed Dystopia, leaving Dark Yuma open to a finishing blow.

"Now it's your time Majestic Star Dragon." Yusei said, before he commanded. "Attack with Star Shine Shred!"

"No, this cannot be. I... I lost..." Dark Yuma said in disbelief, before Majestic Star Dragon struck him in the chest, ending the Duel and his existence, as Dark Yuma faded into darkness.

Ending Scores:

Yusei: 3100

Akiza: 0

Dark Yuma: 0

Back in New Domino City, Crow, Jack, Leo and Luna were cheering for Yusei and Akiza, proud of what they had just witnessed, but it was then the heroic pair were both enveloped by dark red energy and taken away.


	9. Caught in an Earthbound Immortal's web

Back in Shinbuya, within the Kanbara household were JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Shinya, who had all stayed over for the night, and were now in the lounge room watching to see what evil their friends would have to face, but knew with their Spirits and unyielding strength, Takuya and Zoe would emerge victorious.

With Takuya and Zoe, they were taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, however, the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame and the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind were confused as the room was poorly lit and they couldn't see their enemy.

It was then as Takuya took a step forward, as he thought if the evil wouldn't show itself he would show himself, but stopped when he felt a sticky substance, which caused the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to question out loud. "What the? Did I step in gum or something?"

"I don't think that's gum, Takuya." Zoe replied in a worried tone, before she pointed to the wall behind them and told Takuya. "Look."

Doing as Zoe had asked, Takuya turned his head to where Zoe was pointing and was confused to see the entire wall, as well as the floor was covered in the same substance, but then it hit him like a Pyro Punch when the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame realized what the white lines were.

"Are they webs?" Takuya questioned, in which Zoe nodded her head, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame stated. "Man, I'd sure hate to see the spider that made them."

"Well, you're about to." A dark male voice told them, before they let out a maniacal laugh and then exclaimed. "The powers of darkness are ready to rise. Come and show yourself Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

It was then Takuya, Zoe, the Legendary Warriors and Shiny watched as what looked like a heart made of stone lowered from the roof, as it began to throb, before it unleashed a light of pure darkness, which forced the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind to shield their eyes.

But it was after the darkness had faded and they could see again, they were astounded as a giant black spider, with red coloured markings was now hovering before them.

"Unleash your Web of Destruction! Attack!" The dark voice commanded, in which Earthbound Immortal Uru did as ordered and fired a powerful stream of webbing from its mouth right at Takuya and Zoe.

However, the pair were quick to act and pulled out their D-Tectors as rings of data then formed around their left hands.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, as he used the power of the Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become. "EmperorGreymon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed, as she fused with the Beast Spirit of Wind. "Zephyrmon!"

EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon then jumped out of the way of the web just in time, before EmperorGreymon yelled out, as he landed on the ground. "Quit hiding in the shadows and show us your ugly face Goodwin!"

It was then JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Shinya watched as a man with dark coloured skin, wearing black robes accented with red stripes, a dark purple glowing mark, in the shape of a spider on his right arm and a strange looking mechanical device fastened to his left stepped out of the darkness and stood beneath the giant spider, before he said. "I'm glad to see you know who I am."

"Yeah, Yusei and Akiza told us all about you, you creep." Zephyrmon replied before she said. "But I though Yusei defeated you and sent you to the afterlife."

"Destiny gave me another chance to have my revenge against Yusei and the other Signers. But it looks as though for now destiny has brought us together." Roman replied, as he was holding four Cards in his left hand, before he drew a fifth and yelled. "Come fight me!

"Gladly." EmperorGreymon replied, before he jumped into the air, in which his Ryuugonken transformed from its sword form to its crossbow form, before EmperorGreymon roared out. "Dragonfire Crossbow!"

EmperorGreymon then fired a massive burst of fire from his newly formed crossbow, right at Earthbound Immortal Uru, but it was then the inferno passed through the dark Insect Monster, before it struck Roman and created a massive atomic-like explosion.

However, after the devastation of EmperorGreymon's attack wore off, he and Zephyrmon were shocked to see Roman had sustained not even so much as a scratch.

"But that's impossible! No human could've survived that!" EmperorGreymon stated in disbelief, in which Roman only laughed at EmperorGreymon's confusion before he told him. "You forget I'm not human. I'm a Dark Signer! And as long as Earthbound Immortal Uru is on the Field I can't be defeated."

'Then how can we win?' Zephyrmon thought to herself, however, Zephyrmon's thoughts were interrupted when Roman said, as he drew another Card from the top of his Duel Disc. "Now, let's have some fun."

"I Summon Dark Spider. But it won't be around for long as I Sacrifice it to take control of one of you." Roman said, as the Dark Spider appeared on the Field, only to shatter to pieces moments later, before Roman then pointed at EmperorGreymon and announced in a wicked tone. "And I choose to control you!"

Earthbound Immortal Uru then fired a series of webs, which wrapped around EmperorGreymon's arms and legs, which shocked the Legendary Warriors, Shinya, but most of all Zephyrmon, as EmperorGreymon was pulled toward Roman, before he tuned around, with his sword draw at the Legendary Warrior of Wind.

"Now go EmperorGreymon and Attack Zephyrmon!" Roman ordered, in which through Uru's webs EmperorGreymon lunged at Zephyrmon with his Dragon Soul Sword, but Zephyrmon quickly jumped to her right, avoiding the attack.

However, she didn't have time to rest, as EmperorGreymon came at her again, as his body tried to eliminate her while his mind hated the events he was witnessing.

"Takuya, Fight it!" Zephyrmon called out, as she continued to avoid his sword slashes, in which EmperorGreymon groaned out. "I'm... I'm trying... Ugh... But his webs are too strong... Ugh...!"

"Enough of this game of cat and mouse. Earthbound Immortal Uru Destroy the girl!" Roman commanded, in which EmperorGreymon let out a loud roar before the manipulated Legendary Warrior Plunged his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground, before he roared out. "Pyro Dragons!"

It was then nine dragons made of fire shot out from the ground and headed right at Zephyrmon, which caused EmperorGreymon to yell out in concern. "Zoe."

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon then exclaimed, as she launched a massive barrage of blades of pink energy that took the form of a pink tornado, which when collided with all nine of EmperorGreymon's inferno formed dragons amazed the Legendary Warriors and Shinya and left Roman speechless as all nine dragons were deflected and their fiery forms each hit a different section of the Field, including the web which was controlling EmperorGreymon's right arm, allowing him to slice the remaining webs, freeing himself from Uru's control, in which Roman then stated, as he drew another Card. "You may've escaped my Monster's power but you're only delaying the inevitable."

"I activate the Spell Card: Earthbound Whirlwind!" Roman announced, as he placed the Spell Card in his first Spell/Trap Card slot on his Duel Disc, which created a massive cyclone, which forced EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon to shield themselves with their arms.

However, as the rapid wind continued through out the entire arena, EmperorGreymon got a quick glimpse of the scene before him, in which his eyes widened as he could see a section of where one of his dragon shaped fire blasts had hit was burning not only a section of the web, but also one of Earthbound Immortal Uru's legs, in which EmperorGreymon thought to himself. 'That's it! I know how to beat him.'

After the whirlwind subsided, EmperorGreymon readied his Ryuugonken, but not before he called out to Zephyrmon. "Zoe, it's the Field Spell. That's his weakness!"

"So you figured out the secret to defeating me? But it changes nothing!" Roman stated, in which EmperorGreymon replied. "We'll see about that.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon roared out, as he then plunged his blade into the ground again, and just like before, nine dragons made of fire emerged from the ground, only this time they which shot out in different directions of the arena, but it was then Roman called out. "I told you nothing will change and now I'll show you why. From my hand, I play the Trap: Brilliant Shrine Art!"

It was then EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon watched in disbelief as all nine of EmperorGreymon's dragon flames then changed direction and headed right at Earthbound Immortal Uru, but just like the first time Uru was Attacked, all the fire passed through Roman's Monster, before it struck him, which he survived, completely unharmed.

"Now, as long as this Trap Card remains on the Field, Earthbound Immortal Uru is the only thing you can Attack." Roman told EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon, before he stated. "But Attacking is pointless as all Damage to Uru will just pass through my Monster and will harmlessly strike me. Face it, there's nothing you can do!"

It was then Roman drew another Card from the top of his Deck, in which he then announced. "And I'll show you. I Summon Ground Spider in Defense Mode."

It was after the hideous spider appeared before Roman that Zephyrmon asked. "Let me guess, and now you use it to Sacrifice it for Earthbound Immortal Uru to take control of Takuya again?"

However, Roman then let out a dark chuckle from Zephyrmon's question, before he told her. "No, instead I activate Ground Spider's ability. "

It was then Ground Spider jumped into the air, before it fired a stream of webs from its abdomen, which tied up EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon, leaving them vulnerable to Roman and his Earthbound Immortal.

"Now, go Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!" Roman commanded, in which Earthbound Immortal Uru fired another powerful stream of webbing from its mouth right at the restrained Legendary Warriors, but at the last moment EmperorGreymon managed to summon all the strength he had and break free, before he thought to himself solemnly. 'Sorry Zoe.'

It was then JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Shinya was left speechless when EmperorGreymon slammed the hilt of his Dragon Soul Sword into Zephyrmon's stomach, knocking her back and causing her to revert back into her human form, and by doing so, made Zoe's size small enough for her to escape Ground Spider's web.

But it was then Zoe watched as EmperorGreymon was struck by Earthbound Immortal Uru's webs and cried out in pain, as he was tied up again and slammed against the wall.

"Takuya!" Zoe called out in concern, as she began to run over to help her boyfriend, but it was then Roman announced. "Now I activate the Effect of Earthbound Immortal Uru. I Sacrifice Ground Spider to take control of you!"

Earthbound Immortal Uru then fired a series of webs, which wrapped around Zoe's arms and legs, effectively restraining the Legendary Warrior of Wind and leaving her and EmperorGreymon vulnerable to an ending blow.

"Much like Uru's webs, destiny has you in its grasp and it's crushing the both of you until you're reduced to nothing and your souls will be shrouded in eternal darkness!" Roman then stated in a dark and amused tone, before he let out a laugh of pure evil, in which Zoe closed her eyes, as a single tear trailed down her left cheek, as she felt it was over for her, Takuya and everyone she loved, but it was then EmperorGreymon told Roman in a determined tone. "That's where you're wrong, Roman. Your darkness will never prevail. We will."

"And how do you plan on that happening?" Roman questioned, before he told EmperorGreymon. "You're trapped in my Uru's web and your little girlfriend is powerless against me and my power."

"Well then, I'll just give her some of mine!" EmperorGreymon roared out, in which JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Shinya watched in amazement as the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame began to glow a shining gold, which then left EmperorGreymon's body and encircled Zoe and caused her body to go limp as she closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Roman demanded, before he questioned. "And what is that light?"

Zoe then opened her eyes, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind noticed she was no longer in the fight against Roman and Uru, but instead was now floating in a large area of light, in which she smiled as the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind knew this was Takuya's doing and could feel her energy returning.

And the negative emotions that had consumed Zoe faded when the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind noticed that her Human Spirit was floating on her right side, while her Beast Spirit was on her left, in which the teen closed her eyes and said in a thankful tone. "Thank you, Takuya."

It was then Zoe opened her eyes and stared fearlessly at Roman, as her body began to glow bright pink light, and before Roman could say a single word, the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind broke free from Earthbound Immortal Uru's web bindings, pulled out her D-Tector as a ring of data formed around her left hand, in which she scanned the data with her D-Tector before the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind exclaimed. "Go, execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Zoe then fused with her Human and Beast Spirit, creating a female Digimon the same height as Zephyrmon, but now she was adorned in white and amethyst coloured armour that covered her chest, hands and legs.

Two large metallic wings had been attached to the back of her chest armour.

Her hair was violet-blue, as a white mask covered her lips and nose.

And to finish her transformation, Zoe's new Digimon form wielded a large white and blue coloured pinwheel.

"JetSilphymon!" The newly created Digimon announced, as she made her appearance, which amazed at the Legendary Warriors, Shinya and EmperorGreymon at Zoe's transformation, while Roman was left speechless, before JetSilphymon then turned toward the still restrained Wielder of the Spirits of Flame, performed a vertical slice with her pinwheel and freed him, in which EmperorGreymon then said happily. "Thanks Zoe."

"You're welcome." JetSilphymon happily replied, before she turned back to Roman "And now it's time to end this."

Roman then stated in a wicked tone. "You may've freed EmperorGreymon and transformed into a new form. But that changes nothing."

"I'll show you!" JetSilphymon yelled out, as JetSilphymon's pinwheel began to spin at an incredible speed, in which the Wielder of the Spirit of Wind exclaimed. "Prepare yourself Roman because this fight is over!"

It was then Roman laughed in an amused tone, before he told JetSilphymon. "Have you forgotten? With my Trap: Brilliant Shrine Art still in Effect, you can't Attack anything other than Uru, which then goes for me!"

"I know, which is how we're going to beat you. Ultra Turbulence!"

JetSilphymon exclaimed, before her pinwheel fired a massive pink coloured wind right at Roman, which shocked him as not only was his Trap Card Destroyed, but every Card in his hand was sliced to pieces, leaving him vulnerable to Attacks.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon roared out, as he then plunged his blade into the ground again, and just like before, nine dragons of flame emerged from the ground, which shot out in different directions of the arena, in which Roman watched in horror as every single line of web was Destroyed, but EmperorGreymon wasn't finished yet.

EmperorGreymon then jumped into the air, in which his Dragon Soul Sword transformed from its sword form to its crossbow form, before EmperorGreymon roared out. "Dragonfire Crossbow!"

EmperorGreymon then fired a massive burst of fire from his Ryuugonken crossbow form, right at Earthbound Immortal Uru, which let out a loud screech of pain as it was engulfed in a massive atomic-like explosion.

And after the devastation of EmperorGreymon's attack wore off, EmperorGreymon and JetSilphymon were pleased to see they had not only defeated Earthbound Immortal Uru, but Roman Goodwin too, but it was then, just like Yusei and Akiza, the heroic pair were both enveloped by dark red energy and taken away.


	10. Puppets of the parasite

Back in Pallet Town, within the Ketchum household were Delia, Mimey and Professor Oak, who had learnt about the situation Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Buneary were put in and were watching the television to see what Delia's son her, Dawn and their Pokémon would have to face, but after hearing of all the obstacles her son and his friends had over came, Delia knew that there was no denying his victory against whatever evil he, Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary would have to face against.

With Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Buneary, they were taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, however, the Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon couldn't see their enemy as the room was poorly lit, but that didn't mean that they had the disadvantage in their fight.

It was then Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of movement emitting from within the darkness, in which Pikachu's cheeks charged up with electricity, in which the yellow mouse let out a loud 'Pikachu!' before he unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks into the darkness.

After waiting a moment to see if Pikachu's attack had hit the unknown enemy, Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, before the pair slowly and carefully headed into the darkness to find out who or what they were up against, unaware of what was going to happen to them.

Back to Dawn and Buneary, the pair were starting to get worried, as they feared whatever lurked within the darkness had anticipated the four of them to split up, before picking them off.

But it was then their worry turned to relief as Ash and Pikachu slowly walked out of the darkness, with their heads lowered, however, something didn't feel right, in which Dawn then asked in a curious tone, in order to break the silence. "So, did Pikachu take care of whatever it was that was bothering him?"

However, Ash didn't respond, which caused Dawn and Buneary to feel nervous again, before the dark blue haired Pokémon Trainer asked. "Ash? You feeling alright?"

"Pikachu... Use Thunderbolt..." Ash then commanded in a distant tone, in which Pikachu obeyed and unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks right at Dawn, who was then forced to the ground by Buneary, both narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn questioned in a confused tone, as she and Buneary got back up, only for Ash to reply, as he lifted his head, revealing his eyes were clouded and hazy. "I only want you to be proud of me..."

Ash's response only confused Dawn and Buneary, but it was then they were horrified as five cerise coloured arachnid-like legs emerged from both sides of Ash's neck, adding up to a total of ten, in which Ash then said in the same distant tone, as a series of tentacles formed before him and began to charge with light crimson energy. "Please come back dad... I just want us to be a family again..."

It was then the tentacles began to fire blasts of light crimson energy at Dawn, who managed to dodge the blasts, before Ash then commanded to his manipulated Pokémon. "Pikachu destroy Buneary..."

"Pika..." Pikachu replied in the same trance-like tone as Ash, as the yellow mouse nodded his head, before he charged at Buneary, as his tail was surrounded in white sparkles and was then surrounded in a white outline, in which the Rabbit Pokémon realized that Pikachu was going to use Iron Tail, in which she used Bounce to counter the attack and protect herself from harm, however, she was proven wrong when Pikachu's tail stopped glowing as his body was then surrounded by golden electricity, before he jumped into the air and slammed Buneary in the stomach with a powerful and painful Volt Tackle, before the Rabbit Pokémon fell to ground, landing beside Dawn.

"I don't understand. Why is Ash doing this?" Professor Oak questioned.

"I'm not sure. But I know one thing." Delia replied, which intrigued Professor Oak as to what Delia meant, in which she then said. "That isn't my Ash."

"Please, dad... Come back home and see how strong I've become..." Ash said in a still distant tone, as he continued to fire blast after blast at Dawn, who managed to keep on her toes and avoid each attack, before she called out. "Ash, listen to me. You and Pikachu have to fight Parasimon's control!"

Back in the Ketchum residence, Delia, Mimey and Professor Oak were confused as to what Dawn was pleading, until they heard a wicked laugh and watched as what looked like a cerise coloured spider, with a gruesome eyeball and a mouth growing out of his back emerged from the darkness, before they realized why Ash and Pikachu were acting so weirdly, in which they could see a set of tentacles connected to the back of Ash's neck and Pikachu's neck from the monster known as Parasimon's mouth and figured out Parasimon was controlling them like puppets.

"Yee-Ha!" Parasimon then exclaimed, before he pulled Ash and Pikachu back with his tentacles, so they were both in front of him, before he commanded in a vile and amused tone. "Now, let's have some fun! Pikachu, I order you to use Thunder!"

Unable to disobey Pikachu then fires a massive beam of electricity from its body at the opponent, as Ash unleashed another blast of light crimson energy, which combined with Pikachu's Thunder, transforming the attack to a violent bolt of red destruction, which headed straight for Dawn and Buneary.

"Ash!" Dawn called out loudly, in which everyone watched in awe as Buneary began to glow brightly, and as the light faded, it revealed Buneary had Evolved into Lopunny, in which the newly Evolved Pokémon quickly wrapped her arms around Dawn and jumped high into the air, gracefully avoiding Parasimon's deadly red lightning.

It was after the pair landed safely on the ground that Dawn then pulled out her Pokédex and held it toward Lopunny, in which her Pokédex informed her about the information it had on Lopunny. "Lopunny, the rabbit Pokémon. Extremely cautious, it cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger or quickly bounds off with its graceful legs."

However, Buneary had a look in her eyes, telling Dawn that she wasn't going to run away, in which the female Pokémon Trainer nodded her headed and commanded. "Go, Lopunny and use Dizzy Punch!"

Doing as she had been commanded, Lopunny ran towards Ash and Pikachu, in which through Parasimon, Pikachu then charged at Lopunny, as Pikachu's body was then surrounded by golden electricity, indicating he was going to use Volt Tackle again.

However, Parasimon was then shocked when Lopunny proved she wasn't to be underestimated, as the Rabbit Pokémon quickly appeared behind Pikachu and slammed her right fist into the back of Pikachu's neck, squashing Parasimon's form of controlling the yellow mouse, who then closed his eyes, but was caught by Lopunny, in which she couldn't help but to smile, knowing her mate was safe, however, Lopunny had no time to rest as Dawn's mate was still a victim of Parasimon.

"Dad, why did you leave...? Was it because of me...?" Ash then asked in a saddened and still mindless tone, before the tentacles fired another blast of light crimson energy at Lopunny, who jumped back, before the Rabbit Pokémon looked down, as she watched as Pikachu slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the vision of the beautiful Lopunny.

But it was then Dawn called out, hoping to reach out to Ash. "Ash, please listen. Whatever reason your father left wasn't because of you. And even without your dad there for you, there are still people and in your life who love you like me. I love you, Ash!"

But it seemed Dawn's plea to free Ash from Parasimon was for nothing as Ash began to command. "Pikachu use... Use..."

However, everyone, including Parasimon could see Ash was struggling to break free as Dawn's words had reached his heart, in which Ash then commanded in an emotional tone. "Thunderbolt...! Use Thunderbolt on me...!"

"What!?" Parasimon questioned, before he stated. "I didn't order that!"

Not wanting to see Ash harmed, but after hearing the desperation in his tone, yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's cheeks, before he then unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity from his cheeks right at Ash, who cried out in pain, as he was engulfed in yellow lightning, which then travelled down Parasimon's tentacle, and before Parasimon knew what happened, it too was engulfed in yellow lightning and shocked beyond comprehension.

It was after Pikachu had ceased his attack that he, Dawn and Lopunny could see Ash was free from Parasimon's control, as Parasimon's body digitized and faded into nothingness, as Ash lay unconscious on the floor, in which Dawn made her way over to the black haired teen, rested his head on her lap and smiled as she watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be the last time I'd get hit by an electrical attack." Ash then said, as he smiled at Dawn, who smiled back, before she lowered her head and gently kissed Ash on the lips.

However, Ash and Dawn were interrupted when Pikachu let out a concerned 'Pika Pika', in which they broke from their kiss to see Pikachu pointing at the roof, in which Delia, Mimey and Professor Oak were stunned to see an entire battalion of Parasimon hanging from the roof, however, neither Pokémon Trainer seemed fazed by the surprise attack.

Ash and Dawn then nodded their heads, before they both exclaimed. "Pikachu, Lopunny. Use Flash Freeze!"

It was then Lopunny unleashed a large light blue beam out of her mouth, as Pikachu unleashed another powerful bolt of electricity from his cheeks, which travelled up Lopunny's Ice Beam attack.

Delia, Mimey and Professor Oak watched in amazement as Lopunny's Ice beam froze the entire roof and every single Parasimon, before Pikachu's Thunderbolt surged through the ice, and moments later, all the ice and frozen Parasimon shattered in a massive explosion, before small flakes of ice gently rained down upon the Pokémon and their Pokémon Trainers.

But it was then, before Ash, Dawn, Pikachu or Lopunny knew what happened, they were all enveloped by dark red energy and left the arena.


	11. A Duel to forget

Back in the Tsukumo residence, Kari was sitting in her ergonomic chair, while Bronk, Astral, Shark and Rio Kastle, Anna Kaboom, Cathy Katherine, Kite and Hart Tenjo and Rei Shingetsu were circling around her as they watched her computer screen, as Bronk had told Yuma's closet friends about what had happened to the Number Hunter and Tori after their defeat against 'The King of Games'.

And now there were there to give whatever support they could and see if Yuma and Tori could win against whatever form of evil the Champion Hunter had summoned to fight them.

With the two Duelists, they were taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, which looked seemingly normal, for an arena which they were forced to fight in, until the entire stadium was cloaked in clouds of darkness, before Yuma and Tori were shocked when out of the shadows emerged a familiar face, wearing a Battle City brand Duel Disc and a familiar gold coloured rod in his right hand.

"Marik!" Yuma called out in shock, in which Tori then commented in a worried tone. "But it can't be. Yugi sent you to the Shadow Realm."

However, Yami Marik only laughed, before he told Yuma and Tori. "I see you've done your homework, but thanks to the Champion Hunter, I was released from the shadows and given a second chance for revenge against the Pharaoh and his friends. Of course in exchange for my freedom, all I had to do was agree to crush whoever the Champion Hunter had arranged to face me and it looks like it's you two."

"Sorry to disappoint ya, Marik, but we're not going to be defeated by the likes of you!" Yuma stated in a determined tone, before he said. "And you're going to send you back to the Shadow Realm, right Tori?"

"Right." Tori replied, as Yuma's confidence had heightened her's, however, Yami Marik only Laughed wickedly and then told them, as he activated his Duel Disc and held his Millennium Rod in their direction. "You fools! By the end of this Duel you will be trapped in the realm of eternal darkness."

It was then Tori activated her Duel Disc and Duel Gazer, while Yuma remained still, which worried Tori, as she thought Yami Marik had gotten into Yuma's head, but what she didn't know was that the Number Hunter was actually thinking about her and was worried as to what kind of dangers Yami Marik had in store for them.

"The shadows hunger for your minds and your souls. Our Shadow Game awaits." Yami Marik stated, before he questioned Yuma in an impatient tone. "So are you going to Duel me or will this be a Duel against one?"

"I never back down for a chance to Duel, but only on one condition. I take any damage from the Shadow Game." Yuma replied.

"What!?" Bronk questioned in disbelief, before he asked. "Is Yuma nuts?"

"No. Yuma's sanity is as it has always been." Astral thought to himself out loud, before he went on. "I feel he wishes only to protect Tori from any harm this Duel may inflict upon her."

"Very well then." Yami Marik replied, before he asked in a wicked tone, as the Millennium Rod shone brightly for a moment, before the light then faded. "But will your mind be able to handle my power?"

"Well, we'll just have to Duel and find out." Yuma replied, as he activated his Duel Disc and Duel Gazer, in which the Number Hunter, Tori and Yami Marik then called out. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

Yami Marik: 8000

"Ladies first, Marik. I Summon Gellenduo in Attack Mode!" (1700/0) Tori announced, as she placed the aforementioned Monster Card on her Duel Disc, before she then said. "And to end my Turn, I play One Card face-down. Your move."

"If that's all you can do then you might as well give up." Yami Marik told Tori in an arrogant tone, before he announced. "I Summon Juragedo in Attack Mode! (1700/1300) and Set two Cards face-down.

"Then that mean's it's my go and I Summon Gogogo Gigas in Defense Mode!" (0/2200) "And to follow that up, I Set three Cards face-down."

"I Sacrifice Juragedo to Summon Legendary Fiend!" (1500/1800) Yami Marik announced, in which back in Heartland City, Hart asked his big brother in a confused tone. "I don't get it, Kite. Why would he Sacrifice a Monster for a Monster with only 1500 Attack Points."

"Because of Legendary Fiend's ability." Kite replied, before he explained. "During each of Marik's Standby Phases, Legendary Fiend's Attack is automatically increased by 700."

"But I still don't understand. Legendary Fiend is still 200 Attack Points weaker than Gellenduo and can't power itself up on the Turn it's Summoned." Hart pointed out, in which Kite replied. "But knowing about Marik and his tricks, I feel that he has something prepared."

"Reveal face-down Card! Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Yami Marik exclaimed, in which he then explained the power of his Card. "And thanks to my Trap, it moves time forward by one Turn, meaning my Legendary Fiend's Attack now increases by 700 Points!" (1500→2200)

"Now, Legendary Fiend Destroy Gellenduo!" Yami Marik commanded, in which the Fiend Type Monster did as ordered and charged at Tori and her Monster, but it was then Yuma suddenly announced. "Sorry Marik but Tori's Monster isn't going to be Destroyed. From my hand, I activate the ability of Gentlooper!" (1200/1000)

Gentlooper then appeared in Defense Mode beside Gogogo Gigas, before Yuma then explained. "When you Attacked, I was allowed to play this card from my hand and when it is Summoned, nothing else can be Attacked."

It was then Legendary Fiend changed its trajectory, in which Yami Marik's Monster then slashed Gentlooper in half with its claws, before Yuma's Monster was sent to the Graveyard.

"Thanks Yuma." Tori happily said, glad Yuma was looking out for her, but then got worried when the Number Hunter clutched his head and began to groan out in pain. "Yuma?"

It was then Yuma let out a loud cry of pain as an image of Astral appeared before him and then shattered to pieces.

"Yuma!" Tori called out in concern, in which Yami Marik then told Tori. "I warned your little friend about my power and now he's paying the price for underestimating me!"

"What's going on? What did you do to Yuma?" Tori questioned in concern, in which Yami Marik simply replied. "Nothing. This was his own fault."

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked in a confused tone, in which Yami Marik told her. "Whenever you or Yuma lose a Monster or Life Points, Yuma will lose some of his memories."

"What!?" Tori questioned in bewilderment.

"And the more Damage I deliver, the more memories he will lose." Yami Marik announced, before he let out another laugh of pure evil, but his laughter was interrupted when Yuma groaned out. "Don't worry, Tori... I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked in concern for Yuma's mental well-being, before she told him. "You already took Damage and lost your memories of Astral."

'What's an Astral?' Yuma asked himself, before he shook his head and then replied in a determined tone. "Very sure, Tori."

"Alright then, Yuma." Tori replied, as she knew there was no way she could change Yuma's mind, in which she drew the top Card from the top of her Deck and began her turn.

"I Summon Shining Abyss in Attack Mode!" (1600/1800) Tori announced, before her Field Spell Card slot opened up, in which she then called out. "And now I activate the Field Spell: Luminous Spark!"

It was then a bright light appeared above the three Duelists, which forced Yami Marik to shield his eyes, as Legendary Fiend let out a hissing sound, indicating Yami Marik's Monster didn't like the light, but that was the least of his problems, in which Tori then announced. "Now every Light Monster on the Field gets their Attack Raised by 500 Points!"

"What!?" Yami Marik questioned in awe as Gellenduo and Shining Abyss both benefitted from the Field Spell. (1700→2200) (1600→2100)

"But I'm not finished yet. From my hand I activate the Spell Card: United We Stand and I Equip it to Shining Abyss!" Tori announced, as she placed the Spell Card in the second Spell/Trap Card slot of her Duel Disc, in which Shinning Abyss began to glow brightly.

"Now my Fairy Monster gains 800 Attack for every Monster on our side of the Field, bring Shining Abyss up to a total of 4400 Attack!" Tori stated, which shocked Yami Marik, before Tori then commanded. "Shining Abyss, use the combined power of Light and unity to Destroy Legendary Fiend!"

Obeying Tori, Shining Abyss placed its hands together, in which it created a sphere of light energy, which had a dark glowing outline circling it, before the Fairy Monster launched the Attack at Yami Marik's Legendary Fiend, causing the Monster to roar in pain, before it was Destroyed, however, Tori wasn't finished with her Battle Phase.

"Now it's your turn Gellenduo. Attack Marik directly!" Tori ordered, in which the pair of Fairies slammed into Yami Marik's chest, causing him to groan out a little from the pain.

"Way to play Tori." Yuma proudly called out.

Current Scores:

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

Yami Marik: 3900

"My move." Yami Marik said, as he drew the top Card from his Deck, before he announced "And now to pay you back, little girl. I first play Mystical Space Typhoon to Destroy your Field Spell. Next, I call forth my Lava Golem!" (3000/2500)

"And incase you didn't know Lava Golem allows me to Sacrifice two Monsters on your side of the Field." Yami Marik explained in a sinister tone, before Lava Golem arose from behind Tori, crushed Gellenduo and Shining Abyss and trapped her in the cage, which was dangling from its chest, which caused Yuma to call out in concern. "Tori!"

"And with that, I'll place one Card face-down and end my turn." Yami Marik said, as he placed a second Card in his second Spell/Trap Card slot.

"I Summon Gogogo Ghost!" (1900/0) Yuma announced as the sword wielding Zombie appeared beside Gogogo Gigas, but it was then Yuma exclaimed. "Next, I Overlay Gogogo Ghost and Gogogo Gigas to build the network and XZ Summon Number 39: Utopia!"

Tori and Yuma's friends back in Heartland City happily watched, while Yami Marik watched in confusion as Gogogo Ghost engulfed by a dark purple light, while Gogogo Gigas was engulfed by a light brown energy before the trails of light twisted around one another, crating a helix-like pattern, before the Number Hunter placed his favourite Number Card on his Duel Disc and exclaimed. "Rise on up, Number 39: Utopia!"

A portal then materialized on the floor where Gogogo Ghost and Gogogo Gigas were combined, and out of two came one, Yuma's favourite Monster, Utopia, in which Yuma then commanded. "Utopia Attack Yami Marik directly with Rising Sun Slash!"

However, as the newly Summoned Monster headed straight for Yami Marik, he only laughed, before he exclaimed. "Time to block your Attack with this! Reveal Trap: Metal Reflect Slime!"

It was then a plasma-based sphere covered in spikes appeared in front of Yami Marik, which left Yuma and the others stunned when Utopia hit it, but was unable to Destroy it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuma questioned in confusion.

"What's going on is that my Metal Reflect Slime has 3000 Defense." Yami Marik replied in a sinister tone. "And since your Monster is 500 Attack Points lower than my Monster, you lose Life Points. But that's not the only thing you lose."

It was then Yuma clutched his head in pain again, as more of his memories were erased, in which an image of Cathy appeared before him and then shattered to pieces.

"Yuma!" Tori and Cathy called out in concern, as they watched Yuma weakly get up before he groaned out. "I'll end my Turn..."

But it was then Yami Marik suddenly called out. "Not before I play my Trap Card: Nightmare Wheel!"

It was out of nowhere a torture wheel made of metal and bone restrained Utopia, which caused Yuma to call out to Utopia in concern.

"Your Utopia is now a prisoner of my Nightmare Wheel." Yami Marik stated, before he told Yuma. "Which means he can't Attack or Defend as long as my Trap remains on the Field making Utopia useless."

Current Scores:

Yuma: 3500

Tori: 4000

Yami Marik: 3900

"Now then. It's my move." Yami Marik stated, before he said in an amused and wicked tone. "And with the start of my Turn the Effect of Nightmare Wheel activates meaning you lose 500 Life Points and more memories!"

Yuma then let out a small cry of pain as his Life Points lowered and an image of Rei appeared before him and then shattered to pieces.

"I draw one Card, set it and end my Turn." Yami Marik said simply, as he placed the Card in his third Spell/Trap Card slot.

"That mean's it's your go, Tori." Yuma called out, in which Yami Marik interrupted and told her. "Yes it is. Which means Lava Golem's ability now activates! Melt my Golem and deal 1000 Points of Damage to your owner!"

It was then Lava Golem's right hand began to melt and poured boiling hot lava around Tori, who shielded herself, before she then groaned out as 1000 of her Life Points were lost, in Which Yuma fell to his knees and cried out again, as an image of Bronk, Shark and Kari appeared before him and then shattered to pieces, indicating he had just forgotten who they were, which concerned Tori, their friends and only amused Yami Marik.

"I'll play one Card face-down and end my Turn." Tori said, as she placed the aforementioned Card in her first Spell/Trap Card slot.

'I'm sorry Yuma.' Tori thought to herself solemnly, as Yami Marik's turn began, in which Nightmare Wheel activated again and drained 500 more Life Points from Yuma and caused him to clutch his head again, as an image of Kazuma and Mira Tsukumo appeared for a brief moment, only to shatter, as his parents were erased from Yuma's mind.

"It's all over. You're done!" Yami Marik exclaimed, in which Yuma asked in weak tone. "How do you figure...?"

"Simple, I've just draw the Card I need to crush you both!" Yami Marik replied in a dark tone, before he announced. "But first, I activate the Spell Card: The Pillager."

"With The Pillager, I can Look at one of your hand, take one Card and use it as my own." Yami Marik explained, before he pointed at Yuma and said. "And I choose you."

Yuma let out a frustrated groan, before he and Yami Marik walked up to each other, in which Yami Marik then expected Yuma's Cards and smiled, before he said, as he placed his right hand on Yuma's Comeback! Spell Card. "I choose this one."

It was then Yami Marik and Yuma moved back to their sides of the Field, in which Yami Marik then continued his Turn.

"I now activate my newly acquired Comeback! Spell Card to return my Lava Golem back to my side of the Field." Yami Marik said, in which Tori was freed from Lava Golem's cage as it moved over to Yami Marik's side of the Field.

"Next I play the Spell Card: Monster Reborn, and with its power I revive my Juragedo." Yami Marik told Yuma and Tori as Juragedo returned from the Graveyard.

"And to complete my combo, I reveal my Trap Card: Zoma the Spirit! And just like my Metal Reflect Slime, it counts as both a Trap and a Monster." (1800/500)

"Now, prepare for your doom as I sacrifice Juragedo, Lava Golem and Zoma to Summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami Marik exclaimed, which shocked everyone as all three Monsters were surrounded by a powerful whirlwind as they then vanished into the clouds, in which a golden light emerged out of the clouds, which looked like a massive golden sphere.

"What is it?" Kari asked in a perplexed and worried tone, but she got her answer when Yami Marik yelled out to Yuma and Tori in a maniacal tone. "Behold! The mightiest of all creatures! The great Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"And now you two shall be the first to feel its wrath! Right now, Ra is sealed in that sphere of light and can't attack or defend me in its current state unless I release with an ancient chant only known those that can read the text on my Egyptian God Card! However, I shall read the text and release its power!" Yami Marik explained, before he then chanted out. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear now in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

It was then Marik let out another maniacal laugh as the Winged Dragon of Ra transformed to its true form and let out a loud roar from all the power that surged within it. (6500/3300)

"Behold my great beast and all its power!" Yami Marik exclaimed, before he declared. "But before I unleash the power of my creature, I activate my Trap Card: Raigeki Break!"

"Now, by Discarding one Card from my hand to the Graveyard I can Destroy any Card on the Field." Yami Marik explained, before he yelled out. "And I choose to Destroy your face-down Card!"

It was then a bolt of red lightning shot from the Raigeki Break Trap Card and Destroyed Tori face-down, leaving her Defenseless, as her face-down was Enchanted Javelin and Utopia was still trapped in the Nightmare Wheel.

Yami Marik then laughed evilly again, before he exclaimed. "Nothing can save you now, girl! Winged Dragon of Ra Attack her with Blaze Cannon Blast!"

Doing as ordered, the Winged Dragon of Ra fired a massive blast of fire right at Tori, who cried out in pain and fell to her knees as her Life Points hit 0, but fortunately for her, since Yami Marik had agreed to Yuma's conditions, she was spared from the Shadow Realm, but unfortunately it was then Yuma screamed out in agony from the intense amount of Life Points Tori had lost, before he fell to his knees and lost consciousness.

"Yuma!" Tori screamed out in a concerned tone, in which Yami Marik chucked darkly and then told her. "There's no point in calling out to your friend. After all the Damage he took victory is mine now!"

However, it was then Yuma let out a groan of pain as he slowly got to his feet, in which Yami Marik thought to himself in bewilderment. 'What!? He's still able to fight? Impossible!'

"You better listen, pal. I may not know who you are, how I got here or even my own name, but there are two things I'll never forget." The amnesia stricken Yuma stated in a determined tone, before he told the unknown Duelist. "The first is what is most important to my heart and that is Tori. And the second is how to Duel."

Yuma: 3000

Tori: 0

Yami Marik: 3900

"Which is why I now activate my Trap Card: Trap Reborn!" The Duelist announced, in which his opponent questioned "Trap Reborn?"

"Yep. And with the power of trap Reborn I can select any Trap in your Graveyard and use it as my own." The Duelist with the unknown name replied, before he announced, before he Discard one Card from his hand to the Graveyard. "And the Trap I choose is Raigeki Break, which I'll use to Destroy your Nightmare Wheel and free my Utopia!"

It was then red lightning struck the Nightmare Wheel, freeing Utopia, however, the Duelist's enemy only laughed before he told him. "You may've freed your Monster, but he is still no match for an Egyptian God!"

But it was then Tori's love smiled slyly and replied, with the same amount of slyness. "Not after I play this. I reveal my face-down Spell: Numbers Impact!"

"Now since I have a Number Monster with 1000 Attack Points less than your Monster, I can then copy that Monster's Attack!" The amnesia stricken teen stated, which shocked Yami Marik as Utopia's Attack rose from 2500 to 6500.

"And now Utopia will Attack!" Utopia's owner commanded, in which Utopia then charged at the Winged Dragon of Ra, however, the unknown villain seemed unfazed.

'That fool doesn't know what he's up against. Once both Monsters are Destroyed, I'll use Premature Burial to revive my Winged Dragon of Ra and finish him off once and foe all.'

But it was then the teen who couldn't remember his own name told his Dueling opponent. "If you think you have a chance to win, you've got another thing coming. I remove one Overlay unit to stop my Utopia's Attack. But I'm not finished. "I Now activate my final face-down Card, which will win the Duel. The Spell Card: Double or Nothing!"

"Now with the power of Double or Nothing Utopia is allowed to Attack again and his Attack power is doubled!" (6500→13000)

"13000 Attack Points!" Yami Marik called out in disbelief, before the amnesia stricken teen replied. "That's right. Now, go Utopia and finish this Duel with Rising Sun Slash!"

Doing as told, Utopia charged at the Winged Dragon of Ra with all his might, in which he then slashed right through the Egyptian God's chest, causing it to roar out in pain before it exploded and obtained Utopia's owner's victory.

Yuma: 3000

Tori: 0

Yami Marik: 0

"This cannot be! I lost. I lost, how could I lose with an Egyptian God Card!?" Yami Marik questioned, before he looked down and was horrified to see parts of his body slowly fading away, in which he cried out, before his entire being faded away. "No. Not a prisoner of the Shadow Realm again! Aaaaaaagh!"

After Yami Marik was forcefully returned to the Shadow Realm, Tori ran over to Yuma and said in a proud tone. "Yuma, you did it!"

"Yeah, I took down an Egyptian God Card." Yuma replied in a proud tone. "And beat that Marik jerk."

"Wait, you remember who Marik is?" Tori asked curiously, in which a puzzled expression appeared on Yuma's face before he questioned. "Uh, Tori did you hit your head or something, I always knew who he was."

It was then Tori smiled warmly at Yuma and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace as it seemed with Yami Marik's defeat, Yuma's memories had returned, though ironically he had forgotten he had lost his memories in the first place.

But it was then all of Yuma and Tori's friends could only watch as the pair were enveloped by dark red energy and left the arena.


	12. DATS gotta be a nightmare

Before the chapter begins, a big thanks to Wolven-1 who helped me work on a description for MaloMyotismon.

.

.

.

Within the Damon household were Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki, their PawnChessmon, Rhythm and Keenan Crier and Falcomon, Spencer, Sarah and Kristy Damon who had been told personally by Chief Sampson about Marcus' abduction, his forced fight and how his life and the lives of countless people, Digimon or other creatures were in his, Yoshi's and their Digimon partner's hands, in which they were all gathered in the lounge room, as they watched the TV, but they all knew Marcus' strength, combined with the unbreakable bonds of friendship would never break and would allow him to face against whatever form of evil he and the others were going to face and win without question.

Marcus' loved ones then watched as Marcus, Yoshi, Agumon and Lalamon appeared within one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, but the second they did, Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki and their PawnChessmon could see something was seriously wrong.

The arena looked nothing like the one Marcus, Yoshi and their Digimon partners had faced within before as the floor had sections which looked like glass had been shattered on it, there were black roots growing out of the walls and floor, a section of floating rocks within the corner were emitting purple fog, making it impossible to see the roof black and other unusual shapes filled the stadium.

It was then two figures materialized on the other section of the arena.

The first looked like a cross between a female human and a spider, as she had the upper body and face of a human, but her arms were long, pale and had claws instead of fingers.

And the lower section of her body looked like that of an arachnid's, as it was a giant abdomen, with three long legs on each of her sides, in which everyone guessed she was a Digimon.

While the second figure was a Digimon too, which closely resembled a mummy, as he was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, however, unlike a common mummy, this Digimon had grey coloured skin, a purple bandanna, and while his right eye was covered in bandages, his left eye was exposed.

And to truly separate him from part of the Egyptian section of the museum, he was wielding a massive rifle in his right hand.

Everyone watching assumed the two Digimon were the greatest evils of another Digital until the pair looked around in confusion, before they both realized where they were and began to panic, which confused everyone watching.

"No! Not here! Anywhere but here!" The female called out in a fear filled tone.

"He's here. I can sense him." The mummy Digimon stated nervously, before the pair looked over to Marcus, Yoshi, Agumon and Lalamon, in which they began to run over to them.

"Help us! Please, help us!" The arachnid Digimon pleaded, however it was then from within the fog, a voice that dripped with malevolence called out. "Too late! Crimson Mist!"

It was then a thick red mist quickly pored out from the fog, in which the members of the DATS crew, Keenan and Falcomon and the Damon family watched in horror as the two Digimon were engulfed by the mist and melted, until no trace of either Digimon was left.

"You are doomed, as you have entered a world of despair where your souls will be consumed by darkness and there is no place for you to hide!" The vile voice of evil told Marcus, Yoshi, Agumon and Lalamon.

"You don't scare us and we don't plan on hiding." Marcus called out, in which Agumon nodded his head in agreement, before he stated. "And if anything, you're the one hiding. Within the darkness above us."

"What!?" The wicked voice questioned in anger, before it stated in a tone of fury. "I'll show you! I never hide from anything!"

"So quit hiding in the shadows and show us your ugly face, MaloMyotismon!" Marcus then yelled out.

"If that's what you wish, human." The voice of wickedness replied, in which everyone back in the Damon household could only watch as a Digimon emerged from the fog, revealing his horrifying form.

Silver and purple armour, with the Mark of Evil on his chest, covered his entire body, as Dark citrine coloured hair protruded from the evil Digimon's head, leaving only a cruel smirk on his vile face, which was covered by a crimson mask to match the insignia of evil, revealing him to be non other than the wicked, the wretched, the Mega level vampire, MaloMyotismon.

"You're MaloMyotismon?" Marcus questioned, before he let out a small snigger and stated. "You're even uglier then Davis described."

"So that Digidestined brat told you about me?" MaloMyotismon asked, as the thought of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship only heightened his hatred.

"That's right. He figured you'd be evil from his world the Champion Hunter would use to fight us." Yoshi replied, before Lalamon asked in a confused tone. "But why were Arukenimon, and Mummymon revived too?"

"Simple. To test my new body and its power, but mainly for fun." MaloMyotismon replied, before he let out a vile laugh, which caused Marcus to clench his fists, before he stated in an angered tone. "You're one sick Digimon!"

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" MaloMyotismon questioned in an arrogant tone.

"This!" Marcus replied loudly, as he as charged right at MaloMyotismon, as he pulled his right arm back, before he yelled out. "It's Fighting time!"

Marcus then leapt into the air, and before MaloMyotismon could react, Marcus slammed his fist right in the vile vampire's face, inflicting a great amount of pain to him.

"How dare you strike me, human!" MaloMyotismon roared out in blind fury, before he exclaimed violently. "Now you will pay! Screaming Darkness!"

"Not so fast!" Marcus called out, as he then held up his right hand, showing it was now charged up with D.N.A., before he used the D.N.A. in combination with his Digivice and called out. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Agumon double warp Digivolve to ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, as Agumon Digivolved to his Mega form, before he then exclaimed. "Glorious Burst!"

ShineGreymon then fired a blast of energy from each wingtip, which collided with MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack and created a massive explosion of light, which not only protected Marcus, but also blinded MaloMyotismon.

"Shine Hammer!" MaloMyotismon then heard ShineGreymon roar out, in which when the manipulative Digimon got his sight back was rewarded with a devastating punch in the face, which knocked him to the floor.

Infuriated beyond comprehension, MaloMyotismon got up and exclaimed in a loud and aggressive tone. "That's it! Playtime is over! Mental Illusion!"

It was then MaloMyotismon's eyes shone a blinding white, which consumed the entire stadium and caused everyone back at the Damon residence to shield their eyes from the intensity of the attack, but after the light subsided, everyone was amazed to see that Marcus and Yoshi were fine, while their Digimon partners were now in their Burst Modes.

"What's going on!?" MaloMyotismon demanded in a shocked and confused tone, as the two humans hadn't been affected and the Digimon had gained a new level of power he never knew existed.

"What's going on is that we knew you'd try and cower behind your Mental Illusion attack. But thanks the Digidestined and Digimon who beat you the first time; we've used your own power against you. And now we've all been given the strength to defeat you." Marcus replied in a sly tone, before he stated. "So there's nothing you can do to defeat us."

"Really? Well we'll soon find out." MaloMyotismon replied in a dark tone, before he exclaimed. "Mental Illusion!"

MaloMyotismon's eyes then shone once again, only this time it was a blinding light of black energy, in which Yoshi, Rosemon and the people and Digimon outside of the stadium managed to shield themselves from the dark light, before the light faded way, leaving those in the Damon household confused.

"I don't get it." Keenan said, which got everyone's attention, before the teen stated. "Marcus said that MaloMyotismon's Mental Illusion attack was powerless against them. So why would he use an attack that would have no effect?"

However, before anyone could think of a reason why, they all heard Yoshi call out in a concerned tone. "Marcus!"

It was then everyone was horrified to see on the screen were Marcus and ShineGreymon, both unconscious on the floor with pained expressions on their faces.

"Marcus wake up!" Yoshi pleaded as she shook his unconscious form, before MaloMyotismon laughed and then told her. "Your little friend and his pathetic Digimon can't hear you."

"What did you do to them?" Yoshi questioned in a worried tone, in which MaloMyotismon only laughed at her fear, before he told her. "I learnt from my mistakes with those Digidestined. So I've trapped them both in their darkest nightmares and as time passes, so does their will to fight."

-Within the world of nightmares-

Marcus slowly opened his eyes, in which he was confused as where he was and how he got there, but when he opened his eyes, he was horrified to see he was back in his city, which looked as though it had been in the middle of a warzone.

But the second Marcus tried to move; he could see familiar green vines had bound his arms, legs and chest, while Agumon too was bound next to him and was unconscious.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out in concern to his best friend, however, the amber coloured reptile Digimon didn't respond and remained unconscious, while in Agumon's perceptive, Marcus was the one who was unconscious.

-Back with MaloMyotismon, Yoshi and Rosemon-

"We won't let you harm our friends!" Rosemon stated in a determined tone, before she then called out as she charged at MaloMyotismon. "Charite!"

Rosemon's cape then wrapped around MaloMyotismon's head, blinding the vampiric Digimon, who yelled out, as he moved around frantically. "Get off my face you caped cretin!"

It was then MaloMyotismon managed to get a hold of Rosemon, before he began to crush her with his claws, which caused Yoshi to call out in concern. "Rosemon!"

"You want her so badly?" MaloMyotismon asked in a mocking tone, before he yelled out, as he threw Rosemon right at Yoshi. "Take her!"

It was then Rosemon slammed into Yoshi, knocking the pair down, in which Yoshi's Digimon partner quickly got up and asked in a concerned tone. "Yoshi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yoshi replied, as Rosemon helped her up, before Yoshi told her Digimon partner. "But we still have to stop MaloMyotismon."

"Right." Rosemon replied, as she nodded her head, but it was then MaloMyotismon let out an evil laugh as he had his back to them, before the Mega level Digimon told the pair. "Go on and attack me. I'm ready for you."

"We'll see about that." Rosemon replied, before she launched the pink spheres that were floating around her, before she then exclaimed. "Jewel of Heart!"

However, it was then Yoshi and Rosemon were shocked when MaloMyotismon turned around, revealing he was now holding ShineGreymon in his left claw and Marcus in his right, which shocked everyone as the Digimon of darkness used the unconscious pair to protect himself from Rosemon's attack, in which Marcus and ShineGreymon cried out in pain as Rosemon's energy spheres struck them, which caused Kristy to cry out in concern for her brother, before she wrapped her arms around Keenan, her boyfriend, and cried into his chest as she couldn't bare the sight of seeing her brother suffering.

-Back in the nightmare world-

Agumon continued to try and break free from the vine bindings, in which despite all his strength, he was no match for the vines.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon then exclaimed, as he planned to roast the vines and free himself, before saving Marcus, but the Dino Digimon was shocked when not even so much as a tiny flare emitted from his maw.

But it was then Agumon groaned out in pain as not only did the vines constricting him tighten, but also a new vine grew out of one of the old ones and slashed across his stomach, while Marcus experienced the same painful experience.

But it was then their nightmares truly began as they heard a female scream, in which Agumon was shocked to see the vines had captured Rhythm, while Marcus could see in Rhythm's place was Yoshi, in which they both called out to their loved one, as all they could do was watch as spikes slowly emerged from the vines and dug into Rhythm/Yoshi's skin.

-Back in the fight between good and pure evil-

Yoshi and Rosemon felt powerless at the situation they were currently in, they both knew Rosemon could seriously damaged MaloMyotismon, but feared they would harm and possibly damage Marcus and ShineGreymon's minds if they did, however, that didn't stop MaloMyotismon from attacking.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon exclaimed evilly, as the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders opened up and fired a barrage of dark energy spheres, which struck Rosemon in the chest and caused her to cry out in pain as she fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Yoshi fell to her knees, as tears began to trail down her face, as she felt powerless and had no idea what to do in order to save Marcus and ShineGreymon, in which she thought to herself doubtfully. 'What can I do? Whenever Rosemon attacks MaloMyotismon will just use Marcus and ShineGreymon as shields, but if she doesn't attack I know MaloMyotismon will.'

MaloMyotismon then let out a victorious and fiendish laugh, before the vampiric Digimon told Yoshi. "That's it. Give into your despair for there's nothing you can do to stop me! You may've wished for the strength to defeat me but your power is useless!"

"You're wrong..." Yoshi said, as she got back up, in which Yoshi knew from what MaloMyotismon had told her, she could save Marcus and ShineGreymon, in which she charged at the Mega level Digimon, jumped into the air, and with all her might, slammed her right fist into the left side of MaloMyotismon's face, which not only inflicted a great amount of pain to the evil Digimon, as shown when several of his fangs were shattered, but also caused him to drop Marcus and ShineGreymon.

"But how?" MaloMyotismon questioned, before he stated. "Your heart shouldn't be filled with hope. It should only contain darkness, despair and fear."

"It was thanks to what you said." Yoshi replied, which confused MaloMyotismon, in which she explained in a determined tone. "We did wish for the strength to defeat you, but it just didn't apply to our Digimon. It applied to me and Marcus too."

Angered by Yoshi's actions and words, MaloMyotismon roared out, as he unleashed more dark energy spheres from the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders. "Screaming Darkness!"

But it was then MaloMyotismon was shocked when ShineGreymon, with Marcus standing on right shoulder, appeared before Yoshi, as he wielded his GeoGrey Sword in both hands, in which ShineGreymon sliced every single dark sphere in half, before they were destroyed.

"Forget about us?" Marcus asked in a sly tone, before ShineGreymon held the GeoGrey Sword right at MaloMyotismon, and before the Mega level vampire Digimon could react, ShineGreymon roared out. "Final Shining Burst!"

MaloMyotismon then screamed out in agony, as ShineGreymon released all of the energy from within his GeoGrey Sword, which consumed the evil Digimon's entire being, before he broke a part into data particles, which were then incinerated by ShineGreymon's explosive attack, destroying MaloMyotismon once and for all.

It was after all traces of MaloMyotismon were disposed of, Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki, their PawnChessmon, Rhythm and Keenan Crier and Falcomon, Spencer, Sarah and Kristy Damon were so proud to see that through their power, Marcus, Yoshi and their Digimon partners had defeated another force of evil.

But it was suddenly the heroes of the Data Squad universe were all enveloped by dark red energy and left the arena.


	13. Third times the charm for revenge

Back at Duel Academy, after Jaden's fatal injury, the Academy had informed Jaden and Alexis' closest friends about the situation the Dueling pair were in, in which Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook and Shirley had dropped everything they were doing to give their friends moral support and to see how they would face against an evil of unknown origins.

However, the moment Jaden and Alexis arrived in another of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums everyone was confused to see on the other side of the arena was a small gray coloured Jellyfish with a single orange eye.

"That's the greatest evils of each of your worlds Jaden and Alexis are up against?" Chazz questioned in disbelief, before he stated. "I saw scarier looking cockroaches in the Slifer Red Dorm when I was roommates with that Slifer Slacker."

But it was then the Ojama trio appeared beside Chazz and Ojama Yellow told him nervously. "Hold on, boss. I sense there's more to that thing than meets the eye."

And Ojama Yellow was right as the puny sized creature was encased in a sphere of darkness, which slowly began to grow larger and larger, in which Jaden drew the top Card from his Deck, before he then called out. "Go, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and Attack with Infernal Rage!"

Jaden's Monster then appeared before him, and doing as ordered, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, which consumed the ball of darkness.

However, as Elemental HERO Flame Wingman continued to unleash his inferno at the small, but no doubt, dangerous creature, the green skinned Warrior stopped when a terrifying voice exclaimed from within the flames. "Cable Crusher!"

Everyone back at Duel Academy were stunned when two giant claws shot out from the torrent of flames, stabbed into Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and then ripped Jaden's Monster in half.

But it was when the inferno subsided everyone watching back at Duel Academy was shocked to see the feeble sized eyeball had transformed, as emerging from the fire was a creature, whose very presence of radiated of evil.

The tiny jellyfish-like creature had grown to an eight-foot tall humanoid shaped monster, whose head chest, shoulders and claws were covered by violet-blue armour.

Fulvous coloured shoulder length hair trailed down the front sides of his helmet, as his eyes closely resembled those of chameleons', with black pupils, yellow Irises and a pair of Lincoln green sclera.

While the sections that hadn't been concealed in armour showed hideous drab coloured skin, in which the transformed creature grinned at Jaden and Alexis, before he let out an amused laugh at Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's effort to take him down.

Alexis then let out a frustrated groan, before she stated in a worried tone, as she added a sixth Card to her hand. "Jaden, it looks like you weren't fast enough. Now Kuramon has reached his Mega form."

"Don't worry 'Lex. When one HERO falls another will take their place to take down Diaboromon. Cause I active the Trap Card: Hero Signal!" Jaden replied, before he placed the aforementioned Trap Card in the first Spell/Trap Card slot of his Duel Disc, before he announced. "Now because you sent Elemental HERO Flame Wingman to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any Level four or lower Elemental HERO from my Deck or hand. And I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

It was then a light appeared on the roof of the arena, which had a giant 'H' on it, in which the electric wielding Warrior jumped out of the light and stood proudly before Jaden, which confused most of the audience of Duel Academy as to why Jaden would Summon a Monster that was far weaker than his first Elemental HERO, but those who knew Jaden well, knew he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse him with Elemental HERO Bladedge in my hand!" Jaden announced, in which Sparkman and Bladedge began to swirl into one another, before they both began to glow brightly, in which Jaden then called out strongly. "And now, out of two come one. So get ready, Diaboromon to meet Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!"

"Plasma Pulsation!" Jaden then commanded, in which electricity began to surge through Plasma Vice's hands, as the yellow armoured master of lightning lunged at Diaboromon.

However, before Elemental HERO Plasma Vice could strike Diaboromon, the fiendish Digimon jumped to his right, dodging Plasma Vice as he clung onto the wall.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon then exclaimed in a wicked tone, as he fired a sphere of dark orange energy from the orb on his chest right at Jaden and Alexis.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Axel, Jim called out in concerned; while Hassleberry called out. "Sarge!"

While Chazz called out to Alexis in concern, but it was then Jaden announced. "I play the Trap: A Hero Emerges!"

It was then Jaden took out Elemental HERO Mariner from his Extra Deck, which appeared before him, in which everyone watching believed Jaden had used his Trap so his HERO would take the damage, but it was then Alexis called out. "And I play my own Trap: A Rival Appears!"

"Check it out. Since Jaden Summoned a Monster, I can Summon any Monster that's the same Level." Alexis explained, before she announced. "And since Elemental HERO Mariner is a Level five Monster, that mean's Cyber Angel Benten will join Elemental HERO Mariner!"

It was then Cyber Angel Benten appeared beside Elemental HERO Mariner, as both Monsters prepared to protect their owners, however, Jaden then exclaimed. "But I'm not going to let you take down our Monsters that easily Diaboromon, cause I play the Trap: Hero Barrier!"

"Since I have an Elemental HERO in play I can negate your Attack and protect all four of us!" Jaden explained, as a powerful whirlwind blocked Diaboromon's Attack, in which everyone back at Duel Academy cheered at the marvellous display of teamwork and Defence.

"Excellent work you two." Yubel complimented and smiled, as the Duel Monster Spirit appeared behind them, in which thanks to Jaden giving her his power to see Duel Monster Spirits, Alexis could see the Fiend Monster clear as day, before Jaden and Alexis then turned their heads to face Yubel and smiled back.

"But I'm not done yet Diaboromon." Jaden said, as he faced the wall clinging Digimon, in which he then stated. "First, I play Card of Sanctity, which allows me and 'Lex to Draw till we both have six Cards in our hands. And second, I hope you didn't forget about Plasma Vice!"

It was then Elemental HERO Plasma Vice slammed his electrically charged right fist into the left side of Diaboromon's head, knocking the devious Digimon off the wall and inflicting a great amount of pain to him.

"Go Elemental HERO Mariner! Anchors away!" Jaden suddenly called out as Diaboromon got up, in which Elemental HERO Mariner threw his anchor straight at the diabolical Digimon, which wrapped around and restrained the wicked Digimon.

"Benten help Jaden out!" Alexis then commanded, in which Cyber Angel Benten then used the chains attached to her war fan to further restrain Diaboromon, before Jaden then exclaimed. "Now, Elemental HERO Plasma Vice Attack with Plasma Pulsation!"

Elemental HERO Plasma Vice then appeared behind Diaboromon, in which, thanks to Jaden and Alexis' Warriors chaining the Digimon of devastation, was able to strike him, as he placed his hands on the sides of Diaboromon's head and fired volts of lightning through the wicked Digimon's head, causing him to roar out in pain.

But it was then Diaboromon countered, in which he jumped back and slammed Elemental HERO Plasma Vice into the wall, crushing Jaden's Monster and impaling the Warrior Type Monster with the spikes on his back, shattering the lightning Warrior to pieces, and the evil Digimon wasn't finished yet.

Diaboromon then used his unquestionable amount of strength to break free from the chains that bound him, before the devious Digimon then grabbed what chains were left and pulled Elemental HERO Mariner and Cyber Angel Benten toward him, in which the Digimon mastermind then exclaimed wickedly. "Web Wrecker!"

It was then Diaboromon fired two blasts from his chest, which struck and Destroyed Elemental HERO Mariner and Cyber Angel Benten, before the wicked Digimon fired a series of dark orange spheres right at Jaden and Alexis, however, Alexis then called out. "Not so fast! I Discard Meteorain from my Hand to my Graveyard, so I can play my Trap: Hallowed Life Barrier!"

It was then a light blue shield of energy circled around Jaden and Alexis, protecting them from Diaboromon's Web Wrecker barrage, however, the diabolical Digimon then yelled out. "Cable Crusher!"

Diaboromon's arms then stretched out and began to slash at Alexis' barrier, in which with every slash Alexis could see her Trap was weakening, and moments later the energy shield shattered to pieces, leaving Jaden and Alexis vulnerable to Attacks.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon exclaimed, before he launched a massive dark orange sphere from his chest right at Jaden and Alexis, which worried and scared everyone back at Duel Academy, in which Syrus called out in concern. "Jaden!"

"Hold on Syrus." Zane said, which got his little brother's attention, before the older Truesdale told him "Look at Jaden."

Doing as he was told, Syrus was confused to see Jaden was smiling and figured out why when Jaden placed another Trap in the first Spell/Trap Card slot of his Duel Disc and then announced. "I throw down the Trap: Mirror Gate!"

It was then everyone watched as Jaden, Alexis and Diaboromon switched sides in the stadium; only now Diaboromon was the one who was in for a world of hurt as his own Web Wrecker Attack struck him down.

"You're not so tough." Jaden laughed out, which angered Diaboromon as the wounded Digimon of evil weakly got back up, only to hear Jaden call out, as he drew another Card. "I Summon Winged Kuriboh!"

But Diaboromon only laughed in amusement at the sight of the one Star Monster, as the diabolical Digimon had expected his new nemesis to bring forth another powerhouse he had beforehand.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon then yelled out, in which the masterminded Digimon fired another blast right at Jaden's Monster, but it was then Jaden exclaimed strongly, as he placed a Spell Card in the first Spell/Trap Card slot on his Duel Disc. "I Sacrifice two Cards from my hand to activate Transcendent Wings to evolve Winged Kuriboh to Winged Kuriboh LV 10!"

It was then Winged Kuriboh's wings grew three times the size they originally were, as a helmet that closely resembled the Winged Dragon of Ra adorned the Fairy Monster's head, which shocked Diaboromon, but not as much as what Jaden then commanded. "Now deflect his attack right back at him!"

Doing as Jaden had ordered Winged Kuriboh LV 10 took the hit from Diaboromon's Web Wrecker, before launching it right back at the devious Digimon, which was consumed in a wall of smoke, created by his own blast.

"Jaden did it! He beat that fiendish freak!" Syrus stated happily, however, Jim then replied in a serious tone. "I wouldn't say that they're done just yet, Syrus."

However, before Syrus could say a single word, Axel pointed out. "Jim's right. Everyone look."

It was then everyone was shocked as the smoke cleared, revealing a badly burnt Diaboromon, barely able to stand, but their shock was heightened further as a refreshed Diaboromon head was slowly growing out of the original's right shoulder, however, neither Jaden nor Alexis seemed worried by this, in which Alexis drew the top Card from her Deck.

"I Summon Cyber Angel Dakini in Attack Mode!" Alexis announced, before she placed the aforementioned Monster Card on her Duel Disc and then yelled out. "Dakini, Attack Diaboromon!"

Doing as told, Cyber Angel Dakini lunged at Diaboromon, in which everyone watched as Diaboromon was sliced to pieces by Dakini's twin swords, before every part of the diabolical Digimon was Destroyed.

But as Cyber Angel Dakini was about to make the finishing blow the second Diaboromon head said in a wicked tone 'Goodbye', before it and the rest of Diaboromon was deleted.

Everyone back at Duel Academy thought the match was finally over, however, they were proven wrong when Diaboromon's voice called out in a loud and evil tone. "Web Wrecker!"

It was then Cyber Angel Dakini was Destroyed by a dark orange blast that came from the roof, in which everyone was left speechless as the entire roof was covered in an army of Diaboromon duplicates.

"But how?" Jesse questioned.

"I bet that was Diaboromon's plan all along." Bastion replied, before the mathematic genius then explained. "While Jaden and Alexis fought against one Diaboromon, it gave the others time to replicate and multiply."

"And unless Jaden or Alexis have some secret weapon at their disposal, I fear they my be the one's disposed of." Zane added.

Back to the match between Duelists and Digimon, Jaden closed his eyes as he drew the top Card on his Deck and when he opened his eyes, everyone was surprised to see Jaden's eyes had changed colour, from his normal brown coloured ones to a pair of golden coloured eyes, in which Jaden then called out loudly. "From my hand, I Sacrifice the Trap Cards: Disgraceful Charity, Over Limit and Secret Mission in order to Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

Jaden then placed the Sacred Beast Card on his Duel Disc, which caused a giant torrent of fire to emerge behind him, before the flames dispersed and revealed the Pyro Dragon of Trap destruction, before Jaden then told the Diaboromon doppelgangers. "And the power of Uria relies on our Traps. Meaning Uria gains 1000 Attack Points for every Trap in our Graveyards.

"And since there are 10 Traps, that increases Uria's Attack to 10000!" Alexis called out. "Go for it Jaden. Turn everyone of those Diaboromon into slag!"

"Uria, you heard Alexis." Jaden said to Uria, before he commanded strongly. "Attack with Hyper Blaze!"

Uria let out a loud roar before the Sacred Beast shot a massive inferno, which set the roof of the arena on fire, in which everyone watching was amazed as burnt Diaboromon doubles fell out of the burning roof, landed onto the ground, turned to data particles, before fading into nothingness.

"And that's Game." Jaden then said, as when the flames subsided, the roof was cleared of Diaboromon, finally showing Jaden and Alexis had won, which caused everyone back at Duel Academy to cheer for their Chancellor and his wife.

However, their cheering ceased when Jaden, Alexis and Uria were all enveloped by dark red energy and taken away.


	14. A deadly puppet play and explosive clay

Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon had been taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, and as the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love got out their Digivices, their Digimon moved in front of their human partners and got into protective stances, as on the other side of the stadium were two figures dressed in long, black cloaks with red clouds and were each wearing straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces, but they knew exactly who they were, people with serious power, the Akatsuki.

"Agumon warp Digivolve to..." Agumon began to say, as Tai's Digivice filled him with energy, before Agumon Digivolved to his Mega form and roared out. "WarGreymon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" The newly formed Birdramon announced, thanks to Sora's Digivice and her power, however, the Champion Digimon wasn't done yet as she then exclaimed. "Birdramon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

After the pair had successfully Digivolved, Tai got into the role of the Digidestined leader and ordered. "WarGreymon attack Sasori and destroy his puppet!"

"You got it Tai! Hiruko is going down!" WarGreymon replied in a loyal tone, as the Mega level Digimon charged at the hunched Akatsuki member, however, it was then Sasori's scorpion-like tail emerged from his back and prepared to fend off the Digimon of Courage.

But Sasori was shocked when WarGreymon launched himself and began to spin around at an unbelievable speed, in which WarGreymon then exclaimed. "Great Tornado!"

It was then Hiruko's mouth opened up, unleashing a countless barrage of poisonous senbon straight at WarGreymon, but thanks to the speed and power of his Great Tornado attack, the Digimon of Courage remained unharmed, which couldn't be said the same for Hiruko, as his body was smashed to pieces, but as Tai's Digimon partner tore through the Human Puppet, Sasori quickly escaped from WarGreymon's destructive attack, before the Puppet Master turned to face his new adversary.

"Well played. You're an impressive creature, and you will become even more impressive when I add you to my collection." Sasori stated, in which WarGreymon snapped back. "You can forget that idea. I'd sooner be deleted than become your plaything!"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Sasori said, as he pulled out a scroll from the right sleeve of his cloak, before he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, and just like his fight against Sakura, the Human Puppet of the Third Kazekage now stood beside Sasori. "But if you're wishing for death then I shall not make you wait long. I do hate to keep people waiting."

"Die!" Sasori yelled out, as the Kazekage Puppet lunged at WarGreymon, in which a series of poison coated blades emerged from the Puppet's right arm, however Tai's Digimon partner was quick to act and exclaimed, "Brave Shield!"

WarGreymon then removed the Brave Shield off of his back and used it to defend himself, which impressed Sasori from the Digimon of Courage's speed and reflexes.

"Not bad." Sasori said in an impressed tone, before he yelled out. "But how are you going to block this!?"

It was then the left arm of the Kazekage Puppet rose up, before it opened up and shocked Tai as countless arms emerged from the single arm, however, WarGreymon replied, as Tai's Digimon partner gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated the energy ball above his head and replied in a determined tone. "This is how, puppet-boy! Terra Force!"

"WarGreymon!" Tai called out in a concerned tone as the large gathering of Puppet hands crushed WarGreymon, but it was then Sasori was shocked when every hand he had created was blasted to pieces and WarGreymon was unharmed, before the Puppet Master let out a frustrated groan.

'Well, well. This thing is more troublesome then I first anticipated.' Sasori thought to himself, before he smiled and thought evilly. 'But he shall make a Puppet of unbelievable power when I'm through with him.'

It was then the Third Kagekage Puppet opened his mouth, in which Iron Sand emerged from his mouth and circled around Sasori and his favourite Puppet, before Sasori exclaimed. "Iron Sand Scattered showers!"

The Iron Sand that had gathered around Sasori and his Puppet then formed into a series of large Iron Sand senbon that the Puppet Master then launched straight at WarGreymon, but just like before, Tai's Digimon partner then removed the Brave Shield off of his back again, in which not only was WarGreymon unharmed, but the Brave Shield received not even so much as a scratch.

"That's one impressive shield I must admit." Sasori stated in a complimentary tone. "But it won't be able to protect you now."

WarGreymon was about to ask what Sasori was on about, but it was then the Digimon of Courage dropped the Brave Shield, could feel his limbs tightening and groaned out, as he struggled to move. "Ugh...What's going on..?"

Sasori let out an amused chuckle, before he explained to WarGreymon. "The Iron Sand has crept into every crevice of your armour. And as long as I have the Third's magnetic power, you're useless."

"Now this time die!" Sasori yelled out, as a giant cube of Iron Sand formed above the immobilized Digimon of Courage, before it fell down and looked like it was going to crush him, but it was then WarGreymon managed to bring his arms into the air and prevented the cube of Iron Sand from crushing him into pieces.

"I won't lose... Not to the likes of you... As long as Tai has faith in me... I'll never go down...!" WarGreymon roared out, before he threw the Iron Sand cube at Sasori, who jumped out of the way, but was so distracted in saving himself, the Puppet Master forgot about his Kazekage Puppet and could only watch as his favourite Puppet was squashed by his own Iron Sand attack.

Although angered that another of his attacks had failed to dispose of WarGreymon, Sasori then said. "WarGreymon was it? You took down two of my best Puppets. I'm impressed."

"That's right. And since I destroyed your favourite Puppet, your Iron Sand trick no longer affects me." WarGreymon replied, as he picked up his Brave Shield, placed it onto his back, before the Digimon of Courage got ready to continue his fight, before Tai's Digimon partner stated. "Now it's just you against me Sasori."

"I couldn't agree more." Sasori replied, as he removed his cloak, revealing his Puppet body to WarGreymon and Tai, showing the blades attached to his arms, the thick cable coiled around a pole within his stomach that dripped with a purple, and no doubt lethal poison, and The only living part left of the Puppet Master on the left side of his chest, his 'core of living flesh', before he yelled out maniacally. "And this is where it ends!"

"Time to Die!" Sasori then yelled out, in which the tip of his stomach cable launched out at an incredible speed, which slashed and tore through WarGreymon's left arm and caused Tai's Digimon partner to groan out in pain, as he fell to his knees.

"Nice try, Sasori. But every Digimon is immune to all known human created poisons." WarGreymon stated, as he got back to his feet, in which Sasori smirked and then replied. "But the same can't be said about your little friend."

It was then WarGreymon turned around and was shocked to see the tip of Sasori's stinger was lodged within Tai's chest, in which Tai fell to his knees, as the Digidestined of Courage began to cough up blood.

"Tai!" WarGreymon yelled out in a tone full of fear and concern, in which the Digimon of Courage ran over to his best friend and pulled the stinger out of Tai's stomach, which caused the Digidestined to groan out from the pain.

"Too bad for you, Tai. But your time is up." Sasori stated mockingly, in which WarGreymon clenched his fists as he could feel his anger taking control of him again, but it was then Tai got his attention when he said in a weak voice, as he slowly began to cry. "Don't listen to him... Pal..."

"Tai..." WarGreymon could only say, as the Digimon of Courage began to cry too.

"Listen... Whatever happens... Take Sasori down and never forget... I love you..." Tai told WarGreymon as a smile appeared on the dying Digidestined's face.

"I love you too, Tai." WarGreymon replied, in which the pair were then encircled in an orange aura, which confused Sasori as to what was happening.

But Sasori was confused even more when Tai got to his feet and the spot where he had been stabbed was slowly healing, in which the Puppet Master demanded. "What's going on!?"

"I'm not sure, but we're soon to find out." Tai replied, as he was just as confused as Sasori, until he could hear his heart start to beat, only it was beating faster then normal, in which the Digidestined of Courage thought to himself. 'My... My heartbeat? Wait, it sounds like there are two beats. Is one of them WarGreymon's?'

'I'm hearing and actually feeling Tai's heartbeat how come?' WarGreymon thought in a slightly confused tone, before Tai's Digimon partner then thought to himself. 'Wait. Veemon told me this is what he felt when he became Paildramon for the first time with Stingmon.'

It was then WarGreymon turned to Tai and asked. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Tai?"

In response, Tai smiled and nodded his head, before he and WarGreymon shouted in a loud and determined tone. "DNA Digivolution!"

"Tai Kamiya..." Tai called out strongly, before MetalGreymon called out just as Tai did. "MetalGreymon..."

"DNA Digivolve to..." The pair called out strongly, in which their inner strength, Courage and friendship gave them the power to Digivolve, in which Sasori was speechless to see out of two formed a new Digimon, a Digimon known only as... "VictoryGreymon!"

"Impossible! How can you be this strong!?" Sasori demanded in confusion, in which VictoryGreymon replied in a mixture of Tai's voice and MetalGreymon's voice, as he shattered his Dramon Breaker sword into pieces, before equipping the shattered pieces of his sword onto his right arms, in which the newly created Mega level Digimon gathered as much energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword. "It's because we believe in each other and you on the other hand care only for yourself."

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon then roared out and fired a massive orange beam from the tip of the sword, which struck Sasori directly, in which all he could do was watch as his 'core of living flesh' was destroyed and in turn, so was he.

-With Sora, Garudamon and Deidara-

As WarGreymon's Great Tornado attack tore Hiruko apart, Deidara jumped out of the way as the C1, C2, C3 and C4 Master watched as the Hiruko Puppet was smashed to smashed to bits, before he faced Garudamon and placed his right hand into the pouch on his right hip, in which each mouth on his hand began to feed on the clay within.

"You know something, girl? You're kinda cute." Deidara said to Sora, before the explosives expert told the Digidestined of Love, as the mouth on his palm licked its lips. "When the Champion Hunter revived us, he said we had to kill you all. But I'm sure he'd look the other way if you were to surrender and join me."

"You can take that offer and stuff it up that mouths of yours!" Sora snapped back in a disgusted tone, as she was sickened by the sight of Deidara's mouth hand, what she had heard about him from Naruto and would never betray Tai or willingly join a force of evil.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon then exclaimed, as she then used her wings and fired a bird-shaped flame at Deidara, who in turn removed his right hand from the pouch and threw a wave of tiny clay spiders, which collided with Garudamon's inferno and created a moderate sized explosion.

"Not bad." Deidara commented, before he stated, as he placed both hands in the pouches on his hips, feeding more clay to his hands "But let us see if you can handle this."

It was then Deidara removed both hands, before he held them in the direction toward Garudamon, in which his hands then each coughed up a large quantity of clay, splattering two large piles of gunk onto the floor, which then began to grow and mould themselves until a pair of repulsive clay figures, which looked like human sized Garudamon.

"This is going to get messy." Deidara called out, before the clay Garudamon ran toward the real Garudamon, who in response exclaimed, as her fists were encircled in flames. "Crimson Claw!"

Garudamon then sliced the clay copies in half, however, it was only seconds later that the clay remains began to mould and reshape before four smaller clay duplicates of Garudamon stood around her.

Deidara then began to laugh in amusement as he watched as Garudamon started to dodge the attacks of the imitations of her, but there were times Sora's Digimon partner had to strike in order to defend herself, which only caused the clay to regenerate and make smaller copies of the Digimon of Love.

But it was then every clay doppelganger jumped at Garudamon, in which Deidara then rose his right hand, as his index and middle fingers were in the air, while his thumb was holding down his ring finger and pinky, before he yelled out. "Time to roast this bird!"

It was then every Garudamon clay double exploded, in which Sora yelled out in concern. "Garudamon!"

However, Deidara was shocked when the smoke cleared and showed Garudamon was encircled by a powerful wave of fire, in which Sora was happy to see that her Digimon partner's Fire Hurricane attack had managed to protect her from the explosives.

"You're pretty good." Deidara admitted, as he summoned his C2 dragon and jumped onto its back, before he turned to see Sasori favourite Puppet destroyed by WarGreymon and thought to himself. 'And if you're anything like that monster Sasori is fighting, then I'd better stop playing around.'

It was then the C2 dragon opened its maw, revealing a smaller dragon within, before the dragon was fired at Garudamon, who launched into the air and dodged the dragon, before it exploded.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon then exclaimed, as she then fired another bird-shaped flame, which struck the C2 dragon, in which Deidara quickly jumped off the dragon and landed on the ground, in which the C1, C2, C3 and C4 Master watched as his C2 dragon was blown to pieces.

"Damn you!" Deidara yelled at Garudamon, as he was infuriated that all his art had been ruined, before the explosives expert then yelled out manically. "Now I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!"

It was then Deidara tore off his cloak, revealing his chest and a sewn up mouth on the upper left portion of his body, in which the explosives expert tore the threads that bound the mouth, before he reached into the left pouch, pulled out a large hunk of clay and fed it to the mouth.

Sora and Garudamon then watched as black veins covered Deidara's entire being, before he told the Digidestined and Digimon of Love, as his skin turned from flesh to clay. "This is my ultimate art. I'm going to detonate myself."

"What!?" Garudamon questioned in disbelief, as Deidara's body became transparent while the black veins grew thickly throughout his body, in which he replied in a maniacal tone. "This explosion will cover the entire arena and then some. There is no escape. And in death, I shall become art itself!"

'Sora, I'm sorry. I failed you.' Garudamon thought solemnly as the Digimon of Love closed her eyes, while Sora closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'Garudamon, this is my entire fault we're in this mess. I just wish I had the strength to help you.'

But it was then, as if someone had heard Sora's plea, the Digidestined and Digimon of Love were both encircled in a light pink aura, before Garudamon thought to herself. 'I can feel my heartbeat, but that's not all. I can feel Sora's heartbeat too and I can feel her strength with each beat.'

'My heartbeat? And Garudamon's heartbeat?' Sora questioned herself, before the Digidestined of Love thought to herself. 'I can feel them both and it feels like I'm in sync with her, like we're becoming one.'

It was then Sora and Garudamon faced each other at the same time, before they both nodded their heads, in which the Digidestined and Digimon of Love shouted in a loud and determined tone. "DNA Digivolution!"

"Sora Takenouchi..." Sora called out strongly, before Garudamon called out just as her human partner had done. "Garudamon..."

"DNA Digivolve to..." The pair called out strongly, in which their inner strength, Love and friendship gave them the power to Digivolve to a new Mega level Digimon, which let out a proud cry before she called out in a mixture of Sora's voice and Garudamon's voice. "Phoenixmon!"

The living explosive, formally known as Deidara was speechless at the sight of Phoenixmon, in which he thought to himself. 'They fused together!? Well, it doesn't matter. There's nothing they can do to stop my art.'

However, Deidara was proven wrong when Phoenixmon then flapped all four of her wings, causing it to rain golden grains that poured upon Deidara's explosive form, in which the C1, C2, C3 and C4 Master ceased to further undergo his ultimate art transformation or explode.

'What is going on here?' Deidara questioned himself, before he demanded. "How... How come I'm not detonating!?"

"It's because of our attack." Phoenixmon replied, before she explained. "Our power has purified your body and has prevented you from exploding."

Hearing Phoenixmon's words shocked Deidara and caused him to yell out in disbelief. "What!?"

"But since we robbed you of your explosion you can have ours'." Phoenixmon replied, as the golden grains that surrounded Deidara began to glow brightly, before the newest Mega level Digimon to join the Digidestined of Odaiba exclaimed. "Star-Light Explosion!"

Deidara's body was then consumed by light, before every single gold coloured grain exploded, creating a devastating, but controlled explosion, which caused Deidara to scream out as he was blown to bits and was put to rest again.

It was then VictoryGreymon and Phoenixmon turned to see that they had rid the stadium of both evils at around the same time, however, it was then the Mega level Digimon were both taken out of the arena as they were both enveloped by the same old dark red energy.


	15. A fallen angel rises again

Within the Hokage's office were Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten and their senseis, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy and Iruka Umino, who had been informed about Naruto and Hinata's situation caused by the one known only as the Champion Hunter and had just started explaining the situation to Naruto and Hinata's friends and teammates.

"As you know, Naruto and Hinata have been missing since yesterday." Tsunade began to say, before she continued as she took out the Third Hokage's crystal ball. "And now I can show you where. But first, Shizune will explain the events leading up to this problem." "Of course, Lady Hokage." Shizune replied loyally, before she told Naruto and Hinata's friends "Yesterday, Naruto and Hinata were abducted by an individual who refers to himself as the 'Champion Hunter'."

'The Champion Hunter.' Sakura questioned herself, before she asked in confusion. "Wait! How did this person manage to get within the borders of Konoha without being seen?"

"He didn't." Tsunade replied simply, before Shizune went on and explained. "From what witnesses reported, including Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, Naruto and Hinata were forcefully pulled into a void of unknown origins."

"And it was after the Champion Hunter communicated me through the Third Hokage's Crystal Ball, that we learnt of his motives for taking Naruto and Hinata."

"What are they?" Sakura questioned in a worried tone, as she feared that the Champion Hunter may've only wanted to get Naruto for the Kyuubi's power and something just as horrible in store for the Hyuga heiress.

"He wishes to test them. To see if they are powerful enough to become his new champions." Tsunade replied.

"New champions?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes. Naruto and Hinata aren't the only ones that the Champion Hunter captured, it seems he's capable of capturing people and creatures from other worlds beyond our own." Tsunade replied, as she used the power of the Third Hokage's Crystal Ball to show them all several of the victims the Champion Hunter had gotten a hold of, including a boy with spiky maroon coloured hair and a pair of goggles and small dragon-like creature, that had blue skin and a 'V' shaped mark on his forehead, a teenager, who had black hair and 'Z' shaped marks on each of his cheeks, with a small yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail on his right shoulder and a young man with black hair and a strange gold mark running down his left cheek and a young woman with brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair, as they each had a strange looking device fastened to their left arms.

"What happened to them?" Neji asked in concern for both Naruto and Hinata, in which Tsunade replied, as the Third Hokage's Crystal Ball then showed a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and a young woman with dark blond hair, who were wearing similar devices to those they had seen beforehand. "Naruto and Hinata were forced to fight against two other victims of the Champion Hunter known as Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes who were capable of summoning and creating monsters with the contraptions on their arms."

"Fortunately, they were able to win, but unfortunately, in order to obtain their freedom they were ordered to kill Jaden and Alexis, however, they refused and saved two innocent lives."

"So where does that leave Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned, in which Tsunade replied. "Just like Naruto and Hinata, none of the others had it in them to end another innocent life for their own selfish desires. So the Champion Hunter arranged to have each group of heroes face against 'the greatest evils of each world', only then can Naruto and Hinata return."

It was then everyone watched as the Third Hokage's Crystal Ball showed the Death Zone Stadium Naruto and Hinata were forced to fight in, but were confused to see on the other side was the supposed 'greatest evil' Naruto and Hinata had to defeat, which looked like a little boy dressed up as an angel, in which Kiba then commented jokingly. "That kid is the evil Naruto and Hinata have to face? Man, this Champion Hunter guy must've got the hero take on villain all wrong and thought Naruto was the evil one, cause of the Nine Tailed Fox."

However, Kiba was to regret his words when Sakura slammed her right fist into the back of Kiba's head and knocked him to the floor, as she didn't find it funny that the Inuzuka would mock the hero who had not only saved the Leaf Village but also had the burden of being a the container of the Kyuubi.

Within the arena, the angel kid asked curiously. "So you are the heroes I must rid the Champion Hunter of in order to get my revenge on the Legendary Warriors and bring order back to my Digital World?"

"That's where you're wrong." Naruto replied, which caused the angel to give a look of confusion, before Naruto stated in a serious tone. "The only one going down is you, Lucemon!"

"We shall see, human." The creature known as Lucemon replied simply, before the boy shone brightly, which forced Naruto, Hinata and everyone watching back in the Hokage's office to shield their eyes, but when the light cleared, everyone watching was shocked to see Lucemon had taken a new form, in which he let out a maniacal laugh as his transformation was finished.

Now standing into the small angel boy's place was a being who fitted the part of an evil being, as his body was now divided into a form of good and a form of pure evil, as two wings had emerged from the new Lucemon's head, the wing on the right retained an angelic form, while the left had turned to a black wing-like shape.

Lucemon was no longer wearing a simple robe, but instead a gray coloured outfit adorned his new body, and just like his head, wings of different form and shape had emerged from his back, with four white wings on his right and four demonic grey wings on his right, as an iris coloured mark trailed around his left eye, making him look more like the kind who would manipulate, destroy and betray anyone for his own selfish and evil objectives.

However, Naruto and Hinata seemed unfazed by Lucemon's Digivolution as they both took stances, indicating they were ready to fight, which caused the Ultimate level Digimon to question. "You don't fear me? Why?"

"Because Takuya and Zoe told us all about you. Your attacks, your forms, your strengths and your weaknesses." Naruto replied, before the blond said. "But they didn't tell us how you survived the final battle between them and you."

Lucemon laughed for a moment, before the master of light and darkness replied in a sinister tone. "You can thank the Champion Hunter for that. With his power, he managed to retrieve my data and gave me new life. One I will not waste on the likes of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked in a slightly worried tone.

"You will serve me as my new servants and help me create a new Digital Word." Lucemon replied, in which Naruto snapped back in an aggressive tone. "No way you bastard!"

"Don't rush my generous offer, human." Lucemon told Naruto, before the Chaos Mode of Lucemon said. "I'm inviting you to share in my world of paradise and in exchange I will help you become the rulers of your world."

"You heard Naruto's answer and nothing will change our minds!" Hinata stated in a surprisingly confident tone, in which Naruto nodded his head, as he wanted to become the Hokage of Konoha from his own strength and not from that of a twisted minded Digimon.

"That's too bad I was hoping you'd hear me out with an open mind." Lucemon said, before he let out a disappointed sigh, before the corrupt Digimon then exclaimed. "But since you won't accept me as your master, I have no choice but to wipe you both out!"

Lucemon then charged at Naruto, as he then exclaimed. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

It was then Lucemon started punching Naruto in the stomach at an incredible speed, before the fallen Angel Digimon kicked Naruto into the air, before jumping up after him, in which the Ultimate level Digimon placed his feet onto Naruto's arms and his hands on the Jinchuuriki's legs, restraining him, before the master of light and darkness shot down and slammed into the ground, creating a devastating crater.

"That's one down." Lucemon said in an arrogant tone, but it was then the master of light and darkness was left confused as Naruto suddenly was consumed by smoke, before a damaged log was left in his place.

"What the?" Lucemon questioned, before he demanded. "What is this!?"

"Substation Jutsu." Naruto's voice replied, in which Lucemon turned around to see the blond standing next to Hinata, with a big grin on his face and not so much as a scratch on his body, which angered him that Naruto would mock his power, in which the Ultimate level Digimon then charged at the container of the Kyuubi, as he exclaimed in fury. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

However, Hinata got in between Naruto and Lucemon, as two large lion-shaped shrouds of Chakra surrounded the lavender eyed woman's hands and exclaimed. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

Lucemon and Hinata then began to exchange punches, in which the fallen Angel Digimon was astounded that a human could match his speed and strength, but it didn't matter to him as the Ultimate level Digimon took to the skies, as he planned to destroy Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Behold the power of light." Lucemon said as a sphere of light energy appeared in his right hand, before he then said, before a sphere of dark purple energy appeared in his left. "And the power of darkness."

Before Lucemon dropped the light sphere onto Naruto and Hinata, which consumed the pair and caused everyone watching back in Konoha to shield their eyes, before the master of light and darkness dropped the sphere of darkness onto the light, in which when everyone back in the Hokage's office got their sight back they were all shocked to see their fellow Leaf Village comrades trapped within a spherical prison of sorts, which had 'X' and 'O' shaped squares floating around it, as a dark red aura circled around it.

"Farewell, you pitiful humans." Lucemon then said, before the sphere shattered into pieces, revealing a badly injured Naruto and Hinata, lying on the ground and struggling to get to up.

"Hmmm. It seems you were able to endure one of my attacks." Lucemon began to say, as another sphere of light energy appeared in his right hand, while another sphere of dark purple energy appeared in his left, before the fallen Angel Digimon told the wounded Naruto and Hinata. "But you won't survive a second."

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out in concern, as he and Hinata were consumed by another imprisoning sphere of light, before Lucemon dropped the sphere of darkness onto the light, in which it created the same a dark red aura prison, however, Lucemon was soon confused when the aura around his Ultimate Sacrifice attack changed from dark red to orange, however, his confusion was turned to shock when Naruto broke out from the prison, in which his eyes changed dark red and became slits, his body was surrounded by orange coloured energy, which the master of light and darkness could detect a great power of darkness from the negative energy, as what looked like a pair of tails made of the same energy formed out of his tailbone.

But it was then Lucemon was confused and awestruck to see within Naruto's right hand was the sphere of dark energy he had created to destroy the pair, only now Naruto was using it against him, as it was swirling around within the container of the Nine Tailed Fox's hand.

"**Dark Rasengan**!" Naruto roared out, as he slammed his combo Rasengan into Lucemon's chest, which caused the fallen Angel Digimon to cry out in pain, before the Rasengan powered by darkness exploded, in which the Ultimate Level Digimon fell onto the ground, while Naruto landed safely beside Hinata, in which the Jinchuuriki held out his hand and helped her up.

"How... How were you able to escape my power...?" Lucemon questioned in an angered tone, as he got to his feet.

"**You're not the only one who has a form of darkness they can control.**" Naruto replied, before the Kyuubi's Chakra faded and his face and body returned to normal, in which the blond scratched the back of his head and said in a slightly embarrassed tone, before he began to laugh. "Well, somewhat control."

Lucemon then clenched his fists as the Ultimate level Digimon thought to himself bitterly. 'First this brat not only defies me and attacks me with my own power, but now he further mocks me!?'

It was then Lucemon yelled out at Naruto, in a tone filled of hate and aggression. "You will taste the sweetness of utter oblivion! Out of this chaos I will bring order and your demise!"

Back in Konoha, everyone watching with the Third Hokage's Crystal Ball were confused as to what Lucemon was talking about, until the master of light and darkness was engulfed by dark energy, before the fallen Angel Digimon was cocooned by the darkness, before the darkness began to increase to a monstrous size, which could be said the same as the darkness faded, revealing that Lucemon had Digivolved to his most powerful and evil form, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

"What... What is that thing?" Sakura asked in a fear filled tone, however, nobody could answer her.

It was then the great beast let out a loud roar before it unleashed a wave of amaranth coloured fire from his maw right at Naruto and Hinata, but before either were hit by the blaze, they each jumped in the opposite direction of each other, avoiding the deadly fires, before a voice stated "You may've avoided one attack, but there's no way you'll defeat me. I've become unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Lucemon heard Naruto exclaim, in which he was stunned to see Naruto had summoned an army of Naruto Shadow Clones to assist him, before the real Naruto called out in a taunting tone. "Hey ugly! I bet you can hit all of us."

'That fool still mocks me?' Lucemon thought to himself angrily, before the real Lucemon then said. 'I shall take great pleasure in ridding myself of every singe one of him! Destroy the boy!"

It was then the dragon roared out again before he faced Naruto and began to unleash another torrent of amaranth coloured flames at the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and his Shadow Clones, which began to do their best to avoid being scorched, however, some Shadow Clones weren't as lucky as the other ones, but what the Lucemon within his puppet didn't know was this was all a distraction.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Lucemon then heard Hinata yell out, in which he was shocked when he saw the violet haired girl create two more large lion-shaped shrouds of Chakra around her hands again, before she slammed them into the Gehenna orb, which cracked open, revealing Lucemon's Larva form.

Lucemon was shocked that Hinata had the force to break through his Gehenna orb, but he was shocked further when all of a sudden the real Naruto jumped into the orb, before a cloud of smoke engulfed him and standing in the Jinchuuriki's place was another Lucemon Larva.

"What is this!?" Lucemon questioned in a tone full of confusion.

"The way we're going to defeat your Shadowlord Mode." Naruto replied, sounding exactly like Lucemon Larva Mode, before he said in a commanding tone. "Cease all attacks and await further orders."

It was then the behemoth Lucemon was controlling stopped his inferno attack and stood completely still, in which the remaining Shadow Clones circled around the dragon, as they prepared to destroy the giant abomination.

"Clever." Shikamaru then said in a slightly impressed tone, which got everyone's attention and caused Sakura to ask. "What is?"

"Naruto's plan." Shikamaru replied, before the Nara genius explained. "Think of the Shadowlord Mode as a giant Puppet and the Larva Mode as his Puppet Master, only this Puppet isn't controlled by Chakra, but by verbal commands. Now since Naruto has replicated Lucemon's form and voice perfectly that means he can control the Puppet too, which gives Hinata and the Shadow Clones time to prepare for their next move."

"That's brilliant. Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"How dare you!" Lucemon said in an infuriated tone, before the ring on the end of his tail began to glow orange-red, in which he then yelled out in fury. "I'll destroy you!"

Lucemon then began to launch a massive barrage of needles from his glowing tail right at the Lucemon Larva doppelganger, in which Naruto groaned out and thought to himself, as he couldn't move properly in his Transformation Jutsu. 'Damn it! I can feel my Jutsu isn't going to last for long, but I have to hold out as long as I can in order for us to beat this bug bastard.'

"Hey, Boss we're ready!" One of the Shadow Clones called out from beyond the Gehenna orb, in which Naruto dispelled the Transformation Jutsu and ordered. "Alright then, let him have it!"

It was then Lucemon was confused when Naruto escaped from the Gehenna orb, giving complete control of the Shadowlord Mode back to him, in which Lucemon was shocked to see he was surrounded by Shadow Clones, which had dark red eyes and thicker whisker marks that were each wielding an orange sphere of energy, which was letting out a screeching sound, before they all yelled out as they threw the balls at Lucemon's dragon puppet. "**Rasenshuriken!"**

Unable to escape, the behemoth and his controller were hit by all the Rasenshurikens, in which Lucemon yelled out, before he and his Shadowlord Mode were torn to pieces, transformed into data particle and were deleted. "I cannot be defeated by humans! Not again Aaaaaaagh!"

It was then every Shadow Clone vanished, before Hinata ran over to the remaining Naruto and said happily. "Naruto, you did it."

"No." Naruto replied in a serious tone, which confused Hinata for a moment, before the blond told her, as he gave her a thumb up and a big grin. "We did it."

"So now Naruto and Hinata return, right?" Sakura questioned, however, before she could get a reply, the pair were taken out of the arena by dark red energy, leaving Sakura's question unanswered.


	16. Mewtwo's second strike

1 thing first:

Sorry if I failed to capture Mewtwo's personality or attacks correctly, as I'm not much of a Pokemon fan.

And thanks to 'You know who you are' for your help. :)

.

.

.

Just like the other Digidestined and Digimon, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon had been taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums where they were to face their 'great evil', however, they were confused as a part from themselves, they were the only living organisms there, however, they were proven wrong when a voice told them. "Listen to me, humans. I will defeat you so I can free Pokémon from the cruelty of every human who ever used a Pokémon for his or her own selfish purposes."

It was then Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon watched as a humanoid shaped creature descended from the roof, in which the Digidestined and their Digimon partners knew exactly who the creature was, which was no doubt a Pokémon, as Ash had told them about the 'evils' he and Pikachu had faced and this one fit the description.

The Pokémon's body was a grayish-purple colour, with a purple underside and a long tail, which had a tube extended from the back of its skull to its spine.

"Mewtwo!" Gatomon called out in awe, in which Mewtwo landed gently onto the floor, before the Psychic Pokémon opened his eyes, showing they were filled with a burning with hatred, before he questioned in a calm tone. "And how do you know of me, creature?"

"First off: The name's Gatomon. You got it, you D. ?" Gatomon snapped back, before the feline Digimon stated. "And second: We know about you because Ash told us about you and your wicked ways."

"Ash?" Mewtwo questioned, before he asked. "So he remembers who I was, how?"

"That's right. He said even though you erased the memories of all the Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon, Ash's memories of what happened on New Island slowly returned to him over time. But what I don't get is why you're working for the Champion Hunter. I thought you changed your ways." Davis stated, before Veemon asked in confusion. "And what did you mean by 'who I was'?"

"What I mean is I'm not the weak minded Mewtwo who gave up on his ambitions to liberate Pokémon from humans, but a copy of him. All I have the power of the Champion Hunter to thank for that."

"You're a clone of Mewtwo?" Davis questioned, before he asked in a joking tone. "So does that make you a Mewthree or a Mewtwotwo?"

"Neither. I'm the real Mewtwo." "The one who will right the wrongs of my world by ridding it of my foolish original body and ceasing the selfishness and darkness that lies within all the hearts of humans. Just as I will yours."

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon questioned.

"I can see you creatures serve these humans, though I don't know why." Mewtwo said, before he told Veemon and Gatomon, as he held out his right hand toward them. "However, I can save you too. Relinquish all ties you have with these humans and join me."

"Never!" Veemon and Gatomon snapped back at Mewtwo in aggressive tones, as they got ready to fight, in which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship told Davis in a surprisingly serious tone. "Davis, I've heard enough from this copy clone. Digivolve me so I can crush him!"

"Me too, Kari." Gatomon said to Kari, as the Champion level Digimon never wanted to fall off her path of Light, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Light each pulled out their D-3s, which began to glow and fill Veemon and Gatomon with energy.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!" ExVeemon roared out, before Gatomon announced, as she went through her stage of Digivolution. "Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"So you have the power to Evolve too?" Mewtwo questioned in a somewhat impressed tone, before the Genetic Pokémon asked. "What other tricks do you have?"

"You heard him ExVeemon, he asked for it." Davis replied, before he commanded. "Show him!"

"Right, Davis." ExVeemon replied, before the Champion level dragon Digimon exclaimed, as the 'X' mark on his chest began to glow, in which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship fired an 'X' shaped beam of energy directly at Mewtwo. "Vee-Laser!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon announced as she created a pink arrow of energy and fired it alongside ExVeemon's laser attack, however, it was then Mewtwo countered, in which a blue sphere encased him and absorbed the damage of both Digimon's attacks, which caused Davis and ExVeemon to groan out from frustration, as they, along with Kari and Angewomon knew that was Mewtwo's Barrier attack and would use it whenever they would try to attack him, however, the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Light and Digimon knew of Mewtwo reliance for his Barrier and had formed a strategic way to break through.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon exclaimed, as the Angel Digimon created a cross like shape made of the same pink energy her Celestial Arrows were made of, before she fired the energy wave right at Mewtwo, but just like last time Mewtwo didn't even flinch, before the Genetic Pokémon used his Barrier attack again to protect himself from the no doubt powerful attack of Angewomon, as when her Heaven's Charm collided with Mewtwo's shielding, it created a blinding pink light, which temporally blinded the D. .

"Vee-Punch!" Mewtwo heard ExVeemon yell out, before his sight returned, in which the Psychic Pokémon was shocked to see Angewomon's attack hadn't been used to harm him, but to break his concentration so ExVeemon could strike him.

It was then ExVeemon slammed his right fist into Mewtwo's stomach, which inflicted a fair amount of pain to the Psychic Pokémon, as he was forcefully knocked back several feet back, but Davis' Digimon partner wasn't finished yet.

"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon then exclaimed from above Mewtwo's knocked down form, as the Champion level Digimon planned to shoot down and tear the copy Pokémon to pieces with his razor sharp fangs.

But everyone, particularly ExVeemon, were shocked and confused when the dragon Digimon ceased his attack, as his fangs were inches away from Mewtwo's fallen form.

'Hey, what's going on!?' ExVeemon questioned to himself, as he couldn't move his mouth or any other part of his body, but then could see the reason why.

Mewtwo then got up, revealing his eyes were now glowing light blue, as was ExVeemon's body, in which Davis, Kari and Angewomon could see that Davis' Digimon partner was trapped by Mewtwo's Psychic attack, meaning ExVeemon's body was now under the Genetic Pokémon's complete control, in which Mewtwo demonstrated his manipulative power by slamming the Champion level Digimon into the roof, before intensifying the gravity around ExVeemon and slamming him into the ground before him.

"ExVeemon!" Davis yelled out in concern, as he wanted to help save his Digimon partner, but knew he was only human and would only get in the way.

It was then Mewtwo watched as ExVeemon weakly got up of his own free will, which impressed the D. , only slightly, that the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was resisting his power and then tried to punch him, but Mewtwo's control was far too strong, in which everyone watched in fright as ExVeemon then punched himself in the stomach, which caused the Digimon of Courage and Friendship to cough and groan out loudly, before he fell into unconsciousness.

"ExVeemon!" Davis called out in a concerned tone, before he yelled at Mewtwo in a demanding tone. "Why did you do that to him!?"

"He was trying to act on his own freewill." Mewtwo replied simply, before the Psychic Pokémon went on. "But mostly to shut him up."

Hearing that caused Davis to snap, as he was about to charge in and give Mewtwo a piece of his mind and a whole lot of payback, but Kari quickly grabbed his right arm, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship looked into Kari's eyes, as he could see that the Digidestined of Light was concerned for ExVeemon too, but concerned for what would happen to Davis too, so Davis relaxed his body so Kari would let his hand go, in which the Digidestined of Light did, however, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship grit his teeth as he felt useless that ExVeemon was in trouble and there was nothing he could do to help his Digimon partner.

Mewtwo then used his Psychic attack to force the unconscious ExVeemon to lunge at Davis and Kari, as the Genetic Pokémon prepared to strike them down with his knocked out Digimon puppet, but fortunately for the pair, Angewomon got in between and exclaimed. "Celestial Arrow!"

Angewomon then created a pink arrow of energy and fired it, which struck down ExVeemon, which caused the Ultimate level Digimon to think to herself in a solemn tone. 'Sorry, Vee, but I can't have you hurting our human partners.'

Seeing that he was unable to defeat his new human enemies without Angewomon interfering, Mewtwo then made ExVeemon's body get up, before he began to attack Angewomon with a series of punches and kicks, but thanks to her being a level higher than the Champion level dragon, the Digimon of Light was able to avoid each of the unconscious ExVeemon's attacks, however, Angewomon had forgotten that Mewtwo not only had control over ExVeemon's fighting style, but his entire being too, and was shown that when the D. threw ExVeemon right at the Ultimate level Digimon, which caught her off guard, threw her across the room and then caused her to cry out in pain as the Digimon of Light was crushed between the wall and the superior weight of ExVeemon.

Mewtwo then removed the unconscious ExVeemon, revealing Angewomon had been smashed fairly deep within the wall, before the Angel Digimon collapsed to the floor, which caused Kari to call out in concern. "Angewomon!"

But now that Angewomon was out of commission, nothing was stopping Mewtwo from disposing of the Digidestined, as ExVeemon's body approached them, or so he thought.

"Celestial Arrow!" Everyone, except for ExVeemon, heard Angewomon exclaim before Mewtwo could see another pink energy arrow being fired at him, in which the Genetic Pokémon simply held out his hand, before the attack struck it, which made Angewomon smile as she could see her attack had broken Mewtwo's concentration and had freed ExVeemon from the Psychic Pokémon's control as Mewtwo's strength was also his weakness, as he relied heavily on his mental powers and could only concentrate all of his power on one attack at a time.

"Kari, are you alright?" Angewomon asked in a curious and slightly concerned tone, as she got in front of her human partner, but then the Angel Digimon cried out in pain, as she was struck from behind by her own Celestial Arrow attack.

"Angewomon!" Kari screamed out in concern, as her Digimon partner fell to the floor, in which Davis and Kari could see Mewtwo hadn't used Barrier to protect himself, but instead used Counter to repulse Angewomon's attack right back at her.

"Now nothing can stop me." Mewtwo said in a calm tone, as his eyes began to glow light blue, before he used Psychic on ExVeemon and Angewomon to control both unconscious Digimon, in which they both got up, turned towards Davis and Kari, but before either Digidestined could react, the D. used his Psychic attack to send his knocked out puppets at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Light, before Mewtwo used ExVeemon to grab Davis by his throat and Angewomon to grab Kari by her throat, before both Digidestined were lifted into the air, as they could feel the grip around their throats tightening, but in their hearts they knew it wasn't the fault of their Digimon partners.

As the unconscious Digmon continued to unknowingly tighten their grips around their human partners' throats, Davis and Kari could feel themselves losing consciousness as it looked as though their time of living was up, in which they were unable to keep their eyes open and lowered their heads, before they each shed a tear which trailed down their faces and landed on their Digimon partner's arm, in which both ExVeemon and Angewomon came to their senses, quickly and gently lowered their human partners and were about to apologize and ask if they were alright, but before they did, everyone was surprised when Davis and ExVeemon were encircled in a golden aura while Kari and Angewomon were encircled in an aura of pure yellow light.

Mewtwo's eyes then returned to their original human loathing purple, in which the Genetic Pokémon questioned. 'What's going on? How come I can't control them anymore?'

"Kari, I feel funny." Angewomon told Kari, in which the Digidestined of Light replied. "Me too, Angewomon."

"Same here." Davis and ExVeemon said at the same time, before they could all feel their heartbeats racing and another sensation that surged through out their bodies.

'Hey, I remember this feeling. It's the same feeling I got when I DNA Digivolved with Stingmon.' ExVeemon thought, before he asked himself. 'But does that mean?'

'I can feel it. I can feel ExVeemon's heartbeat, beating alongside mine.' Davis thought to himself, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship wondered if what he thought was happening was actually possible.

'Angewomon. I can feel your heartbeat and I can feel your Light and its power.'

'Whoa, déjà vu.' Angewomon thought to herself as she remembered the first time she became Silphymon, before the Angel Digimon thought to herself. 'Only this time it feels like I'm in sync with Kari like we're becoming one.'

It was then Davis asked curiously. "You guys feeling what I'm feeling and thinking what I'm thinking?"

ExVeemon, Kari and Angewomon nodded their heads in reply to Davis' question, before they all exclaimed. "DNA Digivolution!"

"Davis Motomiya..." Davis called out strongly, before ExVeemon did the same. "ExVeemon..."

"DNA Digivolve to..." The pair called out strongly, in which their inner strength, Courage and Friendship gave them the power to Digivolve to a Digimon of unquestionable power, which called out in a mixture of Davis' voice and ExVeemon's voice. "UlforceVeedramon!"

"Kari Kamiya..." Kari called out strongly, before Angewomon called out. "Angewomon..."

"DNA Digivolve to..." The Digidestined and Digimon of Light called out strongly, in which their inner strength, Light and friendship Digivolved them from two entities to one, which, just like UlforceVeedramon, announced her name as she made her appearance, in a mixture of Kari's voice and Angewomon's voice. "Ophanimon!"

Mewtwo was left speechless for a moment that not only had his Psychic powers failed, but the Digimon had truly become one with their human partner, however, the Psychic Pokémon refused to let their fusion interfere with his plans, in which the D. placed his hands together and formed a black ball of energy, which UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon recognized as Shadow Ball, before Mewtwo then fired the dark sphere at the Mega level Digimon.

"Tensegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon then exclaimed, as the Mega level Digimon created a barrier of light blue energy from his left bracelet, which stunned Mewtwo when the Shadow Ball struck it and didn't leave any signs of damage to UlforceVeedramon or his shield, before it was Ophanimon's turn.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon exclaimed, as she launched ten energy crystals at Mewtwo, who created a blue sphere and encased himself in a protective Barrier attack, however, all ten of the Angel Digimon's crystals broke through his Barrier and struck him down.

But it was as Mewtwo got to his feet, that he groaned out as UlforceVeedramon grabbed him by the throat, before the Psychic Pokémon was in for a world of hurt.

"This is for using me as your plaything!" UlforceVeedramon roared out, before he slammed his right fist into the left side of Mewtwo's head.

"This is for and this is for making me harm the ones I love!" UlforceVeedramon then roared out, before he slammed his fist into Mewtwo's face again.

"And this is for being a no good, self-centered jerk!" UlforceVeedramon roared out loudly, before he slammed his fist twice as hard into Mewtwo's face, which knocked the Genetic Pokémon back several feet.

It was then Mewtwo weakly got to his feet and could see the determination, trust, respect and love that the Digidestined and Digimon held for each other in their eyes, in which the D. closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat, as he thought to himself. 'It seems I was wrong. Thank you for opening my eyes, Digidestined. Now, I'm ready.'

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon exclaimed, as a light blue coloured blade extended from his right V-Bracelet, before the Mega level Digimon shot at Mewtwo, and without defending, stabbed his blade through the Genetic Pokémon's chest.

UlforceVeedramon then removed his blade from Mewtwo's chest, in which the Genetic Pokémon slowly collapsed onto his stomach, smiling as he did so, as he had seen the error of his ways and could die happy.

It was then UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon watched as Mewtwo's body began to dissolve into a pile of white sludge, as his genetic makeup was beginning to grow unstable and with his death, the Psychic Pokémon was no longer able to maintain his form, in which UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon were seen as the victors and were taken out of the stadium by dark red energy.


	17. Arise Aizen

Back in Shinjuku, within the Hypnos headquarters were Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Calumon, who all had trouble sleeping the other night, as they worried for the safety of their friends, but in the end, they all knew their leader, his gentle natured Digimon, the serious redhead and her ever loyal Digimon would never lose despite whatever the Champion Hunter had in store for them.

As Yamaki had instructed through Riley and Tally, the Hypnos network was able to get onto the frequency the Champion Hunter had used the day before to watch the outcome of Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon's battle.

When the Tamers and their Digimon partners were taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, immediately, Guilmon's eyes narrowed into slit shapes, as he got in front of Takato and began to snarl, while Renamon jumped in front of Rika and got into a protective stance, as on the other side of the arena was a man with swept back brown hair, with a strand hanging down his face, who was dressed in a white uniform, as a sword was adorned within his belt, however, what Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon found more worrying than the man's blade was his menacing and manipulative eyes, as the human and Digimon pair knew, that their 'greatest evil' they had to face was truly a deadly opponent, Sōsuke Aizen.

Takato then pulled out his D-Power, before he then exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Gallantmon announced, before Rika pulled out her D-Power and exclaimed in loud and determined tone. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon announced with the same amount of courage and strength Gallantmon had exclaimed before her, however, even with two Mega level Digimon against him, Aizen didn't show any sign of worry, which got on Rika's nerves.

"You think you're so cool, don't ya?" Sakuyamon questioned in an ill-tempered tone, before she leapt into the air and yelled out. "Well, let's see how cool you are after this!"

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the magical vixen fired a sphere made of mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at Aizen, who looked like he was consumed by the burning blast, however, a chill went up Sakuyamon's spine when a voice asked from behind her. "Is that all?"

Sakuyamon then turned her head to look into Aizen's malevolent eyes, before she cried out in pain as the former Leader of the Arrancar Army used his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and sliced through her back.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon called out in a highly concerned tone as Sakuyamon fell to the ground, but the spell-casting sorceress was fortunate enough as she was caught by Gallantmon, who then asked her in another tone, full of concern. "Sakuyamon, are you alright?"

"I've been better." Sakuyamon admitted, as she let out a groan of pain while getting to her feet, in which Gallantmon told her in a serious tone. "Sakuyamon, try to relax. I'll deal with him."

The Rika part of Sakuyamon was about to protest when she heard Gallantmon tell her what to do, but it was then she could see he was just trying to protect her and Renamon after suffering from such a powerful attack, in which the Mega level vixen nodded her head, before Gallantmon faced Aizen.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon exclaimed, as he fired a powerful blast of energy at the from his Gram Lance right at Aizen, who in turn, simply held up his Zanpakutō, in which Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and everyone watching from the Hypnos headquarters were left speechless as Gallantmon's Lightning Joust was simply sliced in half the second it made contact with Kyōka Suigetsu, causing two smaller Lightning Joust blasts to travel past Aizen before they exploded in the background.

Gallantmon then charged at Aizen with all the speed he could muster, as his Gram lance was drawn forward, as Gallantmon planned to plunge his holy lance through Aizen's black heart, if he had one, but was shocked when the former Captain of the 5th Division was able to grab his lance, without so much as getting stabbed by the end, before Aizen performed a horizontal slash down Gallantmon's chest, which caused him to groan out in pain, but fortunately his armour was made of Holy Chrome Digizoid, otherwise Gallantmon would've been sliced to nothingness.

Gallantmon then managed to pull his Gram lance back from Aizen's hold, before he attempted to strike Aizen down, only this time, the traitor of the Soul Society protected himself with his Zanpakutō, before an epic battle between signature weapons began.

As Aizen blocked each of Gallantmon's strikes, he was moderately impressed how Gallantmon was wielding the lance like it was a sword, but knew if he wanted to get his revenge on Ichigo, the Soul Society and those back in his world, then he should stop toying around and kill Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, in which the wielder of Kyōka Suigetsu managed to forcefully plunge Gallantmon's Gram lance into the ground using his Zanpakutō, before he pulled Kyōka Suigetsu back and was about to stab into Gallantmon's chest.

"Gallantmon!" Everyone called out in a concerned tone back in the Hypnos headquarters, but were surprised as Gallantmon brought forth his Aegis shield and protected himself from Aizen's attack, but also got him into a position for a counterattack, as his shield was radiating with a powerful aura of energy.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed, before he unleashed all the energy he had stored within the shield from the very beginning of their battle, and fired a beam from his Aegis shield, which struck Aizen back and slammed the former Leader of the Arrancar Army into the wall behind him, creating a massive explosion.

However, as the dust cleared, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and everyone was stunned to see Aizen had been harmed by Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack, but had only sustained several marks across his outfit, while a small trail of blood fell down the left side of his mouth, in which he let out a small smirk.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon then exclaimed, as the shaman Digimon jumped into the air and fired another sphere made of the same mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at Aizen, who effortlessly avoided the fiery attack, before the traitor of the Soul Society asked in an unimpressed tone, as Sakuyamon landed next to Gallantmon. "Is that all you can do?"

It was then everyone back at the Hypno headquarters watched as a dark sphere of energy, which was emitting a dark purple aura formed in Aizen's right hand, which they had no idea what it was, but from what they had seen, it was no doubt going to be trouble.

"Hadō number 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen then said, as lines of dark purple formed a cube shape around Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, before darkness rose from the ground and trapped the pair within.

But it was then Aizen was confused when his Black Coffin attack dispersed, revealing Gallantmon, who had a few scratches across his body, as Sakuyamon was on her knees and breathing heavily.

"You are still alive?" Aizen questioned, in which Sakuyamon smirked, before the foxy enchantress told Aizen in a weak tone. "I... I used my Amethyst Mandala attack, which was able to purify your Hadō and render it useless before it did any serious damage to us."

"What an astounding technique." Aizen commented in a slightly impressed tone, before the former Captain of the 5th Division stated. "But it doesn't change the fact you will both die."

It was then before anyone back at the Hypno headquarters knew what happened, Aizen had appeared behind Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, in which they both collapsed onto their knees, before falling to the floor, as the traitor of the Soul Society had struck them both at such a speed, which they were unable to match, prepare for or defend themselves.

"Gallantmon! Sakuyamon!" All of the Tamers and their Digimon partners and friends called out in concern, but were relieved as they watched as Gallantmon weakly got to his feet and got into a defensive stance.

"Poor doomed thing you are still alive?" Aizen questioned, before the wielder of Kyōka Suigetsu told Gallantmon. "But it looks like the same can't be said about your little partner."

Upon hearing that, Gallantmon quickly turned his head and was shocked to see Sakuyamon lying on the ground, in which he made his way over to her and started to gently shake her. "Sakuyamon?"

However, Sakuyamon didn't respond, in which Gallantmon began to shake Sakuyamon harder and pleaded to her, as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "Sakuyamon!? Wake up. Please wake up."

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon yelled out, as the cold facts had hit him that Rika and Renamon had been killed by Aizen, in which Gallantmon pulled Sakuyamon close to his body and hugged her tightly, before he gently lowered her, turned to the former Leader of the Arrancar Army, before Gallantmon yelled out in a tone of absolute rage, as he was engulfed in flames of darkness. "I swear I will make you pay! I swear even if it kills me, I'll tear you to pieces and destroy until there's nothing left of you!"

"Oh no. I think Takato and Guilmon are going to Dark Digivolve again." Henry stated in a worried tone.

"What!?" Kazu questioned in disbelief, before Impmon asked in a nervous tone. "You mean Megidramon's coming back?"

"Not Megidramon." Henry replied, before he said in a worried tone for Takato and Guilmon's wellbeing. "But something just as fearsome and deadly."

And Henry was right, as the flames died down, it looked as though the Dark Digivolution had failed as Gallantmon still stood in place, but upon closer inspection, everyone back at the Hypnos quarters could see Gallantmon's armour had changed from its regular and pure white to a dark gray, while his cape and the parts of his armour, shield and lance had turned duke blue, while his eyes were no longer the gentle, friendly and caring yellow of Guilmon's but were now a dark crimson, filled with hatred and revenge, in which Henry go out his D-Power to analyse Gallantmon's new form and told everyone the information contained about the dark side of Gallantmon. "ChaosGallantmon, a Virus Knight Digimon. Who carries out his own form of justice by eliminating all, regardless of innocence, with his Chaos Shot and Judecca Prison attacks!"

"Chaos Shot!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed violently, in a mixture of Takato and Guilmon's enraged voices, as ChaosGallantmon fired a corrupted version of Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack at Aizen, who quickly jumped into the air avoiding the attack, however, the wielder of Kyōka Suigetsu was shocked when ChaosGallantmon shot into the air and managed to stab him in the right side of his chest.

It was then ChaosGallantmon rose his Balmung spear into the air, with the wounded Aizen still pierced through it, before ChaosGallantmon threw his arm downward and slammed the traitor of the Soul Society into the ground, before ChaosGallantmon shot down.

"Cruel Balmung!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed in fury, as he planned to strike Aizen using his evil spear, however, the former Captain of the 5th Division managed to get out of the way, but while Aizen was able to avoid ChaosGallantmon's Cruel Balmung attack, his arrogance made him an easy target, in which ChaosGallantmon removed his spear from the ground, before he charged into the traitor of the Soul Society with his Gorgon shield and slammed him between the wall and his shield, which was begging to fill with evil energy, in which ChaosGallantmon planned to destroy himself along with Aizen, as he had taken away the ones Takato and Guilmon loved.

However, ChaosGallantmon was confused when Aizen let out a small chuckle, which caused ChaosGallantmon to demand in an aggressive tone. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is all this time did it not occur to you that you're fighting the wrong enemy?" Aizen simply replied, which confused ChaosGallantmon and caused him to question in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that it isn't my fault those you cared about died." Aizen told ChaosGallantmon, which angered him, before he demanded. "Then whose fault is it!?"

"Simple. It's yours." Aizen replied, as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you talking about?" ChaosGallantmon questioned, in which Aizen told him. "Think about it, if you had been stronger then you could've stopped me, and I can tell that your human side is the side that caused all this pain."

-Within ChaosGallantmon's mind-

"He's right, Takato..." Guilmon, whose skin was black, while the markings on his body were dark red, making him BlackGuilmon, began to say, before he lunged at Takato and yelled out. "This is all your fault!"

"Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon roared out, as he slammed his claws into the ground, narrowly avoiding Takato, who in turn, called out to BlackGuilmon in a pleading tone. "Listen to me, boy. Aizen isn't telling the truth, he's messing with your head."

"Shut up!" BlackGuilmon snapped back, before he picked Takato up by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room, as it seemed Aizen's power to manipulate the minds of others had gotten to Guilmon.

-Meanwhile, outside of ChaosGallantmon's mind-

Aizen watched in amusement as ChaosGallantmon was yelling out, switching between BlackGuilmon's enraged voice and Takato's, while ChaosGallantmon's body was moving around frantically and firing dark blasts from his shield and spear in random directions, as Aizen found it much more entertaining to see ChaosGallantmon destroy himself from the inside out, however, the traitor of the Soul Society was unaware of what was happening to Sakuyamon.

-Within an unknown location-

Rika let out a small groan as she could feel someone gently shaking her left shoulder, in which the Digimon Queen opened her eyes to see it was Renamon who woke her up.

"Renamon, what happened?" Rika questioned, as Renamon helped her up, before the redhead looked around to see she was no longer in the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadium, but an area filled with Japanese feudal style buildings, which were all coloured black, as the ground was coloured white, which caused Rika to ask. "And where are we?"

"We are in my mind." Renamon replied, as the vixen Digimon watched as a white sun set and the sky changed from black to white, as a black moon appeared in the sky, while the buildings and ground switched colours too.

"Alright. But what's going on with the scene changing colour?" Rika then asked, in which Renamon held up her right arm, showing the yin-yang symbol on it and told her Tamer. "Balance. With every action, there is a reaction."

"And with everything, there is always an opposite." A female voice then stated, in which Rika and Renamon were a little surprised when two figures stepped out of the shadows.

The first figure looked exactly like Renamon, only her fur was coloured red, the areas of fur that were normally white were black and her eyes were a familiar yellow colour.

While the second figure was a young female around the same age as Rika, who was dressed in similar clothing to Rika's, except her T-Shirt was fuchsia pink, which had a large white coloured heart in the centre, as her hair flowed freely down her back, which caused Rika to ask the girl. "Who are you?"

Upon hearing the question, the girl let out a small giggle, before she said happily. "That should be obvious. I'm you, silly."

"But how can you be me?" Rika asked in confusion.

"It's just like BlackRenamon said. 'And with everything, there is always an opposite', meaning the second you entered Renamon's mind I was created to be your opposite." Rika happy doppelganger replied, before she told the real Rika, as she grinned at her. "Which means while you're normally serious and distant, I'm almost one hundred percent of the time cheerful and happy."

"BlackRenamon?" Renamon questioned, in which BlackRenamon replied. "That's right, though my appearance wasn't like this until last night when you and Rika mated with Takato and Guilmon. Thanks to their love, I was given the power of his Crimson Mode, which changed my physical appearance."

"Hold on. Does that mean Sakuyamon can change her Mode too?" Rika asked.

"You bet. And you'd better hurry. That meanie Aizen has corrupted Guilmon's mind and it won't be long until he and Takato are both gone." Rika's friendly copy stated in a more Rika-like serious tone, before she and BlackRenamon were each encircled by a light red aura that soon enveloped Rika and Renamon, in which they could feel a power that they had never felt before enter their very souls.

-Back Within ChaosGallantmon's mind-

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon roared out, as he fired a dark purple sphere, which struck Takato in the chest and caused the leader of the Tamers to cry out in pain as he fell onto his back.

And his pain was further heightened when BlackGuilmon jumped onto Takato's chest, as his claws began to dig into Takato's skin, before BlackGuilmon's maw filled up with purple coloured flames, which the corrupted Digimon planned to use to destroy the one he now believed had killed the Digimon he loved, however, BlackGuilmon felt something was wrong when he couldn't perform his attack or even move.

-Outside of ChaosGallantmon's mind-

ChaosGallantmon could feel that someone was restraining him from behind, before he looked behind him and was surprised and confused to see Sakuyamon was the one holding him in a restrictive position.

However, before ChaosGallantmon could say a single word, Sakuyamon used her left hand and removed the bottom part of his helmet, before the enchanting Digimon deeply kissed ChaosGallantmon, which caused his eyes to not only widen, but to return from the wicked crimson back to their kindhearted yellow, while his armour returned to its original colours.

But it was then Aizen had to shield his eyes as an intense light of pure red energy shone from the direction of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, and when the light subsided everyone back at the Hypnos headquarters were amazed to see that not only had Gallantmon changed to his Crimson Mode, but Sakuyamon had changed too from her normal form to a form known as her Miko Mode, which actually greatly impressed Aizen, though the traitor of the Soul Society still believed he was unstoppable, but was soon to be proven wrong.

"Fox Card!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as she threw a card from out of her left sleeve, which struck Aizen's chest, in which he felt no pain, but it was then the wielder of Kyōka Suigetsu fell to one knee, as the strikes ChaosGallantmon had inflicted upon him caused intense pain to surge through his body, in which Aizen questioned. "What's going on? What did you do to me?"

"Simple. I used the power of my Fox Card attack to seal away your power, making you vulnerable to attacks." Sakuyamon replied, before the spell-casting vixen turned to Gallantmon and told him. "And speaking of attacks, go for it Gallantmon."

"Right." Gallantmon replied, before he exclaimed. "Invincible Sword!"

It was then Gallantmon's Blutgang sword began to glow as it was filling with an unbelievable amount of energy, before Gallantmon used all the power he had within his sword and created a huge slash, which in turn, created a huge wave of energy that Aizen was unable to escape from, causing him to feel the full force of Gallantmon's power.

It was then after Gallantmon's attack subsided, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon could see Aizen lying on the ground, covered in wounds and other painful marks, before his body fell into a dark red void, which opened up beneath him, in which the Champion could see Aizen was useless to him and had no further use.

Meanwhile, within Gallantmon's mind, Guilmon had returned to his normal colours and said to Takato in sad and apologetic tone. 'Takato, I'm sorry I hurt you.'

'It's ok, boy. I'm just glad we're friends again.' Takato happily replied, which made Guilmon happy, before the red dragon with the big heart said. 'Me too.'

However, it was then the Mega level Mode changed Digimon were both enveloped by the same dark red energy Aizen had fallen into and were taken out of the arena.


	18. The Duel of darkness

Back in Domino City, within the Muto household were Joey, Tristan and Solomon Muto were all in the lounge room, watching as Yugi and Tea were to face off against a 'great evil' and wondered what kind of evil their friends would have to face, but knew no matter what happened, Yugi and Tea's victory was assured, however, even though they had faith in Yugi and Tea's abilities, none of them had no idea what their new enemy would be capable of.

Yugi and Tea were then taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, in which Joey, Tristan and Yugi's grandpa watched in confusion as not only was most of the arena surrounded by darkness, but also an indoor eclipse hovered on the opposite side of their friends.

However, it was then Joey, Tristan and Yugi's grandpa watched as the 'eclipse' began to grow to an immense size, before it began to leak trails of darkness, in which Yugi, Tea and their friends watched as a wicked entity rose from the darkness, an entity which was dressed in gray coloured robes, as a black hood adorned his head.

But when the figure removed his hood, Joey and Tristan freaked out, as the man wasn't a man, but a living skeleton, as shown by the fact he had no flesh on his face, but a cattle-shaped skull, with glowing blue eyes and upon looking closer, they could see the bones of his ribcage just sticking out the front of his cloak, but while Joey and Tristan were stunned at the appearance of Yugi and Tea's new nemesis, 'The King of Games' simply asked, as he activated his Duel Disc. "Nightshroud?"

"Correct." The creature known as Nightshroud replied, before he stated, as dark clouds formed behind his back, in which when the darkness dispersed, took the form of five wings, which thanks to Jaden's information, Yugi and Tea knew was his Duel Disc. "And you are Yugi Muto, the king of games and the one I must remove from my path in order to get to my true enemy, Jaden Yuki."

"You can forget that idea, Nightshroud! Cause we're going to beat you at your own game before you get the chance!" Tea replied in a determined tone, as she activated her Duel Disc.

"Very well. You both shall receive my judgment, and wander in between the light and darkness for all eternity alongside a broken soul, which will be Jaden." Nightshroud as five Cards appeared from the darkness into his hand, in which Yugi and Tea each drew five Cards, before all three Duelists called out in unison. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Yugi: 4000

Tea: 4000

Nightshroud: 8000

"Yugi, mind if I make the first move?" Tea asked in a curious tone, in which Yugi responded by giving her a small smile before he nodded his head, in which Tea nodded her head back and drew the top Card from her Deck.

"I Summon Dark Elf in Attack Mode! (2000/800)" Tea announced, as she placed the aforementioned Monster on her Duel Disc, before the brunette then said. "I'll then Set Two Cards face-down."

"My turn." Nightshroud said, as a sixth Card materialized in his hand, before he said. "I Summon Darkness Outsider in Attack Mode! (0/0)

"And then I activate the Field Spell: Darkness." Nightshroud then said, before he then explained, as he placed five Cards in all of his Spell/Trap Card slots on the twisted wings he called a Duel Disc. "By the Effect of Darkness, I can set five Cards from my hand or Deck."

"He Summoned a Monster with no Attack or Defense Points?" Tristan questioned.

"And set five Cards in just one turn." Joey added, before the blond thought out loud. "What's this bone-head up to?"

"Then it's my move." Yugi told Nightshroud, as he drew the sixth Card from his Deck, before he quickly looked at tea, before he announced. "I Set one Card face-down. Then I activate Card Destruction!"

Everyone then discarded every Card they had in their hand, before they each drew the amount they were holding.

"Reveal the face-down Card: Monster Reborn!" Now I can select any Monster from the Graveyard and Summon it to the Field. And the Monster I choose is Summoned Skull!" (2500/1200) Yugi exclaimed, as Summoned Skull emerged from the Graveyard, letting out a low roar as it did, before Yugi then said. "I'll play One Card face-down and end my turn."

"My Turn." Nightshroud as another Card materialized in his hand, before he said. "I activate my Trap Card: Zero!"

"When Zero is activated, I'm allowed to activate another Trap Card on the Field. Show yourself Infinity!" Nightshroud announced, as Infinity rose from the fifth slot, while Zero was face-up in the first

"Zero and Infinity! Oh, no! That means..." Yugi began to say in a worried tone, but was interrupted when Nightshroud finished "Correct. When these two Cards are activated, every Card between are activated too."

It was then all three Cards between Zero and Infinity were activated, revealing Darkness 1, Darkness 3 and Darkness 2, in which Nightshroud then told Yugi and Tea. "Since I can only activate the Effect of one of my Darkness Cards per turn, I choose to activate Darkness 1, now I can Destroy Cards on your side of the Field equal to the number of face up Darkness Traps I have. So I Destroy both your Monsters and Yugi's face-down Card!"

Yugi and Tea groaned out as Yugi's face-down was revealed to be Mirror Force, before it shattered to pieces, along side Summoned Skull and Dark Elf.

"This doesn't look good." Tristan stated.

"Tell me about it." Joey replied, before he said happily. "But lucky for Yug' and Tea this Nightshroud creep has a Monster that can't even Damage their Life Points."

However, it was then Yugi's grandpa told Joey in a serious tone, as he suspected there was more to Darkness Outsider than just an ugly face. "I wouldn't be to sure about that, Joey."

"What do ya mean?" Joey questioned, as he blinked in confusion, and the runner up of Duelist Kingdom got his answer when Nightshroud then announced. "Now, I activate the Effect of Darkness Outsider. By Discarding one Card from my hand, I can take any Monster you own and Summon it to my side of the Field. The one I choose is Dark Magician."

"What!?" Joey questioned in disbelief as Dark Magician appeared in front of Yugi as Darkness Outsider's face opened up, before a trio of tongues emerged and pulled Dark Magician over to Nightshroud's side of the Field, while Darkness Outsider moved behind Yugi, before Nightshroud then commanded. "Dark Magician Attack Yugi!"

Dark Magician let out a groan as Darkness Outsider used one of its tongues to force Dark Magician's right arm upward, in which a shot of black magic was then forcefully fired from his scepter and hit Yugi, causing 'The King of Games' to groan in pain as he lost 2500 Life Points.

But it was then Tea called out. "I activate my Trap Card: Numinous Healer! Since Yugi just took Damage both our Life Points increase by 1000!" (1500→2500) (4000→5000)

"I end my turn." Nightshroud said, before he told Yugi and Tea. "At the End Phase of every turn, every Trap Card on my side of the Field will be randomly Set face-down."

"This is not good, so long as Nightshroud can keep activating those Traps, Yugi and Tea are done for." Joey stated in a worried tone.

"But remember, Nightshroud said his Traps are Set random." Yugi's grandpa replied, which Tristan didn't understand, but Joey did, in which the blond replied. "I get cha. If luck is on Yugi and Tea's side then Nightshroud's Traps will be in all the wrong places."

"Precisely." Solomon replied, before he said in a serious tone. "But they still need to find a way to over come Dark Magician."

Current Scores:

Yugi: 2500

Tea: 5000

Nightshroud: 8000

"I Summon Kelbek in Defense Mode!" (1500/1800) Tea announced, before she said. "And end my Turn."

"My Turn." Nightshroud said as another Card materialized in his hand, before he announced. "I activate my Trap Card."

It was then his first Trap Card was revealed, which caused Nightshroud to groan, as it was Darkness 3, meaning Yugi and Tea were safe.

"I end my turn." Nightshroud then said, before Darkness 3 was Set face-down again and all five Traps were randomly Set, which caused Tristan to question. "Not that I'm glad he didn't, but why didn't Nightshroud Attack?"

"Because Tea would've used Kelbek to protect Yugi from Damage and would then activate Kelbek's special ability, which would return Dark Magician back to Yugi's hand." Yugi's grandpa replied, in which Tristan replied. "I see. But how will Yugi be able to beat Dark Magician?"

It was then Solomon smiled and told Tristan "It looks like he's figured out a way."

"I play the Spell Card: Mystic Box!" Yugi announced, as he placed the Spell Card in the first Spell/Trap Card slot on his Duel Disc, before two black boxes with three yellow question marks materialized around Dark Magician and Darkness Outsider, before swords appeared around the box containing the Dark Magician, in which every sword shot forward and plunged into the box, before both boxes opened up simultaneously, revealing within Yugi's was non other than Dark Magician and in Nightshroud's was Darkness Outsider, which had been impaled by the swords, before the Fiend Type Monster was sent to the Graveyard, however, Yugi wasn't finished yet.

"I now activate the Spell: Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since I have Dark Magician out on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl in Defense Mode!" (2000/1700) Yugi announced, as he placed Dark magician Girl on his Duel Disc, who appeared beside her teacher, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I activate my Trap Card." Nightshroud then said, in which he groaned out again, as Zero was the first Trap activated, though Infinity was right next to it, making the Traps useless, in which the Cards were Set again and were Set randomly.

"Next, I play the Spell card: Dark Magic Twin Burst!" Yugi announced, before he explained the Spell's ability. "With this, Dark Magician's Attack increases by the Attack Point total of Dark Magician Girl!" (2500→4500)

"Now, go Dark Magician and Attack with Twin Dark Magic Attack! " Yugi exclaimed, in which Dark Magician did as his Summoner and friend had ordered and used all the magic he and Dark Magician Girl could muster, before launching a gold coloured wave of energy, which Struck Nightshroud and caused him to groan out as he was dealt 4500 Points of Damage.

"Alright! Way to go Yugi!" Joey cheered, as in turn Yugi had managed to get back his favourite Monster and reduce Nightshroud's Life Points by more than half, however, Yugi and Tea still had the Zero and Infinity Traps to look out for and other creatures of darkness.

"Lastly, I'll place one Card face-down and end my turn." Yugi then said, as he placed a Card within the first Spell/Trap Card slot.

Current Scores:

Yugi: 2500

Tea: 5000

Nightshroud: 3500

"My Turn." Nightshroud said as another Card materialized in his hand, before he announced. "I activate my Trap Card."

Joey, Tristan and Solomon was then shocked to see Zero was the first Trap activated while Infinity was in the forth zone, before the two Traps in between activated, revealing to be Darkness 3 and Darkness 1, before Nightshroud then said. "I activate Darkness 3. Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 Points of Damage and an extra 1000 for all other Darkness Cards face-up. Meaning you both receive 2000 Points of Damage!"

It was then electricity circulated through Darkness 1 and Darkness 3 before the electricity surrounding Darkness 1 transferred to Darkness 3 and was then fired at Yugi and Tea, who both groaned out as they each lost 2000 Life Points. (2500→500) (5000→3000)

"I activate my Trap Card: A second Numinous Healer!" Tea then groaned out, before she told Nightshroud. "Since we just took Damage both our Life Points increase by 1000 and we gain an extra 500 for every Numinous Healer Trap in the Graveyard." (500→2000) (3000→4500)

"Now, thanks to your Card Destruction, I activate the Effect of Darkness Seed in my Graveyard." Nightshroud told Yugi, before he explained. "When Darkness Seed is sent to the Graveyard it can be Special Summoned in my Second Standby Phase." (1000/1000)

It was then when Darkness Seed arose from the ground, everyone was confused when Nightshroud's Life Points increased by 500, before he explained. "At my End Phase, if I have less than 4000 Life Points my Life Points increase until I am at 4000."

"No way!" Joey stated in a shocked tone, before Nightshroud told Yugi and Tea. "No matter how much you struggle, you cannot defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Tea replied, before she placed her hand on the top Card and thought to herself. 'I just have to trust in the Heart of the Cards.'

After Tea drew her Card, she smiled, before the brunette announced. "I Sacrifice Kelbek in order to Summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!"

It was after Tea's Dark Magician Girl appeared on the Field that she looked over to Yugi's, in which they both smiled at each other; however, the Spellcasters were interrupted when Nightshroud then said. "I activate my Trap Card."

However, even though Zero and Infinity were both revealed, Infinity was revealed first, followed by Zero, so none of Nightshroud's other Traps could activate, as Zero and Infinity had been shown in the wrong order, which caused him to groan out in frustration.

"Now that you're done activating Trap Cards, I think it's only fair I had a turn. I activate the Trap Card: Aqua Chorus!" Tea announced, before she explained the Trap's Effect. "When there are Monsters on the Field with the same name, they all gain 500 Attack and Defence Points. And since Yugi and I both have a Dark Magician Girl their power is raised by 500!" (2000/1700) → (2500/2200)

"Go Dark Magician Girl and Destroy Darkness Seed with Dark Burning Attack!" Tea then commanded, in which Dark Magician Girl's scepter began to charge with dark pink energy, before she unleashed that power in the form of an energy sphere, which struck the Plant Type Monster and dealt 1500 Points of Damage to Nightshroud's Life Points, however, Tea was stunned to see Darkness Seed was still on the Field, in which Nightshroud let out an amused laugh, before he told Tea." It is useless. Darkness Seed's Effect activates the moment it entered the Graveyard, meaning it cannot be Destroyed in battle."

Tea then let out a frustrated groan, before she said. "I end my Turn."

"Because of Darkness Seed's Effect, I recover Life Points." Nightshroud then said, as his Life Points went from 2500 back to 4000, before he said as another Card materialized in his hand. "My Turn."

"I Sacrifice Darkness Seed to Summon Darkness Bramble." (2000/2000) Nightshroud said, as the aforementioned Monster was Summoned to the Field, before Nightshroud then told Yugi and Tea. "Darkness Bramble gains the Effect of Darkness Seed and it also allows me to see the Cards I Set at random."

"Oh, no. Now he can activate Zero and Infinity without screwing it up." Joey pointed out, in which Nightshroud then announced. "I activate Zero and Infinity."

Everyone was then shocked to see Zero was the first Trap activated while Infinity was in the fifth zone, before the three Traps in between activated, revealing to be Darkness 2 and Darkness 3 and Darkness 1, before Nightshroud then said. "I activate Darkness 2. Darkness 2 increases the Attack of Darkness Bramble by 1000 points for every Darkness Card face-up." (2000→5000)

"Darkness Bramble Attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!" Nightshroud ordered, however, before Nightshroud's Monster could so much as blink, Yugi exclaimed. "I activate the Trap: Spellbinding Circle!"

"What!?" Nightshroud questioned, in which Yugi replied. "Now your Monster is encircled in a magical prison, which prevents it from Attacking, so our Monsters and Life Points are safe."

"Curse you." Nightshroud groaned out, before all his Trap Cards were Set again and were Set randomly and Darkness Bramble's Attack was returned to 2000, in which he then said. "I end my Turn."

Current Scores:

Yugi: 2000

Tea: 4500

Nightshroud: 4000

"Go Dark magician, Attack Darkness Bramble!" Yugi commanded, but it was then Nightshroud stated in reply. "I activate the Effect of Darkness Raincrow in my hand. The moment the opponent Attacks I can send Darkness Bramble and Darkness Raincrow to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon Darkness Neosphere from my Deck!" (4000/4000)

"Darkness Neosphere gains the Effect of Darkness Bramble. Furthermore, I can rearrange the Cars I set at random at my will." Nightshroud then told Yugi and Tea, before he laughed wickedly and said. "Whatever you do now is useless."

"Not as long as we have faith in ourselves and believe in the Heart of the Cards." Yugi replied in a determined tone, before he announced. "I play the Spell Card: Card of Sancity. Now we all draw until we have six Cards in our hand."

It was then Yugi drew six Cards, Tea drew three and Nightshroud drew two, before Yugi then said. "I'll end my turn by playing two Cards Face-down."

"My Turn." Nightshroud said as another Card materialized in his hand, before he announced. "I activate my Trap Card."

It was then Zero and Infinity were about to reveal themselves, but before they could Yugi called out. "Not so fast, Nightshroud! I play my Trap Card: Dust Tornado! And with its power I Destroy your Darkness Field Spell, meaning you cannot activate your Traps anymore."

"Way to go Yugi." Tristan cheered, before Joey commented. "Yeah, that'll teach that bone bag for underestimating our buddy."

However, it was then Nightshroud began to laugh, which caused Yugi to ask. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think you've stopped me?" Nightshroud questioned in an amused tone, before he said. "You're wrong. For I active a second Darkness Field Spell from my hand."

"No! Now you can activate your Traps again!" Tea said in a shocked tone.

"Correct." Nightshroud replied, before he announced. "Now I activate Zero and Infinity."

Zero was revealed to be the first Trap activated while Infinity was the fifth one, before the three Traps in between activated, revealing to be Darkness 1, Darkness 2 and Darkness 3, before Nightshroud then said "I activate Darkness 1. Now I can Destroy Cards on your side of the Field equal to the number of face up Darkness Traps I have. So I Destroy your face-down Card, Dark Magician and tea's Dark magician Girl!"

Yugi and Tea then groaned out as Yugi's face-down was revealed to be Divine Wind, before it shattered to pieces, along side Dark Magician and Tea's Dark Magician Girl, which lost 500 Attack Points, because the Effect of Aqua Chorus was no longer valid, though she gained 300 Attack since Dark Magician was sent to the Graveyard, though her Attack power seemed inefficient as Nightshroud then commanded. "Darkness Neosphere Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

It was then Darkness Neosphere's head twisted around before her hair parted, revealing a massive and grotesque eyeball growing out of the back of her head, which then fired a dark purple beam of dark energy at Dark Magician Girl, who was engulfed in the darkness and screamed out in pain, before she shattered to pieces, before Yugi was hit with 1700 Points of Damage.

"Yugi!" Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi's grandpa all called out in concern as Yugi fell to one knee and started to breathe heavily.

"I end my turn." Nightshroud then said, as his Traps were all Set and Set according to Darkness Neosphere's Effect, before he told Tea. "Give up. If the King of Games cannot defeat me what chance do you have? No matter how much you struggle you cannot win!"

"Never!" Tea snapped back, before she told Nightshroud. "I know we can win because we have faith. Faith from each other, faith from our friends and faith in ourselves!"

Current Scores:

Yugi: 300

Tea: 4500

Nightshroud: 4000

It was then Tea drew the top Card from her Deck, smiled and then said. "And I'll show you the power of faith by revealing my face-down Card: Living Arrow!"

"Living Arrow?" Nightshroud questioned, in which Tea explained the ability of the Living Arrow. "Now with the power of the Living Arrow I can fuse it with the Darkness Field Spell in your Graveyard and fire it right at you!"

It was then the Living Arrow appeared in front of Tea, before it shot through Darkness Neosphere's chest and into Nightshroud's middle Trap Card, before it was engulfed in darkness, before the darkness spread and covered all five Traps, which caused Nightshroud to question and demand. "What the? What have you done!?"

"I used your own power of Darkness against you. Now all your Traps are trapped within the Darkness and cannot be activated." Tea replied, which caused Nightshroud to say in disbelief. "What!?"

"And I'm not done. I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! Now I can select any Monster from the Graveyard and Summon it to the Field." Tea said, before the brunette pointed at Nightshroud and told him. "And I choose the Darkness Outsider in your Graveyard!"

It was then Nightshroud watched in awe as his Darkness Outsider appeared in front of Tea, but not for long, as Tea announced. "I activate the Effect of Darkness Outsider. By Discarding one Card from my hand, I can take any Monster you own and Summon it to my side of the Field. So say goodbye to Darkness Neosphere!"

"What!?" Nightshroud questioned in disbelief, before Darkness Outsider's face opened up, in which the trio of tongues emerged and pulled Darkness Neosphere over to Tea's side of the Field, while Darkness Outsider moved behind Nightshroud.

It was then Tea commanded in a loud and determined tone. "Darkness Neosphere Attack Nightshroud directly!"

"Impossible!" Nightshroud stated, as he couldn't believe he was about to be defeated.

Doing as her new owner had ordered, Darkness Neosphere's head twisted around before her hair parted, revealing the same grotesque eyeball, which then fired a dark purple beam of dark energy at Nightshroud, who was engulfed in the darkness and cried out in pain as he was dealt 4000 Points of Damage, costing him the Duel and his chance for revenge, as Nightshroud exploded in a blast of light, as did his indoor eclipse.

Ending Scores:

Yugi: 300

Tea: 4500

Nightshroud: 0

It was then Joey, Tristan and Solomon began to cheer for Yugi and Tea's valiant efforts and skilful Dueling, but they stopped as the Dueling pair were enveloped by dark red energy and left the arena.


	19. Research and destroy

Back in Karakura Town, within the Kurosaki's lounge room, Kon, Rukia and Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki and little twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, who had been told about what had happened to Ichigo and Orihime the day before, and now were watching to see what evil being from one of the other hero's world the Substitute Shinigami and owner of the Shun Shun Rikka would have to take down, and knew though Ichigo was indeed strong, he had Orihime to assist him and heal any injuries he may sustain.

Ichigo and Orihime were then taken to another one of the Champion Hunter's Death Zone Stadiums, where they saw a man with short field drab brown coloured hair, a pair of small spectacles and was wearing a white lab coat, as his left hand was tucked within his lab coat pocket, who then said, as he pushed the spectacles up his nose. "So you're the two heroes I must dispose of in order to get my revenge. In a way I'm glad I'm not against any wretched Digimon. But in another way I'm disappointed as I would've loved to see those filthy pests crushed before me."

"That's not going to happen, Kurata!" Ichigo replied in an angered tone, as he withdrew his Zanpakutō, while Orihime got ready to fight too.

"So you know who I am?" Kurata asked in a curious tone, in which Orihime replied. "That's right. Marcus told us all about the horrible things you did for your own selfish benefits and that's why we're going to defeat you. So you cannot harm Marcus, Agumon or any other Digimon."

It was upon hearing that familiar name, in which Kurata clenched his right hand into a fist, as he spat out in a bitter and hate filled tone. "Damon!"

"I swore when I was trapped in the Digital World that I would have my revenge against him and that Digimon he calls a friend. And thanks to the Champion Hunter freeing me from my Digital prison, Damon will pay!" Kurata told Ichigo and Orihime in anger, before he calmed down and went on. "But don't worry, I don't intend on destroying Marcus right away. First I'll delete Agumon before returning back to my world and then that's where I'll have my fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Since both Spencer and Marcus ruined my chances to rid myself of Digital life forms, I'll destroy them both, but I just cannot decide on one thing. Should I destroy the Damon's father as his son watches or should I destroy the Damon's son?" Kurata replied in a wicked tone, which caused Ichigo to snap, charge at Kurata and yell out. "Neither, you bastard!"

However, Kurata didn't seem the least bit fazed by the fact someone wielding a sword was coming at him, and he was about to show why, in which he quickly pulled out his left hand from his pocket, revealing he was holding a remote, which he then activated, and before Ichigo or Orihime knew what happened, a large void opened up beneath Kurata's feet, which he carelessly fell into, leaving the orange haired teens alone, but not for long.

It was then Kon, Rukia, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu watched in stunned silence as an army of what looked like purple coloured robots with green coloured wires for arms and legs emerged from the void, before they opened fire on Ichigo.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime then exclaimed, as she got in front of Ichigo and protected him with a barrier of orange energy from the blasts of the creatures, Ichigo and Orihime knew were Kurata's mindless Digimon he had created out of data of Digimon he had experimented on and destroyed, Gizumon-XT.

However, Ichigo could see cracks begin to form across Orihime's shield and knew it wouldn't be long until the Gizumon's blasts would get through, in which the wielder of Zangetsu leapt over the barrier and slashed at Kurata's Digital pawns, destroying them and turning them into data particles, but with the fall of the first wave of Gizumon, more arose from the void to take their place, in which the Substitute Shinigami began to slice his way through the seemingly endless swarm of Kurata's Gizumon army.

Meanwhile, though she disliked combat and hesitated to use lethal force during fights, Orihime knew she had to use her Koten Zanshun attack, but before she did, the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka could see the void was the cause of the endless Gizumon onslaught which gave her a better idea on how to defeat Kurata and his mindless Digimon.

Back to Ichigo, the wielder of Zangetsu continued to avoid the blasts of Kurata's Gizumon, before he would slice them to pieces, but soon, he then groaned out as it looked like there was no end to them, however, the orange haired teen was proven wrong when the Gizumon army ceased sending in reinforcements, before he heard Orihime call out his name, in which the Substitute Shinigami could see that Orihime had used her Santen Kesshun shield attack to create a barrier over the void, preventing anymore Gizumon from entering the arena.

However, just like before, Ichigo could see cracks begin to form across Orihime's shield and knew it wouldn't be long until the Gizumon would break free, in which the Substitute Shinigami leapt into the air and exclaimed. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

It was then Ichigo launched a dark crescent moon shaped slash of energy, which broke through Orihime's Santen Kesshun shield and struck the crowded swarm of Gizumon, which created a massive explosion within the void and looked as though it had destroyed every last Gizumon, however, it was then Ichigo and Orihime could hear Kurata begin to laugh with the void, before the traitorous researcher told them. "Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me? I'm afraid not for all the Gizumon you have destroyed have served their purpose as power supplies and now my secret weapon is ready to awaken and eliminate you."

"What is this guy on about?" Karin questioned, but got her answer, which shocked her, her twin sister, Isshin, Kon and Rukia when the void opened up further, before Kurata slowly arose from it on top of a giant beast's head, which to them looked like a ram-like creature with bat wings and a clock chained to his chest, though Ichigo and Orihime knew it was Belphemon within his Sleep Mode, before Kurata jumped off, landed behind the beast and exclaimed manically. "Your time is up. Nothing can stop me now!"

It was then the clock on the monster's chest began to ring, before the chains surrounding Belphemon broke apart and the entire structure of Belphemon changed, until towering over Ichigo and Orihime was non other than Belphemon Rage Mode, who let out a loud roar, which caused the wielder of Zangetsu and the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka to shield their faces, as Belphemon's roar began to tear apart the stadium.

"From Sleep Mode to Rage Mode! This the true form of the Mega level Belphemon! He possesses the same attacks, but now we will do them with great vengeance and furious anger!" Kurata then exclaimed, as he stood, or hid behind Belphemon, like the coward he truly was.

Belphemon then fired a massive blast of dark purple energy from his maw at Ichigo and Orihime, which consumed the pair, in which Kon, Rukia, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu all called out to their friends in a concerned tone, however, when the blast faded, they could see Ichigo was covered in scratches, wounds and blood, but was still standing, though the same couldn't be said about Orihime, as she had used her Santen Kesshun to try to protect herself and Ichigo, but Belphemon's blast was far more powerful than her shield.

Deciding to get some pay back for harming Orihime, Ichigo leapt at Belphemon, as he drew his Zanpakutō back, before the Substitute Shinigami sliced forward, only to strike Belphemon's left hand, which didn't even leave so much as a scratch, in which Belphemon then countered as a red aura of evil encircled his right fist, before he slammed it into Ichigo and caused the wielder of Zangetsu to be thrown across the arena, before he was slammed deep within the wall behind him, which caused everyone back in the Kurosaki residence to call out in a concerned tone. "Ichigo!"

It was then Ichigo removed himself from the wall and collapsed onto all fours, in which Kurata laughed and exclaimed. "That's it, bow before your new king for there's nothing you can do to Belphemon!"

However, it was then Ichigo looked up, which confused and scared Kurata little as now adorning Ichigo's face was a white skull shaped Mask, which had several dark red markings on the left side of the Mask, while behind the Mask, Kurata could see that the Substitute Shinigami's eyes had changed too, no longer were they brown, but were now a fearful yellow, while his sclera had changed to black, causing Kurata to question himself fearfully, as he could feel a dark force radiating through Ichigo's very soul. "What is this power?"

Ichigo then showed his power when he lunged into the air again and slashed at Belphemon, who in turn, tried to protect himself with his left arm, however, Kurata was left speechless as not only did Ichigo break through Belphemon's gauntlet, but also cut through his entire arm, Belphemon causing to roar out in pain as his arm turned into data particles.

It was then Ichigo landed on the ground, in which Belphemon let out an aggressive roar as he fired all the chains wrapped around his right arm, however, Kurata was shocked as Ichigo swung his blade horizontally and destroyed every chain launched at the wielder of Zangetsu, before he lunged at such a speed that he disappeared for a moment, but then appeared before Kurata, which shocked the traitorous researcher as to how fast Ichigo could move as he stared fearfully into Ichigo's Hollow eyes.

But Kurata's shock was further heightened when Belphemon let out another roar of pain, before the top of his head fell off and was then sliced into pieces, before it was turned into data particles, leaving behind a near headless Belphemon.

"**Kurata, you're finished.**"Ichigo told Kurata in a darker voice, however, Kurata only laughed at the Substitute Shinigami, before the traitorous researcher explained in an amused tone. "You still haven't won. So long as Belphemon's data exists I can continue to revive him, making him stronger and stronger every time he is destroyed.

"**You're wrong." **Ichigo then replied, in which Kurata was about to question how Ichigo, even with his dark power, could defeat a Mega level Digimon that would just revive itself every time it was destroyed, but got his answer when a large gate then arose from the ground, which was covered in chains and large two skeletons on each door, which had bandaged heads and torsos, behind the damaged Belphemon, before the chains broke apart and the gates opened up, revealing an ominous red light, in which Kurata watched in perturbation as a large sword shot out from the gat and stabbed into Belphemon's chest, in which the damaged Mega level Digimon was forcefully dragged within the gates, before they closed and shattered to pieces, which caused Kurata to demand in a nervous tone. "What have you done with my Digimon!?"

"**I used the power of my Zanpakutō to send Belphemon to Hell.**" Ichigo simply replied, which caused Kurata to slowly step back and question fearfully. "H...Hell?"

"**That'sright. In my world I kill creatures known as Hollows who are then purified by my Zanpakutō and sent to the afterlife, however, those Hollows that can't be purified are sent to Hell. And from what Marcus and his friends told me, Belphemon lives only to kill and destroy and was therefore was sent to Hell for his evil.**" Ichigo told Kurata, before he began to slowly walk toward the fear filled researcher before he said. "**And now, your time is up.**"

"Stay away from me!" Kurata pleaded in a fear filled tone, as he began to step back away from Ichigo, as he no longer had Belphemon to hide behind, however, as Kurata continued to back away, he was unaware that a void had opened up that belonged to the Champion Hunter, until it was too late.

"Help me! Please, take pity and save me!" Kurata begged, as he was hanging on the edge of the Champion Hunter's void, as he could feel himself being dragged within.

"**Sorry.**" Ichigo said, before the Hollow Mask on his face dispersed, in which his face was then revealed and his voice returned to normal, as he turned around, placed his Zanpakutō back in the sheath on his back and walked away, told Kurata. "But you said I should stay away from you."

It was as Ichigo went to check on Orihime that he heard Kurata's screams emit from the dark red void, as he was forcefully dragged within and placed back in the Digital World, which to him was his own Hell, in which Ichigo gently brought the owner of Shun Shun Rikka into a sitting position and smiled as Orihime slowly opened her eyes, before she smiled back at him and then the orange haired pair engaged in a loving kiss.

However, their show of love was interrupted when the pair were taken out of the arena by dark red energy.


	20. Behind the Champion Hunter's shadow

Everyone, Duelist, Digimon, Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS employees, Leaf Village ninja, the ones within the Kurosaki house and the residents within the Ketchum residence watched as all the heroes the Champion Hunter had gotten a hold of were all taken to a massive arena, which had four large monitors on the north, east, south and west walls of the arena, which then all turned on, revealing the shadowed form of the Champion Hunter, who then yelled out in aggression. "No, no, no, no, NO! This was not supposed to happen, you were all meant to die!"

"What's going on?" UlforceVeedramon questioned, before he stated. "Yeah, you said you would let us go."

"I lied." The Champion Hunter replied bitterly, as he started to calm down.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled at the Champion Hunter.

"I expected some of you to survive, but I never imagined you all would." The Champion Hunter then said, before he held out a remote control. "Every evil may've failed me. So I'll do the job myself!"

It was then the Champion Hunter activated the remote, as he expected to see all the heroes fry to death as he had maximized the power of his Discipline Collars, however, the only one who was shocked was him, as everyone stood in their place, which caused him to question. "What's going on? Why won't it work!?"

"Simple. I deactivated them." Yusei replied, which caused the Champion Hunter to question Yusei. "You what? When? How?"

"Last night, after you told us to prepare ourselves for our match ups against the 'new competition' you had in store for us." Yusei told the Champion Hunter, as a small sly smile appeared on his face, before the 'King of Turbo Duels' took off his Discipline Collar and let it fall to the floor, followed by the others, in which some threw their Discipline Collar away, while VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Marcus, ShineGreymon and Ichigo crushed theirs' to pieces.

-Flashback-

After the Champion Hunter's monitor turned off, Yusei then got everyone's attention when he said. "Listen, everyone. I know most of us don't know each other, but we must work together in order to make sure those we care about back in our worlds are unharmed. I have a feeling that the Champion Hunter won't stay true to his promise and will try something with the Discipline Collars, even if we do succeed, but if you trust me I think I can remove them."

Everyone stood still as silence filled the room, until Jaden smiled and stated. "I trust ya, Yusei. We're the good guys and the good guys can always be trusted."

Hearing Jaden's statement made everyone smile, before they all nodded their heads, as they agreed to assist Yusei.

"Thanks Jaden." Yusei said happily, which made Jaden smile, before he asked 'The Second King of Games'. "Jaden can I take a look at your Deck for a second?"

"Go nuts." Jaden happily replied, as he removed his Deck from his Duel Disc, before handing it to Yusei, who in turn removed one Card from it and gave the Deck back, before Yusei then asked. "Does anyone have a small blade I could use?

"No problem." Naruto then replied, as he reached into his holster, pulled out a Kunai and placed it before Yusei, in which the Jinchuuriki grinned widely as he was happy to help.

"Now I just need something that can deliver a small electrical current." Yusei told the heroes, in which Ash and Pikachu stepped forward, before Ash pointed at Pikachu and told Yusei. "You're looking at one. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu enthusiastically called out, which made Yusei smile to see the bonds of trust that had been formed, before he then activated his Duel Disc and exclaimed, as he placed the Card he borrowed from Jaden into the first Spell/Trap Card slot of his Duel Disc. "I activate the Spell Card: Clay Wrap!"

Everyone then watched in awe as a light brown substance began to pour onto the Kunai, before Yusei picked up the clay covered Kunai and carefully slid it across the top of his Discipline Collar and smiled as he was able to open up the front of the Discipline Collar, and thanks to Clay Wrap, it absorbed all the electrical currents, so Yusei was unharmed.

It was then Yusei carefully slid the Kunai behind a collection of wires, which he figured out if cut would render the Discipline Collar useless, in which he then called out. "Pikachu, I need you to shock the wires."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu replied as he nodded his head, before Pikachu's cheeks charged up with electricity, in which the yellow mouse let out a loud 'Pikachuuu!' before he unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks directly onto the wires, in which Yusei then pulled the Kunai away from his neck and sliced through the wires, as the electricity Pikachu had fired caused a temporary short-circuit, allowing Yusei just enough time to deactivate the Discipline Collar and free himself from its electrical hold.

-End Flashback-

"...And it was thanks to our trust that we were able to rid ourselves of your annoying Discipline Collars. And while I removed everyone else's, we started to learn about the most likely forms of evil you would use against us." Yusei told the Champion Hunter, before Alexis then said. "And while we talking, we all knew we couldn't trust you and decided to keep our Discipline Collars on, so you'd think we were still your little play things and wouldn't try anything."

"We've played your twisted game and won, so I think it's about time we got to see your face." Sakuyamon stated.

"A game? A game!? This is no game, this is Death Zone, the greatest show every universe, every world, everyone has ever seen!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed proudly, before he told Sakuyamon in dark tone. "But if you want to see the true me, so be it."

It was then the Champion Hunter stepped out of the shadows, revealing he was dressed in a black cloak and hood, while a white mask with single eye hole and the word 'Hero' that traveled down the eyehole covered his face, as a glaring red eye stared at them through the eyehole.

However, everyone in the arena and watched was shock, confused and repulsed as the Champion Hunter threw off the cloak and mask, revealing his true form.

His entire body was made of metal, as exposed muscles, burnt flesh, veins and wires compromised the being of his structure, as a visible heart, which had wires sticking into it, was pumping a black ooze throughout his disgusting body.

But while his body was sickening to look at, what was more horrifying was his face, if he had one, instead occupying where a head would normally be was a jar filled up with a clear liquid, as a brain, which had a metal jaw welded to the bottom of it, floated within.

A metallic spinal cord trailed down the back and was attached to the Champion Hunter's body, and his eye, connected by the optic nerve, floated within, as it menacingly stared at his enemies.

"What are you?" JetSilphymon then questioned in a somewhat worried tone, in which he exclaimed. "I'm a mind of pure genius. I'm the creator Death Zone. I'm the Champion Hunter!"

"But I wasn't always like this. Believe it or not I was once human." The Champion Hunter then stated, which was a major shock to everyone, in which ShineGreymon questioned in bewilderment. "You were a human?"

"That's right. It was a time long ago where my heart pumped blood instead of oil and my jaw was made of bone, I was a human who lived in a world where tales of heroes beyond the stars reached me and made me want to become a hero too. I spent hours making gadgets, tools, weapons and prototypes of the Death Zone units to prepare for myself for the day my world needed me, however, I spent years waiting, years of creating and advancing my technology and then one day it happened. A force of evil did eventually try to take over my world and I went to stop it, however, no matter what I tried, my new nemesis seemed impossible to destroy, until I made the ultimate sacrifice. I was able to lure the evil that wanted to dominate my world into the a nuclear power station where I destroyed the reactor, causing a meltdown and a tremendous explosion, which destroyed everything in its path, including my evil enemy and most of my body. I was left nothing but a pile of burning flesh slowly about to die, but just as I had given life to my robots, they restored mine and used the technology I used to give me this body you see before you. And after I was brought back from near death was I seen as a hero? Was I rewarded and given the respect I rightfully deserved? No! Everyone saw me as nothing but a monster, which is when I realized I had wasted my time trying to be a hero and left my world in a ship I had constructed out of the finest metal and parts I could get my hands on and left, but not before leaving behind something to rid myself of those who despised my heroics." The Champion Hunter told the heroes, before the screen changed from his hideous form to an image of what looked like a mechanical spider with a giant drill where its head was supposed to be and four exhaust pipes on its back, in which the Champion Hunter then went on. "This was a 'little gift' I had left on my world I had named the 'Drillrachnid'. As I left my world, I had programmed the Drillrachnid to dig into the ground and not to stop until it had reached the core, and thanks to the metal I had used, it was impervious to intense levels of heat where it unleashed a highly concentrated dosage of LN2, better known as Liquid nitrogen, which froze the core and caused every volcano to erupt Liquid nitrogen and freeze the entire planet, though I wasn't finished yet. Watching from my ship, I activated a powerful explosive within the Drillrachnid that shattered my world to pieces and destroyed everything, my past along with it."

'And you wonder why nobody thinks of you as a hero.' Akiza thought to herself in a disgusted tone.

"It was sometime later that I came to a revelation, if I couldn't be a hero then nobody would, which is then I started using my advanced technology to capture heroes from various worlds before I would watch as my Discipline Collars would electrocute every brain cell they had or use my Death Zone units to eliminate them, but that got old fast, which is then I came up with the idea of pitting heroes against each other, and that was the birth of Death Zone." The Champion Hunter said, before he continued his story. "With Death Zone I was able to expand my technology, the amount of heroes I could capture and even travel through different dimensions, all thanks to every single view who paid to watch as heroes fought each other for their chance for freedom. Everything was going good and just when I thought things couldn't get better I was proven wrong when a newcomer not only eliminated every hero they faced, but wished to stay and continue to fight for money and fame, which I gladly agreed to, but the audience is a fickle mistress. Soon they grew bored of watching my champion fight the same fights and kill using the same techniques, which is why I had to 'retire' my Champion, and that's when we met. But now I'm going to do what I should've done the moment you all refused my commands and eliminate you all."

"You plan to eliminate us?" EmperorGreymon questioned, before he stated. "No offense but that body of yours' doesn't look like it could fight its way out of a paper bag. What makes you think you have any chance against us?"

It was then the Champion Hunter began to laugh wickedly, before he stated. "One thing I learnt about facing against you hero types is to know your strengths and weaknesses and thanks to all the background information, as well as watching you fight, I've got all I need to win this final fight with my secret weapon."

However, before any of the heroes could ask what the Champion Hunter was talking about, the floor in the centre opened up, in which they all watched as the Champion Hunter, who was attached to the front of a robotic behemoth arose from the ground, before he exclaimed and laughed manically. "Behold my EXElimination-Suit, the tool which will end your lives once and for all!"


	21. Uniting as one

Everyone was left speechless at the sight of the Champion Hunter's secret weapon, which towered over them.

As the Champion Hunter was attached to the EXElimination-Suit's 'chest', his arms and legs were fastened within metallic gauntlets and leggings, which allowed him to freely control his mechanical behemoth's arms and legs.

On both of the EXElimination-Suit's palms was a port, as well as six on the back, which the heroes guessed were capable of firing projectiles, but what kind?

However, even with the EXElimination-Suit, the Champion Hunter's enemies still had the number advantage, as well as all the Duelists could see that all the Cards that had been sent to their Graveyards were returned to the Deck, while Majestic Star Dragon, Number 39: Utopia and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, who remained on 10000 Attack Points, remained by their Summoner's side, in which Jaden commanded, as his eyes changed from brown to gold. "Uria, Attack the Champion Hunter!"

Uria let out a loud roar before the Sacred Beast obeyed Jaden and fired a massive inferno from his maw right at the Champion Hunter, however, the Champion Hunter only laughed and then said. "You think that will stop me? Here's a trick I learnt from you Yugi."

It was then everyone watched in shock and confusion as the EXElimination-Suit held out both its arms, in which the left port opened up, before a mechanical amaranth coloured cylinder emerged, while the right port shot out a collar, which chained itself around Uria's neck, causing Jaden's Monster to roar out in discomfort as a ring of yellow energy emitted from the collar, before the right port too revealed an amaranth coloured cylinder, in which Uria's inferno went into the left cylinder, shot out of the right, which struck and destroyed Uria.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden questioned, before he asked as his eyes returned to normal. "You can use Trap Cards in that thing?"

"Yes. And not just Traps, but Spells, Monsters and any other techniques you plan against me." The Champion Hunter replied. "So, does anyone else want to try and play 'hero' or would you rather I crush you all into oblivion?"

"I'll give it a go!" Sakuyamon stated, as she leapt into the air, before UlforceVeedramon followed and called out "And you can count me in too!"

It was then the pair prepared to attack, but before they could, the cylinders within he EXElimination-Suit's palm ports withdrew and were replaced by mirrors, which EmperorGreymon and JetSilphymon recognized and shocked them.

"Wait!" EmperorGreymon called out, as he tried to warn the foxy sorceress and the alternate Mega form of Greymon of the trap they had fallen into, but it was too late.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the magical vixen fired a sphere made of mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at the Champion Hunter.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon then yelled out, as each he fired a blast of energy from the 'V' mark on his chest, straight at the Champion Hunter, however, both attacks were absorbed into the mirrors, before the Champion Hunter exclaimed, as he crossed his arms. "Dark Reflection!"

It was then Sakuyamon's sphere of blue fire and ShineGreymon's energy blast shot out from each mirror and struck Sakuyamon with UlforceVeedramon's attack, while striking UlforceVeedramon with Sakuyamon's attack, in which both Digimon cried out in pain as they fell to the ground.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon called out in a concerned tone, while Ophanimon called out to UlforceVeedramon with the same amount of concern. "UlforceVeedramon!"

The Champion Hunter then let out an amused laugh, before he told everyone. "You fools! I told you I had other techniques. I know every attack you've made in the past; I've watched every fight, showing me your strategies, strengths and weaknesses and have obtained all the power I need. I'm unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo called out from behind the Champion Hunter, as he had used his enhanced speed to attack the Champion Hunter from behind, however, as the wielder of Zangetsu leapt into the air and planned to slice the Champion Hunter and his EXElimination-Suit in half, but was stopped when two out of six of the ports on the back opened up, revealing two mechanical Menos Grande heads, which then opened their mouths and each fired a sphere of red coloured energy, which caught the Substitute Shinigami off guard and blasted him.

"Ichigo" Orihime called out in a highly concerned tone, as Ichigo fell to the floor and groaned out in pain, before groaned out as he pulled himself up. "What the Hell's going on!? You can use Ceros too?"

"You really need to pay more attention to what I say. I have obtained the power I need, and not just your power but also every power you've ever faced. So if you attack me, I'll counter it with the perfect maneuver." The Champion Hunter replied, before he turned to Yusei and exclaimed. "And I'll first use my power to Destroy your Majestic Star Dragon!"

"Can you guess what Card I'll use to Destroy your Monster?" The Champion Hunter asked, before he quickly interrupted and exclaimed. "Too late, Majestic Star Dragon shall Destroy itself!"

"What!?" Yusei questioned in a confused tone.

"I activate the Trap: Physical Double!" The Champion Hunter announced, as the ports on his palms began to pour out a silver coloured ooze, which shocked everyone as the ooze began to move around and reshape itself until it looked like a Silver coloured version of Majestic Star Dragon, in which the Champion Hunter explained. "Thanks to my Physical Double Trap Card, I can select any Monster my opponent has on their side of the Field and make a slime copy with the same stats as the Monster I selected."

"Now, my Majestic Star Dragon double, I command you to Destroy Yusei's Monster with Star Shine Shred!" The Champion Hunter commanded, in which the Majestic Star Dragon doppelganger charged into Yusei's Monster, Destroying both Dragons and causing Yusei to get thrown back from the blast when the Dragons collided.

"That was only a fraction of my power. And now to rid myself of you Yusei once and for all!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, in which everyone watched in shock as a barrage of black spikes were then fired from both ports and were launched at Yusei, Akiza, every Duelist and their remaining Monsters, which they recognized as Malefic truth Dragon's ability, however, Yusei was planned for the strike.

"I activate Majestic Star Dragon's ability! Now I can Summon Stardust Dragon to the Field!" Yusei announced, as Yusei's signature Monster appeared before him, before Yusei called out, as he got back onto his feet. Now I active Stardust Dragon's special ability! So by sending Stardust to the Graveyard, I can negate your Dragon's ability and send your attack back your way!"

It was then all the spikes ceased their movements and turned around to face the Champion Hunter, before Yusei said. "So say goodbye."

The spikes then shot toward the Champion Hunter, but as they headed towards their creator and his EXElimination-Suit, the Champion Hunter exclaimed. "Not so fast, Yusei, I activate Dark Wall of Wind!"

It was then a sphere of darkness spread around the Champion Hunter and his EXElimination-Suit, protecting him from the spikes of malefic Truth Dragon, in which the Champion Hunter commented, as the spikes shattered as they struck the wind wall of dark energy. "You may've stopped me this time, but your defeat is inevitable."

"You're wrong." EmperorGreymon stated, which got everyone's attention, before he told the Champion Hunter, as Stardust Dragon returned due to its ability. "But I know how to defeat you."

"Nothing can defeat me!" The Champion Hunter stated, before he held out his hands and exclaimed. "Deadly Gaze!"

It was then The Champion Hunter fired two red coloured lasers at EmperorGreymon, who effortlessly avoided the attacks, before he told the Champion Hunter. "By combining our strength and working as a team we can defeat you."

"What are you talking about?" The Champion Hunter questioned in a confused tone.

"I'll show you." EmperorGreymon replied, before he turned towards Jaden and said. "But first. Jaden, Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman."

Jaden nodded his head and placed the aforementioned Card from his Extra Deck, in which the green skinned behemoth with the dragon shaped arm appeared before him.

"Now Attack!" EmperorGreymon yelled out, before he exclaimed, before he unleashed a massive burst of fire from his Dragon Soul Sword. "Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Infernal Rage!" Jaden then called out, in which Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, which combined with EmperorGreymon's Attack, but the Champion Hunter seemed unfazed by the wave of blaze, in which he held out his mirrored hands, as he anticipated the fire would surge through one of the mirrors, come out the other and would obliterate Jaden's Monster and EmperorGreymon, however, the Champion Hunter was shocked when the fire struck his mirrors and Destroyed them in a fiery explosion, which caused the EXElimination-Suit to take several steps back, before the Champion Hunter questioned. "What happened? Why didn't my Dark Reflection Attack work!?"

"It's like I said, 'by combining our strength and working as a team we can defeat you'." EmperorGreymon replied, which caused the Champion Hunter to question him in a demanding tone. "What does that even mean!?"

"It means you're finished." Yugi stated, before he smiled and said to EmperorGreymon. "Nice work, Takuya. You found out the Champion Hunter's weakness."

"My weakness?" The Champion Hunter questioned in confusion.

"That's right. I first noticed that when Uria Attacked you, you used only Duel Monster Cards to protect yourself and Destroy Uria, which made me come up with a theory, which was proven when you used Mercurymon's Dark Reflection power to repulse Sakuyamon and ShineGreymon's Attacks. At first I wondered why you simply didn't use the Magic Cylinders like you did beforehand, but then it hit me. Your EXElimination-Suit can perform all the Attacks and Defenses we have used and versed, but that's its weakness, it can only use one specific attribute against the enemies it is facing." EmperorGreymon replied, which shocked the Champion Hunter, before he stated in a mocking tone. "So it looks like you're the one whose defeat is inevitable."

"Why you! I'll Destroy you, Lightning Blast!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed in fury, as he unleashed Cherubimon's lightning Attack at EmperorGreymon, however, upon hearing his weakness and not wanting to see their new ally harmed Ash and Jaden quickly countered.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash called out, in which Pikachu ran over to EmperorGreymon.

"I Summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Jaden announced, as he placed the aforementioned Card next to his Elemental HERO Flame wingman, before 'The Second King of Games' ordered. "Go, Thunder Giant and protect Takuya!"

The Champion Hunter was then left speechless when Pikachu and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant got in front of EmperorGreymon and took the hit, in which they both sustained little to no damage from the lightning, but that was the least of his problems.

"Pikachu Attack with Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed, in which Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks.

"Voltic Thunder!" Jaden then called out to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, in which the gargantuan Warrior fired a blast of electricity from his left hand, which then twisted around Pikachu's electricity and struck the Champion Hunter, causing him to cry out in pain as the lightning combo surged painfully through out his systems, causing his EXElimination-Suit to fall to its knees.

It was then the Champion Hunter heard Jaden called out. "I Summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

The Champion Hunter then looked up to see Jaden now had Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant before him, but it was then he announced, as he watched as 'The Second King of Games' placed a Card within the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card slot on his Duel Disc. "I now use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Thunder Giant and Elemental Hero Neos to create Elemental Hero Neos Knight!"

It was then the two HERO Monsters began to swirl into one another, before they both began to glow brightly, before Elemental Hero Neos Knight was standing where Jaden's two Monsters previously stood, before Jaden commanded. "And now Neos Knight Attack with Neos Slash!"

"You too Utopia! Help Neos out with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma then called out, in which Yuma's Warrior shot forward beside Jaden's as they both had their weapons drawn, but it was then the Champion Hunter yelled out. "I play a Trap Card! Go Mirror Force!"

It was then a wall of reflective glass rose from the ground in front of the Champion Hunter, in which he anticipated Neos and Utopia would strike it, only harming themselves, but it was then he was shocked when Ichigo appeared in front of the wall and sliced it to pieces with his Zanpakutō, before Neos and Utopia were free to Attack.

"They say it's bad luck to break a mirror." Ichigo said, before Neos and Utopia stabbed into the Champion Hunter, narrowly avoiding his heart, in which the Substitute Shinigami commented slyly. "But it looks like you're the only unlucky one here."

As Neos and Utopia removed their blades and returned to Jaden and Yuma, the Champion Hunter's EXElimination-Suit collapsed onto its knees again, as black ooze began to pour from the stab wounds, before the Champion then heard Yugi exclaim. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

But in his weakened state, the EXElimination-Suit was unable to protect the Champion Hunter, fight back or counter, in which everyone watching began to cheer for their heroes and friends as the Champion Hunter cried out in pain as black magic consumed him and his mechanical behemoth, which then fell on all fours.

"Give up Champion Hunter. It's over." Yugi stated, but was confused, as was every other hero when the Champion Hunter started to laugh and then replied. "Over? It's only just started."

It was then the Champion Hunter removed his left arm from the EXElimination-Suit, showing he was holding a small syringe full of a dark sienna coloured liquid, before the Champion Hunter then said. "Did you know that the first rule of a secret weapon is to always have a way to make its power stronger than possible? Behold, Project: Genesis!"

"I spent years of genetic research working on this. And with this I'll become a true hero!" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, in which Jaden asked in a curious tone. "By letting us go and making up for all your misdeeds?"

"No." The Champion Hunter replied, before he exclaimed in a maniacal tone. "By becoming a force of unstoppable power that will crush and eliminate anyone who has ever been called a hero until I'm the only her left!"

"Worth a shot" Jaden said, in which the Champion Hunter then told Jaden, before he plunged the syringe directly into his heart. "Well, the only one getting a shot is me!"

The Champion Hunter then injected Project: Genesis into his heart, before he pulled out the syringe and threw it to the floor, but it was then he started to groan out in pain, before his groans turned to agonized screams as several of the wires and veins snapped in half, causing black ooze to spill across the floor, as the burnt flesh chunks began to peel off his body before a pale ooze splashed out of his heart and began to spread across his body.

The Champion Hunter then started to laughed wickedly as the ooze then wrapped around the right EXElimination-Suit arm, until it was covered in flesh, while his left arm dangled poorly, before ooze spread from it and wrapped around most of the left arm of the EXElimination-Suit, while his legs were too transformed from metal to flesh and a large amount of ooze formed around his back, creating a large repulsive throbbing lump.

"**I am now like nothing you could ever wish to become!**" The Champion Hunter exclaimed in a darker and twisted voice, before the jar containing his brain and eye exploded, in which shards of the jar and the metal jaw fell to the floor, as the heroes were shocked to see he no longer needed the jar or the jaw as flesh had formed around his brain, creating a monstrous head, with a deformed face, as one eyehole remained empty, while the other adorned his red coloured eye, as blood splattered around it and looked even more vengeful then before.

"**Witness my Rebirth!**" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, before he yelled out in a power-crazed tone. "**At the hands of your deaths!**"

"This guy has lost it." Phoenixmon stated, as the Mega level Digimon referred to the Champion hunter's mental stability, in which VictoryGreymon commented. "I doubt he had it to begin with."

"But even with his messed up makeover, we still outnumber him." VictoryGreymon then stated, before he shot towards the Champion Hunter, withdrew his blade and exclaimed. "Dramon Breaker!"

"And we still know his weakness." UlforceVeedramon stated, before he followed suit and exclaimed, as a light blue coloured blade extended from his right V-Bracelet "Ulforce Saber!"

"**I have no weakness!**" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, in which everyone was horrified when four of the Kyuubi's Chakra Tails emerged from the back of the Champion Hunter, wrapped around VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon and began to crush them, before the tails fired an electrical charge, which EmperorGreymon recognized as ShadowSeraphimon's Shadow Starburst, but that didn't do him any good, as all four imprisoned Digimon started to scream out in pain, before they were thrown away and each landed painfully on the ground, causing their friends and loved ones to call out to them in concern.

But that was the least of their troubles, as four large branches grew out of the disgusting lump on his back, before everyone was left speechless as from the four branches generated four smaller Champion Hunters, before the original let out a loud groan, as he fell onto all fours as a familiar yellow stone castle suddenly burst from his back and soon hovered above him, before it created a barrier of energy that lowered around the real Champion Hunter while the clones remained on the outside, which caused the heroes to wonder what he was up to.

"**I Activate the Trap: Dragon Capture Jar!**" the first Champion Hunter doppelganger exclaimed, in which everyone watched as he then got onto all fours, before the three other copies then inserted their arms within the foul lump and slowly pulled out a large jar with a dragon face on it, before they threw it across the room, which confused the heroes as to what was going on, but received their answer when Stardust Dragon was consumed by brown smoke and pulled within the jar.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called out in a concerned tone, before the real Champion Hunter told him. "**Don't worry, Yusei. Stardust Dragon won't be alone for long.**"

Before Yusei could ask what the Champion Hunter was talking about, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon and ShineGreymon were then encircled by the same brown smoke, in which they all struggled to escape from, but their fate was the same as Stardust Dragon, in which the five Dragon based Digimon were pulled within the jar, in which every remaining hero ran over to help them, but it was then the Champion Hunter's second copy exclaimed. "**Not so fast! I activate Swords of Concealing Light!**"

It was then the second Champion Hunter fired a series of swords made of darkness from his twisted hands, which surrounded the Dragon Capture Jar and the heroes, preventing them from escaping.

**"What's going on? What is this?" **Yugi questioned, in which the real Champion Hunter replied.** "The Swords of Concealing Light. Think of them as the darker side of the Swords of Revealing Light and your new prison!"**

It was then Naruto and Ichigo lunged at a sword each, as the Substitute Shinigami tried to slice it in half with his Zanpakutō, while the blond tried to break one apart with a Rasengan, but were both shocked as their Attacks were nullified and had no effect on the swords whatsoever.

"Damn it! What's going on?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

**"The Swords of Concealing Light cannot be Attacked."** The second Champion Hunter replied, in which the first replica then stated.** "And if any of you are thinking of taking down my Dragon Capture Jar, any Damage done to the jar will only end up harming the Dragons within.**"

Everyone was frustrated as they were trapped within the dark swords, couldn't help those trapped within the Dragon Capture Jar, but their frustration was cut when they could see through the thin sheet of darkness the third Champion Hunter clone was releasing a thick brown gas from his deformed back, before he exclaimed. "**Poison Gas!**"

It was then the thick brown gas spread through out the entire arena and seeped through the imprisoning swords, which forced the heroes to cover their noses and mouths, as they had learnt from Ash that the Poison Gas was quite troublesome.

But their troubles were heightened to dangerous proportions when the final Champion Hunter opened his mouth and exclaimed. "**Flamethrower!**"

The fourth Champion hunter copy then released an orange stream of fire from his mouth straight at the ground, which caused Ash's eyes to widen in shock as he knew what the Champion Hunter was planning, but before the Pokémon Trainer could say a word, the flames combined with the toxic gas, resulting in a tremendous and devastating explosion which Destroyed the Champion's Hunter clones, while the original was safe thanks to the Castle of Dark Illusions and Chaos Shield combo, which shattered to pieces afterwards.

Everyone watching was horrified to see that after the explosion died down that every hero had fallen, every Monster Summoned had been Destroyed as their Summoner's were struggling to get up and every Digimon had De-Digivolved back to their original form, in which the Champion Hunter stated in a maniacal tone before he let out a laugh of pure wickedness. "**Even combining your strength and working as a team you have failed. Nothing can stop me!**"

"You're... You're wrong..." Takuya groaned out, as he managed to get to his feet, but was then grabbed by the throat and lifted up as he stared into the horrid face of the Champion Hunter, who then questioned, as his grip on Takuya's throat tightened. "**What are you talking about? Can't you see the mistake you've made?**"

"I haven't made a mistake..." Takuya managed to get out, before he weakly said in a determined tone. "...Because I have faith in Zoe, myself and my friends..."

Hearing the faith Takuya had in them all gave everyone the strength to stand up, before Jaden drew the top Card from his Deck and announced. "I activate Monster Reborn And the Monster I choose to bring back from the Graveyard is Stardust Dragon!"

Even though Jaden had brought Stardust Dragon back from the Graveyard, the silver coloured Dragon appeared before Yusei, in which the 'King of Turbo Duels' then announced in a strong and determined tone. "From my hand, I play the Trap: Stardust Mirage!"

It was then the Champion Hunter was shocked as rectangular panels of glass arose from the ground in front of Yugi, Jaden, Yuma, Tai and Sora, Agumon and Biyomon, Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Zoe, Marcus' Agumon and Lalamon, in which Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos Knight, Utopia, VictoryGreymon, Phoenixmon, UlforceVeedramon, Ophanimon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, JetSilphymon, ShineGreymon and Rosemon then burst through, with not so much as a scratch on them, while the Champion Hunter was forced to let go of Takuya, as a mirror appeared in front of him, and emerged EmperorGreymon, who then slashed at the Champion Hunter, leaving a shallow slash across his heart.

"**You little bastard! I swear I'll crush every bone in your body and spill your blood across this entire arena!**" The Champion Hunter yelled in fury, however, he was interrupted when Jaden called out. "Sorry to but into your discussion, but now that Neos Knight is back, I think it's time we end this. I discard one Card in my hand to activate Super Polymerization and combine it with Neos Knight!"

"And through the magic of my Spell Card: Double Spell, I can play the Card Jaden just used and combine its power with Yuma's Utopia!" Yugi announced, as a powerful wind surged through out the arena, as lightning began to strike down, in which the Champion Hunter shielded his eye with his massive mutated right arm, and when the storm subsided he was shocked to see most of the heroes were gone while Neos and Utopia were sporting new looks.

Elemental HERO Neos Knight was now wielding a pink coloured sword as black energy radiated from the blade, while a powerful lightning crackled across Neos' sword, while Utopia was now adorned in pure silver coloured armour and was wielding the two same swords he normally wielded, only now, the swords were each encircled in an orange aura of unbelievable power.

"**What is this!?**" The Champion Hunter questioned in a shocked tone.

"The power of uniting as one." Yuma replied in a determined tone, before the Number Hunter commanded. "Now Utopia show the Champion Hunter what our power can do with Rising Sun Slash!"

Doing as Yuma had ordered, Utopia shot at the Champion Hunter, but not before Jaden called out. "You too Neos Knight and Attack!"

Fearful of the power Neos and Utopia wielded, the Champion Hunter activated Mewtwo's Barrier sphere and the Mirror Force Trap Card to protect himself, but was shocked as Utopia sliced through both of the most powerful shields of the Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! World, before Neos plunged his sword into the Champion Hunter's chest, in which he screamed out in pain as his body split apart and separated from the remnants of the mutated EXElimination-Suit, turning it into a lifeless mess, which lay motionless on the ground, as the Champion Hunter was lying on the floor with only his semi-mutated left arm and deformed body.

It was then Neos and Utopia shone brightly for a second, before they returned to normal as the heroes used in the fusion separated, leaving behind Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus' Agumon, Dark magician, Stardust Dragon, Naruto and Ichigo.

"It's over." Marcus then stated, however the champion Hunter coughed up a combination of blood and black ooze, before he replied in a sinister tone. "**No... But it will be soon...**"

It was then everyone was shocked when the Champion Hunter ripped his heart from his chest, before he crushed it, causing his hand and the floor to cover in more blood and black ooze, before a robotic voice called out. "Self-destruct initiated. Annihilation of Death Zone in Two minutes and counting."

"**I win! I was the only thing keeping Death Zone alive and with my demise we'll all die! It'll be the best episode of Death Zone ever!**" The Champion Hunter exclaimed, in which Tai stated. "Even if we do, at least we stopped you and your insanity."

"**Save your breath, hero...** **For these are the last few moments of your life**..." The Champion Hunter said in a weak tone, as he slowly closed his eyes and died, leaving the heroes to their own deaths, in which Kari could feel her heart beating and her fear building up, as she, just like the others didn't want to die, but it was then she felt Davis hold her hand, in which the Digidestined of Light looked at Davis, who was giving her a reassuring look, which calmed her fears and caused her to hold Davis' hand back.

Soon, every hero followed suit and held the hand of the one they loved, while everyone watching wished there was a way to save their friends, and it seemed there was a way when back in New Domino City Crow's Mark of the Dragon's Tail, Jack's Mark of the Dragon's Wings, Leo's Mark of the Dragon's Heart and Luna's Mark of the Dragon Foot had appeared on their arms, as the Head of the Dragon appeared on Yusei's arm, followed by the Mark of the Dragon's Hand appearing on Akiza's arm, before Marks of the Dragon vanished for a moment, only to appear seconds later as the completed seal of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's back, before a bright red light flooded the entire arena, followed by an explosion of an unbelievable magnitude that Destroyed everything within Death Zone.


	22. All returning home

Finished, I hated the first ending, so I rewrote it, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

.

.

.

All except for Yusei and Akiza were confused as to what just happened and where they now were, as a bright crimson coloured tear appeared before them all, and what happened next was a giant crimson coloured dragon emerged from the 'crimson tear', before the dragon opened its maw and engulfed everyone in a bright crimson light, now all the heroes were standing in an area composed of the same crimson coloured energy, in which Marcus' Agumon then asked. "Hey Boss, where are we?"

"How should I know?" Marcus questioned back, before Yusei answered for him and said, getting everyone's attention. "We're inside the Crimson Dragon."

"The Crimson Dragon?" Yuma asked, as he had heard all about the legend of the Crimson Dragon and its power.

"That's right. I'm not sure how, but the Crimson Dragon must've sensed we were in danger and came to our rescue." Yusei replied, before he told them, as he looked behind the heroes. "And now it's time we all went home."

Everyone then turned around to see several portals made of the same crimson energy and could tell each was a way back to their own world, as Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon could see one contained an image of the DATS police station, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Lopunny could see one which contained an image of the outside of the Ketchum household and Yugi and Tea could see which contained an image of Solomon's game shop, in which every hero approached the portal that would take them back to their world, before Yuma then said. "Well, it was really cool meeting all of ya. Think we'll ever run into each other again?"

"That'd be sweet." Jaden happily replied, before Alexis stated. "But let's just hope it's because we want to, not because of some twisted freak."

"Too true, 'Lex." Jaden replied, before he and Alexis said their goodbyes and went into a portal, which contained an image of Duel Academy, before the others went their separate ways.

-Meanwhile, at Duel Academy-

Everyone was horrified as they watched as the Death Zone arena was consumed by an unbelievable devastation, in which everyone feared that was the end of Jaden and Alexis, but their fears turned astonishment as the same crimson light that had filled the Death Zone arena emitted within the Duel Arena before it faded, revealing the Dueling pair they thought gone had appeared in the centre, in which Jaden asked as a big grin appeared on his face. "What's up guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jaden! Alexis!" The pair heard the familiar voices of their closest friends, and before either could react, Syrus and Chumley embraced them in a group hug, while the others circled the two Duelists pat their backs encouragingly before the entire audience of Duel Academy cheered for Jaden and Alexis Yuki.

-Back in Shinjuku-

Within the Hypnos headquarters, Jeri was crying on Henry's shoulder as she, like the other believed Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon were gone forever, however, they were wrong when Riley called out to Yamaki and the others. "Sir, I'm picking up four signals Biomerging just outside."

Hearing that caused all the Tamers and Digimon to quickly run outside the Hypnos headquarters and were happy to see Takato, Rika and their Digimon making their way over to them.

Seeing that her friends were still with them, Jeri was unable to hold back her happiness as she hugged Takato, as tears of relief slowly trailed down her face, before Rika told her in a surprisingly unusual joking tone. "Better back off Jeri, cause Gogglehead is mine."

It was then everyone was surprised when Rika kissed Takato, but they were glad to see they had found love, and weren't the only ones as Guilmon and Renamon were holding hands, as the vixen Digimon's tail was wrapped around Guilmon's.

-Within Heartland City-

Just like everyone else who had witnessed the destruction of Death Zone, so too did everyone in Kari's room believe Yuma and Tori had been consumed by the blast, however, it was then everyone was surprised as Yuma and Tori, who were both covered in small wounds entered the room, in which the Number Hunter asked jokingly. "Hey guys. Miss us?"

"It's good to have you back Yuma." Astral commented in a sincere tone, as he took his rightful spot by Yuma's side, before the Number Hunter replied. "It's good to be back."

But it was then Kari got out of her seat, walked up to Yuma and stared at him, which made the Number Hunter worry she was going to hit him or something, but was quite surprised when she started to cry before she hugged him, in which Yuma could tell she missed him and he missed her too, so he hugged her back, before he began to happily cry too.

-Around the same time in Odaiba-

Everyone grew silent in shock as the TV channel on Death Zone died, in which every Digidestined and Digimon feared the same had happened to Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, however, they were interrupted when the same crimson light they had seen before the explosion radiated from the sky, before the door to the Motomiya residence opened up, revealing their friends, which filled them with relief, but the one who was most relieved was Jun, as she embraced her little brother in a hug and told him. "I missed you, Squirt."

"I missed you too, Jun." Davis happily replied, as the others, most off all, Kari, were happy to see the Motomiya siblings showing such care for one another.

-Meanwhile, in Domino City-

Back in Yugi's grandpa's game shop, Joey, Tristan and Solomon were shocked after watching the explosion consume everything within its path and thought Yugi and Tea to be goners, but it was then the same crimson light they had seen before the explosion radiated from the sky, which caused them to quickly run outside to see Yugi and Tea making their way over to them.

"Yugi!" Solomon called out happily, before he and his grandson embraced in a hug, before Joey and Tristan started to say how cool he and Tea were when facing against Nightshroud and the Champion Hunter, which made them smile, not because of the compliments, but to be home with the same old friends, which they wouldn't trade for anything, but for Tea, maybe a few more female friends would be nice.

-Around the same time in Konoha-

Within the Hokage's office, none of Naruto and Hinata's friends could believe what they had just witnessed and didn't believe their teammates had just died, and they were proven right as the same crimson light they had seen before the explosion radiated from the sky, before Naruto and Hinata, who looked a little banged up, entered the Hokage's office, which filled everyone with relief and happiness, but none more than Sakura, who hugged the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, as Hinata smiled, as she knew it was only because Sakura missed her closet teammate, and because she was back home with her friends and the man she loved so much.

-Back in Shinbuya-

Everyone in the Kanbara residence were all shocked and now left in stunned silence, until Shinya was unable to hold back his emotions and started to cry, which filled everyone else with sorrow, but it was then the familiar Celestial Digimon's voice told them. "Do not despair for the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame and Wielder of the Spirits Wind are still with you."

Hearing that caused Shinya to wipe his tears away and ask in a hope filled tone. "Takuya's alive."

"You better believe it Shinya." Everyone heard the familiar voice of Takuya call out, in which their sorrow was gone, before Shinya ran over and embraced his brother in a tight hug, as he had missed him and the Legendary Warrior felt the same way too and hugged Shinya back, which made everyone happy that they were all together again.

-Around the same time in Karakura Town-

Within the Kurosaki household, everyone was heartbroken after witnessing the deaths of Ichigo and Orihime, but it was then they were all confused, but were overcome with happiness as the Substitute Shinigami and owner of the Shun Shun Rikka, who were covered in blood and wounds, entered the room.

"Ichigo!" Karin and Yuzu both called out in tones filled with joy, before they hugged their older brother, however, the hug didn't last long as Isshin attacked his son, before he and Ichigo began to yell at one another, however, Orihime smiled as she knew that it was their way to show they had missed each other.

-Meanwhile in the Data Squad dimension-

Chief Sampson, and everyone within the DATS police station remained silent in respect for the four noble heroes they believed had lost their lives to the insanity of the Champion Hunter.

It was then the Damon family and Rhythm left to mourn the loss of Marcus and Agumon, but they were highly surprised as outside was non other than Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon, in which Yoshi and Lalamon happily watched as they all embrace in a group hug, and while they were all glad to see each other again, Marcus and Agumon could see Chief Sampson, Kudamon, Megumi, Miki, their PawnChessmon, Keenan and Falcomon, who then saluted for their valiant efforts against all odds and evils.

-Back in Pallet Town-

Delia was unable to speak as she, like the others was horrified and believed Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon's lives had been taken by the Champion Hunter's last burst of insanity, but was wrong as the front door opened up revealing the black haired teen, his girlfriend, Pikachu and Lopunny, which confused Delia as to how the four of them managed to escape, however, she didn't care as she had her son back, which she lovingly embraced in a hug, before Ash hugged his mother back.

-Around the same time in New Domino City-

Just on the outskirts of New Domino City were Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna knew that even though an explosion of pure destruction had wiped out everything contained within Death Zone, in their hearts they knew the Crimson Dragon had reached the heroes just in time.

And they were proven right as the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky before them, in which Yusei and Akiza emerged from its energy infused body, before it flew away as it let out a proud roar.

"Yusei! Akiza!" Leo and Luna called out happily, before they wrapped their arms around Akiza, embraced her in a hug, as Jack and Crow fist bumped with Yusei.

"Great to have you guys back." Crow happily said, in which Yusei happily replied. "It's great to be back and to see you guys again."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe this belongs to you." Jack told Yusei, in which Yusei was amazed to see his Duel Runner, parked next to Jack's and Crow's, which caused him to ask. "My Duel Runner! Where did you find it?"

"While we were searching New Domino City, we came across it just lying on the side of the road." Crow replied, before the Blackwing Duelist commented. "And trust me when I say this Yusei, it wasn't easy bringing it up here."

"Thank you." Yusei said happily, in which he got onto Yusei Go, before Akiza sat behind him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, before the others got onto their Duel Runners and drove together like they had done so long ago, before Yusei looked into the sky and knew beyond his world were the other heroes with their loved ones.

The end.


End file.
